Mon Cher Major
by Shirashi
Summary: Bon, j'vais pas m'éterniser sur le résumé, c'est du Jalice pur et dur, qui se passe y'a...ben, un bout de temps.
1. La lettre

**Blabla : **_Salut chers lecteurs, avides de fictions plus passionnantes les unes que les autres ! (Remarquez que j'ai pas dit - du moins pas clairement - que la mienne en fait partie, hein).  
_

**Blabla 2 : **_C__ette fiction vient de l'inspiration d'un soir. J'ai écris les 4 ou 5 premiers chapitres en 2 soirées ^^ (ce qui n'est pas un exploit, soit...) Mais cela explique l'évolution plutôt positive au niveau de l'écriture et de l'intrigue. Oui, oui, ça s'améliore au fil du temps (encore heureux)._

**Blabla 3 :** _(oui, beaucoup de blabla pour pas grand chose, mais je m'explique.) Cette fiction se passe il y a longtemps, et dans un autre pays que notre belle France ^^ (... je sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de dire ça \o/). Et comme je suis très douée en anachronisme (et non, ce n'est pas une qualité...), mais que je l'assume parfaitement, je vous prierai de ne pas faire de remarques désobligeantes, mais seulement de me faire remarquer mes erreurs. Bref, voici le...prologue? C'est une lettre écrite de la main de...de...héhé ! Bon, c'est pas dur de deviner, hein._

**Diclamer :** _Ce ne sont pas mes personnages, je sais. Je ne fait que jouer avec eux et les faire souffrir ! è_é_

* * *

_La Lettre_

* * *

_Mon cher Major,_

_Je te déteste. Oui, je te déteste de toutes mes forces, Jasper.  
Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Oh, et ne prends pas tes grands airs, oui je te tutoie, mais tu es mort de toute façon.  
Tu m'avais promis... Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais en vie, au moins pour moi ! Mais non, Môôôsieur n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et s'est fait tuer.  
Tu sais ce que tu laisses derrière toi? Hein? Une veuve, à 19 ans à peine. Et deux enfants, sur le point de naître.  
Oh, toi qui est partit il y a presque 9 mois, tu ne le sais pas. Mais voilà, égoïste !_

_Comment vais-je faire moi? Sans mari, sans revenus, sans rien. Me remarier? Hors de question ! De toute façon, qui veut d'une fille comme moi - à part toi, et avec deux enfants qui plus est ?  
Personne. Toi même tu me considérais comme une calamité, un mauvais coup du destin, au départ.  
Tu ne m'as pas épousée par choix mais par obligation, par devoir.  
Alors maintenant que je n'ai plus de parents pour m'arranger un mariage, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire?_

_Oh, et ne crois pas que j'ai fini de me lamenter !  
Oui, je te déteste, je te hais, mais avant tout, je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et ta mort, je vais la pleurer, oh oui.  
Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis seule face à ce drame. Personne n'est venu me prévenir. Aucun de tes hommes, aucun chef, personne. C'était la moindre des choses, non ?  
Aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer, aucun bras dans lesquels se lamenter, aucune oreille pour __m'écouter._

_Je te déteste Major, je te déteste de tout mon être.  
Notre mariage est un échec car finalement, la déception est trop grande._

_Alice_

* * *

_Prochain chapitre :_ Souvenirs


	2. Souvenirs

_**Blabla :**__ Hey ! Merci pour les fav' et alertes, et les - trop peu de :p - reviews ^^_

_**Blabla 2 :**__ Attention, c'est pas très bien écrit - mais bon, j'écris pas non plus comme une déèsse d'habitude, très fleur bleue et particulièrement niais... Je vous aurait prévenus !_

_**Blabla 3 :**__ Un peu de pub ne fait pas trop de mal, si? :D Bref, j'tez un coup d'oeil à mon profil bêta, j'ai personne en ce moment :)_

* * *

_Souvenirs_

* * *

/!\ TRES CUCUL, Z'ETES PREVENUS ! /!\

- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez...  
- Moi non plus, quand je vois votre si joli visage souillé par les larmes, mais il le faut et vous le savez.  
- Oui mais vous allez terriblement me manquer. Et imaginiez que vous veniez à mourir et...

Je fus coupée par un hoquet.

- Chut, Alice, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous me connaissez voyons. Auriez-vous perdu confiance en moi?  
- Oh non ! Non, pas du tout, je sais de quoi vous êtes capable, _Major._ Dis-je avec un sourire en coin et en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.  
- Alors vous savez que je ne crains pas la mort et qu'elle se tiendra, de toute façon, loin de moi. Et puis, je ne suis plus en première ligne comme à mes début, ni dans les zones les plus dangereuses, comme après notre mariage. Les risques son minimes !  
- Ne me rappelez pas cette terrible époque où je tremblais de vous voir partir, même si je ne le montrais guère.  
- Vous tremblez encore.  
- Et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps parfois, pendant votre absence.  
- Vous les pleurerez encore. Encore plus qu'avant.  
- Tss, vous me connaissez bien trop à mon goût !  
- Ecoutez, je dois vérifier mes affaires une dernière fois.  
- Si je comprends bien, cette nuit sera la dernière que nous passerons ensemble avant longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.  
- Six mois si tout ce passe bien.  
- Tout ça !  
- Avec une permission d'une semaine avec un peu de chance. Des fois qu'il faille repeupler la région, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- Alors hâtez-vous de préparer vos affaires; je souhaite passer les dernières heures de cette soirée avec vous, puisque vous devez vous reposer cette nuit afin d'être dans votre plus grande forme demain.  
- Eh oui, l'idée d'une veillée est totalement exclue. Malheureusement.  
- Allez, dépêchez vous ! Les pressai-je en le poussant, ce qui le fit rire.  
- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir faire ça ? Aucun homme ne laisserait son épouse lui dicter sa conduite ainsi.  
- Vous non plus, si ce n'était pas moi !  
- Vous m'avez ensorcelé.

Il grimpa les escaliers et je me perdis dans la contemplation de son dos. Son dos le caractérisait bien. Droit, grand, lisse. Beaucoup de stature, beaucoup de classe. Mais couvert de cicatrices. Ses blessures de guerre, comme il aimait bien les appeler, alors que la majorité n'étaient pas liée à son métier.  
Il en avait partout. Il était très doué avec une épée, trop doué. Il était un militaire brillant, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses, prestigieuses et rapides promotions, et à vingt-deux ans, il était Major.  
Mais aux vues de ses talents, ses supérieurs avaient tendance à trop lui en confier. Il avait aussi un coeur énorme, et il était digne d'une immense confiance, et peut-être même un peu trop protecteur et généreux, ce qui lui avait valu quelques balafres de plus.

Il avait perdu ses parents jeune et vivait avec son oncle et sa tante depuis ses huit ans. Il avait toujours veillé sur ses cousins, devenus ses frères et ses soeurs, ainsi que sur ses _nouveaux parents.  
_Et il considérait tous les jeunes soldats comme des amis, et même des petits frères, si bien qu'il leur sauvait souvent la vie, les sortait de situations plus que périlleuses parfois au risque de sa vie, et la aussi il avait écopé de vilaines blessures, et de tout un tas de cicatrices sur tout le corps.

Au début, j'étais la seule à pouvoir les voir - ou peut-être ses nombreuses maitresses d'avant notre mariage, quoique, peut-être n'en avait-il pas autant - car elles étaient sur son dos, son torse, ses hanches, ... Mais un jour, il fut blessé au visage, et depuis, il avait une longue balafre qui partait de sa tempe pour aller chatouiller son menton et une autre sur le sourcil gauche, ce qui lui donnait un air imposant, et parfois un peu effrayant.  
Certains le disaient défiguré, mais moi, je le trouvait toujours aussi beau, voir peut-être même plus. Ces cicatrices sur son visages étaient une preuve de son courage, de sa bravoure et de sa générosité aussi, bien qu'il n'ai rien eu à prouver.  
Les autres étaient stupides, le Major Jasper Whitlock était magnifique.

Je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et une bouche se coller à mon cou, ce qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Oh !  
- A quoi pensiez-vous?  
- A un homme merveilleux. Un homme que j'ai toujours rêvé d'épouser.

Il se détacha de moi et me tourna pour que je lui fisse face.

- Alice...

Il eut un air triste.

- Le plus beau qu'il existe. En fait... Je voudrais l'avoir rien que pour moi sans que personne ne vienne me le reprocher.  
- Alors pour-  
- Mais avec sa brillante carrière militaire, il va encore devoir partir et me laisser seule à la maison. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez cru que j'en aime un autre que vous ! Vous êtes l'amour de ma vie. Le seul, l'unique. Après tout ce temps, voyons !  
- Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec vous.

Je caressai sa joue, ce qui le fit frissonner. Ah oui, c'était vrai, ses cicatrices étaient un sujet délicat.  
Caresser la joue droite, pas la gauche! La droite, pas la gauche. Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

Je pinçai les lèvres.

- Désolée.

Je me levai sur la pointe des pieds. C'était une sorte de code chez nous, un signal. J'étais très petite et lui très grand. Me hisser sur la pointe des pieds ne suffisait pas pour l'embrasser, alors quand je me grandissais ainsi, il me portait pour que je puisse atteindre ses lèvres.  
Il fit la moue mais finit par m'enlacer et me soulever. J'enserai sa taille de mes jambes et agrippai son cou.

- Il est seulement six heures passées. On a encore un peu de temps avant que vous ne deviez vous en aller, ou même vous coucher.  
- Hm. Et vous avez une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire de ce temps?  
- Plein ! Mais il y en a une qui me tente plus que les autres.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres.

- Voyons, un peu de tenue jeune demoiselle !  
- Madame, s'il vous plait. Je suis mariée !  
- Si je puis me permettre monsieur à beaucoup de chance.  
- Madame encore plus. D'ailleurs, Madame aimerait bien que ce soir, monsieur exerce son devoir conjugal.  
- Est-ce moi ou madame devient plus rouge que les tomates de ce bon vieux Mike Newton?  
- Vous détestez Mike Newton.. Et puis, pas du tout, je... Wha, j'en reviens pas d'avoir osé dire ça, moi, Alice...

Il me posa et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Moi je trouve ça très bien que vous ayez osé.

Il me pris dans ses bras, me fis virevolter et me jeta sur le canapé où j'explosai de rire.

- Pas ici.

Je l'entrainai à ma suite dans les escaliers et le poussai dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte avec mon pied.  
Il me regarda de haut en bat et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Vous êtes tellement différente que l'Alice Whitlock du début ! Bon, d'abord parce que, je l'avoue, comme la plupart des gens je m'étais fait une idée totalement fausse de vous; mais aussi parce que vous avez changé.  
- Une femme ne peut que s'épanouir si elle est votre épouse.

Je le poussai sur le lit, sur lequel il bascula et le _surplombai _de toute ma hauteur... Un mètre cinquante-cinq.

- Bon, maintenant, montrez moi à quoi vous ressemblez sous cette chemise !

Les deux pans de la chemise retombèrent sur ses côtes et il pinça les lèvres, en regardant son ventre. Il était à moitié allongé, se tenant sur les coudes, l'air embarrassé.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, _Major._

Il leva vers moi un regard étonné.

- J'en ai assez de ce complexe ridicule sur ces cicatrices ! Je suis la seule à les voir - à ma connaissance - avec vous, et elles ne me dérangent pas le moins du monde. Au contraire. Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Il grimaça. Il m'énervait, à cause de cette stupide idée comme quoi ces cicatrices étaient laides et écoeurantes, il avait gâché un moment merveilleux à venir. Grr!

- Bon, eh bien, continuez à faire l'enfant ! Mais vous n'êtes qu'un idiot !

Je me retournai, agacée, et posai la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il m'attrapa par l'avant bras et me retourna d'un coup. Il avait les sourcils froncé et l'air plus contrarié qu'en colère.

- Vous savez qu'aucune femme n'est censée parler de la sorte à son mari, pas même vous?

Il abordait un air très sérieux. Oh, oh... moi et mon foutu caractère ! Mais après tout, e n'était pas la première fois que je m'énervait contre lui et que je lui disait des choses que je n'était pas supposée lui dire en temps qu'épouse, ou que femme tout court. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il comme ça que maintenant ?  
J'avais dépassé les bornes et je le savais. Oh, il ne me battrait pas, comme d'autres hommes - la plupart en fait - le feraient, et notre relation était moins maïtre-femme soumise que ce qu'elle devrait l'être, mais tout de même, femmes et hommes n'avaient sûrement pas une relation d'égal à égale.

Je n'avais jamais eu de véritable éducation, parce que mes parents m'avaient abandonnée alors que tout le monde me croyait folle. Ils avaient eu juste le temps, quelques mois avant le 'scandale', de m'arranger un mariage avec celui qui deviendrait l'homme de ma vie par la suite.  
Mais du coup, je n'arrivais pas, car je ne savais pas, canaliser mes excès.

Je levai légèrement les yeux et vis qu'il attendait que je dise quelque chose. Plongée dans mes pensées, j'avais oublié de répondre. Je regardai mes pieds et voutai un peu les épaules.

- Je... Je suis désolée, veuillez m'excuser. Mais-mais c'est que je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre sur ce point !

Il ne répondit rien. En levant à peine, et un court instant les yeux, je remarquai qu'il me regardait toujours de la même façon.  
Je soupirai.

- Je... Ca n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets.

- Ne faites pas de promesses que vous ne pouvez pas tenir, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais je-

Il se releva et ouvrit la porte. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être fâché pour ça ! En plus, je n'allais plus le voir pendant au moins six mois ! On ne pouvait pas se quitter brouillés, surtout s'il... S'il ne revenait pas. Je déglutis à cette idée.

Je m'élançai derrière lui et bizarrement, j'eus mal à la tête, comme si je m'étais heurtée à un arbre. Je secouai la tête et enlaçais son ventre par derrière et enfouis mon visage dans son dos, puis ne bougeai plus.

-Alice?  
- Je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi ! Je suis stupide, je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! De toute façon, je le sais, hein ! J'ai toujours été bizarre, tout le monde l'a toujours dis, et ne s'est pas gêné !  
- Vous n'êtes pas stupide Alice, juste un peu... spéciale. Oui, c'est ça : spéciale. Vous êtes unique.

Je le lâchai mais il ne se retourna pas vers moi.

- Peut-être, mais je vous ai mis en colère.  
- Je ne suis pas fâché.  
- Alors pourquoi partez vous? En plus, demain vous partez au front ! Alors si je suis stupide, parce que je viens de tout gâcher, je viens de gâcher les dernières heures que nous allons passer ensembles avant six longs mois !  
- Je ne vous en veux pas.  
- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi sortez vous, hm? C'est bien la preuve que vous m'en voulez !  
-Alice...  
- Excusez-moi ! Vous voyez? Je suis incapable de me retenir de faire des, euh... De faire et dire ce qu'il ne faut pas. Mais reconnaissez que...

Je pinçai les lèvres pour éviter de dire qu'elle que chose qu'il ne faudrait pas.  
Il soupira :

- Je ne vous en veux pas, si je suis sortis, c'est parce que je dois aller...quelque part.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi maintenant? Et où? Et avec qui? Et-

- Alice! Je vais aux toilettes ! Voilà, ça vous va?

Je crois que j'ai rougi à ce moment. Oui, j'ai clairement rougi et j'ai bafouillé aussi.

- Oh.. Je, eh bien, je, enfin, je... Bon, j'arrêterais de vous poser des questions d'aurénavent ! Bon, bah, euh... Je vous laisse, hein.  
- A moins que vous n'ayez vraiment très envie de m'accompagner ou de m'aider...  
- Non, c'est bon !  
- Alors peut-être pourriez vous lâcher ma chemise...

J'étais pivoine et je ne trouvais plus mes mots. Ou comment avoir l'air crédible... Je me retournai pour retourner sur le lit.

A_lice ! Alice! Eh, oh ! ALICE !_

J'ouvris les yeux. Aie, ma tête me lançait et j'avais mal au nez. Quand est-ce que je m'étais endormie? J'étais toute comateuse, avec la bouche sèche. Beurk.

- Alice? Alice ! Vous vous réveillez enfin !

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Eh bien, vous avez tourné votre tête sans faire attention à ce qu'il y avait autour, vous avez trébuché et foncé la tête la première, droit sur le mur.

Je vis qu'il pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas rire, mais qu'il était trop inquiet de mon état pour vraiment se moquer de moi.

- Ca fait une demie-heure que vous vous êtes évanouie.  
- Oh.

Mais...!

- U-une demie-heure vous avez dit?  
- Euh, oui, c'est exact, répondit-il, visiblement étonné de ma question.  
- Mais quelle idiote !  
- Ce n'est pas votre faute, voyons ! Pour être honnête, c'est la mienne. Si je n'avais pas-  
- Non, je veux dire.. Il n'y a que moi pour m'évanouir une demie-heure alors qu'il nous reste si peu de temps ensemble !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous n'êtes pas possible !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Euh, je ne voulais pas vous vexer...  
- Je me demandais juste..

- Si?

- Si... Enfin, de quoi j'aurais l'air si me jetais sur vos lèvres et vous enlevais, non, arrachais votre chemise.

Il cligna deux fois des yeux en me secouant par les épaules.

- Ouh lala ! Je ne me reconnais plus ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui me prend ! Je... je crois que votre départ m'affecte plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.  
Je crois que c'est parce que je vous aime, de tout mon coeur, et que j'ai peur de vous perdre, malgré mon immense confiance en vous. Imaginez que vous vous blessiez encore ! Qui sait avec quelle cicatrice sur laquelle complexer vous allez revenir?  
- Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous arrivez à parler aussi longtemps et aussi vite sans respirer une seule fois.  
- Vous vous moquez de moi ! Me plaignis-je  
- Moi? Nooon, pas du tout ! Dit-il d'un air faussement innocent.  
- Ce n'est pas juste ! Moi qui suis une pauvre et faible jeune fille sans défense !

Il m'entoura de ses bras, m'immobilisant complètement.

- Mais...  
- Vous avez bien raison. Sans défense !

Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou, puis descendit vers mon épaule.  
J'essayai de me dégager.

- Mais laissez moi respirer !  
- Et si je n'en ai pas envie?  
- Pfff, vous êtes...  
- Oui?  
- Uuuuuun adorable époux, que dis-je, un valeureux soldat, et, euh... j'ai encore dis une bêtise. Ouais, il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler, n'est-ce pas? Je m'entrainerai pendant votre absence ! Et je serais une meilleure épouse à votre retour ! Et vous serez fier de moi, et vous n'aurez plus honte de votre femme ! Enfin, si... forcément, parce que les préjugés des gens ne s'envoleront pas du jour au lendemain, et puis, ce n'est pas le fait que je devienne une bonne épouse qui va changer l'avis des gens sur moi... Et puis, vous aurez toujours honte de moi, parce que tout le monde sait que j'en fais bien trop à me tête, et, il faut bien l'avouer, vous être très compréhensif, et relativement... souple. Et vous me laissez un peu trop de liberté. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein ! Oh non, je ne vous le reproche pas ! Non, sûrement pas, je serais malheureuse avec un autre mari. D'une part parce que ce ne serait pas vous, et d'autre part par ce que l soumission c'est pas trop mon truc... A cause de mon caractère un peu trop...mauvais. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime ! Oui, je vous aime et mon coeur vous appartient ! Et je ferais tous les efforts qu'il faut pour vous convenir et que vous m'aimiez autant que je vous aime.  
- Ahem, excusez-moi, j'ai décroché il y a deux bonnes minutes.  
- Oh vous, vous vous amusez avec mes nerfs !  
- Oui, et ça marche avec moi. Mais sachez que moi aussi je vous aime. Par contre, vous parlez beaucoup trop. Mais bon, mon coeur est entre vos mains ! Se rattrapa-t-il alors que je lui jetai un regard meurtrier.

Je lui fit mon plus grand sourire et enlaçai sa taille pour enfouir mon visage dans son ventre.

- Oh lalalala ! L'heure tourne, et vite ! Je vais vous faire à manger, j'ai complètement oublié. Je suis une mauvaise épouse ! Me lamentai-je. Vous allez vous coucher dans moins de deux heures !  
- Du calme Alice, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas très faim.  
- Oh, mais vous allez beaucoup marcher demain. De plus, c'est votre dernier vrai repas...  
- Vrai repas, vrai repas, c'est un grand mot : c'est vous qui cuisinez.  
- Si je n'avais pas pris la résolution de vous montrer plus de respect, je vous frapperais sans scrupules!  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela donne l'effet escompté.  
Regardez vos bras, ils sont tout maigres, tout frêles. Je pense que même un nourrisson me ferait plus mal que vous.  
- Bon, je vais cuisiner avant de vous lancer la casserole d'eau au visage.

Mais bon, il avait gardé son âme d'enfant, et il s'approcha silencieusement de moi pour me chatouiller au niveau des côtes.

- Hiiiiiii !  
- Hm.. Excusez-moi, mais avouez que c'était tentant.  
- Oh vous !

Il sourit, et toute mes envies de vengeances s'envolèrent avec ce sourire illuminé.

Je lui rendis son sourire, soupirai et repris la casserole.

-Allez vous asseoir, je n'en ai pas pour trop longtemps.

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil préféré, posa ses jambes sur la table basse et croisa ses bras derrière la tête.  
Il pencha légèrement la tête sur la droite et me regarda avec un immense sourire moqueur.

- Quoi?

Il se contenta de sourire encore plus.  
Je soupirai en secouant la tête et m'affairai à lui préparer quelque chose qu'il aimait et qui le rassasierait suffisamment pour qu'il tienne assez longtemps le lendemain.  
Je m'approchai ensuite de lui et lui embrassai la joue.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très triste de me laisser derrière vous, l'accusai-je en pinçant les lèvres.

Il tapota ses genoux et je me précipitai dessus, puis il caressa ma joue :

- Détrompez-vous. Mais j'aime servir mon pays et sauver des vies.  
-en en ôtant ! Vous pensez à la famille des hommes que vous tuez? Imaginez qu'ils aient une femme comme moi...qu'ils aiment et qui les aiment !  
- Ou une femme totalement déplaisante et on ne peut plus invivable. Qui ne sait pas faire la cuisine, ou qui prend un malin plaisir à mal la faire. Ou très bavarde et insupportable. Plus que vous, je veux dire. Ou qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ou qui est très...je ne sais pas moi ! Peut-être que dans ce cas, ce serait une libération pour lui !  
- C'est ça, cherchez-vous des excuses. Mais... vous me trouvez insupportable? Vous pensez que la mort est une libération? Demandai-je, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Mais ce que vous pouvez être sensible vous. Je n'ai pas dis ça !

Il me colla à son torse et m'embrassa le haut du crâne.

- Vous savez, un mariage aussi réussi et heureux que le notre est rare, et il serait dommage d'y mettre fin si vite.  
- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous !

Je me penchai en avant pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Elles étaient douces, elles allaient me manquer. J'aurais voulu approfondir notre baiser mais Jasper y mit fin avant en me repoussant légèrement. Je le regardai, perdue, et il sourit.

- Ca va brûler.

Il désigna la cuisine.

-Oh... OH !

Je me levai précipitamment, trébuchai, me cognai le tibia sur le bord de la table et arrivai, essoufflée, devant la cuisinière.*

- Ouf !

Je remuai les légumes qui commençaient à brûler. Hm... C'était encore bon. Je les transvasai dans un saladier. Ca me ferait faire plus de vaisselle, mais ça refroidirait plus vite, et de toute façon, j'aurais beaucoup de temps libre à partir de demain.

- C'est prêt, vous pouvez venir, _mon amour_.

Il tiqua.

- Je sais, vous n'êtes franchement pas friand des démonstrations d'amour en public et des mots doux, mais comprenez-moi ! On ne va pas se voir pendant six longs mois ! Vous pouvez bien accepter ça, non? Et en plus nous ne sommes que nous deux, donc ce n'est pas en public.  
- Bon, c'est d'accord... Ce soir, vous pourrez me montrer tout l'amour que vous me portez et blablablaaa...  
- Vous vous moquez encore de moi ! Vous êtes cruel avec votre 'petite fée'.

Je lui fis un sourire narquois et allai de nouveau m'asseoir sur ses genoux alors qu'il grimaçai.

- Et voilà que vous me ressortez ce malheureux incident.  
- Malheureux? Malheureux? C'est la seule fois où vous m'avez donné un surnom affectif, même si c'était sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Je soupirai et me redressai.

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'aimez pas autant que ce que vous voudriez me faire croire.  
-Alice... vous savez bien que je ne suis pas très démonstratif...  
- I-il y a une autre femme, c'est ça? Demandai-je, paniquée. C4est encore elle ?  
- Que... Mais non ! Pa du tout.

Il se releva un peu.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne me dites jamais que vous m'aimez?

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

- Mais voyons, c'est parce que je ne vous aime pas.

Ce fut trop, les larmes jaillirent d'elles même sans que je cherche à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

* * *

_*** **Vécu par l'auteur. Plusieurs fois même.**  
**_

_*Sors la tête de son trou__**.**__* Héhé ^^ Oui, c'est débile dès la première à la dernière ligne, mais ça ne va pas durer. Juste le chapitre suivant, en fait. Après, c'est peut-être encore idiot mais je ne m'en rends pas compte.  
_

_Prochain chapitre :_ le départ


	3. Le départ

**Blabla :**_ Ce chapitre est particulièrement court à cause d'une petite bourde de ma part. Enfin, les textes retrouveront de leur longueur à partir du chapitre suivant.  
_

**Blabla 2** _: Encore merci pour les alertes et les favoris, ça fait toujours plaisirs :D_

* * *

_Le départ_

* * *

_Je fondis en larmes, sans même chercher ce qu'il avait voulu dire._

Il me sourit et essuya mes larmes.

- A_imer_ est un mot bien trop faible pour décrire ce que je ressens pour vous.

Je pleurais de plus belle et me jetai dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que vous partieeeeeez ! Jaspeeeer, c'est trop dur ! Et en plus ça me rend idiote.

-hm... Bon, allons manger, on en parlera plus tard.

Je ne touchai presque pas à mon assiette, je me contentai d'observer mon époux, activité bien plus intéressante que manger.  
Lui, lisait un livre d'histoire sûrement. Il leva les yeux vers moi et haussa un sourcil, ce qui dévoila sa cicatrice.

- Quoi?  
- Vous êtes beau. Non, magnifique.  
- Oui, je sais, et alors?

Je secouai la tête.

- Vous êtes fâché avec Madame Modestie?  
- Depuis toujours. Mais mangez donc, c'est délicieux cette fois, mais bientôt froid.  
- Mangez-le, vous, dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas faim.

Il pinça les lèvres, me regarda, hésita, puis pris la moitié de mon repas.

- Désolé, mais comme vous l'avez très justement dis tout à l'heure, c'est mon dernier vrai repas. Et puis, c'est uniquement parce que vous insistez !

Je lui fis un grand sourire.

Une fois que nous ayons, enfin, qu'il ait, fini, je laissai tout en plan sur la table, ce qui étonna mon mari :

- Vous êtes plutôt maniaque d'habitude.  
- Oui, mais regardez : il est 19h30. Demain vous partez à sept heures moins le quart. Il faut donc que vous vous couchiez au maximum dans une heure et demie ! Et encore.  
Il faut que vous vous laviez, que vous vérifiez une dernière fois vos affaires, je vous connais, et après, et seulement après, nous auront du temps à nous. Donc je débarrasserai demain !

- Et pourquoi pas pendant que je me lave?  
- Parce que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un bain ! Répondis-je comme si c'était évident.  
- Allez, vite, qu'on en finisse.  
- Hé !

Il m'entraina jusque dans la salle d'eau et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

La baignoire n'était pas très grande, mais on pouvait y entrer à deux. Enfin, un et demi dans notre cas, parce que j'étais petite.  
Pendant que l'eau chauffait sur la grande pierre plate, nous eûmes le temps d'échanger de longs baisers langoureux et passionnés.  
Et une fois dans l'eau chaude, je préférais me caler entre les jambes de mon mari et appuyer ma tête contre lui. Sauf que j'étais épuisée et que j'ai bien failli m'endormir, ce qui le fit rire.

Finalement, après qu'il ai vérifié qu'il avait tout pour la quatre cent millième fois, se rendre compte que le pantalon de son uniforme avait un trou, que je le recouse, nous pûmes nous mettre au lit.  
Évidement, ma chemise de nuit ne resta pas longtemps sur moi et nous nous abandonnèrent rapidement l'un à l'autre.  
Après de très nombreuses et longues minutes emplies de passion, je souris et appuyait ma tête contre le torse de mon Jasper, qui s'était déjà assoupi. Je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai, il n'était plus à mes côtés. Je descendis pour le rejoindre mais il n'était nulle part. Je regardai l'heure. Neuf heures et demies. Oh non ! Mais pourquoi diable ne m'avait-il pas réveillée? Je remontai dans la chambre, la mort dans l'âme, ayant encore du mal à me rendre compte de la situation, et trouvai un bout de papier plié sur le lit.

_A l'intention de la belle Madame Whitlock._

Intriguée, je l'ouvris et m'assis sur le lit pour la lire.

_Pour ma 'petite fée'_

Je souris

_Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vous réveiller alors que vous sembliez si heureuse dans vos rêves.  
Je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir, pester contre moi, me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux de votre répertoire, mais je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça. Ca évitera à mon coeur de se briser devant vos crises de larmes et vos vaines tentatives de me retenir._

_Maintenant que je suis loin de vous et que vous ne pourrez plus me supplier de rester, je peux vous avouer que si, je cours bien des risques cette fois. En réalité, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui m'attend.  
Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec les histoires de la guerre, mais une guerre civile s'est déclenchée entre deux camps ennemis au Texas, qui se disputent le territoire. Les hommes sont terrifiés à l'idée d'aller fourrer leur nez là dedans, parce qu'à ce qu'il parait, les batailles sont dévastatrices et très sanglantes, leurs soldats bien entrainés et sans âme. Mais le souverain à décidé que l'armée devait mettre fin à ces conflits. Ce qu'ils ne disent pas aux troupes, c'est qu'ils ont peur que les camps ennemies s'allient contre nous, pour montrer qu'ils sont plus fort que leur roi._

_C'est pour ça que mes supérieurs m'ont demandé de superviser environ 300 hommes, des nouvelles recrues pour la plupart, et que je serai avec eux, et non pas bien à labris tout derrière.  
C'est une véritable horreur, parce que la plupart ne survivront pas. Ils sont jeunes Alice, certains plus que vous, et ils vont êtres sacrifiés pour le bien des Texans. Certes, ils savaient en s'engageant que c'est ce qu'ils risquaient, mais là, ils courent droit à la mort, sans le savoir.  
Ce ne sont que des gamins, souriant, fiers d'aller se battre, pleins d'espoirs, de rêve de gloire, de réussite._

_Vous allez me reprocher de vous avoir caché ça, je le sais bien, mais croyez-moi, c'est mieux ainsi._

_Je vous embrasse, je promet d'essayer de suiivre, pour vous._

_Jasper._

L'enfoiré !

Il était résigné à mourir ! Il était sûr de mourir, et je doute qu'il essayerait de survivre comme il me l'avait promis. Il ne se laisserait pas tuer dès le début, il se battrait jusqu'au bout, je le savais, mais il ne fuirait pas ni ne chercherait à sauver sa peau.

Je m'effondrai sur le lit et cherchai des noms d'oiseau. Il fallait peut-être que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne le reverrais jamais... Mais il n'avait que vingt-deux ans ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! Même s'il voulait mourir au combat, qu'il attende au moins ses trente voire quarante ans !

J'enfonçai ma tête dans les oreillers et m'assoupis pour me réveiller en sursaut dans les minutes qui suivirent. Et dire qu'au début je l'avais détesté.

J'avais voulu fuir le mariage. Mon mariage.

* * *

_Et voilà, maintenant on peut remonter dans le temps, un peu moins d'un an auparavant, et nous commenceront donc avec le mariage d'Alice et Jasper._

_Prochain chapitre :_ Le mariage, mon mariage


	4. Le mariage, mon mariage

**Blabla :** _Finalement non, le chapitre n'est pas tellement plus long._

**Blabla 2 :** v_ous saviez que selon les sondages, le 'laissage de reviews' (plus ou moins constructives et longues) augmente la productivité de chaque auteur? Bon, ok, j'ai jamais lu ça, mais c'est évident u_u Même si les alertes et les fav' me font toujours autant plaisir ^^ Mais les reviews... Aaaah, les reviews ! Ces chers petits lecteurs qui vous témoignent leur plaisir à lire ce que vous avez écrit... et paf, vous écrivez 3 fois plus vite ! (Noooon, aucun message subliminal là-dedans ! n_n)_

**Blabla 3 :** _cette fiction se fera toujours du même point de vue, interne. A vos marques, prêts...lisez !_

* * *

_Le mariage, mon mariage_

* * *

Ça y était, c'était le grand jour. Mon mariage... Un mariage arrangé qui aurait pour seul point positif de me sortir de ma solitude et de ma pauvreté à venir, puisque mes parents m'avaient laissée seule.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Oh. Ça. Le grand moment. Celui que je redoutais le plus, pour ma part.

Je ne voulais pas de ce mariage, je ne voulais pas de cet homme pour mari, et il ne voulait pas de moi comme femme.  
Le mariage qui, par définition, ne pouvait pas marcher.

Quand il souleva mon voile, mon regard devait exprimer mon appréhension, mon innocence et mon étonnement.  
Car j'avais toujours détesté cet homme, ce jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.  
Le genre d'homme plein de charisme, qui agit comme un aiment sur les filles. Le genre d'homme à femmes et aux nombreuses amantes passées et qui, par dessus-tout, me méprisait.

Si dans mon regard on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude, une profonde appréhension et une innocence infinie, dans le sien, on lisait aisément sa lassitude, son ennui profond et son indifférence.  
Il avait hâte d'en finir et de me laisser derrière les fourneaux toute la sainte journée.  
Il encra son regard glacial, d'un bleu tempétueux, dans le mien, chocolaté, et j'écarquillai les yeux.  
Aveuglée par la haine qu'il m'inspirait, je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point il était beau.  
Ah, j'aurais voulu me donner des baffes ! Son immense beauté ne changeait rien au fait qu'il soit insupportable.

Il se pencha vers moi. C'était le signal. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et tendis les lèvres. Je fermai les yeux juste avant que nos lèvres se touchent. Je préférais ne pas le voir de trop près; je ne voulais pas voir la réalité en face.  
Mais quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup.  
Moi qui pensais avoir un haut le cœur, avoir affaire à un baiser dur et écœurant, je fus surprise de trouver son baiser incroyablement doux et de ne plus vouloir quitter ses lèvres.

_Idiote ! Tu le détestes !_

Ça n'avait rien de passionné, ni d'approfondi, mais ça avait été incroyablement bon.

_Imbécile !_

Il se releva et haussa un sourcil devant mon air étonné, non, ahuri et choqué, puis il esquissa un sourire amusé.

_Il se moque de toi !_

Il se tourna vers l'assemblé, passa son bras autour de ma taille et sourit.  
Un sourire qui semblait si franc, si réel. Si naturel. Alors qu'en réalité, il était faux. Il était très bon acteur.  
Je le fixai, encore toute étonnée.  
Flash. Photo.  
Il passa un bras sous mes jambes et me porta jusqu'à la salle de buffet, où il me posa et partit vers ses amis.

Jasper était le fils d'un général, bien que décédé il y a longtemps; des noces incroyables étaient indiscutables. Même s'il s'en serait volontiers passé.  
Grande cérémonie, grand buffet, grande foule.  
Il était entouré de sa famille et de ses amis. Moi je n'avais ni l'un ni l'autre.  
En cet instant, je le détestais plus que jamais.  
Personne n'était venu pour moi, évidement.  
Alors qu'il était entouré de monde, de ses amis, de sa famille, j'étais seule. Plantée en robe blanche dans un coin. Alors qu'il avait l'air si à l'aise au milieu de tout ce monde, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, j'étais un intrus.  
J'avais envie de pleurer.  
C'était stupide. J'étais stupide.  
Je regardai discrètement dans sa direction. Un de ses amis lui assena une tape sur l'épaule.

_"Toutes mes condoléances, vieux."_

Mon époux se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
Forcément, ça ne lui plaisait pas d'épouser celle qu'on aimait surnommer 'La folle du Village'.

Il y a près de deux ans, le fait que j'avais passé la plus grande partie de mon enfance dans un _hôpital spécialisé_ s'était répandu. Et évidement, mon physique particulier n'était pas pour le contredire.  
Petite, pâle, les cheveux noirs comme le charbon et des yeux d'un chocolat coulant. Le fait que je préfère la compagnie des animaux à celle des humains, qui me fuyaient, non plus d'ailleurs. Rien ne faisait ni ne pourrait faire taire ces rumeurs, sans doute avérées.  
Pour ma part, je ne me souvenais plus de mes 11 premières années.

Mes parents, en ayant marre de la pression, et honteux, étaient partis après m'avoir rapidement arrangé un mariage.  
J'aimais me dire qu'ils avaient voulu assurer mon avenir, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion; ce n'étais pas le cas.  
Dans ma solitude, j'avais appris à lire sur les lèvres des gens. Grosse erreur. J'_entendais _tout ce qui me concernait, et c'était tant blessant que vexant.

Puis vint le moment du bal. J'aurais voulu partir en courant.  
Et pourtant je devais rester vu que les mariés devaient ouvrir le se planta devant moi, me tendis la main et me regarda de haut – et pas seulement parce que j'étais très petite et lui très grand.  
Je lui jetai un regard noir.

_'Ça va, j'ai compris que tu te sens supérieur à moi, crétin !'_

Je pris sa main de mauvaise foi sans que mes yeux ne cessent de lui jeter des éclairs.  
Il passa sa main dans mon dos, et j'en fis de même, parce que son épaule était bien trop haute.  
La musique commença et tout le monde applaudit.

_Hypocrites._

Bon, d'accord. Il dansait bien. Voir très bien. Le suivre aurait été évident si j'avais eu de plus grandes jambes et que je n'avais pas cette robe plus qu'encombrante. Je n'arrêtais pas de me prendre les pieds dedans, mais heureusement, il m'empêchait de tomber.

_Manquerait plus qu'il me laisse chuter devant tout ce monde !_

Au bout de quelques secondes, je levai un regard mauvais vers lui.  
S'il ne souriait pas, je pus tout de même voir son amusement dans ses yeux.  
Il me souleva un peu et je paniquais lorsque mes pieds quittaient le sol, puis il me cala sur ses pieds.  
Oulà, j'étais bien trop près de lui comme ça, la tête collée à son torse.  
Je me laissai aller, de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.  
J'avais l'impression d'être bercée, ce qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

_Ma mère me berçait-elle quand j'étais enfant?_

Afin d'éviter de pleurer, je me focalisai sur la salle. Je ne voyais presque rien, le bras de mon époux -je grimaçai- était juste devant mon épaule.

_Et ma mère m'avait-elle seulement aimée?_

Je me concentrai alors sur la personne la plus proche de moi : Jasper.  
Quelque chose retint mon attention. Son odeur ! Il sentait incroyablement bon.  
Cet homme avait tout pour plaire. C'était injuste.  
Il était mon contraire.  
J'étais une fille, lui un garçon. Moi brune, lui blond. Petite et grand, seule et entouré. Asociale et charismatique. La liste était longue.  
Notre seul point commun, au-delà de ce mariage, c'est que justement, nous n'en voulions pas, de ce foutu mariage !

Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de ma situation. La musique s'arrêta enfin et je me décollai peut-être un peu rapidement de lui.  
Je dansais encore deux fois avec lui, puis vint le moment où la mariée devait danser avec d'autres.

Je redoutais ce moment encore plus que de danser avec Jasper. Personne n'allait vouloir danser avec moi et j'allais mourir de honte.  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis trois jeunes hommes s'avancer ! Je dansai avec eux tour à tour alors que de nombreuses demoiselles se ruaient sur mon époux afin de danser avec lui.

J'eus du mal à le reconnaitre, mais danser avec Jasper était bien plus agréable qu'avec les trois autres, bien que biens plus sympathiques à mon goût.  
Oui, oui, je ne les connaissais même pas, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être pires.

Après une interminable soirée, nous rentrâmes enfin dans mon nouveau chez moi. Enfin _notre_ nouveaux chez _nous_.  
Le maire de la ville, à qui le père de Jasper avait sauvé la vie par le passé et qui était très ami avec lui, nous avait offert une maison. Simple, mais meublée, bien placée, et plutôt jolie.  
J'avais envie de me laisser tomber par terre et de dormir à même le sol tant j'étais épuisée.

Je montai en trainant des pieds jusqu'à la chambre, que je trouvai sans -trop de- mal. Je n'avais pas la force de m'émerveiller sur la pièce spacieuse ou devant le lit à l'air plus que confortable, moi qui avait toujours dormi sur un minuscule matelas dont les ressorts sortaient pour me rentrer dans le dos.  
Alors que j'étais soucieuse de savoir comment j'allais me sortir de cette robe sans la déchirer ou me démettre l'épaule, Jasper arriva derrière moi, défit mes barrettes, laissant tomber mes cheveux en boucles désordonnées sur mes reins, puis défit le laçage et les nombreuses agrafes qui fermaient ma robe. Cette dernière tomba au sol dans un bruit d'étoffe froissée presque imperceptible. Je me retournais et le remerciai du regard. Je n'avais même plus la force d'ouvrir la bouche, je n'avais jamais été aussi fatiguée de toute ma vie. Pourtant, je n'avais pas fait grand chose ...

J'enlevai le reste de mes vêtements et me glissai dans ma chemise de nuit, puis dans les draps frais. Trop frais, j'avais froid.  
Jasper revint et se coucha aussi tôt. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Etait-il pudique au point de ne pas vouloir se déshabiller devant sa femme? Il le faudrait bien un jour pourtant. Cette idée me fit frissonner.

_Alice la prude._

Et avec lui en plus... Beurk !  
J'avais eu hâte que les festivité se terminent, mais je redoutais le moment où Jasper et moi serions seuls.  
Évidemment, ni lui ni moi n'avions envie de partager un moment d'amour, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, un jour ou l'autre nous y serions contraints.  
La fatigue de mon mari -et la mienne- m'avaient sauvée.

Je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, recroquevillée sous les couvertures et bercée par la respiration lente et régulière de mon époux, qui devait déjà dormir. Ou peut-être pas.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre _: Rapprochement ?

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi je veux vos avis ;)_


	5. Rapprochement ?

_**Blabla **__: Ahem... Ouais, je sais... C'est pas GENIALISSIME VACHEMENT TROP TOP ! Mais c'est quand même pas mal, non? Non? Bref, je vais pas monologuer pendant deux heures, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. (que vous attendez tous avec impatience, je sais, je sais *se lance des fleurs*)_

* * *

_Rapprochement ?_

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'avais la tête au creux de l'épaule de Jasper, collée contre lui et les bras enlaçant son cou. Je me redressai vivement, pivoine, après avoir pris conscience de ma position plus que génante.

_C'est normal pour des époux._

Par miracle, il dormait encore et remua seulement un peu les paupières et la tête.  
Depuis combien de temps dormais-je tout contre lui?

_Trop longtemps sûrement._

Et pourquoi avais-je l'impression de n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie?  
Oh, sûrement grâce à l'épais et moelleux matelas.  
Je me penchai au dessus de Jasper.  
Il avait la bouche entrouverte et bavait légèrement. Je retins un sourire. Non pas ridicule, cette vision était touchante.  
Ah stop 'Lice, c'est de_ lui_ dont tu parles !

Je me levai, m'habillai rapidement et descendis en cuisine. Autant me familiariser dès maintenant avec l'endroit dans lequel je passerais visiblement le plus clair de mon temps.  
Les réserves étaient pleines. Il y avait du pain mais il était dur. On allait se casser les dents dessus.  
J'allumai le feu sous la grosse pierre plate et entreprit de faire griller du pain. Sait-on jamais.  
Je dénichai du beurre et de la confiture. Quelle chance ! Il y avait aussi du lait, des céréales multiples -des cuits, des à éplucher, ou des épluchés mais pas cuits.

Oh, ça commençait à sentir le brulé. Je courus prendre le pain et me brûlai le bout des doigts.

- Aïe !

_Quelle imbécile._

Je poussai les tranches avec une grosse cuiller en bois, éteignis le feu et trempai mes doigts dans l'eau fraiche.  
Je nouai mes longs cheveux avec une cordelette en cuir qui trainait dans une corbeille en paille tressée, puis grattai les bords du pain qui avaient noircis.  
J'entendis un craquement et me retournais rapidement.  
Jasper, l'air encore endormi, descendait lourdement les escaliers, yeux plissés, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, et la chemise à la main.

- Oh bonjour. Vous tombez bien, que souhaitez-vous manger?

Il posa le pied sur la dernière marche et écarquilla les yeux.

_Quoi encore?_

Il avait déjà entendu ma voix, non? La veille, j'avais marmonné un _'oui je le veux'_, pas très convaincant, d'accord, mais bien audible.  
Ou peut-être m'étais-je montrée trop familière ?  
Il me fixa de longues secondes. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à me voir en pleine forme, et SOURIANTE.  
Mais je dormais très peu et souriais toujours. Une sorte de carapace que je m'étais créée pour masquer mes véritables sentiments. Un masque anti-émotions. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Mon regard dévia accidentellement, et malheureusement, de son visage à son corps.

_Damned !_

Je regardai vite dans la direction opposée. Il était tout simplement su-blime.  
Encore plus torse-nu qu'habillé, c'était pour dire !  
Qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand il ne portait rien...

_Imbécile !_

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour cesser d'y penser.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre de fantasmer sur un homme. Encore moins sur celui-là !  
Arrête d'y penser, arrête d'y penser, arrête d'y penser !

- Alors?

Il n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Une vraie statue, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à me voir là.  
Alors que mon regard déviait dangereusement vers le bas (du visage !) et que mes dents déchiquetaient ma joue, je remarquai une multitude de cicatrices sur son torse.

Je m'approchai de lui inconsciemment, en fronçant les sourcils, et tout autant inconsciemment, je levai la main vers son torse et retraçai une des cicatrices du bout de mon indexe.

- Mais comment...

Il sembla revenir sur Terre. Il se dégagea rapidement, me jeta un regard haineux, remis sa chemise et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées.  
Je me retournai vers lui, perdue.  
Qu'avais-je fais de si mal qui le mette en colère dès son réveil.

_Devine !_

Peut-être ma présence. Ou ma 'familiarité' - tu parles. Après tout, je n'avais jamais reçu d'éducation digne de ce nom, et ne connaissais pas toutes les limites à ne pas franchir.

Je mis le pain, la confiture, le lait, et les céréales déjà prêtes sur un plateau que j'avais déniché, et le mis sur la table.  
Je vis qu'il avait encore l'air fâché.

_Et merde._

- D... Désolée si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal...

Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers moi.  
Je restai debout, de l'autre côté de la table, un bras tenant l'autre, montrant mon malaise.  
Il leva enfin un regard, étonné, vers moi.

- Vous ne mangez pas?  
- Eh bien...

En réalité, je n'avais pas osé m'asseoir, n'étant pas très sûre ni du résultat, ni de sa réaction.  
Je m'assis rapidement, toute raide sur ma chaise, et restai immobile. J'étais mal à l'aise au possible.

- Merci.

Il sourit presque devant ma mine déconfite et perdue.

- Pour le petit-déjeuner, précisa-t-il.

_C'est normal, non?_

Je pinçai les lèvres et piquai le nez dans mon assiette.  
J'étais très mal à l'aise en sa compagnie, et ma timidité reprenait le dessus.  
Je me demandais comment j'avais pu oser caresser une de ces cicatrices. Sur son torse !  
Je n'étais sûrement plus en état de réfléchir correctement à ce moment là, devant son torse parfait; musclé, ni trop, ni pas assez, et légèrement doré par le Soleil.

_Aïe aïe aïe !_

J'avançai lentement et fébrilement une main vers une tranche de pain.

- Attendez !

Il posa sa main sur mon avant-bras.

- N'en mangez pas !

Devant mon air perdu, il désigna ses dents d'un blanc éclatant.

- Vous allez vous les casser.  
- Oh, m-merci.

Je ramenai ma main vers moi.

- Oh, désolée ! Je ne voulais pas, enfin j'espérais que... vous ne vous êtes pas fait trop mal?

Il réprima un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis une mauvaise cuisinière, me plaignis-je.  
- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.  
- Oui, mais si j'avais su faire du pain, ce ne serait pas arrivé.  
- Je vous apprendrai. C'est moi qui le faisait chez mon oncle.

Je lui fit un micro-micro sourire. Je me doutais, du moins pensais, que ce n'était pas pour me faire plaisir mais plutôt pour pouvoir manger le matin sans y laisser ses dents.

- Vous devriez aller vous laver.

Je me figeai. Il insinuait que je sentais mauvais.

_D'accord._

Je lui jetai un regard peu amène et me levai en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne le prenez pas mal ! Mais vous êtes couverte de miettes, surtout dans vos cheveux.

Je touchai le bout de mon nez et mon doigt se retrouva couvert de farine. De farine ?  
Ah oui. J'avais ouvert un pot au hasard pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans - de la farine en l'occurrence - et j'avais fini par éternuer et en répandre le contenu un peu partout.

- Vous pouvez me reprocher de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, je l'ai remarqué il y a déjà un moment.

Je fis une moue boudeuse.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ! L'accusai-je d'une petite voix.  
Il me fit un large sourire franc. Ou en apparence en tous cas - je savais qu'il pouvait sourire à volonté et de façon très réaliste.

Je montai rapidement et me rendis dans la salle d'eau.  
Oh ! Une baignoire ! Il y avait une baignoire !

Je ressortis et passai la tête par l'embrasure de l'escalier.

- Euh... Jasper?  
- Hm?  
- Euh, est-ce que je-je peux, enfin, peut-être que, euh...est-ce que je peux prendre un-un bain?

Blanc.

- Eh bien...

_Espoir, espoir, espoir._

- Bien sûr, quelle question !  
- Merci !

* * *

_Nan j'ai pas rallongé les chapitres. Ca se fait au fur et à mesure, d'une centaine de mots à chaque fois. Mais regardez le côté positif : je peux poster tout ça deux fois par semaine. Et maintenant que j'ai un petit cercle de lectrices, je me dois de tenir mes délais. *hyper confiante et virile dans ses propos* Puis je vais ralentir la vitesse de publication en fait, je crois :D_

_Prochain chapitre : M_oi j'aime pas la pitié !

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi je veux vos avis ;)_


	6. Moi j'aime pas la pitié

_**Blabla :**__ Je sais, les chapitres sont de taille et d'interet totalement différents, mais c'est parce que parfois je ne savais pas où couper... Voilà, vous savez tout._

_**Blabla 2 :**__ quelques petites précisions, par 'baignoire', je n'entends pas un gros machin en porcelaine, de luxe avec des robinets et arrivée d'eau chaude, non. Simplement une 'cuve' en bois, dans laquelle il faut mettre de l'eau chauffé, sur je-ne-sais-quoi. Eau qui arrive par un système de pompe, voyez?_

_**Blabla 3 :**__ merci encore une fois pour les fav' and co', ça me fait très plaisir, mine de rien ^^ Vous m'avez dis que vous aimiez bien, et que vous vouliez la suite, et bien j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant._

* * *

_Moi j'aime pas la pitié !_

* * *

Je fis couler le bain (laborieusement, très laborieusement) et me plongeai dedans. C'était complètement fou ! Moi, je n'avais jamais pris de bain... J'avais toujours eu le choix entre le ruisseau glacé, ou l'eau un peu plus chaude, mais qu'il fallait aller chercher au puits très, très loin.

Moi qui m'attendais à une sorte de jet d'eau ou je-ne-sais-trop-quoi -ce qui en soit était déjà mieux que mon ancienne situation... Wha !

_C'est trop bon !_

Je me prélassais tranquillement dans l'eau CHAUDE quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.  
Jasper entra, complètement dans la Lune et s'arrêta devant moi. Un ange passa alors que nous nous dévisagions, aussi étonné l'un que l'autre.  
Quand je repris peu à peu mes esprits, la première idée qui m'effleura fut de cacher ma poitrine qui sortait de l'eau. Je ne le fis pas parce que, j'étais devant mon époux (...) et que je le veuille ou non, un jour il la verrai, que ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il en voyait une et il se moquerait de moi et de ma 'pudeur excessive'.  
Mais heureusement, mes cheveux flottant dans l'eau se déplacèrent et cachèrent ma poitrine, sauvant ma 'pruderie'.  
Il recula.

- J-je suis désolée. J'avais oublié.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Quoi?

- Je... Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas des problèmes de mémoire.

Il fronça les sourcils à son tour.

- Pourquoi ça?  
- Eh bien...je ne sais pas, mais... Ce matin, vous aviez l'air étonné de me voir, comme si vous aviez oublié ma présence. Et maintenant, vous oubliez que je suis dans la salle de bains. Alors, soit je suis si inintéressante qu'on m'oublie au bout de deux minutes, soit vous avez un -sérieux- problème de mémoire !

Il fronça encore plus les sourcils (si, si).

- Bon, personnellement, je pencherais plus pour la première hypothèse, mais tout de même ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, nous nous sommes mariés hier, il faut vous faire à ma présence.  
- Désolé, marmonna-t-il. 'faut que je m'y habitue.

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous devriez vous couper les cheveux.

!

- Pourquoi?

La première image qui me vint à l'esprit fut que sans mes cheveux longs, ma poitrine serait à présent à découvert.

_Pff, tu es stupide 'lice !_

Mais bon, ça ne devait pas être de ça dont il voulait parler.

- Ce n'est pas très pratique des cheveux aussi longs. Vous allez avoir du mal à les laver. Et puis... Ca vous rend plus petite que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

Je me redressai et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine –ce qui me permettait à la fois de la cacher et de montrer mon agacement- et le fusillai du regard.

- S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on fasse allusion à ma petite taille !  
- Moi je trouve que ça vous donne un côté mignon.

Mes yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs.

- Et c'est amusant, parce que votre _petite taille_ ne correspond pas avec votre personnalité...

Et il insistait sur le 'petite taille' en plus !

-... Remarquez, les femmes _aussi petites que vous _sont rare, hein. Ca vous différencie des autres_._

D'un coup, ma 'colère' se transforma en peine et je regardai mes mains.

- Parce que vous trouvez qu'on ne me différencie déjà pas assez?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Euh, je ne voulais pas vous blesser ! Simplement vous agacer. Parce que vous êtes adorable quand vous êtes énervée. Vous savez, les poings sur les hanches, votre mine contrariée et outrée, et votre façon de répondre.

-adorable? Vous me trouvez adorable? Eh, mais... Comment savez-vous à quoi je ressemble quand je suis énervée?  
- Je vous ai déjà vue, c'est tout. Vous vous disputiez avec un cheval.

Le tout dit sur le ton de la nonchalance alors qu'il se moquait ouvertement de moi. Mais le pire, c'est que ça avait été le cas. Quand je disais être proche des animaux...

- Mais il m'avait provoquée !

Il étouffa un petit rire.

- Vous avez conscience d'être ridicule?  
- Je ne vous permet pas !  
- Finalement, votre compagnie est plutôt amusante...  
- Parce que je me ridiculise sans arrêt?  
- Entre autres. Voulez-vous que je vous aide, pour vos cheveux?  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas les couper.  
- Je parlais de les laver.  
- Oh. Eh bien...euh, oui. Oui, je veux bien.

Il fit mousser le savon dans ses mains et me lava les cheveux. Et c'était extraordinaire... Ni froid, ni laborieux, et en plus, c'était si doux, que c'était l'image même que je me faisais d'un massage. Enfin, s'en était un, au fond, mais...professionnel, disons.  
Je me rallongeais parce que mon dos commençait à me lancer.

-attendez, n'ouvrez pas l'oeil. Vous avez de la mousse au coin de la paupière.

Il trempa son doigt dans l'eau pour le rincer puis m'enleva délicatement le savon de l'oeil.

Quand il eut fini, je me retournais laborieusement pour lui faire face, en évitant d'arroser toute la pièce.  
Je me mis à genoux dans l'eau, les mains sur le bord de la bainoire, me plaquant contre le bois.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes gentil avec moi?

Cette question était venue d'elle même.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas?

- Je ne sais pas... Personne n'a jamais été gentil avec moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi pour être à ma hauteur; ce qu'en temps normal j'aurais trouvé insultant, mais étrangement, cette fois, ce ne fus pas le cas.  
Il caressa ma joue.

- Vous ne devriez pas vivre ça, vous savez. En fait, vous mériteriez qu'on vous aime.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa. Sur le coup, je ne me rendis pas compte du problème. Mais une fois que ce merveilleux instant fut fini, je le regardais étonnée, puis me rendis compte de ce qui clochait.  
Je me relevai d'un coup, énervée, et sortis en furie de la baignoire, sans chercher à cacher mon corps.

- Vous avez fais ça parce que vous avez pitié de moi ! Et je ne veux pas de votre pitié !

J'attrapai une serviette et sortis rapidement de la salle de bain pour aller m'habiller dans la chambre.  
Jasper ne sortit pas, et je compris qu'il se lavai à son tour.  
Je soupirai. Une fois prête, j'attachais vaguement mes cheveux. Hors de question que je ne les coupe un jour !

J'étais en colère. Moi qui avait cru qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre... Faux, j'avais complètement faux ! Il cherchait juste à sauver les apparences et faire comme s'il était attentionné et qu'il se fichait de ce qu'on racontait sur moi.  
Je fonçai dans le cuisine et regardai ce qu'il y avait dans les placards. J'entrepris de préparer un repas à peu près mangeable. Vu mes talents de cuisinière, c'était pas gagné d'avance.

Cela me prit la fin de la matinée.  
Je servis son repas à Jasper à midi tapante et il grimaça devant son assiette. Il me regarda et visiblement, la mine que j'affichais le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Je ne levai pas mon nez de mon assiette de tout le temps que dura le déjeuner. J'évitai son regard et il en faisait de même.

Vers 17h, alors que je nettoyais la maison de fond en combe, Jasper pris sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Où allez-vous?

C'étaient les premiers mots que je prononçais depuis plus de six heures, et ma voix était enrouée. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Je sors.  
- Mais où?  
- Ca ne vous regarde pas.  
- Et pourquoi?  
- Ca ne vous regarde pas, c'est tout.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.  
Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'eus un pincement au coeur. Je le haïssais, vraiment, je crois... Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit en colère contre moi. Je détestais que les gens soit en colère contre moi.  
Je ne l'aimais même pas, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il aille voire d'autres femmes.  
C'était étrange? Nous étions mariés depuis moins de 24 heures, et pourtant, même si c'était faux, j'avais été tellement bien en sa présence -contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé- que son absence me pesait et sonnait faux.  
Je savais que ce mariage était voué à l'échec après tout, qu'espérais-je? Ma tête allait exploser.

* * *

_Voili voiloù, alors le mot de la fin : je vais essayer de poster le Lundi et le Vendredi. Bon, je respecterai sans doute pas très longtemps ce rythme, mais j'essayerai !_

_Prochain chapitre : _Je le hais.

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi je veux vos avis ;)_


	7. Je le hais !

**Blabla** _: Eh voilàà ^^ Bon, je suis contente d'avoir écrit pas mal de chapitre en avance parce que j'ai jamais eu autant de devoirs... depuis que j'ai décidé de tous les faire, j'avoue, mais depuis le début de mon année scolaire, je croule dessous, une horreur ! (d'ailleurs, si vous voulez les faire à ma place... non? Bon, tant pis.). Et donc une fois que ma réserve de chapitres sera écoulée, je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme je vais écrire et publier les nouveaux :/ De toute façon je suis nulle pour tenir des délais.  
_

* * *

Je le hais !

* * *

Il était 21h et Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu. Le repas refroidissait sur la table. Je n'avais pas faim et pratiquement pas touché à mon assiette.

_Et voilà qu'il te coupe la faim !_

J'avais guetté son retour tout l'après midi.  
J'étais longtemps restée assise dans un fauteuil à me tourner les pouces et à jeter des regards furtifs à la porte qui menait à son bureau. Je n'y étais pas entrée, parce que Jasper n'aimait pas être dérangé quand il y était et qu'on ne m'y avait pas invité. J'étais partagée entre l'envie d'aller l'explorer et la crainte que Jasper ne rentre et se mette en colère.

Finalement, j'avais cédé à la tentation et avait lentement la porte, presque avec révérence.  
La salle était sombre et je n'osais pas allumer la lampe à huile. De grandes bibliothèques vides recouvraient trois des murs, et des livres de toutes les couleurs recouvraient le sol. Il devait vraiment être passionné et ses parents très généreux, vu le prix des livres.  
Il dataient tous un peu, ça se voyait, mais ils étaient particulièrement bien entretenus.

Je ne trouvai pas un seul ouvrage qui ne traitait pas d'Histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Quelques livres étaient déjà rangés dans la bibliothèque. Sûrement par ordre alphabétique, mais au fond, je n'en savais strictement rien.  
Vu le nombre incalculable de livres, peut-être qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour les trier. Je repoussai cette idée loin dans un coin de ma tête. Comment lui proposer sans avouer que j'étais venue fouiner dans son bureau -qui ressemblait plus à une bibliothèque royale mais... ? A propos de bureau, il y en avait un, en je ne sais trop quel bois, au entre de la pièce, recouvert de papiers en désordre.  
Je sortis précipitamment parce que j'avais entendu du bruit, mais en fait, il n'y avait personne.

Maintenant, il était 22h passées, et je décidai d'aller me coucher.

Je me réveillai le lendemain avec l'étrange impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant plusieurs jours : j'avais mal au dos, aux jambes et au bras. Partout en fait. Je m'étirai et remarquai l'absence de mon mari alors que le Soleil se levait à peine. Je soupirai.  
En allant me rincer le visage à l'eau froide pour me réveiller un peu, j'entr'apperçus mon reflet dans le miroir mural. Horrible !  
Je ressemblais à un mort-vivant : teint pâle et terreux, yeux gonflés, cernes bleuâtres et lèvres presque blanches.  
Je relevai mes cheveux et les fixai avec peine dans le bonnet de lin blanc de rigueur, puis j'enfilai une robe caramel et un tablier blanc.  
Au moins, mes cheveux ne me gênaient pas, malgré les longues mèches charbon qui encadraient mon visage trop blanc.

Les assiettes n'avaient pas bougé et mes craintes se confirmèrent : il n'était pas revenu de la nuit.  
Je soupirai. Encore. Ca commençait mal.  
Je remis le contenu des assiettes dans l'espèce de chaudron que je remis sur la pierre plate.  
Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire de ma journée. Ni de mes journées de manière générale : le ménage avait été fait, on n'avait pas encore utilisés suffisamment de vêtements pour avoir à les laver... Et en tout honnêteté, je n'avais pas le coeur à ranger toutes mes affaires dans les placards, c'eut été accepter le fait que j'étais mariée, à Jasper Whitlock qui plus est, et que ma liberté s'était envolée au moment même où nos lèvres s'étaient touchées. Et ça, je n'étais pas encore prête, et n'y était pas assez préparée.

J'entrepris de confectionner un autre - au moins - bonnet, parce que je n'irais pas loin avec un seul, et que j'avais du mal à faire entrer ma longue chevelure dans celui-ci. Damned, c'que j'avais l'air cloche avec ça.

J'étais prise d'un sentiment de culpabilité ingérable : c'était de ma faute s'il était partit, énervé qui plus est. C'était de ma faute s'il n'était pas rentré. Et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose? En plus de sa mort (ou de ses blessures) qui m'embarrasserait bien, toutes les accusations se porteraient sur moi. Personne ne m'aimait et tout le monde se réjouissait de me le faire savoir.  
Mais j'étais stupide; le Major Jasper Whitlock était un excellent combattant, redouté et réputé pour les exploits, et rien ne pourrait lui arriver.  
Alors peut-être avait-il passé la nuit en compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle. Après tout, avec tout le succès qu'il avait eu toutes ces années, il avait forcément été un grand séducteur aux nombreuses conquêtes et encore plus nombreuses aventures, et s'arrêter du jour au lendemain à cause d'un mariage dont il ne voulait pas... Ca ne devait pas être aisé.  
Ouais... Ca devait sûrement être pour ça ! Cette 'gentille femme' s'est dévouée pour soulager mon mari de ses envies suicidaires (et peut-être aussi de toute sa frustration sexuelle à venir).

Après tout, il devait avoir honte d'être mon époux. Qui voulait épouser une folle que tout le monde haïssait? Et qui, visiblement, n'était pas prête à partager son lit alors qu'il avait dû que très rarement dormir seul, ou même ne faire que dormir...  
Bizarrement, cette idée me déchira le coeur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_

Je le détestais ! Non?

_Peut-être pas._

Si. Si, je le haïssais. C'est juste que j'étais mal à l'aise alors je divaguais ! Jamais je ne pourrais l'apprécier !

Au bout d'une demie-heure, alors que mes doigts, meurtris par les piqûres, ne répondaient plus, la porte qui claqua me fit sursauter.  
Je tournai vivement la tête vers la source du bruit et un imperceptible sourir apparu sur mes lèvres alors que je constatais qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Au fond de moi, mais alors tout au fond, j'avais eu peur que quelque chose de grave ne soit arrivé. Son air bourru et meurtrier me dissuada de lui demander où il avait passé la nuit.  
Il me remarqua et fronça les sourcils :

- Vous êtes déjà levée?  
- Et vous, vous êtes _déjà_ là?

C'était sortit tout seul. Répartie laçonique et automatique.

Je me mordis les lèvres, consciente de mon erreur.  
Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Que faisiez-vous avant mon arrivée?  
- De la couture.  
- Vous n'avez pas préparé le petit-déjeuner? Demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre, mais plein de sous-entendus.

Il ne manquait pas d'air !

- Il n'est que huit heures, objectai-je. Et puis, je n'avais pas d'appétit et je ne savais pas quand vous attendre, vu que vous n'êtes pas rentré. Et qui sait si vous n'aviez pas déjà mangé? La première boulangerie est bien loin, et le froid m'a découragé. Je ne sais pas faire de pain, j'ai donc été dans l'impossibilité de le préparer, quoiqu'il en soit.

Mon ton aussi était lourd de reproches. Je soupirai, résignée.

- Mais.. Que souhaitez-vous manger?

Il me fixa dans le blanc des yeux. Il avait l'air en colère.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.  
- De quoi êtes vous désolé? Demandai-je d'un air suspicieux.  
- De tout. De mon comportement d'hier, de ma réaction suite à la votre et de n'être pas revenu de la nuit. J'ai agi comme un enfant gâté, et j'en suis désolé.

Je lui tournai le dos.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ni même à être désolé. Une femme est censée tout accepter de son mari, même le coups. Alors qu'est-ce qu'un comportement enfantin?

Il ne répondit rien. Etonnée, je me retournai.

- Je déteste cette stupide règle.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

- Certes je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre, poursuivit-il. Mais je préfère le faire, par respect. J'ai passé la nuit à marcher pour mettre au clair certaines chose encore obscures. Et non pas dans les bras d'une femme, comme vous semblez le croire.

_Mais comment sait-il?_

Il répondit à ma question silencieuse par un haussement d'épaule.

- Mais...

Je m'approchai de lui, sourcils froncés.

- Votre veste et votre chemise sont déchirées !  
- Hem, oui.  
- Mais... Vous saignez !  
- Ce n'est rien. Une énième cicatrice à venir. Au point ou je suis, une de plus ou une de moins...

Il disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je voyait bien qu'il détestait ces cicatrices.

- Asseyez-vous.

Je désignai un fauteuil rouge, près de la table basse. Je cherchais de quoi panser son épaule blessée.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, vous savez.  
- Bien sûr que si. Si ça s'infecte, vous souffrirez inutilement. Enlevez-donc votre chemise.

Il grimaça.

- Je les ai déjà vues, et ça ne me choque ni ne me dégoute le moins du monde.

Il pinça les lèvres et retira sa chemise que je posai sur une chaise en paille.

- Voyons voir.. Hm...c'est assez superficiel.

_Depuis quand es-tu médecin, toi?_

Il ouvrit la bouche.

- Mais dans le doute, le coupai-je, il vaut mieux désinfecter la plaie.

Il soupira, puis grimaça quand je posai un chiffon alcoolisé sur son épaule.

- Comment cela vous est-il arrivé? Demandai-je pour lui faire penser à autre chose, bien que je doutais que la douleur soit insoutenable, surtout pour lui.

Et c'était aussi une excuse pour moi-même, pour assouvir ma curiosité.

- J'ai... J'ai _manqué de respect_ envers un homme, et il l'a mal pris.  
- Comment ça?

Je reposai le chiffon sur son épaule et cette fois, son visage resta impassible.

- Il a mal parlé de vous, et je l'ai remis à sa place.  
- Vous... Vous m'avez défendue?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Hé ! Ne bougez pas !

J'épongeai les dernière gouttes d'alcool qui coulaient le long de son bras -finement musclé et incroyablement... _Stop !_- et le regardai.

- Voulez-vous un pansage ou ne trouvez-vous pas cela nécessaire?  
- C'est inutile. Merci.

Il se leva et tendis la main vers ses vêtements.

- Laissez, je vais les recoudre.  
Il hocha la tête et alla à l'étage chercher de nouveaux habits.

Je m'assis, repris le fil qui trainait toujours sur la table, et mon aiguille. Il me manquait du fil noir pour la veste. Je grimpai en chercher dans la salle d'eau et je m'arrêtai net.  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Jasper, complètement dévêtu devant moi, prêt à se laver.  
Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse être là, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.  
Je reculai vers la sortie, rouge au possible, en agitant les mains et en bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles.

Argh !

* * *

_prochain chapitre : _La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

_Vous voulez la suite ? Et moi je veux vos avis ;)_


	8. La curiosité est un vilain défaut

**Blabla** : C_'est bizarre, parce qu'autant le temps entre Lundi dernier et Vendredi m'a parru très long pour publier, autant là il m'a paru très court alors qu'il n'y a qu'un jour de différence. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, voici la suite de _Mon Cher Major.

* * *

La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

* * *

_Je m'assis, repris le fil qui trainait toujours sur la table, et mon aiguille. Il me manquait du fil noir pour la veste. Je grimpai en chercher dans la salle d'eau et je m'arrêtai net.  
Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Jasper, complètement dévêtu devant moi, prêt à se laver._  
_Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il puisse être là, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance._  
_Je reculai vers la sortie, rouge au possible, en agitant les mains et en bafouillant des excuses incompréhensibles._

_Argh !_

Je descendis le plus vite possible et commençai à recoudre la chemise, puisque j'avais du fil blanc.

Dans ma confusion et mon empressement, je me piquai - plusieurs fois - l'indexe et deux gouttes perlèrent au bout de mon doigt pour finalement s'écraser sur la chemise. Zut ! Quoique, elle était déjà tachée. Je retirai mon bonnet et mon tablier - il faisait trop chaud - et je sortis en direction du puits.  
Je me rendis rapidement compte que si j'avais si chaud, ce n'était pas à cause de la température ambiante mais bel et bien parce que le sang m'était monté aux joues : le vent glacé griffait à présent mon visage. Cependant, je rennoncai à aller cherher de quoi avoir chaud dans la maison. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais plus jamais y retourner et m'enfuir le plus loin possible d'ici.

Je me dépêchai d'aller au puits, espérant de croiser personne. Peine perdue. Mais je continuai mon chemin, mes longs cheveux flottant au vent, me donnant l'air d'un fantôme.  
J'avais les joues rosies à la fois par l'embarras encore bien présent et le froid, ce qui devait vaguement me donner un air de ces poupées de porcelaine, hors de prix, mais très jolies.

_C'est la première fois que tu te trouves jolies._

J'arrivai au puits essoufflée, car j'avais vraiment pressé le pas, et je remarquai un petit groupe de jeunes femmes qui s'arrêtèrent de parler pour le dévisager.  
Je rougis encore plus et penchai la tête vers le sol pour cacher ma gêne.  
Un coup d'oeil discret dans leur direction me permit de voir qu'elles parlaient de moi.  
Je grimaçai et lu sur leurs lèvres :

_"Quelle chance elle a. C'est injuste ! Epouser le beau Jasper Whitlock. Son mari, lui au moins, est un bon amant. Contrairement à certains..."_

Les autres gloussèrent. Je me mis à détester ces filles de toutes mes forces.  
Elles avaient visiblement toutes eu droit à une nuit avec mon mari.  
Cette idée m'affectait bien plus que prévu. Je commençai à apprécier un peu trop mon époux. Mais avec son charisme, il m'avait comme hypnotisée. Je ne ressentais sûrement pas ces choses pour lui; ce n'était qu'une illusion que mon cerveau, noyé sous mes hormones d'adolescente persistants, avait créé de toutes pièces.

Je remontai le seau avec difficulté. Il était sans doute trop plein.

_"Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en profite ! Croyez-vous qu'il ferait vraiment ce genre de chose avec __elle?"_

_"Vous avez raison ma chère ! Nous au moins, nous aurions pû le combler, si seulement nous avions été à la place de cette foutue Alice Brandon !"_

Elle me jetèrent un regard mauvais et envieux, et je fis mine de ne pas le remarquer alors que je décrochais le seau d'eau.  
C'était stupide, mais je me sentais très heureuse et puissante face à la jalousie qui rongeait ces femmes. _Ces _femmes étaient jalouses de moi. Celles-là ! Les femmes qui se croyaient supérieures à tout et en tout !

_"Le pauvre, je le plains !"_

_"Nous pourrions peut-être lui apporter un peu de réconfort"_

Essaye pour voir !  
Je résistai à l'envie, pourtant très forte, de passer devant cette garce et de lui lancer l'eau fraîche à la figure et marchai aussi dignement que je pu. Je vis l'une d'elle écarter sa jambe pour me faire un croche-pied et je l'évitai largement en lui offrant un sourire en coin, légèrement hautain.

_Nananananèreuuh !_

Une fois rentrée, les bras fatigués et les mains meurtries par la anse qui me tailladait la peau, je versai une partie de l'eau dans deux jarres et plongeais la chemise et la veste de Jasper dans le reste d'eau. L'eau fraîche était le seul moyen de faire partir les traces de sang.

Jasper choisis ce moment pour descendre, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon en toile qui lui tombait sur les hanches, alors que quelques gouttes d'eau roulaient sur son torse.  
Je me retournai vivement et me bouchai le nez pour éviter l'hémorragie et me concentrai tant bien que mal sur ma tache.  
Les traces de sang étaient presque parties.

- Oh, je croyais que vous étiez sortie !

Aaaaah, au secours ! Je redevins aussi rouges que les tomates de M. Newton et fixai le fond du seau.

- Eh bien je suis rentrée.  
- Où étiez-vous?  
- Au puit, chercher de l'eau. Il y avait du sang sur vos vêtements.

Mes jambes me tournèrent vers lui. Traitresses...

- Vous avez l'air triste.  
- Ah?

_Who, très convaincant cette voix enrouée !_

- Que s'est-il passé?  
- Eh bien...

Je soupirai. Devais-je lui dire ou se moquerait-il de moi?

- Il y avait trois femmes qui parlaient de moi en se moquant. Puis en disant Ô combien vous êtes un bon amant...

J'en profitais pour me moquer un peu de lui.

-... et que je ne pourrais vous _combler_ alors qu'elles, en avaient la capacité.

Je rougis sur ces derniers mots.  
Il semblait embarrassé.

- Vous devriez cesser de faire attention à ce que les gens disent de vous.

Il s'éclipsa. Nous allions encore devoir nous fuir. Su-per.

Je vidai l'eau dehors, étendis les vêtements de mon époux à la fenêtre et allai fouiller dans les placards. Il devait sûrement y avoir quelque chose à préparer !  
Je regardai l'heure. Il était encore très tôt, j'avais le temps. A vrai dire, ma flemmardise eu raison de moi. Je montai pour soigner mes mains dont la peau partait en lambeaux. Beurk.  
Je mis de l'eau dessus et les retirais vivement.

_Ca brûle !_

Il fallait pourtant que j'y applique de l'alcool : il y avait de la terre dessus.  
Pour avoir été livrée à moi-même très tôt, je savais parfaitement quoi faire pour chaque blessure que j'avais déjà subie.  
J'étouffai un cri de douleur quand je reversai l'alcool sur mes mains et j'avais les yeux trempés quand j'appliquai les bandes autour de mes mains.  
Je descendis discrètement avec une drôle d'idée derrière la tête.

Je collai ma porte à l'oreille du bureau de Jasper et prêtai une oreille attentive aux éventuels sons. Il n'y en avait aucun, il n'était pas dans son bureau. Je poussai doucement la porte et la refermais aussitôt derrière moi. Je m'aventurai doucement dans la pièce sombre et silencieuse, pour m'arrêter devant les piles livres. Je m'accroupis et essayait de déchiffrer les titres.  
Ayant souvent été laissée seule et dans mon coin, j'avais secrètement appris à lire, et vaguement à écrire. Mais ça, personne ne le savait, à part ma soeur, Lila, qui m'avait appris.  
J'adorais ma grande soeur. Elle ne me ressemblait pas du tout, sauf peut-être dans les traits du visage. Elle avait beaucoup de prestance, ma Lila.  
Elle était grande, les cheveux blonds qui tiraient vers le roux, de grands yeux très expressifs gris, encadré de longs cils noirs et des sourcils parfaitement arqués.  
Elle était très belle, ma soeur. Mais elle faisait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire lorsqu'on était une femme.  
Elle lisait, écrivait, et montait même à cheval. Parfois, elle mettait des pantalons. Des pantalons !  
Ma soeur, elle me comprenait, elle m'adorait, elle me défendait toujours, depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Sauf qu'un jour, alors qu'elle habitait loin, mariée et mère d'un petit Felix, mes parents m'ont annoncé froidement qu'elle était morte, suite à une chute de cheval. Il ne m'avait pas réconforté, ils ne m'ont pas pris dans leurs bras. En fait, ils ont fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si Lila n'avait jamais existé. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à vraiment les détester. Lila me manquait, chaque seconde de chaque jour.  
Elle m'avait fait faire tant de bêtises ! Et aujourd'hui, c'est grâce -et à cause- d'elle que je fouillais dans le bureau de mon mari pour dénicher un livre et voir ce qu'il aimait, mais aussi passer le temps.

Je pris le premier livre qui me tombait sous la main, un livre d'Histoire, évidemment.  
Je caressai avec révérence la couverture. Ca faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un livre entre les mains !  
Tout à coup, j'entendis des pas et la poignée qui tourne. Oh non ! Je courru me cacher dans un recoin de la pièce, derrière une large boîte qui contenait quelques papiers. Zut, il allait me voir. Au moment où la porte s'entrouvait, je refermais le couvercle au dessus de ma tête. Ce qu'il faisait sombre ! Moi qui déstais l'obscurité, j'étais servie !

Jasper s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et grommela des mots totalement incompréhensibles.

-mgrgmrh, m'énnerve mrgrh, garce grmrmgr, 'la déteste, mjgrphh m'énerve grmhpf, 'vais la tuer !

Oulah, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il voulait _me_ tuer?

- 'fait chier. Bon, elle est où Alice? ALICE?

Et mer...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Jasper se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la boîte mais il revint.

- Allez, venez dans mon bureau.  
- Ta femme n'est pas là?  
- Maria... On a plus 15 ans, on est plus censés se tutoyer.  
- On s'en fiche de ça ! On a fait assez de choses ensemble pour qu'on puisse se tutoyer.  
- Maria... nous sommes mariés maintenant.  
- Oui, mais pas ensembles. Et c'est bien ce qui me tracasse. Alors, tout va bien pour toi?  
- Ouais... répondit-il, pensif  
- Pas trop dur de vivre avec une folle?  
- Elle n'est pas folle...

Il semblait ailleurs. Mais il avait dit que je n'étais pas folle !

- Bah. Alors, ça ne te manque pas trop?  
- Quoi?  
- Ben, les nuits que nous avons passées ensembles!  
- Bah...  
- Oh, allez, souviens-toi !

Le bureau craqua. Garce ! Ils allaient quand même pas faire _ça_ devant moi et sur le bureau en plus !

- Laisse tomber Maria. J'vais pas t'embrasser.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, et que j'ai une femme, et que même si je ne l'aime pas, j'aimerais pas qu'elle aille embrasser d'autres hommes.  
- Mais on s'en fiche d'elle ! En plus, elle est pas là : elle ne le saura pas.

Des centaines de millions d'insultes me vinrent à l'esprit.

- Question d'respect.  
- Mais y'a pas d'respect qui tienne ! Cette fille est une moins que rien, on se fiche pas mal de ce qu'elle peut penser.  
- Pas moi, maintenant vas-t'en.  
- Pourquoi? Elle devient hystérique si elle me voit ici? Oh, arrête d'hausser les épaules tout le temps.  
- Je n'ai rien à répondre Maria. Allez, sors d'ici.  
- Pfff, comme tu voudras. T'as changé Jazz, t'es bizarre.  
- Je préfère être bizarre que comme toi, marmonna-t-il  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?  
- Rien. Allez, vas t'en avant qu'Alice ne revienne.

-oooh, mais tu es amoureux toi !

_Alice, tu rougis !_

- Pas du tout. Elle a beau être gentille et différente de ce que je croyais, elle reste Alice.

_Alice, tu pleures?_

- T'as bien raison Jazz. Au revoir, à bientôt.

Pétasse ! Salope ! S'pèce de... Grrr, j'avais même pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer ce que je ressentais envers cette fille !  
Je l'entendis sortir.

- Ah, Jazz, attends, il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

Il sortit pour la suivre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, j'entendis la porte claquer.  
Je me sentais assez pathétique, roulée dans une boîte. D'ailleurs, je commençais à avoir une crampe et il valait mieux que je sorte vite d'ici. Vraiment, j'étais dans une de ses situations !

J'entendis des pas au-dessus de moi : Jasper était monté. J'en profitais pour sortir de ma stupide cachette et faire claquer la porte d'entrée.  
La tête de Jasper apparu en haut de l'escalier.

- Où étiez-vous?  
- Euuuuh, euuh... euh... je.. euh...ben...

Merde !

- Mon... bonnet ! Mon bonnet était tombé par la fenêtre derrière la maison, je suis allée le chercher.

_Très crédible !_

Bah, y'avait pas de raison que je sois mal à l'aise alors qu'il avait fait entrer Maria chez nous.

- Je vous ai entendu parler, vous étiez avec quelqu'un ?  
- Un... vieil ami.  
- Oh. Tout va bien, vous avez l'air gêné?

_Très subtile 'Lice, tu sais très bien qu'il est très bon acteur et qu'il cache ses émotions comme bon lui semble._

- Tout va parfaitement bien.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Lâchais-je au bout de quelques secondes.

C'était vrai ça : qu'avait-ils bien pu faire pendant 10 minutes?

- Qui ça?  
- Votre vieill_e _ami_e.  
- C_'était un ho-  
- Je l'ai vue sortir.  
- Oh. Rien. Que mangeons-nous?  
- Je... ne sais pas. Je vais voir ce qu'il y a.

Mais je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu dire ! Et changer de sujet ne me ferait pas oublier ça. Mais avant tout, je devais trouver de quoi faire à manger.

* * *

_Haha, j'ai découvert qu'en fait, j'avais vidé ma réserve de chapitres u_u Eh ouais, déjà T-T Bref, je vais faire un effort, mais mes profs son sadiques et ont la main légère question devoirs.._._ Bon... c'est pas comme si je les faisais tous avec sérieux, mais quand même._

_Prochain chapitre :_ Eviter le pire...

_Vous voulez la suite? Et moi je veux vos avis ;)_


	9. Eviter le pire, frôler le meilleur

**Blabla **:_ Hey hey ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir laissé le temps d'oublier ma petite histoire (: Eh, je tiens mes délai pour l'instant ! Même si ça risque de chuter parce que je hais ma prof d'espagnol (censuré) et que je dois jouer ma faux-cul pour bien la faire... s'énnerver (tachons de rester polis envers cette personne du troisième âge en fin de vie :3). Bref, fin de la minute racontage de vie, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que je reste (vous pouvez témoigner par review :p)._

**Blabla 2 :**_ A propos, je ne saurais absolument pas dire combien cette fiction comportera de chapitre, mais plus de dix, ça c'est sûr. Peut-être une vingtaine, peut-être plus ou moins, je ne sais pas du tout. Au fait, à choisir, vous préféreriez une fin heureuse ou triste (il est encore temps de changer ^^) ?  
_

**Blabla 3 **: P_our vous recontextualiser, ou plutôt résumer ce chapitre : la situation s'envenime, notre coupe se rapproche autant qu'il s'éloigne et les em...nnuis commencent :)_

* * *

_Eviter le pire ..._

* * *

Il fallait que je trouve du pain. Et des œufs. Je soupirai et m'aventurai sur les chemins rocailleux en direction des commerces. Jasper ne comprenait pas pourquoi je redoutais autant le fait d'aller acheter de la nourriture. Je ne lui avais pas dis que je devais marcher plusieurs kilomètres parce que les commerçants du village refusaient de me vendre quoi que ce soit, prétendant que j'allais faire des potions maléfiques. Avec du pain et des œufs... Les imbéciles !

Quand je revins, mes pieds me faisaient affreusement souffrir. Je marchais en regardant le sol quand je me cognai sur quelque chose de dur. Je levai la tête et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un géant. Enfin, par rapport à moi : il devait être à peine plus grand que Jasper.

- Alors Alice, où allons-nous comme ça?

Je frissonnai. Je voulus continuer mon chemin mais il me retint par le poignet.

- Mais laissez-moi Monsieur James !

- Qu'avez-vous là?

Il me souleva le poignet et ce que je tenais tomba. Le pain roula dans les herbes hautes et par chance, non, par miracle, les œufs ne se brisèrent pas.  
Je vis dans le regard de l'individu en face de moi une étrange lueur perverse.  
Il m'attira à lui et mon nez se cogna violemment contre son torse, ce qui m'arracha un gémissement.

- Lâchez-moi !

Il écarta les cheveux de mon visage et passa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Voyons, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ça.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors qui me retournait me collait de nouveau à lui et plaquait une main sur ma bouche alors que l'autre s'aventurait vers ma poitrine.  
Je sentis quelque chose de louche dans mon dos, et quand je compris de quoi il s'agissait, j'eus envie de vomir.  
J'étais tétanisée, totalement figée. J'allais me faire violer par un homme plus détestable que tous les autres, et personne ne m'entendrait crier.  
De tout façon, personne ne serait venu à mon secours. C'est ça d'être toujours seule.

Il commença à faire glisser le haut de ma robe sur mon épaule et mordilla mon cou. J'étais trop terrifié pour bouger alors qu'il caressait mon sein sans retenue.  
Il se fit plus insistant et sa morsure m'arracha un cri de souffrance, étouffé par sa main.

- Laissez-la !

Cette voix me fit reprendre mes esprits et je profitai de la distraction de mon bourreau pour lui mordre la main. Il hurla :

- La garce !

Il me jeta violemment sur le bas côté du chemin et ma joue vint cogner une pierre.  
Je me relevai toute étourdie, mais la douleur à la cheville me fit retomber mollement.  
Je reconnu Carlisle Cullen, un jeune apprenti médecin, faire face à James. Il avait comme perdu toute son assurance et pâlit en voyant James le regarder, empli de haine, alors qu'il essuyait son sang sur ses vêtements.  
Carlisle se figea quand James s'avança lentement, mais rageusement vers lui.  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui criai :

- Frappez-le au bas ventre !

Carlisle me regarda, étonné, et se retourna juste à temps pour éviter un coup de poing. Tous les papiers qu'il tenait s'envolèrent et s'éparpillèrent par terre.  
Alors que James se redressait pour le frapper à nouveau, Carlisle lui assena un coup de genou entre les jambes, et son adversaire se figea.  
Il se laissa tomber au sol en se tordant de douleur. Carlisle n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il s'empressa de ramasser ses papiers alors que James se trainait sur le chemin en jurant et criant qu'il se vengerait.  
Puis Carlisle se tourna vers moi.

- Ca va aller?

Je le regardai, étonnée : en moins d'une journée, deux personnes avaient pris ma défense. Pour la première fois quelqu'un m'avait défendue !

- Je... j'ai mal à la cheville.  
- Laissez-moi voir ça.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et posa ses doigts sur ma cheville enflée, l'air sérieux, sans paraitre dégouté ou gêné par...moi.

- Elle n'a l'air ni cassé ni foulé. Vous devriez mettre de l'eau froide dessus pendant une heure, et elle dégonflera. Par contre, il ne faut pas poser le pied par terre d'ici là. Permettez-vous que je vous porte?

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler.

Il ramassa le pain et les œufs que j'avais laissé tomber. Je penchai la tête et vis que le col de ma robe s'était déchiré pendant ma chute, et laissait ma poitrine presque entièrement découverte. Cela me glaça le sang et me rappela ce que j'avais failli subir. Ce que j'aurais subi si Carlisle n'était pas intervenu.  
Les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues souillées par la terre et le sang.  
Carlisle, gêné, me tendit le pain et les œufs. Je les pris et en profitai pour cacher ma poitrine.

J'avais le regard dans le vide quand Carlisle me porta, avec une facilité déconcertante. Il savait où j'habitais, le village n'étais pas très grand. Mais il y a revers à toute médaille, et quelques villageois nous dévisagèrent, l'air réprobateur. Carlisle allait subir rumeurs et autres critiques. Par ma faute. Je me renfermai un peu plus sur moi-même. Quoique je fasse, où que j'aille, j'attirais toujours des ennuis aux gens.  
Carlisle frappa tant bien que mal à la porte et quelqu'un ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
- Je, euh..  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Et pourquoi la portez-vous?

Le ton était agacé, irrité, mais pas du tout amical ou même reconnaissant. Où Carlisle m'avait-il emmenée? J'avais le visage enfoui dans son torse parce que j'avais peur d'affronter la réalité. Je me fichais pas mal du qu'en dira-t-on, moi je savais qu'on ne faisait rien de mal ni d'extra-conjugal. Sa présence me rassurait je n'étais pas (plus) seule.

On m'enleva ce que j'avais des mains et la personne entreprit de me prendre dans ses propres bras.

- Non ! Criai-je

J'agrippai la nuque de Carlisle et cachai mon visage dans son cou.

- Alice, laisse-toi faire ! Dit l'inconnu.  
- Non, non, lâchez-moi, laissez-moi !

J'entourai la taille de Carlisle de mes jambes, à peine consciente de la gêne occasionnée par mon geste, et je me tenais de toutes mes forces à lui.

- Alice...  
- Ne me laissez pas ! Carlisle !  
- Alice, ça suffit maintenant !

Je connaissais cette voix qui me paraissait si lointaine. Mais qui était-ce?  
Carlisle semblait impressionné, et intimidé par la taille, et sûrement l'expression, de son interlocuteur. Et il était surtout très gêné par la situation, mais je m'en fichais.  
Mais si jamais cela revenait aux oreilles de Jasper... Jasper... oh oh !  
Je tournai lentement la tête et découvrit un Jasper partagé entre la colère et l'inquiétude.

- Jasper, soufflai-je.

Je me jetai dans ses bras, comme un enfant qu'on rendait à sa mère, et je m'accrochai à lui de la même façon que je l'avais fait avec Carlisle. Je sanglotai contre son épaule.  
Jasper jeta un regard mauvais à Carlisle qui s'excusa en bégayant, et se retira.

Jasper me serra vaguement contre lui et alla me poser sur le canapé. Il jaugea ma tenue et me fixa méchamment, dans le silence.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qu'avez-vous fait? Explosa-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
Je me recroquevillai sur le dossier du sofa.  
- Pourquoi avait-i l'air gêné? Comme s'il avait quelque chose de mal, hein?

Je ramenai mes genoux contre ma poitrine nue.

- Alice.

Son ton s'était radouci pourtant je le trouvai affreusement menaçant.

- I-il m'a sauvée. De James qui...avais des idées pas nettes.

Son regard s'adoucit aussitôt et il s'agenouilla devant moi, l'air confus.

- Oh, Alice ! Je suis si désolé de m'être emporté ! Je-je ne savais pas !

Je levai doucement les yeux vers son visage et le regardait, apeurée, un peu comme un chiot abandonné qui se demandait quel traitement il allait subir.  
Je me réfugiai dans ses bras et il me berça doucement et maladroitement contre lui, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas me faire mal.

- Attendez-moi.

Il monta et redescendit quelques minutes après.

- I-il faut que je laisse mon pied dans-dans l'eau froide u-une heure.  
- D'accord.  
Il me porta à l'étage avec une facilité impressionnante, ouvrit la porte, me portant d'un seul bras alors que je m'agrippais à lui comme une forcenée.  
Il me posa sur le lit et je gémis. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me caressa les cheveux. Il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter les gens, mais ça me suffisait amplement. Au moins, il essayait de prendre soin de moi.

Il s'éclipsa un instant dans la salle d'eau et revint me chercher.  
Il tenta de me déshabiller, guettant ma réaction.  
Je me fis violence pour le laisser faire. Il me porta pour me mettre dans le bain chaud après avoir éteint le feu qui avait chauffé l'eau, mais je me débattis.

- Ne me laissez pas !  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste près de vous.

Je secouai négativement la tête.  
Il soupira, me déposa dans l'eau, ôta sa chemise et son pantalon, et me rejoignit dans l'eau, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon.  
Il appuya son dos contre la paroi en bois et m'attira vers lui pour que le mien repose contre son torse. Il réunit mes cheveux, qui devaient le gêner, sur mon épaule gauche et me versa de l'eau sur la tête.

- Essayez de vous détendre un peu.

Il était drôle, lui !

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut vous calmer.

J'essayai de ralentir ma respiration et la calai contre la sienne. Une... Deuuux. Une... Deuuux... _D'accord._

Il enleva les bouts d'herbes et de ronces que j'avais dans les cheveux et nettoya ma joues boueuses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Alice?

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.  
Il caressa mon dos et mes muscles se détendirent peu à peu, la chaleur et les massages aidant beaucoup.

- Je.. Je revenais de-de, du village voisin et-et J-James m'a surprise et bloqué la route. A-après, il a vou-voulu...

J'éclatai en sanglots.

- Dé-désolée. Ensuite, monsieur Cullen est arrivé et a sommé James de me laisser. Lui, m'a jetée au sol et Carlisle a réussi à le faire fuir.

Je reniflai pas très élégamment et essuyai mes larmes avec mon poignet.

- Attendez... Carlisle CULLEN a fait fuir James?  
- O-oui.  
- Mais, mais, _ce _Carlisle là?  
- Oui.  
- Oh, il m'impressionne. Je n'aurais jamais cru !  
- I-il est plus courageux qu'il n'en a l'air !  
- Il est un peu tard pour tomber amoureuse, madame. Vous êtes mariée à présent.

Je voulu sourire mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Mais au fait... Que faisiez-vous au village voisin?

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur, trop tard. Je préférais être franche avec lui.

- Je... Eh bien, les commerçants du village me refusent comme cliente, prétextant que je suis une sorcière malfaisante. Alors je dois aller là où ma réputation de folle ne me précède pas.

Je le regardai discrètement, de peur qu'il ne soit victime d'un nouvel accès de colère.  
Un éclair de rage noire traversa son visage.

- I-il ne faut pas leur en vouloir ! Je comprend et m'en accommode parfaitement, vous savez !  
- Ne pas leur en vouloir? Explosa-t-il. Vous rigolez? A cause de leurs conneries, ma femme à bien failli subir ce que personne ne devrait subir ! Il vont voir ceux-là.

Il était comme ça Jasper. Il détestait l'injustice et aidait toujours les gens, même moi. Maintenant. Avant, il se fichait pas mal de moi. Je le soupçonnai de seulement vouloir garder une image de bon mari, mais j'avais besoin de bras dans lesquels me réfugier, alors je ne me souciais guère de ses motivations.

Quand l'eau commença à refroidir, il sortit et me fit sortir à mon tour. Il me sécha avec une serviette éponge et alla me chercher des vêtements. Il revint, l'air embarrassé avec une de ses chemise. C'est vrai . Je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage de défaire mes affaires? C'eut été accepter notre mariage, me résigner. Et je savais qu'au fond de moi, je détestais cet homme. Si je me sentais bien avec lui et que j'avais besoin de sa présence, c'est parce que j'étais apeurée, perdue et même choquée. Mais une fois l'incident oublié, il cesserait d'être gentil avec moi et je le détesterais à nouveau.  
J'enfilai sa chemise et allai me réfugier sous les couvertures.

- Ca va aller?

Il avait encore une fois l'air embarrassé.

- Je vous laisse, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
- Où-où allez-vous?  
- J'ai quelques choses à régler avec certaines personnes.

Je ne sais pas trop quand je m'étais endormie, mais à mon réveil, Jasper dormait, étendu en travers du lit, la bouche entr'ouverte comme lors de mon premier réveil en tant que Madame Whitlock.  
J'essayai de me lever sans le réveiller, mais dès que mon pied toucha le sol, je ne pus retenir un cri qui réveilla Jasper en sursaut.

- Hein? De quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une invasion? 'faut protéger les olives d'Joséphine !

* * *

_Voili, voilou. Si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre bizarre, le suivant est encore pire ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse pour aller écrire la suite (: (où me vautrer sur le canapé devant la télé en mangeant les goûters de mon frère et en lisant des conneries sur internet, faut voir)  
_

_Prochain chapitre :_ ... et connaitre le pire que pire.


	10. et connaître le pire que pire

**Blabla** :_ Hihi, j'ai oublié de poster hier ^^ trop absorbée par une fiction, et p'is aussi. Bah, j'ai pas à me justifier, j'ai le pouvoir ! \o/ Ahem, bref, désolée, mais un jour de retard n'a jamais tué personne (sauf dans le cas d'une tentative de sauvetage de suicide et... -[sortie] )  
Donc pour votre plus grand plaisir :_

**Blabla 2** _: Haha, vous allez trouver ce chapitre particulièrement bizarre j'parie. Mais bon c'est normal, faut la suite pour comprendre. Mais comme je suis diabolique, je vais vous laisser cogiter jusqu'à Lundi (l'avantage c'est que c'est après demain du coup). Bon... Je doute que beaucoup apprécient ce chapitre vu que moi-même je l'aime pas (du tout) et que du coup, euh, comment dire...  
Bon, lisez et dîtes moi (d'ailleurs, si vous avez des hypothèses sur la site des événements... Moi je suis curieuse de les entendre !)_

* * *

... et connaître le pire que pire.

* * *

_- Hein? De quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une invasion? 'faut sauver les olives d'Joséphine !_

J'écarquillai les yeux et explosai de rire.  
Jasper avait l'air parfaitement crétin et piqua un fard lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

- E-excusez moi, haha ! Je n'n'arri-n'arrive pas à me re-retenir. !  
- C'est ça, moquez vous. Pourquoi avez-vous crié?  
- :a cheville. J'ai oublié de la plonger dans l'eau glacée.  
Je regardai par la fenêtre. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés pourtant la pièce baignait dans l'obscurité, à l'exception du halo blanchâtre sur le lit.  
- J'ai dormi longtemps?  
- Toute la fin de la journée. J'ai du me débrouiller pour manger. Je trouvais votre cuisine parfaitement abjecte, mais alors la mienne ! Mille fois pire. Je meurs de faim...  
- C-comment? Mais... Vous n'avez encore jamais gouté ma cuisine ! Comment pouvez-vous la trouver mauvaise?  
- Je disais ça pour vous embêter. Mais j'ai de sérieux doutes.

Je soupirai avant d'enfouir de nouveau mon visage dans l'oreiller. Il sentait incroyablement bon !  
Une odeur sucrée et toute douce, du genre qui vous chatouille les narines. Du miel ! Je n'en avais jamais mangé ou sentit, mais c'était l'idée que je m'en faisais. C'était l'odeur qui dominait. Il y avait aussi un arrière de sève de pin, et une autre odeur, que je ne pourrais nommer. Ca devait simplement être...Jasper. Bref, une merveilleuse odeur. Celle de la chemise que je portais... celle de mon époux.  
Il avait toutes les qualités du monde !  
Beau, gentil, intelligent, serviable, grand coeur, une odeur sublime, des baisers divins, bon amant à ce qu'on disait, une voix enchanteresse, et pourtant, je le détestais. Moins qu'avant, mais tout de même.  
Evidemment, plus je le connaissais, plus je l'appréciais. Mais il y avait forcément une limite à cet élan clément. Je ne pouvais pas m'être trompée à ce point sur lui. Pas autant !

- Vous avez faim ?  
- Oh? Euh, non non, c'est bon.

Mon ventre donna son avis et Jasper m'adressa un sourire moqueur. Traitre.

- Bon... peut-être un petit peu... Mais je ne peux pas marcher de toute façon, alors...  
- Je peux vous apporter à manger ici.  
- Et risquer de salir les draps ? Non merci. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez devoir nettoyer après.  
- Eh bien... je ne sais pas moi...  
- Et puis vous avez vous-même dis que c'était immangeable.  
- Vous devriez survivre...

Il s'étira, se leva et me tendis la main. Je me levai sur un pied et redoutai de devoir descendre à cloche pied, mais Jasper me fit grimper sur son dos.  
Une douce et exquise odeur vint me chatouiller les narines. Merde ! Il sentait trop bon !

Nous fûmes en bas trop rapidement à mon goût et je dus descendre de mon confortable perchoir. Zut. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'effet sur moi. Et quel effet !  
Je vis sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise. A oui, j'avais oublié de la recoudre. Pourquoi d'ailleurs? Oh, c'est vrai. Oups.  
Je piquai un fard et Jasper ne manqua pas de s'en rendre compte.

- Que se passe-t-il?

_Rien.  
_

- Je repensais à ce matin.

Ma bouche avait parlé seule ! Je ne voulais pas le dire, moi !

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, il ne vous arrivera plus rien, je ne le permettrai pas. Croyez-moi.

Ouf, il faisait fausse route.

- Non, pas à ça. Plus tôt.

_Arg !_

- Comment ça?  
- Je...Je-je n'ai pas recousu votre veste ! J'y vais de ce pas !  
- Ecoutez, il est minuit passé et vous n'avez pas mangé de la journée. Asseyez-vous, je vais chercher un seau d'eau fraîche pour votre cheville.  
- Merci, c'est gentil.  
- Non. C'est normal.

_Message reçu._ Il ne fera jamais rien pour être gentil avec moi.

Je haussai les épaules et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Jasper et moi nous regardâmes.

-vous attendiez quelqu'un?

Froncement de sourcils.

- Sûrement pas à une heure du matin.

**- Ouvrez ! Je vois la lumière sous la porte et à travers les rideaux !**

Nous nous figeâmes.

Jasper se leva et alla ouvrir prudemment la porte puis s'immobilisa.

- Bonjour messieurs, puis-je vous aider?  
- Où est-elle?  
- Qui?  
- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi !  
- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il méfiant-nous travaillons au centre Gramon. Nous sommes employés à l'asile, et nous venons chercher Alice Brandon-Whitlock.

Je me figeai. Pas ça !

Jasper se déplaça presque imperceptiblement devant la porte, bloquant le passage aux deux inconnus. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Un certain James M. est venu nous prévenir qu'une folle du nom d'Alice Brandon, récemment Whitlock, vivait ici. Il a aussi dit qu'elle était atteinte de schyzophrénie. Un dédoublement de personnalité pour être exact.  
- Comment ça?  
- Un certain Carlisle Cullen a prévu les autorités que ce James avait maltraité et tenté de violer votre soeur...  
- C'est mon épouse.  
-... soit. Mais James M. a répliqué que votre soeu... épouse l'avait séduit, et que c'est elle qui avait entreprit de l'embrasser, et de le déshabiller...

_Quoi ?_

-... mais ensuite elle aurait d'un coup complètement changé et se serait débattue comme une furie, puis a menacé de le tuer. Il présente des blessures au visage pour le prouver.  
- Hm... Avez-vous vu le gabarit de ma femme? Elle ne doit pas dépasser le mètre cinquante-cinq.  
- Ce n'est pas notre problème, nous ne faisons qu'exécuter les ordres.

A ces mots, ils entrèrent en bousculant Jasper et se dirigèrent vers moi.  
Je les regardai, affolée, et voulu m'enfuir. Mais avec ma cheville, c'était impossible, et chacun me prit un bras.  
Il me trainèrent vers la porte :

- Non, non ! Lâchez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !  
- Lâchez-la !  
- Non.  
- Laissez-moi ! Jasper ! Faîtes quelque chose !

Les deux hommes me trainèrent dehors alors que mes pieds nus étaient griffés par le sol.

- Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi ! Jasper ! Les laissez pas m'emmener, je vous en supplie !

Il me regarda d'un air désolé et ferma la porte.

- Je vous en prie !

C'était inutile.

-je vous hais, soufflai-je alors qu'on me jetait dans une voiture.  
Les chevaux démarrèrent au galop et je fus secouée dans tous les sens.  
Je jetai un regard mauvais à l'homme en face de moi, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en soucier... Il faisait au moins deux mètres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aller me faire ?  
- Ca dépend pas d'moi m'dame.  
- Vous m'emmenez seulement sur des accusations?  
- Et des antécédents.

Il me sortirent de la voiture et m'emmenèrent dans un bureau.

- Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle.

Bien, il avait l'air d'être le grand patron. Il valait mieux bien se comporter en sa présence.

- C'est madame, monsieur.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma tenue : j'étais en robe de nuit.  
J'époussetai mes genoux qui étaient couverts de poussières.

- Veuillez excuser ma tenue, j'ai été prise... au dépourvu.

Je jetai un regard suppliant dans sa direction.

- Que va-t-on me faire, monsieur?  
- En premier lieu, il y aura une confrontation avec Monsieur James M., devant les gens d'armes.  
Ensuite, en fonction du résultat, vous resterez ici ou non.  
Pendant une semaine, nous étudierons votre comportement. Si tout se passe bien, vous sortirez à la fin de la semaine. Sinon...

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

- L-l-lors de la confrontation avec m-monsieur James... Mon mari pourra-t-il être présent ? Et Carlisle Cullen ?  
- Non.

Je soupirai.

- Et pour mes vêtements ?  
- Nous avons tout ce qu'il vous faut.

Deux hommes m'encadrèrent pour me mener à une chambre sombre. Sur une couchette bien modeste à côté du moelleux lit sur lequel je dormais depuis mon mariage, une sorte de robe longue blanche m'attendait.

_Une semaine plus tard._

C'était enfin, enfin la fin !

La confrontation avec James avait été une catastrophe.  
J'avais perdu tous mes moyens et n'avais présenté aucune assurance. Mon cerveau s'était comme bloqué.  
De plus, ç'avait été sa parole contre la mienne, et dans ce monde mysogine, c'était la parole de l'homme qui importait.

J'avais donc vécu une semaine infernale, enfermée dans cet asile.  
L'homme qui s'occupait le plus souvent de moi s'appelait Laurent. C'était un monstre, un ami de James. Je le haïssais.

- Alors mademoiselle... Madame Whitlock. C'est aujourd'hui votre grande chance ! Laurent ! Venez.

Oh non ! J'avais tenté de me montrer exemplaire, tout en restant naturelle, mais si c'était Laurent qui devait décider...

- Votre verdict?  
- Elle est folle.  
- Non !  
- Ca me peine, mais... Il faut qu'elle reste. Elle est dangereuse pour elle-même et pour le reste de la communauté.  
- Monsieur Barner, je vous en prie ! Cet homme connait bien monsieur James. C'est-c'est une conspiration, un complot pour me faire interner, appelez ça comme vous le voulez ! Mais monsieur James cherche juste à se venger !  
- Madame, c'est inutile. Je me fie au jugement de Laurent.  
- R-regardez-moi, observez mon comportement pendant... quelques jours, je vous en prie. Vous verrez qu'il ment !  
- Bien. Je vous le promet.

_Un mois après..._

Enfin. Je sortais enfin. Monsieur Barner n'avait pas respecté a promesse. Un mois de plus dans cet enfer, et je sortais enfin.  
James avait été arrêté et on m'avait enfin crue. On m'amena devant chez moi.

_Toc toc._

La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

- ... Alice ?  
- C'est moi.

J'entrai, m'assis sur le canapé et je me pris la tête entre les mains.

- Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Si ça va ? Si ça va ?!

Ma voix partait dans les aigües.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Non je ne vais pas bien ! Pas bien du tout même ! Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'on nous fait vivre là-bas ! Les bains d'eau glacée, compression d'ovaires, fouet, la tête plongée dans une bassine d'eau ! C'est de la torture ! Alors non ça ne va pas ! Parce que tout cela c'est de votre faute. Vous n'avez pas été foutu de me protéger alors que c'était votre rôle ! Je vous déteste !  
- Alice ! Je ne vous laisserais pas me parler sur ce ton ! Si vous avez été dans cet asile, c'est uniquement de VOTRE faute. Vous êtes folle, et alors? Ecoutez, si le contraire à été prouvé, tant mieux, et oubliez. Maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, et vous allez faire comme si de rien n'était ! Je ne voulais même pas de vous comme épouse...

Il se leva furieusement et s'en alla dans la chambre.  
Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues : il était cruel et injuste.

Durant les semaines suivantes, une triste routine, monotone au possible, s'installa :  
Je me levais vers six heures, avant Jasper, et préparais à manger. Je me lavais alors qu'il petit-déjeunait puis m'habillais et vaccaires à diverses occupations ensuite.  
Il revenait parfois manger à midi, parfois pas. Je continuais mes tâches ménagères durant l'après-midi et nous mangions le soirs sans un mot ni un regard. En fait, nous ne nous parlions pas de la journée. Jamais.

Aujourd'hui, je devais me rendre dans un village voisin pour acheter du tissus qu'on ne trouvait pas ici. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié les références. Je fis demi-tour et quand j'entrai dans le salon, je me figeai :  
Jasper et une femme étaient à moitié nus sur le canapé, et il ne fallait pas être devin pour deviner ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Je hoquetai de surprise et ils se redressèrent. Maria ! Cette p...peste !

Maria était la femme de Mike, le producteur de tomates*. Elle était grande, rousse avec de magnifiques yeux verts, et d'une beauté qui n'appartenait qu'au Sud.  
Toujours très élégante et bien coiffée malgré sa condition, elle était respectée et très influente dans le village. Et elle couchait, ou du moins s'apprêtait, avec mon mari.  
Nous nous haïssions, depuis toujours. C'est elle qui avait lancé des rumeurs sur ma prétendue folie.  
Je sortis en furie devant leur regards étonnés.

* * *

*_oui, bon, je doute qu'il y ai eu des tomates à cet endroit cette époque, mais vous vous souvenez "vous devenez aussi rouge que les tomates de ce bon vieux Mike Newton"... C'est pour le bien de la fiction :p C'est pas comme si c'était une télé HD et 3D hein !_

_Prochain chapitre : _J'ai failli y croire


	11. J'ai failli y croire

**Blabla** _: Hihi ^^ J'aime bien vos réaction qui sont toutes du genre 'Jasper c'est un connard qui mérite pas Alice !' et vous avez bien raison :D ou pas :p  
Donc après mon petit élan de sadisme sur cette fin de chapitre choisie diaboliquement, voici la suite. (chapitre un peu plus court que d'hab')_

_(j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews du chap' 10, mais je le ferai, promis :D)_

* * *

_J'ai failli y croire_

* * *

Je me redressai d'un coup.

- Oh !

Tout était noir autour de moi. La lumière de la Lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, et je m'habituai peu à peu à l'obscurité. J'étais dans mon lit, et Jasper dormait à côté de moi. Comment pouvais-je dormir là après l'incident de cet après-midi ?  
Je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé après... Comme si je venais de me réveiller en plein mauvais rêve. J'avais mal à la tête. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer après que j'ai quitté la maison furieusement ?

Je remarquai que j'étais uniquement vêtue de la chemise de mon époux, qui embaumait toujours de la même senteur.  
Cela me fis frissonner parce que je portais la même la nuit où tout a basculé, la nuit où on m'a emmenée loin de chez moi.

Je voulus me relever, pour aller me rafraichir et le corps et l'esprit, mais la douleur qui se concentra dans ma cheville à ce moment là me fit rennoncer.

- Aie !

Jasper se réveilla en sursaut.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une invasion ? 'faut protéger les olives d'Joséphine !

J'écarquillai les yeux, et malgré la douleur et la situation, j'eus du mal à me retenir d'exploser de rire.

Il avait l'air parfaitement crétin et piqua un fard lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

- E-e-excusez-moi, haha ! Je n-n'a-n'arrive p-pas à me retenir !  
- C'est ça, moquez-vous... Pourquoi avez-vous crié ?  
- Ma cheville, expliquai-je. J'ai oublié de la plonger dans de l'eau glacée.

... Mais j'avais déjà vécu cette scène !

- Avez-vous faim ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux et me jetai à son cou pour sangloter contre son épaule.

- Ne les laissez pas m'emmener !  
- Qui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Je vous en supplie, ne les laissez pas me prendre avec eux !

Il soupira mais promis.  
Il se rallongea et je me collai à lui, toujours mes bras désespérément accrochés autour de son cou et la tête contre son épaule.  
Il se figea, je m'en fichais : j'avais besoin de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
- J-'ai cette sensation de... déjà vu.

Je me blottis encore un peu plus (si, si) contre lui, terrifiée, lorsque j'entendis une voiture passer dans la rue.

- Voulez-vous manger ?  
-NON !  
- Euh... bien. Calmez-vous !

Je soufflai.

- Excusez-moi.  
- Voulez-vous me raconter votre rêve? Car c'est de là que viens le problème, me trompé-je ?

Et d'un coup, je réalisai. Un rêve ! Mais bien sûr !  
J'étais stupide. Jasper ne marchait qu'au respect. Jamais il n'aurait couché avec l'autre... saleté. Je regrettais d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que l'envisager. Jasper était vraiment un type bien. Un peu méprisant mais bien.  
Il passa un bras dans mon dos et je me repositionnai de manière à ce que le sang circule à nouveau dans mon bras droit.

J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence, la chaleur de sa peau et son odeur envoutante, pour me rassurer.  
Comment aurais-je fait sans lui, avant ? Etrangement, cette idée, _sans lui_, me paraissait totalement inconcevable. Je m'étais parfaitement faite à l'idée d'être mariée au Capitaine Whitlock*.  
Il était là et avait juré de me protéger.

J'entendis des pas au dehors et je me figeai. Je déglutis avec difficulté et inspirai profondément.

- Eh bien... Tout à commencé exactement comme depuis que je vous ai réveillé. Sauf que nous sommes descendus pour que je mange.  
Là, deux hommes sont venus pour m'emmener dans un asile. Et vous m'avez abandonnée ! L'accusai-je

Je resserrai mon étreinte. Un peu plus et je l'étouffais.

- Et j'y ai vécu un véritable enfer. Le plus terrible à été la compression d'ovaires je crois... Je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants, jamais. Et j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants.  
Enfin, cinq semaines après être entrée là-bas, on m'a enfin libérée. Et quand je suis rentrée, vous vous êtes montré très injuste. Nous ne nous adressions plus la parole, et je crois que nous nous détestions tout bonnement. Puis un jour, je suis rentrée ici plus tôt que prévu et vous étiez dans les bras d'une femme, dans une position sans équivoque. Vous savez, Maria Newton !

Je respirai un grand coup car je manquais d'air : je n'avais presque pas respiré depuis le début de ma tirade.  
Jasper n'avait pas bronché, m'écoutant attentivement et scrutant mon regard de manière étrange. Il se redressa et je le lâchai, puis il se tourna vers moi et me pris une main.

- Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais, vous m'entendez ? C'est contraire à mes principes. Je n'abandonne pas même les gens que je déteste. Jamais.

Je me reculai. Il me détestait? Il venait de le dire, il me détestait.**  
Moi aussi je le détestais après tout. Alors pourquoi mon ventre se tordit, mon coeur et serra et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux ?

- Vous... Vous croyez qu'on peut mettre fin à un mariage ? Demandai-je d'une voix brisée.

Décidément, il avait un drôle d'effet sur moi.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air tant ahuri qu'adorable.

_Mais à quoi tu penses ?_

- Parce que vous me haïssez et que vous avez honte de moi, tout simplement. Vous ne serez jamais heureux avec moi, et vous méritez d'être heureux, Jasper ! Vous êtes un homme bon. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde.  
- Je ne vous hais pas, Alice, voyons.  
- Mais vous avez dit que-  
- Peut importe ce que j'ai pu dire. Je ne vous hais pas.  
- C'est vrai ?

Je me surpris à afficher un grand sourire satisfait et la boule dans mon estomac disparu aussi tôt.

- Bien sûr ! Vous... Vous me détestez ?

Je rougis et fus heureuse qu'il ne puisse le voir dans le noir.

- Euh, n-non, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.  
- Vous mentez.

Quelque chose dans sa voix était différent.

- Je...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatigué.

Il se retourna et se coucha, dos à moi.  
Je restai sans bouger. Le détestais-je vraiment ?

_Oui ! Non !_

Je réfléchis pendant une longue minute puis me rallongeai sur le flanc et posai un main sur son omoplate :

- Non Jasper, je ne vous déteste pas. Ou plus... En fait...je commence à vraiment apprécier votre compagnie...

_Un peu trop même._

-... même si je n'en ai pas encore vraiment profité.

Pas de réponse. A la place, une respiration forte, calme et régulière. Il dormait. Je soupirai et me retournai, prête à m'endormir à mon tour.

- Content de le savoir.  
- Aaaaaah ! E-e-excu-cu excu-cusez moi ! Oh, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie !  
-alors c'est à moi de me faire excuser.  
- Cette discussion ne rime plus à rien. Bonne nuit.  
- Oui, enfin, ce qu'il en reste... soupira-t-il. Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule. Le Soleil brillait déjà haut dan le ciel. Quelle heure était-il ?  
Je me levai et descendit, encore comateuse. Je me levai et descendit.  
Je me frottai les yeux avec ma manche et vit Jasper, qui se tourna pour m'accueillir.

- Bonjour. Bous avez bien dormi ?  
- Comme un bébé, et vous ?

Il grimaça.

- Pas vraiment.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien... Vous vous êtes collée à moi toute la nuit. Enfin, le reste. J'ai cru que vous alliez m'étouffer plusieurs fois. Et... Vous avez les pieds très froids.

Je rougis comme j'avais rarement rougi et bafouillai des excuses.

- Bah.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bon... Je m'étais dit que vous auriez faim, mais...

Il afficha une mine soucieuse.

- Mais je vous déconseille fortement de manger ce que je vous ai préparé. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez, mais à vos risques et périls.  
- Bah... vous vous êtes donné du mal visiblement. Il serait mal poli de ne pas faire honneur à votre... cuisine.

Je croquai dans... je-ne-sais-trop-quoi.

- Pouaah ! Mais-mais ! Comment avez-vous réussi à faire quelque chose d'aussi mauvais avec des ingrédients normaux ? Oh ! Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je-  
- Vous avez bien raison. Mais je vous avais prévenue.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais je vais préparer autre chose. De quoi avez-vous envie ?  
- Ce qui vous arrange.

Je souris. Il était plutôt chouette comme mari après tout !  
Pas comme celui de mon rêve.  
Mon rêve...

- A quoi pensez-vous ?  
- Je me disais que mon cauchemar... avait mis en scène toutes mes pires craintes.

* * *

_*Dans l'ordre (pour vous repérer) ça donne :_

_2nd Lieutenant, 1er Lieutenant, Capitaine, Major, Lieutenant Colonel et Colonel (avant y'a tout un tas de trucs (Caporal, Sergent, Quarter master's Sergeant, First Sergent et Major-Sergent; mais mon Jazz il est surdoué hein)). (Je tiens à préciser que ça, c'est pour les Sudistes. Enfin, au Texas lors de l'affrontement contre le Nord. (les méchants, il vont faire du mal à Jasper ! )._

_** Je tiens à préciser qu'Alice se fait des films, Jasper ne dis pas la détester elle, elle est juste parano_.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Vieux couple


	12. Vieux couple

**Blabla :**_ Vous allez rire... Moi je vais pleurer.  
J'étais tranquillou sur mon ordi quand j'ai ouvert du Saint-Môret. Grave erreur : y'a un liquide qu'à coulé_ sur mon clavier -_- résultat il fout la merde et j'arrive pas à écrire normalement et surtout_ rapidement. Excuse idéale mais ô combien agaçante, mais je sens que ça va ralentir la publication (vu que j'ai plus de chapitre de prêt) (là ça fait 10 mns que je tape ce foutu message .)_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Voilà, j'ai enfin corrigé mon chapitre :) Enfin... en partie. C'est mieux quand même. Sinon, pourquoi l'ais-je posté hier, jeudi et non vendredi ? Très bonne question, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'crois qu'j'avais pas percuté qu'on était jeudi. Bah, mon pauvre petit cerveau à des bugs parfois. Et mon clavier remarche ! (vaguement) (sauf le clic-droit.. Comment je créé un nouveau chapitre moi ? D: ). Je me grouille d'écrire la suite._

**Merci :D :**_ Bon, j'ai enfin répondu aux reviews \o/ reste les anonyme. 'fin, L'anonyme ._

_**Guest**__ : Merci :) je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise (: (désolée, à propos, de ne pas t'avoir répondu au chapitre précédent ^^) et je suis très contente que tu me donnes ton avis, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur. Et oui, il faut croire que dans son esprit, coucher avec une fille est plus respectueux que de l'embrasser :p Enfin, ça marche plus vu que tu as constaté que c'était un cauchemar. Sur ce, merci :) (et pis refais-moi un coucou :D)_

* * *

_Vieux couple ..._

* * *

_- Je me disais que mon cauchemar... avait mis en scène toutes mes pires craintes..._

Je me tournai vers lui et le dévisageai.

- D'abord, vous m'abandonnez. Puis on m'enferme dans un asile, où je suis seule et vis les pire tortures qui soit pour moi. On me prive d'enfants. Je vis un véritable enfer et quand je sors enfin, vous me laissez et finissez par aller avec une autre femme quand je m'absente. Oui, c'est ça ! Me pires craintes.  
- Vous avez réellement peur que je vous abandonne, vous haïsse et aille voir ailleurs ? Ca fait partit de vos pires craintes.  
- Euh...

Je rougis encore une fois.

- Eh bien, je...

Il attendait, avec un sourire amusé.

-euh, disons que je déteste la solitude et...

Je soupirai.

-oui. Oui, ça en fait partie.

Autant être franche avec lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Oups ?

- Vous avez dit toujours avoir désiré avoir des enfants...  
- Oui... oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai appris que vous seriez mon époux, une des premières choses que je me suit dites a été 'bah au moins, si j'ai des enfants un jour, ils seront beaux'.  
- Parce que vous me trouvez beau ?  
- J'ai pas dit ça ! Me défendis-je en tournant la tête pour cacher que je rougissais de plus belle.  
- Si vous l'avez dit !  
- Ahem, et bien, c'est la seule qualité que je vous avait trouvée - et pourtant j'ai cherché longtemps. Ah non, vous vous battez bien aussi.  
- Vraiment ? Et vous en avez trouvé d'autres depuis ?  
- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, je vais mourir de honte !  
- Allez-y, ça m'intéresse.  
- Tout cela me fait penser : je n'ai pas recousu votre veste ! J'y vais de ce pas !

Je me précipitai à la salle d'eau et y prit du fil noir. Quand je sortis, je me heurtai à quelque chose d'assez dur. Cette sensation de déjà vu... Je me figeai. Mais ce n'étais que Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Vous savez, coudre n'a jamais empêché personne de parler. Et je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'Alice Brandon, enfin, Whitlock trouve de bien chez moi.  
- Euh, rien. Voilà ! Rien.

Je filai au rez-de-chaussée et pris sa veste.  
Il descendit à son tour et s'assit en face de moi.  
Je fis comme si de rien n'étais et recousu sa veste.  
Mais il me fixait, assit à califourchon sur une chaise à l'envers, bras croisé sur le dossier.

- Quoi ?  
- Mais rien.

Je me concentrai sur ma tâche mais je sentais son regard pesant sur moi. Je frissonnai : comment voulait-il que je me concentre ? Mais c'était peut-être son but, après tout.

- Et vous enfant... vous voudriez qu'ils aient quoi de moi ?  
- Eh bien votre... eh ! Mais ! Hum, vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je pouvais toujours essayer.  
- Tss, vous êtes un manipulateur !  
- C'est une qualité ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

- Non.  
- Je réussirai à vous faire parler.  
- Il n'y a rien à dire.  
- Voyons, il y a forcément quelque chose que vous trouvez, sinon bien, pas trop mal chez moi ! Même si nous nous connaissons à peine.

Je haussai les épaules.

- Non... Non, je ne vois pas.

Il grimaça.

- Bon, tant pis. Moi je vous ai trouvé quelque chose.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui. Vous êtes une bonne menteuse.  
- Et vous perspicace.  
- C'est une qualité ça.  
- Admettons.

Il sourit, vainqueur.

- C'est déjà un bon début. Vous me trouvez beau, perspicace et visiblement vous avez besoin de moi.

Je haussai encore les épaules.

- Mais tout le monde pense comme moi. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir ce que vous, vous pensez de moi.  
- Vous d'abord.

Je fit un noeud serré, coupait le fil et lui tendis sa veste.

- Bon. D'accord.

Il me sourit, satisfait et je répondis par un soupir résigné.

- C'est vrai, je vous trouve...euh...ben.. physiquement vous êtes... parfait. Oui c'est ça. Non ! Ne dîtes rien et arrêtez de sourire comme ça. Ensuite...vous sentez incroyablement bon. C'est quoi votre secret, mh ? Vous êtes plutôt gentil avec moi, et ça, c'est rare. Non, plus que rare. Et puis vous avez un accent adorable, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Vous arrivez toujours à vos fins mais vu que c'est à mes dépends, je ne vous le mettrai pas en qualité. Le reste... je ne vous connais pas assez pour en juger. Mais je crois que vous avez un grand coeur.  
- Vous êtes complètement folle.

...

- Euuh, attendez, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, si, mais pas comme ça. Aucun rapport avec ce que les gens veulent dire. Excentrique. Voilà, le mot c'est excentrique.

Je grimaçai.

- C'est censé être gentil ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Prenez ça comme vous voulez mais moi je trouve que ça vous donne un air mignon.  
- Mignon ?

Je lui souris d'un air enjoué.

- Bon, c'est à mon tour ? Vous avez un physique particulier, c'est vrai. Mais adorable. Vous êtres très jolie parce que vous le portez bien.

Jolie ? Il a dit que j'étais _jolie _?

- Quoi, petite pâle, longs cheveux noirs et visage enfantin ?  
- Eh bien... oui.  
- Bon, continuez, éludai-je d'un mouvement de main agacé.  
- Vous sentez bon aussi, vous savez. La vanille.  
- Vanille ? ... Oh, vous en avez déjà sentit ?  
- Oui, une fois. Au cours d'un voyage.  
- Et comment est-ce que ça sent ?

Il du percevoir mon air enjoué et curieux mais se contenta d'une réponse... stupide.

- Ben... Comme vous.

Je soupirai.

- Et vous vous appliquez à être une bonne maîtresse de maison. Même si c'est pour éviter les confrontations. En revanche vous avez très mauvais caractère.  
- Eh ! C'est pas vrai !  
- Vous voyez ?

Il n'avait pas tord. Par entièrement.

- Bon, avant que vous n'ayez dressé un tableau de mes défauts, je vais finir de préparer votre petit déjeuner.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte à ce moment là et je me figeais. Jasper, qui avait sentit mon angoisse me fit un sourire avenant, passa un bras protecteur autour de ma taille et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.  
Je tremblais comme une feuille. D'après mes parents, j'avais été autrefois internée pour causes de visions. Et si... Et si mon cauchemars avait été l'une d'elles ?

- Monsieur Whitlock ?

- Lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, conscient de ma peur et de mon malaise.

- Un recommandé.

L'homme laissa la lettre à mon mari et partit sans demander son reste. Je me détendis. Juste un peu.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demandai-je alors qui libérait ma taille.

Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la lettre.  
Il la lu, sourcils froncé, blêmit puis se renfrogna.

- Jasper, vous allez bien ? Demandai-je en prenant sa mains dans les miennes, ridiculement petites à côté.  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux grogna-t-il.

Je serrais un peu plus sa main dans les miennes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

* * *

_(Lui aussi est un peu court, mais il fallait que je coupe ici. J'ai pas eu le temps (ni le courage) de me relire. Ca se voit beaucoup ? :/ (promis, je me corrigerais, un de ces quatres)))._

_Prochain chapitre : _Je sais pas encore . (non, ce n'est pas le titre du chapitre n.n)

_bon, je vous rappelle que plus le nombre de reviews est élevé, plus ma productivité l'est (:_

_Au fait, j'ai eu une idée (et oui !) : faire cette histoire du PDV de Jasper. (mais après, parce que sinon ça va vous spoualer (oui, j'aime l'écrire comme ça .) sur la suite des évenements, ô combien passionnants). Ca vous dirait ?_


	13. Non, ce n'est pas la suite

Hihi, et non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée ^^'

Enfait, c'est pour vous prévenir de mon potentiel (et quasi-confirmé) retard. Oui, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vous mettre le chapitre Lundi (j'en suis presque sûre) et je préfère vous prévenir maintenant, que vou soyez au courant.

Sinon, hier soir dans mon lit, toute seule comme une paumée, j'ai réfléchis à mon idée de faire, non pas une suite, mais un complément de cette histoire.  
Du point de vue de Jasper. Ca s'appellera donc _Ma chère Alice_, et commencera pareillement. D'ailleurs, je vais même vous mettre ici la lettre (encore à l'état débauche, de brouillon, appelez ça comme vous le voulez) pour vous donner un avant-goût (bien que ça ne vous avancera pas du tout), mais sachez que ça ne me retardera pas dans la publication de _Mon cher_ Majorqui reste pour l'instant ma priorité.

Et puis, si je ne poste pas les deux parallèlement, c'est parce que vous découvreriez trop de choses (:

Je pense qu'elle fera une trentaine de chapitre, peut-être un peu plus, ou peut-être un peu moins, mais ça sera dans ses eaux là.

Voili voilou.

_Ma chère Alice,_

_Ma toute petite Alice... Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu tant hâte de rentrer. Je n'ai jamais eu se sentiment de vide dans ma poitrine, comme s'il manquait un élément essentiel à ma vie. Même la première fois que je suis parti après notre mariage._

_Je vous avait promis une lettre, la voici. Je vous avais promis de rester en vie, et j'essaye de respecter ma promesse, mais coyez-moi, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours.  
Ce qui se passe ici est terrible. Des hommes se font tuer. Tout le temps. Des gamins même. Plus jeunes que vous. Et vous n'imaginez pas comme je me sens. Je dois rentrer dans quelques semaines. Sûrement une ou deux après que vous ayez reçu cette lettre, preuve que je suis bel et bien en vie (j'espère tenir jusqu'à ma permition)._

_Enfin, j'espère ue vous, vous allez bien et êtes heureuse, mais vous savez bien qu'au fond de moi j'aimerais vous manquer un tant soit peu._

_Et puis, je vous promet que cette fois je ne ferais pas ma crise de jalousie en rentrant... Vous vous souvenez comme vous en étiez malheureuse ?_

_A très vite,_

_Jasper._

(Oui alors bon, c'est un peu tout pourri pour l'instant, mais mes idées d'écriture sont principalement basées sur la suite.)


	14. Excusez-moi

**Blabla** _: Hihi ^^ J'aime bien vos réaction qui sont toutes du genre 'Jasper c'est un connard qui mérite pas Alice !' et vous avez bien raison :D ou pas :p  
Donc après mon petit élan de sadisme sur cette fin de chapitre choisie diaboliquement, voici la suite. (chapitre un peu plus court que d'hab')_

_(j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews du chap' 10, mais je le ferai, promis :D)_

* * *

_J'ai failli y croire_

* * *

Je me redressai d'un coup.

- Oh !

Tout était noir autour de moi. La lumière de la Lune filtrait à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, et je m'habituai peu à peu à l'obscurité. J'étais dans mon lit, et Jasper dormait à côté de moi. Comment pouvais-je dormir là après l'incident de cet après-midi ?  
Je ne me souvenais plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé après... Comme si je venais de me réveiller en plein mauvais rêve. J'avais mal à la tête. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer après que j'ai quitté la maison furieusement ?

Je remarquai que j'étais uniquement vêtue de la chemise de mon époux, qui embaumait toujours de la même senteur.  
Cela me fis frissonner parce que je portais la même la nuit où tout a basculé, la nuit où on m'a emmenée loin de chez moi.

Je voulus me relever, pour aller me rafraichir et le corps et l'esprit, mais la douleur qui se concentra dans ma cheville à ce moment là me fit rennoncer.

- Aie !

Jasper se réveilla en sursaut.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une invasion ? 'faut protéger les olives d'Joséphine !

J'écarquillai les yeux, et malgré la douleur et la situation, j'eus du mal à me retenir d'exploser de rire.

Il avait l'air parfaitement crétin et piqua un fard lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

- E-e-excusez-moi, haha ! Je n-n'a-n'arrive p-pas à me retenir !  
- C'est ça, moquez-vous... Pourquoi avez-vous crié ?  
- Ma cheville, expliquai-je. J'ai oublié de la plonger dans de l'eau glacée.

... Mais j'avais déjà vécu cette scène !

- Avez-vous faim ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux et me jetai à son cou pour sangloter contre son épaule.

- Ne les laissez pas m'emmener !  
- Qui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? De quoi parlez-vous ?  
- Je vous en supplie, ne les laissez pas me prendre avec eux !

Il soupira mais promis.  
Il se rallongea et je me collai à lui, toujours mes bras désespérément accrochés autour de son cou et la tête contre son épaule.  
Il se figea, je m'en fichais : j'avais besoin de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
- J-'ai cette sensation de... déjà vu.

Je me blottis encore un peu plus (si, si) contre lui, terrifiée, lorsque j'entendis une voiture passer dans la rue.

- Voulez-vous manger ?  
-NON !  
- Euh... bien. Calmez-vous !

Je soufflai.

- Excusez-moi.  
- Voulez-vous me raconter votre rêve? Car c'est de là que viens le problème, me trompé-je ?

Et d'un coup, je réalisai. Un rêve ! Mais bien sûr !  
J'étais stupide. Jasper ne marchait qu'au respect. Jamais il n'aurait couché avec l'autre... saleté. Je regrettais d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que l'envisager. Jasper était vraiment un type bien. Un peu méprisant mais bien.  
Il passa un bras dans mon dos et je me repositionnai de manière à ce que le sang circule à nouveau dans mon bras droit.

J'avais besoin de sentir sa présence, la chaleur de sa peau et son odeur envoutante, pour me rassurer.  
Comment aurais-je fait sans lui, avant ? Etrangement, cette idée, _sans lui_, me paraissait totalement inconcevable. Je m'étais parfaitement faite à l'idée d'être mariée au Capitaine Whitlock*.  
Il était là et avait juré de me protéger.

J'entendis des pas au dehors et je me figeai. Je déglutis avec difficulté et inspirai profondément.

- Eh bien... Tout à commencé exactement comme depuis que je vous ai réveillé. Sauf que nous sommes descendus pour que je mange.  
Là, deux hommes sont venus pour m'emmener dans un asile. Et vous m'avez abandonnée ! L'accusai-je

Je resserrai mon étreinte. Un peu plus et je l'étouffais.

- Et j'y ai vécu un véritable enfer. Le plus terrible à été la compression d'ovaires je crois... Je ne pouvais plus avoir d'enfants, jamais. Et j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants.  
Enfin, cinq semaines après être entrée là-bas, on m'a enfin libérée. Et quand je suis rentrée, vous vous êtes montré très injuste. Nous ne nous adressions plus la parole, et je crois que nous nous détestions tout bonnement. Puis un jour, je suis rentrée ici plus tôt que prévu et vous étiez dans les bras d'une femme, dans une position sans équivoque. Vous savez, Maria Newton !

Je respirai un grand coup car je manquais d'air : je n'avais presque pas respiré depuis le début de ma tirade.  
Jasper n'avait pas bronché, m'écoutant attentivement et scrutant mon regard de manière étrange. Il se redressa et je le lâchai, puis il se tourna vers moi et me pris une main.

- Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais, vous m'entendez ? C'est contraire à mes principes. Je n'abandonne pas même les gens que je déteste. Jamais.

Je me reculai. Il me détestait? Il venait de le dire, il me détestait.**  
Moi aussi je le détestais après tout. Alors pourquoi mon ventre se tordit, mon coeur et serra et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux ?

- Vous... Vous croyez qu'on peut mettre fin à un mariage ? Demandai-je d'une voix brisée.

Décidément, il avait un drôle d'effet sur moi.

- Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? Me demanda-t-il d'un air tant ahuri qu'adorable.

_Mais à quoi tu penses ?_

- Parce que vous me haïssez et que vous avez honte de moi, tout simplement. Vous ne serez jamais heureux avec moi, et vous méritez d'être heureux, Jasper ! Vous êtes un homme bon. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde.  
- Je ne vous hais pas, Alice, voyons.  
- Mais vous avez dit que-  
- Peut importe ce que j'ai pu dire. Je ne vous hais pas.  
- C'est vrai ?

Je me surpris à afficher un grand sourire satisfait et la boule dans mon estomac disparu aussi tôt.

- Bien sûr ! Vous... Vous me détestez ?

Je rougis et fus heureuse qu'il ne puisse le voir dans le noir.

- Euh, n-non, dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.  
- Vous mentez.

Quelque chose dans sa voix était différent.

- Je...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatigué.

Il se retourna et se coucha, dos à moi.  
Je restai sans bouger. Le détestais-je vraiment ?

_Oui ! Non !_

Je réfléchis pendant une longue minute puis me rallongeai sur le flanc et posai un main sur son omoplate :

- Non Jasper, je ne vous déteste pas. Ou plus... En fait...je commence à vraiment apprécier votre compagnie...

_Un peu trop même._

-... même si je n'en ai pas encore vraiment profité.

Pas de réponse. A la place, une respiration forte, calme et régulière. Il dormait. Je soupirai et me retournai, prête à m'endormir à mon tour.

- Content de le savoir.  
- Aaaaaah ! E-e-excu-cu excu-cusez moi ! Oh, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie !  
-alors c'est à moi de me faire excuser.  
- Cette discussion ne rime plus à rien. Bonne nuit.  
- Oui, enfin, ce qu'il en reste... soupira-t-il. Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai seule. Le Soleil brillait déjà haut dan le ciel. Quelle heure était-il ?  
Je me levai et descendit, encore comateuse. Je me levai et descendit.  
Je me frottai les yeux avec ma manche et vit Jasper, qui se tourna pour m'accueillir.

- Bonjour. Bous avez bien dormi ?  
- Comme un bébé, et vous ?

Il grimaça.

- Pas vraiment.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien... Vous vous êtes collée à moi toute la nuit. Enfin, le reste. J'ai cru que vous alliez m'étouffer plusieurs fois. Et... Vous avez les pieds très froids.

Je rougis comme j'avais rarement rougi et bafouillai des excuses.

- Bah.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bon... Je m'étais dit que vous auriez faim, mais...

Il afficha une mine soucieuse.

- Mais je vous déconseille fortement de manger ce que je vous ai préparé. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez, mais à vos risques et périls.  
- Bah... vous vous êtes donné du mal visiblement. Il serait mal poli de ne pas faire honneur à votre... cuisine.

Je croquai dans... je-ne-sais-trop-quoi.

- Pouaah ! Mais-mais ! Comment avez-vous réussi à faire quelque chose d'aussi mauvais avec des ingrédients normaux ? Oh ! Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, je-  
- Vous avez bien raison. Mais je vous avais prévenue.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais je vais préparer autre chose. De quoi avez-vous envie ?  
- Ce qui vous arrange.

Je souris. Il était plutôt chouette comme mari après tout !  
Pas comme celui de mon rêve.  
Mon rêve...

- A quoi pensez-vous ?  
- Je me disais que mon cauchemar... avait mis en scène toutes mes pires craintes.

* * *

_*Dans l'ordre (pour vous repérer) ça donne :_

_2nd Lieutenant, 1er Lieutenant, Capitaine, Major, Lieutenant Colonel et Colonel (avant y'a tout un tas de trucs (Caporal, Sergent, Quarter master's Sergeant, First Sergent et Major-Sergent; mais mon Jazz il est surdoué hein)). (Je tiens à préciser que ça, c'est pour les Sudistes. Enfin, au Texas lors de l'affrontement contre le Nord. (les méchants, il vont faire du mal à Jasper ! )._

_** Je tiens à préciser qu'Alice se fait des films, Jasper ne dis pas la détester elle, elle est juste parano_.

_Prochain chapitre_ : Vieux couple


	15. Parce-que j'ai peur

**Blabla :**_ Ouille, ouille, ouille. J'en ai mis du temps... Mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire ce chapitre, alors qu'il était déjà presque prêt sur mon téléphone. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais plus du tout la motivation pour l'écrire. Ca me faisait peur, hein, vraiment.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis dis 'Allez, tu le fais maintenant ! C'est ça ou tes devoirs d'espagnol !' Donc bon, j'ai choisis la fiction :p et puis c'est allé tout seul. Et après... j'ai écris, écris, écris plein de nouvelles choses que je n'avais pas prévues, et maintenant, ce chapitre est prêt !_

**Blabla 2 :**_ j'estime vous avoir fait attendre suffisamment longtemps, alors je n'attends pas Samedi pour vous poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude il me semble._

* * *

Parce-que j'ai peur

* * *

Alors ça y était. Il allait partir demain. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette perspective me déchirait-elle le coeur ? C'était étrange.  
Il était dans la chambre, en train de se déshabiller pour aller se coucher et moi j'étais plantée comme une idiote dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Quand je le regardais, là maintenant, je ne le voyais plus comme Jasper Whitlcock, le jeune homme beau et dragueur dont toutes les filles normales étaient amoureuses, ni le Capitaine Whitlock, militaire aimé de tous et réputé pour ses talents, mais simplement Jasper. Ou alors Monsieur Whitlock, le mari d'Alice. Un homme toujours aussi beau, aussi jeune, aussi gentil et charmant, un homme toujours aussi bon combattant, mais je ne voyais ni le côté coureur de jupons, arrogant et méprisant tant que méprisable de l'homme à femme, ni le côté cruel du combattant sans pitié aucune, mais juste l'homme que je... Que je quoi au juste ?  
Je ne l'aimais pas, non, sûrement pas. Mais je ne l'aimais pas non plus. J'avais beau essayer, de toutes mes forces, c'était tout bonnement impossible.  
Et je n'avais même plus envie d'essayer.

Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant : il était paniqué. Oui, paniqué.  
Il était à la limite de trembler comme une feuille en automne, et je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Il n'était pas supposé avoir peur !  
Il se roula en boule sous la couette et cacha sa tête sous un oreiller.  
J'enlevai ma robe, mon jupon et enfilais une robe particulièrement légère – c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait très chaud pour un mois de Janvier.  
Elle était blanche en... Je ne sais trop quelle tissus, très légère à porter, et très douce aussi. Mais j'étais très gênée de la porter.  
Elle partait en trois petits volants en bas et m'arrivait juste au dessous des genoux. Elle avait de fines bretelles, avec une fleur tout aussi blanche sur l'une d'elles.  
A vrai dire, le col descendait assez bas. Certes, ça me faisait un plutôt joli décolletée, moi qui n'avait pourtant pas une poitrine très développée, et la peau sur les os, mais tout de même. Oui, j'avais un peu honte, mais c'était mieux que de dormir nue, non ? Et puis, c'était un cadeau de Lila, ma soeur. Oh, sur elle, elle était tout simplement splendide. Elle me l'avait offerte pour mes 12 ans, en me disant qu'un jour je serais resplendissante dedans. Sauf que mon corps avait arrêté de se développer vers mes 13, 14 ans grand maximum. Maintenant j'en avais 18 et j'étais minuscule.

Je me glissai entre les draps et enfonçait ma tête dans l'oreiller. Croyez-moi, c'était génial de faire ça! Avant je dormais sur une veste roulée en boule. Et en plus celui-là, il sentait très bon !  
Mais j'avais froid aux pieds. J'avais un sérieux problème avec mes pieds la nuit : il étaient toujours glacés.  
En temps normal, je les aurait collés sans scrupules sur les mollets de Jasper, qui aurait râlé, m'aurait traité d'oiseau avant de se résigner. C'est ce qu'il se passait chaque soir depuis une petite semaine. Oh, je ne me souvenais plus du tout comment ça avait commencé, comment j'avais osé faire ça, mais peu m'importait.  
Mais là... J'hésitais. Il semblait vraiment.. Bizarre. Alors je fis quelque chose de très étrange : je mis ma main sur son omoplate nue et passai mon autre bras autour de son torse, collant ma joue contre son dos, brûlant, soit dit en passant. Je ne dis rien, bercée par sa respiration.  
Je savais que parfois, juste sentir la présence de quelqu'un, sans paroles ni gestes particuliers, suffisait à réconforter quelqu'un. Enfin, il me semblait. Comme le faisait les chats : juste pour montrer qu'on était là et qu'on ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?  
- Mhgmghr.  
- Pardon ?

Il sortit sa tête de sous l'oreiller et grogna :

- Rien.  
- D'accord... Bonne nuit.  
- Mh.

Et il replongea la tête sous les plumes. Puis il se défit de mon étreinte, se tourna, sortit de sa 'cachette' et me fixa avec ses beaux yeux indigos. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Ses yeux indigos tout court.  
J'arrêtais de respirer et mon coeur eu des ratés avant de s'emmêler les pinceaux. C'est bien comme ça qu'on disait, non ? Et puis, c'est quoi, un pinceau ?

J'étais toujours presque collée à lui et son visage devait être à... Quoi, 2 cm du mien ?  
Je sentit son souffle caresser mon visage. Il sentait bon.  
Je me mis des claques mentales. Pourquoi pensais-je à ça, moi ?  
Il me fixai toujours de ses yeux bleus océan et ne disait rien. Des boucles rebelles lui tombèrent sur le front. Il était beau.

_Et meeeeeerde..._

Ne pouvait-il pas être laid ?

- C'huis complètement terrifié.

Je fus étonnée qu'il me dise ça.

- Mais... pourquoi ?  
- Vous savez... La première fois que je suis partit au combat, j'avais 17 ans. J'étais.. Complètement paniqué. J'étais mort de trouille, je ne voulais pas y aller. J'ai passé toute la nuit collé à Josie. Ethan se moquait de moi. Il me disait que je n'avais pas de... Enfin, v'voyez.  
- Et c'est vrai ?  
- Hééé !

Il soupira et son souffle chaud m'enveloppa une fois encore le visage me faisant frissonner. De bien être...

- Mais toujours est-il que sur le champ de bataille, tout le monde m'appelait 'princesse' ou 'mon ange' à cause de ma peur et de mes cheveux blonds qui détonnaient au milieu de tous les bruns.

_(ndla : pour vous donner une idée, voilà, à partir d'ici, ce que j'ai écris aujourd'hui...)_

Mais j'ai vite reçu une lettre de Joséphine et d'Ethan. Et puis j'ai eu confiance.  
Ils me faisaient confiance, et je leur faisait confiance; donc je me faisais confiance, 'voyez ?  
Et puis... Au bout d'une semaine de combat, mes supérieurs m'ont appelé. Je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire de mal, mais en fait... il m'ont promu. Au bout d'une semaine !  
Et en réalité, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais fait pour ça. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai eu peur au début. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas du combat que je m'inquiète... mais de ce qui m'attend à mon retour.  
Ce qui m'a donné la force de résister aux horreurs de la guerre et à la solitude, c'était de savoir que mes _parents_ m'attendaient au village. Et ce fut comme ça à chaque fois.  
Mais vous savez, je me suis disputé avec eux, très fort. Et cette fois, personne ne m'attendra, personne ne m'enverra de lettres, je n'aurais personne à protéger et personne n'aura besoin de moi à mon retour.  
Et c'est terrible, parce que je déteste la solitude et j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais été seul.  
- Ben.. Et moi ? M'indignai-je

Bah oui, et moi ? Moi je comptais pour du beurre, quoique le beurre fut sans doute plus précieux que ma petite personne, et il se fichait de me protéger ou non ?

- Vous c'est différent. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Et puis vous me détestez.

J'avais décroché depuis une bonne minute lorsque j'avais croisé son regard de glace. Mon cerveau s'était totalement déconnecté. J'avais devant moi le plus beau tableau qui soit. Jasper était juste là, à quelques centimètres, son visage à moitié caché par des boucles blondes, les yeux bleus foncés et brillants. Lui et sa beauté inhumaine me faisaient face, son nez frôlant presque le mien.

Mon cerveau décida de prolonger sa pause encore et encore jusqu'à ce que...

- Euh, Alice ?  
- Hein ?  
- Vous allez bien ?  
- Ah ! Ne partez pas !  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Je le fixai dans les yeux.

_Non, non, non ! Arrête immédiatement ! Ton coeur va lâcher!_

- Alors revenez vite, je vous attendrai. Mais je crois comprendre... Vous n'avez pas du tout peur de mourir, mais plutôt que personne ne se soucie de votre mort.  
- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est la bonne formulation. Ca et être inutile. Je suis égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ouais. Mais ça c'est pas nouveau.

Oups ! Je m'étais adressée à lui comme à une amie. Pas bon du tout ça. Mais il eu l'air de s'en ficher.

-... Merci pour votre soutient...

Sa phrase était à moitié ironique à moitié sincère.

- De rien. Mais vous devriez dormir maintenant.  
- Bonne nuit.. Alice.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon prénom devenait-il plus joli quand c'était _lui_ qui le prononçait ?

_La fatigue Alice, la fatigue._

_(ntltr : pour vous donner une idée, voilà ce que je n'avais pas déjà écris au préalable sur mon portable)_

Je me réveillai en sursaut et croisai un regard noir luisant dans la nuit qui venait de se poser sur moi.  
Je poussai un cri un peu trop aigüe qui se brisa.  
Je voulu courir mais j'étais allongée. Je voulu me dégager de la masse chaude sur laquelle j'étais mais tout ce que j'obtins fut une chute sur un sol dur. Je me reculai, encore assise, donnant des coups de jambes et de bras pour terminer ma course pathétique sur le mur.

- Alice ! Vous allez bien ? Ce n'est que moi, vous avez du cauchemarder...  
- J... Jasper ?

Il approuva d'un 'mh mh' hésitant.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! J'ai du vous paraitre ridicule...  
- Un peu.

Je me relevai, mais ma tête me tournait trop et je m'effondrai sur le matelas.

- Qu'est-ce que... Mais comment... Qu'est-ce que je...

Tout était très confus dans ma pauvre petite tête idiote.

- Les yeux ! I-I-Il y a quelqu'un ici !

Je m'accrochai à son bras et plantai mes ongles dedans. Eh, c'était un réflexe !

- Aieuh. Mais lâchez-moi, ce n'était que moi ! Mais c'est quoi ces ongles ? Ca fait mal !  
- Chochotte.  
- Pardon ?  
- Bah.. Mais, comment ça, 'ce n'était que vous' ?  
- Vous avez beaucoup bougé depuis votre assoupissement, puis vous vous êtes retrouvée allongée sur moi. Remarquez, vous n'êtes pas trop lourde, mais ça devient une habitude.. Enfin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand vous vous êtes réveillée. Vous avez remué et ça m'a surprit, alors je vous ai regardée, et dans le noir vous m'avez pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.. Puis vous avez imité l'oie emmêlée dans un linge et vous avez fini par tomber du lit.

- L'oie... Vous me traitez d'oie ?  
- Mh mh.  
- Pourquoi ne dormiez vous pas ? Demandais-je, mi-agacée, mi-amusée.  
- J'y arrive pas.  
- C'est amusant, parce que depuis hier, vous avez tendance à avoir un accent de plus en plus fort, et vous parlez moins... euh... vous parlez plus familièrement, disons.  
- Ah ? Ah. C'est vous qui avez un accent.  
- Pas du tout !  
- Alice... peut-être que j'en ai un pour vous, mais vous et votre famille étiez les seuls à parler avec ce ton de voix dans ce village. Parce que votre famille a des origines nordistes.  
- Ah ? Peut-être. C'est vrai, maintenant que vous le dites... Toujours est-il que vous devriez vraiment essayer de dormir. A quelle heure partez vous demain ?  
- En fin de matinée.  
- Bien. Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Hm.. Non. Excusez-moi, je vais sortir.  
- Ah ? Je peux venir ?

Je devinai son sourcil droit se soulever.

- Si vous voulez.

Il me tira à sa suite et dévala les escaliers trop vite pour mes trop petites jambes.  
Il me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne m'étale sur les marches en bois.

- Désolé. Mettez vos chaussures.

Il était bien pressé de sortir.  
Dehors, il faisait froid, et surtout très noir. La lune était toute petite, un croissant très fin, et éclairait mal la rue. Les étoiles étaient rares et un chat qui miaula me fit sursauter.  
Je reconnu l'endroit où il m'emmenait.

- Avez-vous déjà monté à cheval, Alice? Me chuchota Jasper.  
- N-non...

Nous étions derrière la maison de Joséphine et Ethan.

J'avais toujours eu peur des chevaux, encore plus depuis la mort de Lila. Je les détestais à présent. Sales bêtes !

- Je..  
- N'ayez pas peur. Vous voulez rentrer ?

J'hésitai. J'avais en horreur les chevaux, mais je en voulais pas vexer Jasper. Ou peut-être voulait-il être seul après tout. Et puis, j'avais bien du mal à l'avouer, mais je voulais rester avec lui.

- Non.

Mon 'non' fut un peu moins assuré que ce que j'aurais souhaité, mais c'était déjà ça.

- Très bien.

Il disparu quelques instants pour revenir avec un animal brun au poil brillant.  
Eurk, ça sentait mauvais ce truc !  
Le cheval fronça les naseaux et recula.

- Who, tout doux ! Leah, voici Alice. Elle est gentille, ne t'en fais pas.

Etait-ce moi ou il parlait à un cheval ?

_Tu t'es bien disputé avec, toi..._ Vrai..

- Alice, voici Leah. Elle est un peu farouche mais très douce. C'est ma jument préférée. N'ayez pas peur, vous pouvez vous approchez si vous voulez.

Je secouai faiblement et négativement la tête.  
Leah recula encore en hennissant et Jasper sourit.

- On est jalouse Leah ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu restes la femme de ma vie, dit-il a l'oreille de la jument en plaisantant.

Comme si elle l'avait compris, les oreilles de la bête se dressèrent et elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Et puis c'est toi la plus jolie. Mais elle est belle ma femme, hein Leah?

Je fus soulagée que la nuit cache mes rougissements. Enfin...

- T'as vu Leah, elle rougis ! Rit Jasper

Le cheval hénit joyeusement, comme si elle comprenait vraiment ce que disais mon époux.

- Allez Alice, venez, Leah vous aime déjà.

Il prit ma main glacée et minuscule par rapport à la sienne, et la posa sur la tête de Leah.

Cette dernière souffla et une douce chaleur m'entoura l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Vous pouvez la tenir ?

QUOI ? NON !  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse et me fourra la longe dans les mains. Eh mais !  
Leah souffla, et quand je levai un regard encore ébahi vers elle, elle me fit un regard moqueur. Mais comment un cheval pouvait-il faire ce genre de regard ?  
Elle tira la tête vers le haut et commença à avancer.

- Eh, non !

Je tirai de toutes mes forces sur la corde, mais c'était insuffisant car mes pieds commencèrent à glisser dans la terre.  
Oh non, non, non.

- Leah, soit gentille avec 'licette !

'Licette ? Mais, mais... Il se moquait de moi !  
Jasper sella la jument et posa ses mains sur ma taille.

- Prête ? Leah, interdiction de partir tant que je ne suis pas monté, c'est clair ?

Elle baissa la tête et Jasper me souleva pour me poser sur la selle.

- Mettez-vous bien à... ben à cheval, et non pas en amazone, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit mais ma robe remonta immédiatement jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses. Evidemment, je n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer et je ne savais pas que j'allais monter sur un cheval. Le cuir glacé me fit frisonner en entrant en contact avec ma peau.  
L'espace d'une seconde, je perdis l'équilibre quand Jasper monta derrière moi et me stabilisai tant bien que mal une fois qu'il fut assis.  
Leah commença à avancer juste après que Jasper m'ait dit de me tenir à ses crins. Ca n'allait pas lui faire mal, au moins ?  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, ce qui me fit me figer instantanément.

- Détendez-vous, Alice. Vos jambes sont toutes crispées. Vous avez froid ?  
- N-non, je n'ai pas froid, Leah me réchauffe bien.  
- Hm.  
- J'ai juste peur de tomber.  
- Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Fanfaronna-t-il joyeusement.

Il fit remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse et je frissonnai.  
Il m'entoura ensuite la taille d'un bras et me plaqua sur son torse.

- Laissez-vous aller contre moi et ne lâchez pas le pommeau de la selle. Je vous promets que vous n'allez pas tomber.

Je lâchai les crins de Leah pour agripper au devant de la selle et laissai mon dos reposer sur le ventre de Jasper. Et d'un claquement de talons, il fit partir Leah au galop. Je me pétrifiai et fermais les yeux très forts en baissant la tête. Le paysage défilait trop vite à côté de moi et le vent me griffait trop le visage et j'avais trop peur.  
Et j'étais très tendue pour plus d'une raison... Je venais de réaliser à quel point j'étais proche de lui à cet instant. En réalité, je pouvais difficilement l'être plus.  
Mais d'un coup, Jasper lâcha les rennes noués entre eux et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Vous êtes trop crispée. Laissez-vous guider par le cheval et faites corps avec lui.

Il était drôle ! Faire corps avec un cheval ?  
Mais il me montra alors comment épouser les mouvements du cheval, ce qui diffusa une drôle de chaleur troublante partout en moi.  
Le galop me paru soudain moins saccadé, tout me semblait plus facile et je du réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Le cheval continuait sa course, répondant aux simples pressions de jambes ou de talons de Jasper. Il changeait de direction ou d'allure sans me prévenir mais tant qu'il était contre moi, je me sentais rassurée.

- Alors ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, si ?

Il lâcha ma taille et reprit les rennes en main.

- N-non. C'est même très agréable finalement.  
- J'en suis très heureux. Nous y sommes.

Il glissa son bras droit autour de ma taille et son sourire m'indiqua que je devait plutôt m'inquiéter que me réjouir. Leah ralentit pour arriver au trot.

- Qu'est-ce que-

Jasper eut un petit rire et sans prévenir, il me tira brusquement sur le côté. Je poussai un cri en voyant le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse.  
Mon époux eut alors un mouvement de torsion et j'atterris sur lui, la force de l'impact coupant court à mon cri. Sous l'effet du choc, je restai un instant sans réagir, à moitié étourdie.  
Puis tout à coup, je me relevai maladroitement.

- Mais, mais ! Vous, je, oh !

Après m'avoir promis que je ne tomberais pas, il m'avait délibérément fait chuter lui-même ! J'étais tellement abasourdie que je ne me sentais même pas en colère, du moins pour l'instant.  
Appuyé sur un coude, mon mari se mit à rire. Interdite, je découvrais une personne très différente de celle que je connaissais. Un être détendu au visage illuminé, aux joues colorées, aux yeux brillants comme des diamants bleus à en faire pâlir de jalousie les étoiles. Son rire cristallin sonnait comme une douce mélodie et me faisait tourner la tête. Sous l'effet du saisissement, j'en oubliais mon courroux et je m'aperçus que c'était la première fois que je le voyais rire vraiment depuis que je le connaissais.

- Vous... riez, balbutiai-je, sans prendre ombrage du fait que c'était de moi qu'il riait.

Au contraire, une étrange émotion m'envahit. Il n'avait encore jamais montré ses sentiments et j'étais flattée qu'il se sentit suffisamment à l'aise avec moi pour abandonner la froideur qui le tenait à distance jusqu'alors.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je vous ai dit comment était morte ma soeur, non ? Vous vouliez juste me faire peur ?  
- Pas du tout? Vous avez vu comme nous sommes tombés ?

Il se releva et s'épousseta le bras.

- Eh bien regardez, je n'ai rien, dit-il en tournant sur lui même. Je voudrais vous apprendre à tomber... mais si vous ne comptez plus monter sur un cheval c'est inutile.  
- Vous auriez-pu me prévenir !  
- Négatif. Vous auriez pu vous crisper et nous faire mal tomber.

Je me détendis un peu : il n'avait pas fait ça dans le but de m'effrayer ou d'être méchant.

- Ne recommencez jamais ça !  
- A vos ordre m'dame !

Je frissonnai un bon coup et lui tournait le dos croisant les bras.

- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Sur une colline. Vous voyez le point jaune brillant là-bas ? C'est la maison du maire. La nôtre est à deux pâtés de maison sur la droite.

Je plissai les yeux mais ne distinguai rien : il faisait trop noir.  
Quelque chose d'assez lourd tomba sur mes épaules, et je vis une veste en relevant la tête. Je regardai Jasper, bas nus, sans comprendre.

- Vous tremblez comme une feuille et je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid. Moi j'en ai l'habitude, je ne tombe plus malade.

Il fit quelques pas et s'allongea dans l'herbe encore sèche à cette heure de la nuit.  
Il tapota le sol à ses côtés et me sourit.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez.

Je me tournai vers Leah qui broutait l'herbe un peu plus loin.

- Ne va-t-elle pas s'en aller ?  
- Oh non. Elle est très bien dressée.

Je m'assit à côté de lui, mais il tira sur mon épaule pour que je m'allonge à ses côtés et passa un bras sous mes épaules, bras avec lequel il désigna le ciel.

- Regardez !

Je levai la tête et découvris des milliers d'étoiles brillantes dans le ciel noir. C'était magnifique.

- Regardez un peu à droite de mon bras, il y a une chaine d'étoiles.  
- Oui, oui je la vois. Elles sont très belles.

Il ramena ma tête sur son torse.

- Eh bien celle de droite, tout à droite un peu en hauteur, c'est la vôtre.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le regardai sans comprendre. Il ne me regarda pas, gardant le regard rivé vers les cieux, mais comprit ma question muette.

- La troisième en partant de la gauche, c'est celle de Joséphine. Celle juste au dessus, c'est celle de Elisabeth, ma vraie mère. Là-bas, c'est celle de ma grand mère, la mère de mon père, et un peu plus à droite, celle de la mère d'Ethan. Dans notre famille, du côté de mon père, les hommes choisissent une étoiles et l'_offrent_ à leur épouse après leur mariage. Et la vôtre c'est celle-là.

- Oh...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Elle à toujours été ma préférée.

Sa respiration et ses paroles faisaient monter et s'abaisser son torse, donnant le même mouvement à ma tête

- J'ai toujours été triste pour elle. Regardez, elle appartient à la ligne des étoiles 'Whitlock' comme disait mon père, mais elle est un peu à l'écart. Et elle est toute petite, mais très brillante et très belle. Et vous me faites penser à cette étoile. Vous avez votre place au village, mais c'est comme si ce n'étais pas le cas, vous êtes toujours loin des autres. Et vous êtes minuscule.  
- Héé !  
- Mais très jolie et très brillante.  
- Brillante ?  
- Oui. Je trouve. Vous brillez. C'est bizarre ?  
- Oui, très. _Vous _êtes bizarre.

Mes joues bouillaient. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on m'attribuerait une étoile.

- Mh. Donc voilà, l'étoile Alice s'ajoute à la liste...  
- Merci.  
- Ah ?  
- Oui, merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup que vous me fassiez présent de votre étoile préférée ! Vous auriez pu la garder pour vous ! Je, je...  
- Vous pleurez?

Il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes.

- Non. Enfin, si, mais ce n'est rien. Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse.  
- Et c'est moi qui suis bizarre. Eh ! Ne vous mouchez pas sur moi !  
- Dé-dé-désoléeee ! Je n'arri-ri, n'arri-ri, n'arrive pas à m'arrêteeeeer !  
- Alors n'arrêtez pas.

Il resserra son étreinte sur mes épaules et je me laissais aller contre lui.  
Finalement, j'étais très bien en sa compagnie, il était très gentil.  
Jamais je ne me considérerais comme étant sa femme, je veux dire, vraiment, la mère de ses enfants et tout ça, mais je pouvais m'imaginer comme... une amie ?

* * *

_*Sors la tête de sa cachette.* Pas taper ! Oui j'ai été longue, mais sans moi, vous n'aurez pas la suite u_u_

_Bref, j'ai appelé le cheval Leah, parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas leur faire monter un loup, et puis... voilà quoi._

_Bref, je ne sais plus si j'ai déjà écris la suite ou non, mais elle sera bel et bien là LUNDI, et non Samedi, hein.  
Voili, voilou, merci d'avoir lu j'espère que ça vous a plu (et p'is ça rime :p)_

_Prochain chapitre : _Sept ans déjà

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, même si c'est pour râler :D_


	16. Riley

**Blabla 1**_** :**__ Le gros n'avantage, c'est que j'avais déjà écris deux chapitres après ^^ Donc c'est bon jusqu'au 24 Novembre puisque j'en ai encore écrit après. C'est chouette, hein ?  
Bon, demain c'est la rentrée mais j'ai encore du boulot, donc je poste ce chapitre ici ce soir (de toute façon je tiens même plus mes délais en ce moment, alors un peu en avance, un peu en retard...), et le prochain Samedi donc :D_

**Blabla 2 : **_D__'une part, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, d'autre part, il faut savoir que dan ma fiction, on peut se balader dans le temps comme bon nous semble. On peut remonter le temps, revenir dans le présent, mais pas aller dans le futur ^^ Néanmoins, ça sera compréhensible (j'espère), soit signalé par de l'italique ou je le dis clairement._

_Voili voilou, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Riley

* * *

_Je me réveillai toute engourdie, mais surtout seule.  
J'éternuai et me redressai. J'étais encore toute courbatue de ma virée nocturne.  
Hier, ça faisait un moins que Jasper était partit combattre. C'était long, mine de rien, un mois.  
Je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit-là, alors j'étais sortie me remettre les idées en place.  
Et j'étais arrivée derrière la maison d'Ethan et de Joséphine.  
J'avais voulu aller voir Leah, parce que finalement, je l'aimais beaucoup cette vache. Enfin, ce cheval, mais un cheval vache, 'voyez ?_

* * *

Il ne fallait pas que je fasse de bruit parce que je n'étais pas censée être là et que, même si Ethan était partit au combat avec Jasper, Joséphine était encore là et ne me portait pas particulièrement dans son coeur.

Leah hénit bruyamment et se débattit en me sentant arriver.

- Eh, chut, c'est moi.

Je m'approchai d'elle et flattai son encolure. Même plus peur !  
Elle colla sa tête sur ma main puis donna un violent coup de sabot dans le portillon.

- Eh tout doux, tu vas réveiller Joséphine.

Elle se secoua, souffla et se calma, frappant seulement le sol du bout du sabot.  
Je lui enfilai son mord et son licol en tremblant comme une feuille et la sortis de l'écurie. Eh, ce n'était pas du vol, j'allais la ramener ! Et puis, il paraissait que Joséphine n'aimait pas non plus Leah et cette dernière ne sortait pas assez et finirait par tomber malade. Un cheval qui ne travaillait pas assez souvent tombait malade, c'était Lila qui me l'avait appris. Moi c'était l'inverse, malheureusement. Comme tous les humains, en fait.  
Et puis j'avais marché, longtemps, en tenant la longe de Leah pendant qu'elle avançait lentement à mes côtés. D'un coup, elle secoua la tête et partit en galopant, me faisant lâcher la longe qui me brûla la main en glissant.

- Aie, merde !

Je saignais, la corde m'avait arraché de la peau.  
Je pris un mouchoir et en entourai ma main. Je partis à la recherche de Leah, mais dans la nuit, je n'y voyait pas à plus de trois mètres.

J'étais dans... une merde noire, si on me pardonne l'expression. J'allais me faire tuer. Par Joséphine pour être allée piquer un cheval dans son écurie, et par mon mari pour avoir laisser s'échapper sa jument favorite. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de venir ici ? La solitude sans doute. Je m'identifiais assez à Leah en réalité. Et puis, le contact des chevaux me rappelait Lila, mais positivement, pas comme étant la cause de sa mort prématurée.  
Et pour couronner le tout, alors que du jour au lendemain, ma cheville ne m'avait plus fait mal la nuit avant le départ de Jasper, elle décida de se manifester et se tordit. La faute à pas de chance.

Je me laissai tomber par terre. De tout manière, j'étais foutue. Et loin de tout aussi. Autant mourir maintenant. Enfin, j'allais pas mourir, mais il aurait presque mieux valu.  
Le sol se mit à trembler et j'entendis de bruits de sabots. Leah ?  
Je levai la tête et vit en effet Leah s'approcher à grande vitesse pour s'arrêter à côté de moi dans un dérapage, m'envoyant une motte de terre dans les cheveux.

Elle trotta joyeusement en tournant autour de moi et me donna un coup de museau.  
Oh, c'était sa façon de me dire merci. Elle était juste contente d'avoir pu sortir.

Elle s'allongea à mon côté et me regarda avec insistance. Je ne savais pas si un cheval pouvait être intelligent, mais celui-là l'était, et il m'invitait à grimper sur son dos.  
Mais... Sans selle ? Tant pis.. je le fais !  
Je grimpai avec difficulté sur son dos et elle se releva instantanément, alors que je m'accrochais désespérément à son crin dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber.  
Je me penchai, m'allongeai presque sur son encolure et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

- Merci Leah.

Elle se dandina joyeusement et partit au trot en hénissant.  
Elle m'emmena d'elle même sur la colline où Jasper m'avait déjà emmenée. Il avait du souvent aller là-bas avec Leah pour qu'elle la retrouve aussi facilement.

J'étais heureuse de ne rien avoir à faire, parce que je ne savais pas du tout contrôler un cheval. C'est à peine si je tenais dessus.  
Puis elle partit, en direction opposée du village, au galop, ou même plus que ça. C'était très surprenant, et terrifiant aussi. Mais j'adorais ça.  
Je posai ma joue contre son poil chaud et me laissai aller.

Je crois que je me suis endormie, parce que je me réveillai à quelques centaines de mètres du village.  
Leah me laissa descendre et me tourna encore autour, toute contente de sa ballade.

- Merci Leah, merci beaucoup. Allez, il faut rentrer.

Elle secoua violemment la tête.

- Hé ! Leah, calme-toi, il le faut.

J'agrippai son licol, mais en tirant dessus, elle le détacha. Elle le pris dans sa gueule et partit en trottinant vers l'écurie. Je voulu l'y suivre, mais une lumière s'alluma dans la maison et je me cachai derrière une motte de foin.

- Leah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale bête ?

Elle traitait vraiment Leah de sale bête ? Cette jument était un ange ! Bon, d'accord, moi aussi j'avais été comme ça, mais tout de même ! Moi j'avais une excuse, juste avant de tomber sous le charme de cette magnifique bête.  
Leah hénit et s'ébroua.

- Allez, zou, au box ! Jasper aurait de la peine si tu n'étais pas là à son retour. Tu as faim ?

Un nouvel hénissement. Leah était décidément un être bourré d'intelligence, bien plus que certains humains de ma connaissance...

_Puis j'étais rentrée chez moi. Et ce matin, j'étais plein de courbatures, mais ma cheville n'avait plus rien._

* * *

Je me réveillai difficilement, à cause de coups répétés à la porte.

J'enfilai rapidement une robe de chambre, ramenai ma tresse défaite sur mon épaule et descendis, en chaussons et chemise longue blanche.

- Madame.  
- Euh, bonjour, euh...  
- Première classe Riley Biers.  
- Bonjour première classe Biers. Voulez-vous entrer ?  
- Non madame, merci madame.

Il mit son béret contre son torse et fixa son regard droit devant lui.  
Il était très jeune, sûrement même plus que moi, seize ans peut-être. Assez beau d'ailleurs. De beaux yeux noisettes, un visage pâle et des cheveux blonds, plus foncés que ceux de mon mari. A propos de mari...

- Eh bien, que me vaut votre visite, première classe Riley ?  
- Une nouvelle Madame.  
- Oh. Et une bonne nouvelle ? Mon mari rentre-t-il plus tôt ? Demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il était partit, et je m'ennuyais, même si j'allais voir Leah plusieurs nuits par semaine.

- Non Madame.  
- Non ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ou non mon mari ne rentre pas plus tôt ?  
- Ni l'un ni l'autre Madame.  
- Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais rien à l'armée. Pourquoi tant de règles? Ce 'Madame' est-il vraiment nécessaire ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que...

- Le Major Whitlcok est...  
- Oui ?

Je vis qu'il serrait le poing et se concentrait, prenant bien soin de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.

- Excusez-moi mais-  
- Il est mort.

* * *

_- Excusez-moi mais-  
- Il est mort._

Et bim. Ca me fit l'effet d'un claque.

- M...mort... Mort, mort? Ou mort-  
- Je suis désolé Madame.  
- Mais il est vraiment _mort_ ? Pour de vrai de vrai ?  
- Oui madame. Il a succombé à une hémorragie due à une balle qui s'est logée dans sa gorge.

...

Il était mort.  
_Il _était mort ?  
Non ! Non, non, non !  
Il... non, c'était impossible.  
C'était plus fort que moi, je m'effondrai et Riley essaya de me retenir..

Je ne le connaissais presque pas. Je ne l'_aimais_ pas. En fait... nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble, mariés. Et pourtant... pourtant... Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt ! Il était trop jeune, trop bien. C'était un vrai gentleman, comme on en croisait malheureusement peu dans ce genre de petit village du Sud. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui.  
Il était bon, généreux, attentif, il était... parfait. Il aurait pu être heureux. Il aurait _du_ être heureux. Et il était mort, si jeune. _Trop jeune.  
_Il aurait pu aimer sa femme, mais non, c'était sur moi qu'il était tombé.  
Non, non, non, c'était trop injuste !

Riley avait l'air troublé et désolé. Lui qui était encore un enfant...  
Ses chefs étaient des monstres pour envoyer un gamin annoncer de si horribles nouvelles aux veuves.

- Euh... Je vous ai ramené ses effets personnels.  
- Euh, attendez.. Ce... Ce ne sont pas _ses_ affaires. Regardez, il y a un prénom là. Ce n'est pas le sien.  
- Vous n'êtes pas Madame Whitlock ?  
- Si. Si, si. Mais Madame Jasper Whitlock.  
- Oh. Oh ! Non, je suis confus m'dame. Il est vrai qu'il y 2 deux Majors Whitlock au régiment. Dans la confusion, il y a du avoir une erreur d'adresse.

- Oh... oh...

Je soupirai.

- Je suis tellement rassurée.. Mais... attendez.. Qui... qui est le major Whitlock mort dans ce cas ? Ne me dites pas que c'est Ethan !  
- Malheureusement-  
- Oh non ! C'est presque pire !  
- Pourq-  
- C'est... c'était son père adoptif. Laissez-moi vous accompagner prévenir la veuve. Mais... vous êtes à cheval ? Regardez cette pauvre bête ! Elle est morte de fatigue. Et puis, il est 22 heures passées, Joséphine doit déjà être couché. On se couche tôt, ici. Avec le Soleil. Ecoutez, vous devriez aller dormir et aller la voir demain matin. Enfin, s'il n'y a pas un règle militaire qui...

- Non. Euh..

Il pencha les yeux vers moi. Et il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, bien que plus jeune. C'était vexant.

- Y a-t-il une auberge près d'ici ?  
- Non. Mais restez ici ! J'ai de quoi m'occuper de votre cheval il me semble.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Madame.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais préparer tout ça, entrez je vous prie. Mais enlevez vos chaussures pleines de boue avant d'entrer dans mon salon !  
- Oui m'dame, merci m'dame.

Riley me rappelait Jasper d'une certaine manière. Mais surtout, j'avais cruellement besoin de compagnie. Je m'étais habituée à m'occuper d'un homme, d'avoir de la compagnie. C'était comme le chocolat. Une fois qu'on y avait gouté, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer, à moins d'en être privé. J'en avais mangé une fois. Une seule. Et personnellement, j'avais détesté ça. Mais c'est ce qu'on disait, alors...

- Voilà de quoi dormir. Avez-vous mangé ?  
- Non. Enfin si ! Je... n'ai pas faim.

Son ventre affirma le contraire et je lui fis un grand sourir.

- Tututut, venez. Il me reste des pommes de terres... je vais vous les faire chauffer. D'où venez vous ? Du Texas aussi, j'imagine.  
- Oui. Dans une ville à quelques centaines de lieus d'ici.  
- Oh. Comment c'est, la ville ?  
- Grand, agité... bruyant. Mais fort sympathique.

Je sortis un chaudron de sous les pierres chauffantes.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Tout le monde ne connait pas tout le monde je suppose, cela doit-être reposant.  
- Sans doutes..  
- Et votre mère ne s'inquiète donc t-elle pas de vous voir partir au combat ?  
- Ma mère se fiche de moi, il n'y en a que pour Bree, ma jeune soeur.  
- Oh ? Comme c'est triste. Et-  
- Et mon père m'apparente à une canaille, futur vandal.. Alors il m'a envoyé ici.  
- Si je puis me permettre... Quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Bientôt dix-sept ans.  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais.  
- Et...  
- Oui ?  
- Et vous, quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Moi j'en ai dix-huit.  
- Oh. Vous en faite moins. Ca m'a déstabilisé quand je suis arrivé, parce que le Major Ethan Whitlock était vieux. Enfin, beaucoup plus que vous. D'habitude la différence d'âge n'est pas si grande... quinze ans tout au plus.  
- Quinze ans ?! Mais...c'est énorme ! Mon mari n'a que quatre ans de plus que moi !  
- Ah ? En ville... les différences d'âges vont jusqu'à quinze ans.  
- Ah bien, eh bien ! Êtes-vous fiancé ?  
- Oui. A une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Je préfère personnellement, que nous ayons presque le même âge. Mais Victoria se fiche de moi, elle en aime un autre. Un certain James... Il est beaucoup plus vieux. Enfin... plus de vingt ans.

Je frissonnai.

- J-James ? Son nom de famille-

- Personne ne le connait. Mais il commence par un M. Il aurait quitté son village de force, après une tentative de viol.  
- C'était moi.  
- Pardon ?  
- C'était à moi qu'il s'en est prit. Désolée de vous dire ça, mais Victoria est stupide. Ou alors très naive.  
- Mh..  
- J'espère que vous vous entendrez-bien.  
- Vous entendez-vous bien avec le Major ?  
- Plutôt. Plus que ce que j'aurais cru.

Je posai une assiette et une fourchette devant lui.

- Merci m'dame.

Je m'étirai, j'étais fatiguée et toute partie de mon corps était douloureuse.

- Avez-vous des enfants ?  
- Euh.. non.  
- Et vous en attendez un ?

Je piquai un fard.

- N-non.  
- Comment en êtes vous aussi sûre ?  
- Je... j'en suis sûre, c'est tout.  
- Ah. C'est bien.  
- P-pourquoi ?  
- Parce que la guerre fait des dégats au Texas.. Et les dirigeants on décrété qu'il fallait repeupler le pays, alors ils renvoient des soldats chez eux pour qu'ils fassent de enfants, puis les rappellent. Moi je suis trop jeune.. Alors ils m'envoient annoncer les décès. Oh ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas du vous le dire, je vous ai gaché la surprise !  
- N-non, c'est bon... Est-ce que les soldats peuvent refuser ?  
- Pourquoi refuseraient-ils ?  
- S'ils préfèrent l'armée, ou qu'ils n'aiment pas leur femme par exemple.  
- Oh. Il me semble que oui. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, votre époux est forcément très amoureux de vous.

Il rougit ?

- Ah ?  
- Ben oui, vous êtes vraiment très belle .

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir alors que je lui servais ses pommes de terre.

- Ah, eh bien, euh, euh, merci... Mais si on aimait que sur la beauté, alors Victoria serait amoureuse de vous...

Je regrettai mes paroles au moment même où elles franchirent mes lèvres. Il risquait de mal les interpréter.

- Vous croyez ? Moi j'aimerais bien, je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Ouf !

- Mais je vous assure... j'ai déjà rencontré Jasp.. euh, le Major.

Je souris, il allait l'appeler Jasper. Il devait être un de ces jeunes que mon époux prenait sous son aile*.

- Ah ?  
- Oui. Et il est très fier de vous avoir comme femme.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oh oui !  
- Il vous a parlé de moi ?  
- Oui. Parce que j'étais triste à cause de Victoria qui ne m'aimait pas. Il m'a dit que sa femme à lui aussi était très belle et plus jeune. Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'un autre mais n'aimait personne et le détestait. Mais il a aussi dit que vous aviez passé de très bons moments ensemble et qu'il était heureux de vous avoir comme épouse, malgré ce que vous sembliez croire. Il a aussi dit que je devrais l'attendre elle, et pas aller voir d'autres femmes, parce que ça la rendrait malheureuse, qu'elle aurait une mauvaise image de moi et qu'elle aurait tout le temps peur que j'aille voir ailleurs une fois mariés. Vous le détestiez vraiment ?  
- Pardon ? Ah. Oui.  
- Comment peut-on le détester ?  
- Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment.  
- Et maintenant, vous l'aimez ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Jasper avait réellement dit tout ça ? Je n'étais pas la seule à le ressentir alors...

- Non.  
- C'est dommage, vous allez bien ensemble. Merci beaucoup pour le repas !

Riley était un jeune homme plein de vie - et d'appétit - et ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de l'effet que ces paroles me faisaient.

- Je... je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit m'dame.

Il partit dans le salon et je montai, toute chose.

Il repartit le lendemain matin, après avoir petit-déjeuné après que j'ai insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il se nourrisse. Il était finalement allé annoncé à Joséphine seul la mort de son mari. Je n'aurais pas réussi, moi...

Et le temps passa, et passa encore, et Jasper ne revint toujours pas, pas même pour faire un enfant.

* * *

_Et voilà :D Ca fait du bien la régularité, hein ? Je suis inspirée en ce moment, et j'ai deux autres chapitres de prêts depuis le début des vacances, même un peu avant. C'est vraiment le chapitre 12 qui m'a fait tiquer. Et maintenant, ça va. Esperons que ça dure (:_

_*allez savoir pourquoi une image de Jasper déguisé en poulet m'est apparue... (c'est grave...)_

_Prochain chapitre : _7 ans après


	17. 7 ans après

**Blabla :**_ Ouille, ouille, ouille. J'en ai mis du temps... Mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire ce chapitre, alors qu'il était déjà presque prêt sur mon téléphone. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais plus du tout la motivation pour l'écrire. Ca me faisait peur, hein, vraiment.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis dis 'Allez, tu le fais maintenant ! C'est ça ou tes devoirs d'espagnol !' Donc bon, j'ai choisis la fiction :p et puis c'est allé tout seul. Et après... j'ai écris, écris, écris plein de nouvelles choses que je n'avais pas prévues, et maintenant, ce chapitre est prêt !_

**Blabla 2 :**_ j'estime vous avoir fait attendre suffisamment longtemps, alors je n'attends pas Samedi pour vous poster ce chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude il me semble._

* * *

Parce-que j'ai peur

* * *

Alors ça y était. Il allait partir demain. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette perspective me déchirait-elle le coeur ? C'était étrange.  
Il était dans la chambre, en train de se déshabiller pour aller se coucher et moi j'étais plantée comme une idiote dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Quand je le regardais, là maintenant, je ne le voyais plus comme Jasper Whitlcock, le jeune homme beau et dragueur dont toutes les filles normales étaient amoureuses, ni le Capitaine Whitlock, militaire aimé de tous et réputé pour ses talents, mais simplement Jasper. Ou alors Monsieur Whitlock, le mari d'Alice. Un homme toujours aussi beau, aussi jeune, aussi gentil et charmant, un homme toujours aussi bon combattant, mais je ne voyais ni le côté coureur de jupons, arrogant et méprisant tant que méprisable de l'homme à femme, ni le côté cruel du combattant sans pitié aucune, mais juste l'homme que je... Que je quoi au juste ?  
Je ne l'aimais pas, non, sûrement pas. Mais je ne l'aimais pas non plus. J'avais beau essayer, de toutes mes forces, c'était tout bonnement impossible.  
Et je n'avais même plus envie d'essayer.

Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant : il était paniqué. Oui, paniqué.  
Il était à la limite de trembler comme une feuille en automne, et je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Il n'était pas supposé avoir peur !  
Il se roula en boule sous la couette et cacha sa tête sous un oreiller.  
J'enlevai ma robe, mon jupon et enfilais une robe particulièrement légère – c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait très chaud pour un mois de Janvier.  
Elle était blanche en... Je ne sais trop quelle tissus, très légère à porter, et très douce aussi. Mais j'étais très gênée de la porter.  
Elle partait en trois petits volants en bas et m'arrivait juste au dessous des genoux. Elle avait de fines bretelles, avec une fleur tout aussi blanche sur l'une d'elles.  
A vrai dire, le col descendait assez bas. Certes, ça me faisait un plutôt joli décolletée, moi qui n'avait pourtant pas une poitrine très développée, et la peau sur les os, mais tout de même. Oui, j'avais un peu honte, mais c'était mieux que de dormir nue, non ? Et puis, c'était un cadeau de Lila, ma soeur. Oh, sur elle, elle était tout simplement splendide. Elle me l'avait offerte pour mes 12 ans, en me disant qu'un jour je serais resplendissante dedans. Sauf que mon corps avait arrêté de se développer vers mes 13, 14 ans grand maximum. Maintenant j'en avais 18 et j'étais minuscule.

Je me glissai entre les draps et enfonçait ma tête dans l'oreiller. Croyez-moi, c'était génial de faire ça! Avant je dormais sur une veste roulée en boule. Et en plus celui-là, il sentait très bon !  
Mais j'avais froid aux pieds. J'avais un sérieux problème avec mes pieds la nuit : il étaient toujours glacés.  
En temps normal, je les aurait collés sans scrupules sur les mollets de Jasper, qui aurait râlé, m'aurait traité d'oiseau avant de se résigner. C'est ce qu'il se passait chaque soir depuis une petite semaine. Oh, je ne me souvenais plus du tout comment ça avait commencé, comment j'avais osé faire ça, mais peu m'importait.  
Mais là... J'hésitais. Il semblait vraiment.. Bizarre. Alors je fis quelque chose de très étrange : je mis ma main sur son omoplate nue et passai mon autre bras autour de son torse, collant ma joue contre son dos, brûlant, soit dit en passant. Je ne dis rien, bercée par sa respiration.  
Je savais que parfois, juste sentir la présence de quelqu'un, sans paroles ni gestes particuliers, suffisait à réconforter quelqu'un. Enfin, il me semblait. Comme le faisait les chats : juste pour montrer qu'on était là et qu'on ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?  
- Mhgmghr.  
- Pardon ?

Il sortit sa tête de sous l'oreiller et grogna :

- Rien.  
- D'accord... Bonne nuit.  
- Mh.

Et il replongea la tête sous les plumes. Puis il se défit de mon étreinte, se tourna, sortit de sa 'cachette' et me fixa avec ses beaux yeux indigos. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Ses yeux indigos tout court.  
J'arrêtais de respirer et mon coeur eu des ratés avant de s'emmêler les pinceaux. C'est bien comme ça qu'on disait, non ? Et puis, c'est quoi, un pinceau ?

J'étais toujours presque collée à lui et son visage devait être à... Quoi, 2 cm du mien ?  
Je sentit son souffle caresser mon visage. Il sentait bon.  
Je me mis des claques mentales. Pourquoi pensais-je à ça, moi ?  
Il me fixai toujours de ses yeux bleus océan et ne disait rien. Des boucles rebelles lui tombèrent sur le front. Il était beau.

_Et meeeeeerde..._

Ne pouvait-il pas être laid ?

- C'huis complètement terrifié.

Je fus étonnée qu'il me dise ça.

- Mais... pourquoi ?  
- Vous savez... La première fois que je suis partit au combat, j'avais 17 ans. J'étais.. Complètement paniqué. J'étais mort de trouille, je ne voulais pas y aller. J'ai passé toute la nuit collé à Josie. Ethan se moquait de moi. Il me disait que je n'avais pas de... Enfin, v'voyez.  
- Et c'est vrai ?  
- Hééé !

Il soupira et son souffle chaud m'enveloppa une fois encore le visage me faisant frissonner. De bien être...

- Mais toujours est-il que sur le champ de bataille, tout le monde m'appelait 'princesse' ou 'mon ange' à cause de ma peur et de mes cheveux blonds qui détonnaient au milieu de tous les bruns.

_(ndla : pour vous donner une idée, voilà, à partir d'ici, ce que j'ai écris aujourd'hui...)_

Mais j'ai vite reçu une lettre de Joséphine et d'Ethan. Et puis j'ai eu confiance.  
Ils me faisaient confiance, et je leur faisait confiance; donc je me faisais confiance, 'voyez ?  
Et puis... Au bout d'une semaine de combat, mes supérieurs m'ont appelé. Je me demandais ce que j'avais pu faire de mal, mais en fait... il m'ont promu. Au bout d'une semaine !  
Et en réalité, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais fait pour ça. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai eu peur au début. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas du combat que je m'inquiète... mais de ce qui m'attend à mon retour.  
Ce qui m'a donné la force de résister aux horreurs de la guerre et à la solitude, c'était de savoir que mes _parents_ m'attendaient au village. Et ce fut comme ça à chaque fois.  
Mais vous savez, je me suis disputé avec eux, très fort. Et cette fois, personne ne m'attendra, personne ne m'enverra de lettres, je n'aurais personne à protéger et personne n'aura besoin de moi à mon retour.  
Et c'est terrible, parce que je déteste la solitude et j'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais été seul.  
- Ben.. Et moi ? M'indignai-je

Bah oui, et moi ? Moi je comptais pour du beurre, quoique le beurre fut sans doute plus précieux que ma petite personne, et il se fichait de me protéger ou non ?

- Vous c'est différent. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire. Et puis vous me détestez.

J'avais décroché depuis une bonne minute lorsque j'avais croisé son regard de glace. Mon cerveau s'était totalement déconnecté. J'avais devant moi le plus beau tableau qui soit. Jasper était juste là, à quelques centimètres, son visage à moitié caché par des boucles blondes, les yeux bleus foncés et brillants. Lui et sa beauté inhumaine me faisaient face, son nez frôlant presque le mien.

Mon cerveau décida de prolonger sa pause encore et encore jusqu'à ce que...

- Euh, Alice ?  
- Hein ?  
- Vous allez bien ?  
- Ah ! Ne partez pas !  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Je le fixai dans les yeux.

_Non, non, non ! Arrête immédiatement ! Ton coeur va lâcher!_

- Alors revenez vite, je vous attendrai. Mais je crois comprendre... Vous n'avez pas du tout peur de mourir, mais plutôt que personne ne se soucie de votre mort.  
- Eh bien, je suppose que c'est la bonne formulation. Ca et être inutile. Je suis égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ouais. Mais ça c'est pas nouveau.

Oups ! Je m'étais adressée à lui comme à une amie. Pas bon du tout ça. Mais il eu l'air de s'en ficher.

-... Merci pour votre soutient...

Sa phrase était à moitié ironique à moitié sincère.

- De rien. Mais vous devriez dormir maintenant.  
- Bonne nuit.. Alice.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon prénom devenait-il plus joli quand c'était _lui_ qui le prononçait ?

_La fatigue Alice, la fatigue._

_(ntltr : pour vous donner une idée, voilà ce que je n'avais pas déjà écris au préalable sur mon portable)_

Je me réveillai en sursaut et croisai un regard noir luisant dans la nuit qui venait de se poser sur moi.  
Je poussai un cri un peu trop aigüe qui se brisa.  
Je voulu courir mais j'étais allongée. Je voulu me dégager de la masse chaude sur laquelle j'étais mais tout ce que j'obtins fut une chute sur un sol dur. Je me reculai, encore assise, donnant des coups de jambes et de bras pour terminer ma course pathétique sur le mur.

- Alice ! Vous allez bien ? Ce n'est que moi, vous avez du cauchemarder...  
- J... Jasper ?

Il approuva d'un 'mh mh' hésitant.

- Oh, je suis désolée ! J'ai du vous paraitre ridicule...  
- Un peu.

Je me relevai, mais ma tête me tournait trop et je m'effondrai sur le matelas.

- Qu'est-ce que... Mais comment... Qu'est-ce que je...

Tout était très confus dans ma pauvre petite tête idiote.

- Les yeux ! I-I-Il y a quelqu'un ici !

Je m'accrochai à son bras et plantai mes ongles dedans. Eh, c'était un réflexe !

- Aieuh. Mais lâchez-moi, ce n'était que moi ! Mais c'est quoi ces ongles ? Ca fait mal !  
- Chochotte.  
- Pardon ?  
- Bah.. Mais, comment ça, 'ce n'était que vous' ?  
- Vous avez beaucoup bougé depuis votre assoupissement, puis vous vous êtes retrouvée allongée sur moi. Remarquez, vous n'êtes pas trop lourde, mais ça devient une habitude.. Enfin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand vous vous êtes réveillée. Vous avez remué et ça m'a surprit, alors je vous ai regardée, et dans le noir vous m'avez pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.. Puis vous avez imité l'oie emmêlée dans un linge et vous avez fini par tomber du lit.

- L'oie... Vous me traitez d'oie ?  
- Mh mh.  
- Pourquoi ne dormiez vous pas ? Demandais-je, mi-agacée, mi-amusée.  
- J'y arrive pas.  
- C'est amusant, parce que depuis hier, vous avez tendance à avoir un accent de plus en plus fort, et vous parlez moins... euh... vous parlez plus familièrement, disons.  
- Ah ? Ah. C'est vous qui avez un accent.  
- Pas du tout !  
- Alice... peut-être que j'en ai un pour vous, mais vous et votre famille étiez les seuls à parler avec ce ton de voix dans ce village. Parce que votre famille a des origines nordistes.  
- Ah ? Peut-être. C'est vrai, maintenant que vous le dites... Toujours est-il que vous devriez vraiment essayer de dormir. A quelle heure partez vous demain ?  
- En fin de matinée.  
- Bien. Vous n'êtes pas fatigué ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Hm.. Non. Excusez-moi, je vais sortir.  
- Ah ? Je peux venir ?

Je devinai son sourcil droit se soulever.

- Si vous voulez.

Il me tira à sa suite et dévala les escaliers trop vite pour mes trop petites jambes.  
Il me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne m'étale sur les marches en bois.

- Désolé. Mettez vos chaussures.

Il était bien pressé de sortir.  
Dehors, il faisait froid, et surtout très noir. La lune était toute petite, un croissant très fin, et éclairait mal la rue. Les étoiles étaient rares et un chat qui miaula me fit sursauter.  
Je reconnu l'endroit où il m'emmenait.

- Avez-vous déjà monté à cheval, Alice? Me chuchota Jasper.  
- N-non...

Nous étions derrière la maison de Joséphine et Ethan.

J'avais toujours eu peur des chevaux, encore plus depuis la mort de Lila. Je les détestais à présent. Sales bêtes !

- Je..  
- N'ayez pas peur. Vous voulez rentrer ?

J'hésitai. J'avais en horreur les chevaux, mais je en voulais pas vexer Jasper. Ou peut-être voulait-il être seul après tout. Et puis, j'avais bien du mal à l'avouer, mais je voulais rester avec lui.

- Non.

Mon 'non' fut un peu moins assuré que ce que j'aurais souhaité, mais c'était déjà ça.

- Très bien.

Il disparu quelques instants pour revenir avec un animal brun au poil brillant.  
Eurk, ça sentait mauvais ce truc !  
Le cheval fronça les naseaux et recula.

- Who, tout doux ! Leah, voici Alice. Elle est gentille, ne t'en fais pas.

Etait-ce moi ou il parlait à un cheval ?

_Tu t'es bien disputé avec, toi..._ Vrai..

- Alice, voici Leah. Elle est un peu farouche mais très douce. C'est ma jument préférée. N'ayez pas peur, vous pouvez vous approchez si vous voulez.

Je secouai faiblement et négativement la tête.  
Leah recula encore en hennissant et Jasper sourit.

- On est jalouse Leah ? Ne t'en fais pas, tu restes la femme de ma vie, dit-il a l'oreille de la jument en plaisantant.

Comme si elle l'avait compris, les oreilles de la bête se dressèrent et elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Et puis c'est toi la plus jolie. Mais elle est belle ma femme, hein Leah?

Je fus soulagée que la nuit cache mes rougissements. Enfin...

- T'as vu Leah, elle rougis ! Rit Jasper

Le cheval hénit joyeusement, comme si elle comprenait vraiment ce que disais mon époux.

- Allez Alice, venez, Leah vous aime déjà.

Il prit ma main glacée et minuscule par rapport à la sienne, et la posa sur la tête de Leah.

Cette dernière souffla et une douce chaleur m'entoura l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Vous pouvez la tenir ?

QUOI ? NON !  
Il n'attendit pas de réponse et me fourra la longe dans les mains. Eh mais !  
Leah souffla, et quand je levai un regard encore ébahi vers elle, elle me fit un regard moqueur. Mais comment un cheval pouvait-il faire ce genre de regard ?  
Elle tira la tête vers le haut et commença à avancer.

- Eh, non !

Je tirai de toutes mes forces sur la corde, mais c'était insuffisant car mes pieds commencèrent à glisser dans la terre.  
Oh non, non, non.

- Leah, soit gentille avec 'licette !

'Licette ? Mais, mais... Il se moquait de moi !  
Jasper sella la jument et posa ses mains sur ma taille.

- Prête ? Leah, interdiction de partir tant que je ne suis pas monté, c'est clair ?

Elle baissa la tête et Jasper me souleva pour me poser sur la selle.

- Mettez-vous bien à... ben à cheval, et non pas en amazone, sinon vous ne tiendrez pas.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit mais ma robe remonta immédiatement jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses. Evidemment, je n'avais pas pris le temps de me changer et je ne savais pas que j'allais monter sur un cheval. Le cuir glacé me fit frisonner en entrant en contact avec ma peau.  
L'espace d'une seconde, je perdis l'équilibre quand Jasper monta derrière moi et me stabilisai tant bien que mal une fois qu'il fut assis.  
Leah commença à avancer juste après que Jasper m'ait dit de me tenir à ses crins. Ca n'allait pas lui faire mal, au moins ?  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il posa sa main sur ma cuisse, ce qui me fit me figer instantanément.

- Détendez-vous, Alice. Vos jambes sont toutes crispées. Vous avez froid ?  
- N-non, je n'ai pas froid, Leah me réchauffe bien.  
- Hm.  
- J'ai juste peur de tomber.  
- Ah, ce n'est que ça ! Fanfaronna-t-il joyeusement.

Il fit remonter sa main le long de ma cuisse et je frissonnai.  
Il m'entoura ensuite la taille d'un bras et me plaqua sur son torse.

- Laissez-vous aller contre moi et ne lâchez pas le pommeau de la selle. Je vous promets que vous n'allez pas tomber.

Je lâchai les crins de Leah pour agripper au devant de la selle et laissai mon dos reposer sur le ventre de Jasper. Et d'un claquement de talons, il fit partir Leah au galop. Je me pétrifiai et fermais les yeux très forts en baissant la tête. Le paysage défilait trop vite à côté de moi et le vent me griffait trop le visage et j'avais trop peur.  
Et j'étais très tendue pour plus d'une raison... Je venais de réaliser à quel point j'étais proche de lui à cet instant. En réalité, je pouvais difficilement l'être plus.  
Mais d'un coup, Jasper lâcha les rennes noués entre eux et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Vous êtes trop crispée. Laissez-vous guider par le cheval et faites corps avec lui.

Il était drôle ! Faire corps avec un cheval ?  
Mais il me montra alors comment épouser les mouvements du cheval, ce qui diffusa une drôle de chaleur troublante partout en moi.  
Le galop me paru soudain moins saccadé, tout me semblait plus facile et je du réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Le cheval continuait sa course, répondant aux simples pressions de jambes ou de talons de Jasper. Il changeait de direction ou d'allure sans me prévenir mais tant qu'il était contre moi, je me sentais rassurée.

- Alors ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, si ?

Il lâcha ma taille et reprit les rennes en main.

- N-non. C'est même très agréable finalement.  
- J'en suis très heureux. Nous y sommes.

Il glissa son bras droit autour de ma taille et son sourire m'indiqua que je devait plutôt m'inquiéter que me réjouir. Leah ralentit pour arriver au trot.

- Qu'est-ce que-

Jasper eut un petit rire et sans prévenir, il me tira brusquement sur le côté. Je poussai un cri en voyant le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse.  
Mon époux eut alors un mouvement de torsion et j'atterris sur lui, la force de l'impact coupant court à mon cri. Sous l'effet du choc, je restai un instant sans réagir, à moitié étourdie.  
Puis tout à coup, je me relevai maladroitement.

- Mais, mais ! Vous, je, oh !

Après m'avoir promis que je ne tomberais pas, il m'avait délibérément fait chuter lui-même ! J'étais tellement abasourdie que je ne me sentais même pas en colère, du moins pour l'instant.  
Appuyé sur un coude, mon mari se mit à rire. Interdite, je découvrais une personne très différente de celle que je connaissais. Un être détendu au visage illuminé, aux joues colorées, aux yeux brillants comme des diamants bleus à en faire pâlir de jalousie les étoiles. Son rire cristallin sonnait comme une douce mélodie et me faisait tourner la tête. Sous l'effet du saisissement, j'en oubliais mon courroux et je m'aperçus que c'était la première fois que je le voyais rire vraiment depuis que je le connaissais.

- Vous... riez, balbutiai-je, sans prendre ombrage du fait que c'était de moi qu'il riait.

Au contraire, une étrange émotion m'envahit. Il n'avait encore jamais montré ses sentiments et j'étais flattée qu'il se sentit suffisamment à l'aise avec moi pour abandonner la froideur qui le tenait à distance jusqu'alors.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je vous ai dit comment était morte ma soeur, non ? Vous vouliez juste me faire peur ?  
- Pas du tout? Vous avez vu comme nous sommes tombés ?

Il se releva et s'épousseta le bras.

- Eh bien regardez, je n'ai rien, dit-il en tournant sur lui même. Je voudrais vous apprendre à tomber... mais si vous ne comptez plus monter sur un cheval c'est inutile.  
- Vous auriez-pu me prévenir !  
- Négatif. Vous auriez pu vous crisper et nous faire mal tomber.

Je me détendis un peu : il n'avait pas fait ça dans le but de m'effrayer ou d'être méchant.

- Ne recommencez jamais ça !  
- A vos ordre m'dame !

Je frissonnai un bon coup et lui tournait le dos croisant les bras.

- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Sur une colline. Vous voyez le point jaune brillant là-bas ? C'est la maison du maire. La nôtre est à deux pâtés de maison sur la droite.

Je plissai les yeux mais ne distinguai rien : il faisait trop noir.  
Quelque chose d'assez lourd tomba sur mes épaules, et je vis une veste en relevant la tête. Je regardai Jasper, bas nus, sans comprendre.

- Vous tremblez comme une feuille et je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid. Moi j'en ai l'habitude, je ne tombe plus malade.

Il fit quelques pas et s'allongea dans l'herbe encore sèche à cette heure de la nuit.  
Il tapota le sol à ses côtés et me sourit.

- Je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez.

Je me tournai vers Leah qui broutait l'herbe un peu plus loin.

- Ne va-t-elle pas s'en aller ?  
- Oh non. Elle est très bien dressée.

Je m'assit à côté de lui, mais il tira sur mon épaule pour que je m'allonge à ses côtés et passa un bras sous mes épaules, bras avec lequel il désigna le ciel.

- Regardez !

Je levai la tête et découvris des milliers d'étoiles brillantes dans le ciel noir. C'était magnifique.

- Regardez un peu à droite de mon bras, il y a une chaine d'étoiles.  
- Oui, oui je la vois. Elles sont très belles.

Il ramena ma tête sur son torse.

- Eh bien celle de droite, tout à droite un peu en hauteur, c'est la vôtre.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le regardai sans comprendre. Il ne me regarda pas, gardant le regard rivé vers les cieux, mais comprit ma question muette.

- La troisième en partant de la gauche, c'est celle de Joséphine. Celle juste au dessus, c'est celle de Elisabeth, ma vraie mère. Là-bas, c'est celle de ma grand mère, la mère de mon père, et un peu plus à droite, celle de la mère d'Ethan. Dans notre famille, du côté de mon père, les hommes choisissent une étoiles et l'_offrent_ à leur épouse après leur mariage. Et la vôtre c'est celle-là.

- Oh...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Elle à toujours été ma préférée.

Sa respiration et ses paroles faisaient monter et s'abaisser son torse, donnant le même mouvement à ma tête

- J'ai toujours été triste pour elle. Regardez, elle appartient à la ligne des étoiles 'Whitlock' comme disait mon père, mais elle est un peu à l'écart. Et elle est toute petite, mais très brillante et très belle. Et vous me faites penser à cette étoile. Vous avez votre place au village, mais c'est comme si ce n'étais pas le cas, vous êtes toujours loin des autres. Et vous êtes minuscule.  
- Héé !  
- Mais très jolie et très brillante.  
- Brillante ?  
- Oui. Je trouve. Vous brillez. C'est bizarre ?  
- Oui, très. _Vous _êtes bizarre.

Mes joues bouillaient. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on m'attribuerait une étoile.

- Mh. Donc voilà, l'étoile Alice s'ajoute à la liste...  
- Merci.  
- Ah ?  
- Oui, merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup que vous me fassiez présent de votre étoile préférée ! Vous auriez pu la garder pour vous ! Je, je...  
- Vous pleurez?

Il se redressa un peu sur ses coudes.

- Non. Enfin, si, mais ce n'est rien. Je pleure parce que je suis heureuse.  
- Et c'est moi qui suis bizarre. Eh ! Ne vous mouchez pas sur moi !  
- Dé-dé-désoléeee ! Je n'arri-ri, n'arri-ri, n'arrive pas à m'arrêteeeeer !  
- Alors n'arrêtez pas.

Il resserra son étreinte sur mes épaules et je me laissais aller contre lui.  
Finalement, j'étais très bien en sa compagnie, il était très gentil.  
Jamais je ne me considérerais comme étant sa femme, je veux dire, vraiment, la mère de ses enfants et tout ça, mais je pouvais m'imaginer comme... une amie ?

* * *

_*Sors la tête de sa cachette.* Pas taper ! Oui j'ai été longue, mais sans moi, vous n'aurez pas la suite u_u_

_Bref, j'ai appelé le cheval Leah, parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas leur faire monter un loup, et puis... voilà quoi._

_Bref, je ne sais plus si j'ai déjà écris la suite ou non, mais elle sera bel et bien là LUNDI, et non Samedi, hein.  
Voili, voilou, merci d'avoir lu j'espère que ça vous a plu (et p'is ça rime :p)_

_Prochain chapitre : _Sept ans déjà

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer, même si c'est pour râler :D_


	18. La Mort le traquait

**Blabla 1**_** :**__ Le gros n'avantage, c'est que j'avais déjà écris deux chapitres après ^^ Donc c'est bon jusqu'au 24 Novembre puisque j'en ai encore écrit après. C'est chouette, hein ?  
Bon, demain c'est la rentrée mais j'ai encore du boulot, donc je poste ce chapitre ici ce soir (de toute façon je tiens même plus mes délais en ce moment, alors un peu en avance, un peu en retard...), et le prochain Samedi donc :D_

**Blabla 2 : **_D__'une part, merci pour vos gentilles reviews, d'autre part, il faut savoir que dan ma fiction, on peut se balader dans le temps comme bon nous semble. On peut remonter le temps, revenir dans le présent, mais pas aller dans le futur ^^ Néanmoins, ça sera compréhensible (j'espère), soit signalé par de l'italique ou je le dis clairement._

_Voili voilou, bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Riley

* * *

_Je me réveillai toute engourdie, mais surtout seule.  
J'éternuai et me redressai. J'étais encore toute courbatue de ma virée nocturne.  
Hier, ça faisait un moins que Jasper était partit combattre. C'était long, mine de rien, un mois.  
Je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit-là, alors j'étais sortie me remettre les idées en place.  
Et j'étais arrivée derrière la maison d'Ethan et de Joséphine.  
J'avais voulu aller voir Leah, parce que finalement, je l'aimais beaucoup cette vache. Enfin, ce cheval, mais un cheval vache, 'voyez ?_

* * *

Il ne fallait pas que je fasse de bruit parce que je n'étais pas censée être là et que, même si Ethan était partit au combat avec Jasper, Joséphine était encore là et ne me portait pas particulièrement dans son coeur.

Leah hénit bruyamment et se débattit en me sentant arriver.

- Eh, chut, c'est moi.

Je m'approchai d'elle et flattai son encolure. Même plus peur !  
Elle colla sa tête sur ma main puis donna un violent coup de sabot dans le portillon.

- Eh tout doux, tu vas réveiller Joséphine.

Elle se secoua, souffla et se calma, frappant seulement le sol du bout du sabot.  
Je lui enfilai son mord et son licol en tremblant comme une feuille et la sortis de l'écurie. Eh, ce n'était pas du vol, j'allais la ramener ! Et puis, il paraissait que Joséphine n'aimait pas non plus Leah et cette dernière ne sortait pas assez et finirait par tomber malade. Un cheval qui ne travaillait pas assez souvent tombait malade, c'était Lila qui me l'avait appris. Moi c'était l'inverse, malheureusement. Comme tous les humains, en fait.  
Et puis j'avais marché, longtemps, en tenant la longe de Leah pendant qu'elle avançait lentement à mes côtés. D'un coup, elle secoua la tête et partit en galopant, me faisant lâcher la longe qui me brûla la main en glissant.

- Aie, merde !

Je saignais, la corde m'avait arraché de la peau.  
Je pris un mouchoir et en entourai ma main. Je partis à la recherche de Leah, mais dans la nuit, je n'y voyait pas à plus de trois mètres.

J'étais dans... une merde noire, si on me pardonne l'expression. J'allais me faire tuer. Par Joséphine pour être allée piquer un cheval dans son écurie, et par mon mari pour avoir laisser s'échapper sa jument favorite. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de venir ici ? La solitude sans doute. Je m'identifiais assez à Leah en réalité. Et puis, le contact des chevaux me rappelait Lila, mais positivement, pas comme étant la cause de sa mort prématurée.  
Et pour couronner le tout, alors que du jour au lendemain, ma cheville ne m'avait plus fait mal la nuit avant le départ de Jasper, elle décida de se manifester et se tordit. La faute à pas de chance.

Je me laissai tomber par terre. De tout manière, j'étais foutue. Et loin de tout aussi. Autant mourir maintenant. Enfin, j'allais pas mourir, mais il aurait presque mieux valu.  
Le sol se mit à trembler et j'entendis de bruits de sabots. Leah ?  
Je levai la tête et vit en effet Leah s'approcher à grande vitesse pour s'arrêter à côté de moi dans un dérapage, m'envoyant une motte de terre dans les cheveux.

Elle trotta joyeusement en tournant autour de moi et me donna un coup de museau.  
Oh, c'était sa façon de me dire merci. Elle était juste contente d'avoir pu sortir.

Elle s'allongea à mon côté et me regarda avec insistance. Je ne savais pas si un cheval pouvait être intelligent, mais celui-là l'était, et il m'invitait à grimper sur son dos.  
Mais... Sans selle ? Tant pis.. je le fais !  
Je grimpai avec difficulté sur son dos et elle se releva instantanément, alors que je m'accrochais désespérément à son crin dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber.  
Je me penchai, m'allongeai presque sur son encolure et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

- Merci Leah.

Elle se dandina joyeusement et partit au trot en hénissant.  
Elle m'emmena d'elle même sur la colline où Jasper m'avait déjà emmenée. Il avait du souvent aller là-bas avec Leah pour qu'elle la retrouve aussi facilement.

J'étais heureuse de ne rien avoir à faire, parce que je ne savais pas du tout contrôler un cheval. C'est à peine si je tenais dessus.  
Puis elle partit, en direction opposée du village, au galop, ou même plus que ça. C'était très surprenant, et terrifiant aussi. Mais j'adorais ça.  
Je posai ma joue contre son poil chaud et me laissai aller.

Je crois que je me suis endormie, parce que je me réveillai à quelques centaines de mètres du village.  
Leah me laissa descendre et me tourna encore autour, toute contente de sa ballade.

- Merci Leah, merci beaucoup. Allez, il faut rentrer.

Elle secoua violemment la tête.

- Hé ! Leah, calme-toi, il le faut.

J'agrippai son licol, mais en tirant dessus, elle le détacha. Elle le pris dans sa gueule et partit en trottinant vers l'écurie. Je voulu l'y suivre, mais une lumière s'alluma dans la maison et je me cachai derrière une motte de foin.

- Leah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale bête ?

Elle traitait vraiment Leah de sale bête ? Cette jument était un ange ! Bon, d'accord, moi aussi j'avais été comme ça, mais tout de même ! Moi j'avais une excuse, juste avant de tomber sous le charme de cette magnifique bête.  
Leah hénit et s'ébroua.

- Allez, zou, au box ! Jasper aurait de la peine si tu n'étais pas là à son retour. Tu as faim ?

Un nouvel hénissement. Leah était décidément un être bourré d'intelligence, bien plus que certains humains de ma connaissance...

_Puis j'étais rentrée chez moi. Et ce matin, j'étais plein de courbatures, mais ma cheville n'avait plus rien._

* * *

Je me réveillai difficilement, à cause de coups répétés à la porte.

J'enfilai rapidement une robe de chambre, ramenai ma tresse défaite sur mon épaule et descendis, en chaussons et chemise longue blanche.

- Madame.  
- Euh, bonjour, euh...  
- Première classe Riley Biers.  
- Bonjour première classe Biers. Voulez-vous entrer ?  
- Non madame, merci madame.

Il mit son béret contre son torse et fixa son regard droit devant lui.  
Il était très jeune, sûrement même plus que moi, seize ans peut-être. Assez beau d'ailleurs. De beaux yeux noisettes, un visage pâle et des cheveux blonds, plus foncés que ceux de mon mari. A propos de mari...

- Eh bien, que me vaut votre visite, première classe Riley ?  
- Une nouvelle Madame.  
- Oh. Et une bonne nouvelle ? Mon mari rentre-t-il plus tôt ? Demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

Après tout, cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il était partit, et je m'ennuyais, même si j'allais voir Leah plusieurs nuits par semaine.

- Non Madame.  
- Non ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ou non mon mari ne rentre pas plus tôt ?  
- Ni l'un ni l'autre Madame.  
- Je ne comprendrais décidément jamais rien à l'armée. Pourquoi tant de règles? Ce 'Madame' est-il vraiment nécessaire ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que...

- Le Major Whitlcok est...  
- Oui ?

Je vis qu'il serrait le poing et se concentrait, prenant bien soin de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.

- Excusez-moi mais-  
- Il est mort.

* * *

_- Excusez-moi mais-  
- Il est mort._

Et bim. Ca me fit l'effet d'un claque.

- M...mort... Mort, mort? Ou mort-  
- Je suis désolé Madame.  
- Mais il est vraiment _mort_ ? Pour de vrai de vrai ?  
- Oui madame. Il a succombé à une hémorragie due à une balle qui s'est logée dans sa gorge.

...

Il était mort.  
_Il _était mort ?  
Non ! Non, non, non !  
Il... non, c'était impossible.  
C'était plus fort que moi, je m'effondrai et Riley essaya de me retenir..

Je ne le connaissais presque pas. Je ne l'_aimais_ pas. En fait... nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble, mariés. Et pourtant... pourtant... Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt ! Il était trop jeune, trop bien. C'était un vrai gentleman, comme on en croisait malheureusement peu dans ce genre de petit village du Sud. Il avait toute sa vie devant lui.  
Il était bon, généreux, attentif, il était... parfait. Il aurait pu être heureux. Il aurait _du_ être heureux. Et il était mort, si jeune. _Trop jeune.  
_Il aurait pu aimer sa femme, mais non, c'était sur moi qu'il était tombé.  
Non, non, non, c'était trop injuste !

Riley avait l'air troublé et désolé. Lui qui était encore un enfant...  
Ses chefs étaient des monstres pour envoyer un gamin annoncer de si horribles nouvelles aux veuves.

- Euh... Je vous ai ramené ses effets personnels.  
- Euh, attendez.. Ce... Ce ne sont pas _ses_ affaires. Regardez, il y a un prénom là. Ce n'est pas le sien.  
- Vous n'êtes pas Madame Whitlock ?  
- Si. Si, si. Mais Madame Jasper Whitlock.  
- Oh. Oh ! Non, je suis confus m'dame. Il est vrai qu'il y 2 deux Majors Whitlock au régiment. Dans la confusion, il y a du avoir une erreur d'adresse.

- Oh... oh...

Je soupirai.

- Je suis tellement rassurée.. Mais... attendez.. Qui... qui est le major Whitlock mort dans ce cas ? Ne me dites pas que c'est Ethan !  
- Malheureusement-  
- Oh non ! C'est presque pire !  
- Pourq-  
- C'est... c'était son père adoptif. Laissez-moi vous accompagner prévenir la veuve. Mais... vous êtes à cheval ? Regardez cette pauvre bête ! Elle est morte de fatigue. Et puis, il est 22 heures passées, Joséphine doit déjà être couché. On se couche tôt, ici. Avec le Soleil. Ecoutez, vous devriez aller dormir et aller la voir demain matin. Enfin, s'il n'y a pas un règle militaire qui...

- Non. Euh..

Il pencha les yeux vers moi. Et il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, bien que plus jeune. C'était vexant.

- Y a-t-il une auberge près d'ici ?  
- Non. Mais restez ici ! J'ai de quoi m'occuper de votre cheval il me semble.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger Madame.  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais préparer tout ça, entrez je vous prie. Mais enlevez vos chaussures pleines de boue avant d'entrer dans mon salon !  
- Oui m'dame, merci m'dame.

Riley me rappelait Jasper d'une certaine manière. Mais surtout, j'avais cruellement besoin de compagnie. Je m'étais habituée à m'occuper d'un homme, d'avoir de la compagnie. C'était comme le chocolat. Une fois qu'on y avait gouté, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer, à moins d'en être privé. J'en avais mangé une fois. Une seule. Et personnellement, j'avais détesté ça. Mais c'est ce qu'on disait, alors...

- Voilà de quoi dormir. Avez-vous mangé ?  
- Non. Enfin si ! Je... n'ai pas faim.

Son ventre affirma le contraire et je lui fis un grand sourir.

- Tututut, venez. Il me reste des pommes de terres... je vais vous les faire chauffer. D'où venez vous ? Du Texas aussi, j'imagine.  
- Oui. Dans une ville à quelques centaines de lieus d'ici.  
- Oh. Comment c'est, la ville ?  
- Grand, agité... bruyant. Mais fort sympathique.

Je sortis un chaudron de sous les pierres chauffantes.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Tout le monde ne connait pas tout le monde je suppose, cela doit-être reposant.  
- Sans doutes..  
- Et votre mère ne s'inquiète donc t-elle pas de vous voir partir au combat ?  
- Ma mère se fiche de moi, il n'y en a que pour Bree, ma jeune soeur.  
- Oh ? Comme c'est triste. Et-  
- Et mon père m'apparente à une canaille, futur vandal.. Alors il m'a envoyé ici.  
- Si je puis me permettre... Quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Bientôt dix-sept ans.  
- C'est bien ce que je me disais.  
- Et...  
- Oui ?  
- Et vous, quel âge avez-vous ?  
- Moi j'en ai dix-huit.  
- Oh. Vous en faite moins. Ca m'a déstabilisé quand je suis arrivé, parce que le Major Ethan Whitlock était vieux. Enfin, beaucoup plus que vous. D'habitude la différence d'âge n'est pas si grande... quinze ans tout au plus.  
- Quinze ans ?! Mais...c'est énorme ! Mon mari n'a que quatre ans de plus que moi !  
- Ah ? En ville... les différences d'âges vont jusqu'à quinze ans.  
- Ah bien, eh bien ! Êtes-vous fiancé ?  
- Oui. A une jeune fille de quatorze ans. Je préfère personnellement, que nous ayons presque le même âge. Mais Victoria se fiche de moi, elle en aime un autre. Un certain James... Il est beaucoup plus vieux. Enfin... plus de vingt ans.

Je frissonnai.

- J-James ? Son nom de famille-

- Personne ne le connait. Mais il commence par un M. Il aurait quitté son village de force, après une tentative de viol.  
- C'était moi.  
- Pardon ?  
- C'était à moi qu'il s'en est prit. Désolée de vous dire ça, mais Victoria est stupide. Ou alors très naive.  
- Mh..  
- J'espère que vous vous entendrez-bien.  
- Vous entendez-vous bien avec le Major ?  
- Plutôt. Plus que ce que j'aurais cru.

Je posai une assiette et une fourchette devant lui.

- Merci m'dame.

Je m'étirai, j'étais fatiguée et toute partie de mon corps était douloureuse.

- Avez-vous des enfants ?  
- Euh.. non.  
- Et vous en attendez un ?

Je piquai un fard.

- N-non.  
- Comment en êtes vous aussi sûre ?  
- Je... j'en suis sûre, c'est tout.  
- Ah. C'est bien.  
- P-pourquoi ?  
- Parce que la guerre fait des dégats au Texas.. Et les dirigeants on décrété qu'il fallait repeupler le pays, alors ils renvoient des soldats chez eux pour qu'ils fassent de enfants, puis les rappellent. Moi je suis trop jeune.. Alors ils m'envoient annoncer les décès. Oh ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas du vous le dire, je vous ai gaché la surprise !  
- N-non, c'est bon... Est-ce que les soldats peuvent refuser ?  
- Pourquoi refuseraient-ils ?  
- S'ils préfèrent l'armée, ou qu'ils n'aiment pas leur femme par exemple.  
- Oh. Il me semble que oui. Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre, votre époux est forcément très amoureux de vous.

Il rougit ?

- Ah ?  
- Ben oui, vous êtes vraiment très belle .

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir alors que je lui servais ses pommes de terre.

- Ah, eh bien, euh, euh, merci... Mais si on aimait que sur la beauté, alors Victoria serait amoureuse de vous...

Je regrettai mes paroles au moment même où elles franchirent mes lèvres. Il risquait de mal les interpréter.

- Vous croyez ? Moi j'aimerais bien, je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle.

Ouf !

- Mais je vous assure... j'ai déjà rencontré Jasp.. euh, le Major.

Je souris, il allait l'appeler Jasper. Il devait être un de ces jeunes que mon époux prenait sous son aile*.

- Ah ?  
- Oui. Et il est très fier de vous avoir comme femme.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oh oui !  
- Il vous a parlé de moi ?  
- Oui. Parce que j'étais triste à cause de Victoria qui ne m'aimait pas. Il m'a dit que sa femme à lui aussi était très belle et plus jeune. Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'un autre mais n'aimait personne et le détestait. Mais il a aussi dit que vous aviez passé de très bons moments ensemble et qu'il était heureux de vous avoir comme épouse, malgré ce que vous sembliez croire. Il a aussi dit que je devrais l'attendre elle, et pas aller voir d'autres femmes, parce que ça la rendrait malheureuse, qu'elle aurait une mauvaise image de moi et qu'elle aurait tout le temps peur que j'aille voir ailleurs une fois mariés. Vous le détestiez vraiment ?  
- Pardon ? Ah. Oui.  
- Comment peut-on le détester ?  
- Je ne le connaissais pas suffisamment.  
- Et maintenant, vous l'aimez ?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Jasper avait réellement dit tout ça ? Je n'étais pas la seule à le ressentir alors...

- Non.  
- C'est dommage, vous allez bien ensemble. Merci beaucoup pour le repas !

Riley était un jeune homme plein de vie - et d'appétit - et ne semblait absolument pas se rendre compte de l'effet que ces paroles me faisaient.

- Je... je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit m'dame.

Il partit dans le salon et je montai, toute chose.

Il repartit le lendemain matin, après avoir petit-déjeuné après que j'ai insisté auprès de lui pour qu'il se nourrisse. Il était finalement allé annoncé à Joséphine seul la mort de son mari. Je n'aurais pas réussi, moi...

Et le temps passa, et passa encore, et Jasper ne revint toujours pas, pas même pour faire un enfant.

* * *

_Et voilà :D Ca fait du bien la régularité, hein ? Je suis inspirée en ce moment, et j'ai deux autres chapitres de prêts depuis le début des vacances, même un peu avant. C'est vraiment le chapitre 12 qui m'a fait tiquer. Et maintenant, ça va. Esperons que ça dure (:_

_*allez savoir pourquoi une image de Jasper déguisé en poulet m'est apparue... (c'est grave...)_

_Prochain chapitre : _7 ans après


	19. Il était pourtant jeune

**Blabla**_ : ... Mais en fait, c'est pas le Lundi et le Samedi que je poste ! C'est le Lundi et le Vendredi. Tss, ch'uis pas douée. On s'en fout : voici la suite, écrite il y a bien un mois au moins :p J'ose espérer que ça vous plaira :3 Parce que je ne me souviens plus de tout..._

**Blabla 2** _: Je me demandais... vous préférez une fin triste... ou heureuse ? (non pas que j'y sois encore, mais que j'oriente l'histoire ^^)_

* * *

_7 ans après..._

* * *

Il devait être midi, je venais de rentrer chez moi. Je poussai la porte de la petite maison éternellement vide et triste. Le Soleil tapait fort dehors mais les rideau étaient tirés. Je n'aimais décidément pas le Soleil. J'entr'ouvris les rideaux du salon et m'affalai sur le canapé.

J'avais passé un excellente journée, mais j'étais si triste...  
La mort se sentait à plein nez ici. La perte d'un être cher se lisait sur mon visage. Rapidement, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, laissant de longues trainées salée derrière elles.  
La personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi était morte et personne ne me la rendrait. Personne ne serait là pour me réconforter, mais j'avais l'habitude.  
Personne n'était jamais là pour me réconforter.  
J'étais si seule... Si seule dans cette maison vide de souvenirs...  
Je décidai de me lever et d'aller dans mon ancienne maison, celle qui était regorgée de douloureux souvenirs, et où la mort planait encore plus. Elle était présente partout.

Je trainai des pieds et poussai la petite porte en bois après de longues minutes de marche.  
Elle était toujours ouverte, personne n'y allait jamais.  
La poussière se souleva du sol et me fit tousser. Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'était venu ici.  
Je frissonnai, il faisait froid et un courant d'air était venu mettre son grain de sel, achevant de me glacer.  
Cette maison était pleine de fantômes du passé. J'avais été si heureuse ici, et si triste à la fois. C'était ma vie passée et jamais je ne pourrais la reprendre là où je l'avais laissée.

Venir ici était peut-être une mauvaise idée en fin de compte. Je voyais _son _fantôme partout : en train de lire sur le canapé, en train de manger joyeusement en me souriant sur la table, là-bas.

Je poussai la porte du bureau et ce fut pire je crois. J'enchainais erreur sur erreur.  
C'est ici que je voyais le mieux _son _image, _ses_ souvenirs.  
Oui, je voyais parfaitement _son_ corps parfait penché au dessus de la table, un peu voutée, _ses _yeux mi-clos par la fatigue, en train de relire pour la millième fois _son _livre préféré.

Pourquoi la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde m'avait-elle laissée ?  
N'étions pas nous bien ensembles ? Toutes ces heure passées à se chamailler comme bon nous semblait... Le plaisir de serrer l'autre contre soit, le réconfort de _ses _bras quand j'avais peur des éclairs.  
Décidément, cette période de l'année n'était vraiment pas la bonne pour moi.  
Je pouvais presque encore sentir _son_ odeur dans le lit que nous partagions.

Sept ans. Sept ans que sa mort me hantait, que son souvenir me faisait mal...  
Sept ans que ma soeur était morte, me livrant à mon sort avec des parents qui ne m'aimaient pas et des gens qui me haissaient simplement.

Je rentrai vite chez moi et m'enfermai dans ma chambre, me roulant en boule sur le lit. J'avais du mal à me l'avouer, mais Jasper aussi me manquait.

J'avais réalisé quelque chose durant son absence.  
J'avais cessé de me braquer sur ce que je croyais ressentir pour lui.  
J'avais compris que ces picotements quand il me touchait, cette chaleur que je ressentais dans mon ventre quand il me souriait, ce vide que je ressentais quand il n'était pas là et les battements de mon coeur qui s'accéléraient quand j'étais collée à lui... ce n'était pas de la haine ni du dégoût. Je l'avais cru, longtemps. J'étais sûre de le hair. Je ne voulais pas croire que je l'aimais. Je le refusais. Mais pourtant, toutes ces sensations me manquaient affreusement. Même la douleur qui s'était emparée de moi quand il était partit la première fois.  
J'étais persuadée, non, je me persuadais que ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Si ça avait été le cas, la vie aurait bien été injuste !

Tomber amoureuse de CET homme, c'était cruel.  
Il n'avait rien à envier, au fond. Certes il était beau, intelligent, et tout ça.  
Mais il était méprisant (et méprisable !), insupportable et... Et qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer...  
Je le connaissais à peine pourtant. Mais c'était comme ça. Finalement, tous ces sentiments, c'étaient les symptômes de l'amour.

Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé que ma mère soit là pour me rassurer, m'expliquer ce que je ressentais, pourquoi mon corps réagissait comme ça... Pourquoi.  
Mais non, elle n'était pas là. Elle ne serait jamais là, elle n'avait jamais été là de toute façon.  
Je serrai mon coussin contre mon ventre.  
La solitude me pesait encore plus qu'avant.  
Avant, je ne savais pas ce que c'était la compagnie, et surtout je n'étais pas amoureuse.  
Alors maintenant, je me prenais tout en pleine face : la solitude et l'absence de l'être aimé.  
Mais pourquoi étais-je amoureuse de LUI bon sang ?

C'était d'une injustice ! Je ne pourrais qu'être malheureuse dans cette situation. D'abord, lui ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimerait jamais. Et puis, même s'il faisait des efforts, ça se voyait, il restait un coureur de jupons. Il me semble. Après tout, je semblais m'être beaucoup trompée à son sujet.

Est-ce que lui pensait à moi ? Sûrement pas. Et pourtant, je me posais cette question toute la journée, depuis 3 mois. 3 longs mois qu'il était parti. C'était dur. Au début, j'étais juste mal d'être seule, et puis bien vite, trop vite, l'amour est venu fourrer son nez dans mes affaires.

Je soupirai : Dieu que ma vie était compliquée.

Quand rentrerai-il ? Et qu'allais-je faire quand il rentrerait ? Que ce passerait-il ?  
Comment réagirait-il ? Après tout, la guerre, c'était terrible. Il avait l'habitude, d'accord, mais il était encore jeune. Enfin... Il n'était même pas à la moitié de sa vie, si on considérait qu'il devait mourir de vieillesse. Il lui restait encore une trentaine d'années, non ? Il était en bonne condition physique, il devrait tenir assez longtemps pour que je meurs en premier.  
Peut-être m'ingnorerait-il ... Peut-être était-il mieux qu'il soit loin de moi. Mais j'étais égoiste, et je préférais le savoir près de moi même si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Comment le garder avec moi et qu'il ne parte pas chercher de la compagnie ailleurs ? Personnellement, je ne voyais qu'une seule solution et elle ne me plaisait pas tant que ça. Il fallait que je satisfasse ses envies, quelles qu'elles soient. Et je crois que je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Après tout, pour moi, ça ne se résumait pas à une simple partie de jambes en l'air, c'était beaucoup plus... Et j'aurais aimé qu'il ressente la même chose que moi. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais.

J'en avait presque oublié ma soeur. C'était l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui.  
Mais à chaque fois mes pensées retournaient vers Jasper. Maudit soit-il ! Il m'empêchait de repenser à ma soeur. Lila...

J'étais en train de me morfondre sur le lit, en serrant mon coussin fort contre moi quand j'entendis des coups répétés sur la porte.  
Je regardais rapidement l'heure : déjà quatre heures ! Mais où le temps filait-il ?

Je descendis à la hâte et allai ouvrir la porte maltraité par les coups répétés mais de plus en plus faibles.  
Quand je l'ouvris, je manquai de m'évanouir.

Il était là ! Il était revenu. Mais pire que tout : il était couvert de sang, de terre et de poussière et peinait à respirer.  
Il s'écroula sur moi sans prévenir en crachant du sang sur mon épaule, à moitié conscient.

-JASPER !

J'usai de toutes mes forces pour l'aider à se trainer jusqu'au canapé où il tomba lourdement, grimaçant de douleur.  
Ce n'était pas possible ! Tout simplement pas possible ! Je devais cauchemarder, forcément ! Oui, c'était ça ! Je faisais souvent des cauchemars effrayants mais très réalistes. J'avais du m'assoupir et...

Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi !

Rêve ou pas, mon mari - que je n'avais pas vu depuis trois mois - était en train de mourir sur notre canapé tout ensanglanté.

Je lui retirai sa veste et arrachai littéralement sa chemise après avoir renoncé à me battre contre les boutons, après quelques secondes d'acharnement.

Une large plaie au niveau de son estomac saignait abondemment.  
Non, non, non !  
Il regarda son ventre, appuya sa main dessus, observa sa main sanglante en la tournant quelques secondes et me fixa dans les yeux.  
Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais n'y parvint pas. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et ferma les yeux, un sourire paisible collé aux lèvres.  
Comment pouvait-il sourire ?

- Jasper ! Je vous interdit de mourir ! Pas aujourd'hui ! Demain si vous voulez, mais pas le jour de la mort de Lila ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de gâcher ce jour en mourant stupidement !

Il rouvrit difficilement les yeux et son sourire s'effaça, pour finalement laisser place à un toussotement.  
Puis il ancra son regard dans le mien, et j'y vit une profonde tristesse, mais aussi tout un panel d'émotions : de la peur, de la culpabilité, de la honte, de la fatigue, de la colère, mais surtout beaucoup de peine. Je cru y déceler une note d'amour, mais c'était mon esprit qui devait me jouer des tours.

Il grimaça et toussa encore.  
Son ventre continuait de saigner et j'appuyai mes mains dessus de toutes mes forces.  
Jasper essaya d'étouffer un gémissement de douleur et serra les dents.  
Même comme ça, poisseux de sang et de boue, le visage tordu par la douleur, il restait beau, non, magnifique, avec un visage d'ange.  
Mon Dieu ce que je l'aimais.

Je n'allais sûrement pas le laisser crever. Mais je ne pouvais pas garotter sa plaie, pas là.

Je déchirai sa chemise, enlevai mon haut, remis rapidement et à moitié le haut de ma robe, roulait en boule le bout de tissus, et le mis sur le ventre de Jasper.  
Il devint immédiatement tout rouge et collant. Mais j'entrepris de faire passer les vestiges de chemise sous le dos de Jasper qui eu du mal à se retenir de crier. Je la nouai fermement sur son ventre, pour tenir mon haut appuyé sur sa plaie béante.

- Je reviens dans un instant.

Je serrai un instant sa main dans les miennes et partis en courant.  
J'essuyais vaguement mes mains sur ma robe et courrus le plus vite que je pouvais jusque chez Carlisle.  
Je frappai comme une folle contre la porte.

-CARLISLE, CARLISLE !

Pas de réponse.  
Je frappai plus fort, jusqu'à m'en faire mal aux mains.

-CARLISLE, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, OUVREZ !

Je me laissai tomber en boule contre le pas de la porte. J'étais stupide : il était partit.  
Il était en voyage de noces avec son épouse, Esmée.  
Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps je restai là, mais je n'avais pas envie de bouger.  
J'étais couverte de sang, assise sur le pas d'une porte qui n'étais pas la mienne, et je n'avais pas envie de rentrer.  
Tout cela me semblait si irréel. Je n'avais pas l'impression que Jasper rendait ses derniers souffles chez nous... Chez _nous_. Je m'étais enfin fais à ce _nous._

Je repartis, plus lentement cette fois, voir l'amour de ma vie en train de déperir. En aurais-je seulement la force ?  
Il le fallait : je n'allais pas le laisser mourir seul.

Quand je rentrai, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il n'aurait pas pu.  
Il était très pâle, les yeux clos et le visage impassible. Il était...immobile. Trop immobile.

- Jasper ? Jasper ! JASPER !

Je le secouai violemment ! Ah non, hein ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être mort pendant mon absence.  
Je pris sa main dans la mienne, couverte de sang séché. Elle était froide, bien trop froide et trop blanche aussi.

- Réveillez-vous !

Je lui assenai une grande gifle qui ne le fit pas ciller.

- REVEILLEZ-VOUS JE VOUS DIS ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Jasper !

Les larmes coulèrent à flots, le longs de mes joues, certaines sur mon nez, d'autres dans mon cou, mais toutes se rejoignirent sur le visage de mon _ange_ qui refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais même le contact des goûtes salées qui s'écrasaient sur son front et ses yeux ne le firent pas esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Je laissait tomber ma tête trop douloureuse sur son torse et continuait de vider mon corps de toute son eau. Il était mort alors ? Ca se finissait comme ça ? Pas de beaux enfants rondouillards et blonds comme les blés? Pas de journées heureuses passées au coin du feu , pas de long moment à se serrer l'un contre l'autre, juste pour ressentir la présence réconfortante de la personne qu'on aimait ? Pas de disputes cinglantes et de retrouvailles chaleureuses et heureuses ? Rien de tout ça ?  
Mais qui faisait les règles là haut ?  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?  
POURQUOI MOI BORDEL ?

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais pu faire pour que tous ces malheurs tombent sur moi ?  
D'abord une enfance seule, la mort de ma soeur, l'abandon de mes parents, un mariage dont je ne voulais pas, des sentiments apparus uniquement après le départ de l'être aimé et maintenant sa mort avant que je n'ai pu en profiter ? Je n'avais donc pas le droit au bonheur ?  
C'était vraiment trop injuste.

- Je vous déteste. Réussis-je à souffler dans un sanglot mal contrôlé.  
- Moi pas.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : _La Mort le traquait


	20. Je ne suis pas une sorcière

**Blabla :**_ AAAAAAAAAH ! J'ai déjà plus de réserves TwT Et j'ai eu tellement de mal à me motiver pour la fin de ce chapitre :p_

**Blabla 2 :**_ vous voulez un coupable ? J'en ai un ! J'ai retrouvé une amie (enfin, c'est elle qui m'a retrouvée) et du coup je suis toute contente ^^ Et du coup ça me perturbe et je peux pas écrire. Allez la tapper elle ! Je plaisante, je plaisante, la pauvre n'y est pour rien, mais merci à toi, chère demoiselle, pour avoir recroisé mon chemin (vous saisissez toute la poésie dans cette phrase ?)_

_**Blabla 3 :** Et puis, je voulais arriver à au moins 5 pages... J'ai juste rajouté deux lignes aujourd'hui :3 Mais j'ai relu ! Assez discuté, j'vais ptet prendre un peu, UN PEU, de retard cette semaine. Héhé ^^ j'y suis pour rien si j'ai des contrôles, moi :o En attendant, voici le dix-septième chapitre. Bonne lecture :D_

_-euh... Irina, excusez-moi, mais- aaaaaah !_

* * *

_Je ne suis pas une sorcière_

* * *

Quelqu'un venait de m'attraper par la taille avant de plaquer sa main contre ma bouche.

Je me débatis comme une folle, parce-que c'était, pour moi, du déjà vu, et ce n'était pas un bon souvenir.

-mhmhmhm !

-comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-mmmhmhm !

-alors?

Mais était-elle stupide ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle retira sa main de ma bouche.

-c'est Maria qui m'a parlé de vous !

-Maria ?

-Maria ... euh, Maria comment déjà... Vous savez, grande, rousse foncé... des yeux verts...

-la copine de Jasper ?

-la cop...euh...ouais. Celle-là.

-oh. Ils sont mariés ?

-euh... oui.

-c'est mignon, dit-elle comme si elle ne le pensait pas du tout.

-mais pas ensemble. En fait... JE suis la femme de Jasper.

-oh. Et vous venez de _sa_ part ? Elle devrait vous détester pourtant.

-eh bien-

-eh mais ! Vous n'êtes pas Alice Brandon ?

-si...

-mais elle vous a toujours haït ! C'est pour ça que je t'adore !

-ah, ben... Bon, écoutez, Jasper est aux porte de la M-

-écoute poulette, je ne suis pas là pour régler des problèmes de couples.

-je sais bien, mais il-

-s'il ne veut pas te sauter, c'est pas mon problème.

-mais non, il est-

-s'il est nul au lit non plus.

-mais écoutez-moi ! Il va mourir !

-ah ? Hm...viens. Eh, me regarde pas comme ça. 'Chuis pas supérieure à toi, t'es pas supérieure à moi, j'te tutoie, voilà tout.

-ah, euh... d'accord.

-hm, alors tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on m'appelle la _Sorcière des montagnes _?

-je... non, enfin, si, vaguement.

-hm. Alors toi aussi maintenant tu es considérée comme une soricère ?

-comment le savez-vous ?

-oh je t'en prie, tutoie moi !

-ah, euh...bien. Comment v...tu le sais ?

-oh, par ma soeur, Tanya.

-Tanya... Denali ?

-elle-même. Mais, euh... c'est pas ton mari qui va mourir si tu te bouge pas les miches ?

-aaaaah, oui ! Si, vite ! Vite !

-bon, tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment sorcière, hein ! Juste femme médecin. Mais les hommes n'aiment pas ça. Ca non ! Ils voulaient me tuer parce que j'ai soigné le fiancé de ma soeur Kate...

-je m'en doutais, mais... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Maria m'a envoyée ici. Je veux dire...le médecin Black m'a dit que Jasper était condamné.

-oh mais il ne faut pas écouter ce vieux médecin ! Il n'a jamais voulu apprendre la médecine nouvelle. Viens avec moi.

Elle m'entraina dans la...grotte.

Je m'attendais à quelque chose de sombre, de froid, d'humide et de délabré, mais bien au contraire, il y faisait plutôt clair, et les parrois de pierre étaient recouvertes de tentures, et il y avait des meubles comme dans n'importe quelle maison : un lit, une table, deux chaises, un canapé, et un coin cuisine. Au fond, il y avait deux rideaux. Des portes, j'imagine.

-suis-moi.

Elle poussa le rideau de droite et la pièce dans laquelle nous pénetrâme me fit froid dans le dos.  
Pour le coup, il faisait sombre, et les mur étaient couvertes d'étagères remplies de livres et de fioles.

-alors, voyons... qu'a-t-il ?

-il... a été bléssé au combat. Une large entaille au niveau du ventre. Il saigne beaucoup et il a de la fièvre. En plus, la blessure ne cicatrise pas et semble s'être infectée.

-hm... je te conseille ceci.

Elle attrapa un petit flacon vert posé sur la troisème planche qui servait d'étagère.

-c'est une paumade qui devrait accélérer le processus de cicatrisation. Ajoutez ceci. C'est un médicament qui va stopper l'infection virale. Ca, c'est pour la fièvre. Et pour l'infection de la blessure... Hm... Ah, je sais ! Voilà ! Ca devrait suffir il me semble.

-je... mais comment...

-tu poses trop de questions mon chou ! Alors...d'abord tu lui fais boire ça. La fiole violette. Attention, l'ordre est important. Une fois tous les matins pendant une semaine. Puis tu mélanges cette poudre avec de la nourriture, plutôt des légumes. Le midi, et un peu dans le petit déjeuner aussi. Bon, là tu évites les légumes, hein. Bon après, c'est le flacon jaune. Tu verses quelques gouttes, cinq tout au plus, sur sa blessure. Matin, midi et soir. Attention, ça risque de le brûler et il risque de se débattre. C'est très important qu'il ne bouge pas. Et enfin la paumade. Il faut la faire tiédir à feu doux pendant une demie-heure. Tu l'appliques sur la blessure trois jours après avoir commencé le reste du traitement. Il faut en mettre jusqu'à ce que la cicatrisation soit complète. Compte une bonne grosse semaine. Et voilà.

-m-m-merci ! Mille merci ! Oh, pendant que j'y pense ! Leah, sa jument s'est blessée à la cheville !

-tiens. C'est aussi une crème. Ca devrait la guérir très rapidement. En...10 minutes.  
-vous... tu es sûre que tu n'es pas un peu sorcière ?

-qui sait ?

-hm... et com-

-oublie, je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. En revanche...

Elle me tourna autour en m'inspectant. J'aurais pu être terrifiée, mais c'était tout le contraire. Irina était très belle, une vraie beautée de l'Est. Blonde, des yeux vairons et la peau pâle. Et absolument pas terrifiante.

-ça ça m'interesse !

Elle pris ma tresse dans sa main.

-ah ?

-hm. Ouep. J'ai souvent besoin de la kératine et de la mélanine qu'on trouve dans les cheveux. Et les tiens sont splendides. Oui, parfait.

-alors prenez-les ! Enfin, prends-les !

-es-tu folle ? Des cheveux comme les tiens !

-mais... tu as sauvé la vie de mon mari, et c'est ce qui compte le plus au monde pour moi !

-eh bien...

Je pris les ciseaux qu'il y avait sur la table et coupai mes cheveux un peu en-dessous de la base de ma tresse.

-ALICE ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-tiens !

Je lui tendis ma tresse.

-encore mille merci, Irina ! Je... te suis infiniment reconnaissante. Alors si mes cheveux peuvent faire ton bonheur, je te les offre avec plaisir.

-mais tu sais très bien que les cheveux courts sont, chez une femme, signe de vulgarité.

-je m'en fiche. Je n'ai rien à perdre dans ma réputation de toute façon ! Je dois y aller maintenant, au revoir !

-attends, Alice... Il fait nuit. Prends ça avec toi !

Elle me tendit une lanternne.

-la flamme ne va-t-elle pas s'éteindre ?

-oh non, regarde. Ce sont des lucioles !

En effet, deux petits groupes d'insectes volaient dans la lucarne.

-c'est... magnifique.

-allez, fais vite avant que ton preux chevalier ne s'éteigne.

-oui, j'y cours. Adieu Irina !

-reviens me voir quand même de temps en temps !

Si ce qu'elle m'avait donné permettait de sauver la vie de Jasper, alors je n'y manquerais pas.

* * *

Je crus que j'allais pleurer. Verser toutes les larmes de mon corps, et ce, pour deux raisons.

La première, c'est que j'étais à bout. S'en était vraiment trop pour mon petit corps. En deux jours, Jasper, envers qui j'étais certaine à présent d'érpouver autre chose que de la haine, était rentré de guerre après trois mois d'absence, ensuite, il était bléssé et presque mort, tout ça le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Lila. Puis l'état de mon mari s'était agravé, il n'avait cesser de frôler la mort, comme s'il la préférait à moi. Oui, il avait passé plus de temps proche de la mort que proche de moi !

Et puis surtout, comme l'avait prévu Irina, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour réussir à imaginer la possibilité de véhiler le fait que ce soit possible que la cheville de Leah aille mieux (quelle belle tournure de phrase), elle était guérrie. Alors ça voulait dire que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que Jasper allait pouvoir être sauvé.

Le retour se fit plus lentement que l'allé, pour la simple raison que la nuit était tombée et que Leah, autant que moi, était morte de trouille. A chaque pas, elle faisait craquer les feuilles et les brindilles sous se sabots, et chaque craquement de feuilles mortes et de brindilles, elle sursautait.

A vrai dire, je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée. Il était vrai que cette forêt était terrifante, même avec la lanterne de ces insectes brillants dont j'avais oublié le nom.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de trainer. Il fallait aller vite, encore plus vite, toujours plus vite !

Enfin ! On était enfin à la lisière de la forêt. Leah se mit sur ses pattes arrière en hénissant pour exprimer son contentement.

-eh, du calme ! Je vais tomber moi ! Et en plus j'ai mal aux fesses. Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas sellée.

Elle bondit et repartit de plus belle vers le village.

Au lieu de ralentir comme à son habitude, elle accéléra presque à l'entrée du village, et ne s'arrêta que devant la grande des Withlock dans un dérapage impressionant !

Je sautai à terre et le regrettai presque aussitôt à cause de la douleur qui s'empara de mes pieds.

Je courru accrocher Leah et lui donner à manger et repartit en courrant vers la maison.

Avant de m'arrêter parce que, intelligente comme j'étais, mais surtout préssée, j'avais oublié de reprendre la saccoche avec les... trucs qui devaient sauver mon mari.

Je libérai aussi les lucioles (c'était ça le nom, luciole) parce que je n'en avais pas besoin et qu'elles allaient étouffer si elles restaient dans leur prison de verre.

Je pu enfin me précipiter chez moi.

J'arrivai en sueur et toute essouflée devant la petite maison que j'habitais.

Malheureusement, en passant devant la fenêtre, je vis quelque chose que je n'aurais peut-être pas du voir.

Maria était revenue et avait pris ma place. Elle tenait les mains de Jasper en le regardant langoureusement.  
Je lu ce qu'elle disait, et j'avais envie de la frapper de toutes mes forces ! Pourquoi avait-elle été gentille avec moi si c'était pour se comporter comme ça après ?

Sûrement parce que ça m'éloignais d'elle et de Jasper pendant un certain temps. Environ une semaine, après tout, elle ne savait pas que je savais monter à cheval. Et ainsi, elle pouvait mettre son plan à execution.

_Alice m'a dit de te dire Adieu, Jazz. Elle est partie. Oui, je lui ai bien dit que tu avais besoin d'elle mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre._

_Tu l'as bien entendue partir tout à l'heure ! On va aller chez moi demain, d'accord ? On y sera mieux. Je te soignerai et on vivra ensemble, d'accord ? On trouvera bien un moyen de se débarasser de Mike ! Au pire, tu le défieras en duel, tu es bien meilleur que lui, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à l'éliminer une fois rétabli._

_Tu en es cer...certaine ?_

_Parfaitement._

_Bon. D'accord._

_Tu m'épouseras alors ?_

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par hocher la tête. Il était gonflé ! Il savait forcément que je ne l'abandonnerais jamais !

D'un autre côté, je l'avais déjà fait... Tout était de ma faute.

J'allais entrer en furie dans la maison et refaire le portrait à cette garce mais je crois que finalement je n'étais pas encore prête. Japser avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Et puis, je pourrais trouver un moyen de me venger comme ça. D'elle surtout. Cette... Je soufflai. Restons polies et ne nous abaissons pas au niveau de cette pauvre fille.

Je pris la saccoche en cuir et marchai lentement vers l'écurie où j'avais laissé Leah. Tout ne pouvait-il pas être plus simple ? Je ne pouvais même pas blâmer Maria. Moi aussi à sa place j'aurais tenté ma chance. Et puis elle était amoureuse, non ? Si ça pouvait rendre l'homme que nous aimions heureux, c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Et puis... elle avait raison, j'avais abandonné mon mari, et j'étais trop lâche pour aller le voir maintenant.

Leah hénnit en me voyant arriver, les épaules rentrées et la tête baissée.

-ouais, je sais. Allez viens, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Je lui enlevai ses rennes et lui remis son licol. Je la rentrai dans son box et verifiai qu'elle avait assez de foin. C'était le cas. Elle avait aussi encore suffisament de sel. Je lui remplis son seau d'eau et entrepris de la panser comme Lila me l'avait appris.

Je soupirai. Tout aurait été mieux si Lila n'était pas morte ! Elle n'aurait jamais accepté mon mariage et aurait tout fait pour l'empêcher. Ainsi, je n'aurais pas rencontré Jasper et je ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était dur de se dire ça, mais c'était la réalité : j'aurais mieux vécu sans le connaitre.

C'était la vérité, pourtant, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça me donnait envie de pleurer ?  
Je préfererais le hair ! Après tout, pourquoi l'aimais-je ? Hm ? Il n'avait rien fait pour ! Evidement, il était gentil avec moi... J'aurais pu continuer à me mentir en me disant que c'est pour cette simple raison que je croyais l'aimer, mais j'en avais mare. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : j'amais tout chez lui, absolument tout. Même ses pires défauts.

Tout de lui était parfait : sa voix, son visage, sa manière de se comporter, de parler, de monter à cheval de... tout.

Je soupirai et posai la brosse que je tenais à la main.

Il aurait pu avoir tué Lila de ses propres mains, je n'arriverais pas à le détester comme je voudrais le détester à ce moment précis ! C'était ironique : je voulais le détester parce que je n'arrivais pas à le détester, et tout ça me faisait le détester sauf que je ne pouvais pas donc je ne le détestais pas. Dieu que tout cela était compliqué ! Roh, et puis j'y croyais même pas en Dieu ! Quand j'étais petite, on m'avait pourtant élevée dans la religion mais... s'il existait vraiment, il devait me détester ! Et on m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne détestait personne, pas même les 'créatures du Diable comme toi', dixit ma famille.

Enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment à la tête à penser à tout cela.

Je partis après avoir flatté le flanc de Leah et marchai, sans but précis.  
Il fallait que je rachète un canapé, un matelas, des couvertures et un édredons. Et des draps. Et des serviettes aussi. Parce que tout ça était foutu, à la maison. Et un truc anti-vermine aussi.

Il me fallait un plan. Je n'étais pas du genre rancunière, mais avec Maria, c'était différent. Elle embrassait MON mari à pleine bouche dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Et lui se laisait berner, l'idiot !

Enfin... il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

_Défendre, t'as pas plus fort comme mot, non ? Idiote. Il fait ce qu'il veut._

C'était stupide, mais... j'étais autant heureuse que malheureuse de ce mariage.

Et si finalement, je n'était jamais revenue dans ce village après ma perte de mémoire ?

* * *

_Euh... ben je ne sais absolument pas dans quelle direction va aller ma fiction maintenat. Enfin, si, j'ai des bribes, mais ça vient plus tard. J'ai quelques idées mais je ne sais pas comment les ammener en gros. Voilà. :D_

_Prochain chapitre : _Memories


	21. Memories

**Blabla :**_ j'avais franchement la flemme de finir celui-ci ^^ Je suis restée bloqué pendant 2 jours sur la première page.. Et puis ce matin, je commençais tard (alors que, ayant oublié, je me suis levée hyper tôt -_-), alors j'ia un peu écrit. Jusqu'à la.. oh allez, 4ème page ? Et ce soir j'ai fini les deux suivantes. Et j'ai trouvé le moment idéal pour couper è_é z'allez souffrir, les cocos :3_

**Blabla 2** :_ tiens, 'est le titre de chapitre le plus pourri que j'ai jamais trouvé \o/_

* * *

_Memories_

* * *

Alice Withlock, 18 ans, mariée pas d'enfant... C'était à peu près tout ce que j'étais non ? C'est à ça que ma vie se résumait. Je pouvais m'estimer heureuse, parce que contrairement à la plupart des femmes, je n'étais pas simplement 'la femme de' ou 'la fille de'. Non. J'étais... la folle à lier mais bon, ça...

On pouvait résumer ma vie en quelques lignes. Ou alors paragraphes si on y allait en profondeur. Mais qui étais-je vraiment ? Je n'en savais strictement rien. Faisons simple :

Alice Withlock, née Alice Brandon. Fille de fermiers, petite soeur de Lila, née Brandon Owens, mariée, pas d'enfant... Décédée il y a sept ans à l'âge de 20 ans. J'ai vécu pendant 7 ans dans le même village, puis je suis partie, je ne sais où. Je suis revenue à l'âge de 12 ans dans mon village natal. Ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces 5 ans ? Aucune idée. Contrairement à la majorité de mes connaissances, je me souvenais parfaitement de ma petite enfance. J'ai des souvenir qui remontent à mes deux ans. Et ils sont très clairs. La seule explication que j'ai trouvée c'est, qu'étant en quête d'identité et amnésique sur les cinq dernière années, je me suis raccrochée de toutes mes forces à ces vieux souvenirs pour ne pas me perdre.

Et mes premières années n'ont pas été très gaies... Au contraire.

Je suis née dans une famille ni pauvre ni aisée. Famille traditionnelle qui vivait de son travail et surtout de sa terre et ses animaux. J'aivais toujours vécue recluse et à l'écart, mes parents ne m'ont jamais laissé jouer avec les autres enfants. J'étais... plutôt sage il me semble. Grande pour mon âge. Je ne connaissais que très peu d'enfants de mon âge. Il y avait... Trois filles blondes, dont une au yeux bizarres. Je m'en souvenais maintenant, c'était Irina Denali, la soeur de Kate et... euh...Tanya ? Il y avait aussi un garçon blond (Jasper) toujours avec une rousse (Maria) pendue à son bras. Il y avait aussi un autre garçon un peu moins blond, Mike. Après... les autres étaient très peu. Brun ou au cheveux noirs pour la plupart. Il y avait Lauren aussi, une fille brune, amie de Maria, et puis Ben et Eric, deux garçons aux cheveux presque aussi noirs que les miens.

Moi j'aurais adoré jouer avec eux. Mais non, je n'avais pas le droit. Et puis, si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose, mais non ! On ne solicitait même pas mon aide à la maison.

Voilà comment se passèrent mes 7 premières années. Lila, elle avait son meilleur ami, avec qui elle voulait se marier. Il lui avait apprit à lire et à écrire, et elle m'avait ensuite enseigné ce qu'elle savait. Alors je passais mes longues heures à apprendre la lecture, l'écriture et le dessin. En toute honnêteté, je n'ai jamais réusi à dessiner quoique ce soit aussi bien que Lila.

Et puis... A mon retour de je ne sais où, il s'était écoulé 2 ans avant que ma soeur ne meurt. Si sa mort avait été mise sur le compte d'un accident, j'en doutais encore beaucoup aujourd'hui.  
C'était vrai ! Lila était la fille dont chaque couple pouvait cauchemarder !

Elle était belle, très belle. Trop belle. Tout les garçons lui tournaient autour, dont des très riches qui auraient parfaitement convenu à nos parents pour gendres. Mais elle, depuis toute petite n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Elle avait appris à lire, à écrire, à peindre, à compter et à monter à cheval dès son jeune âge, elle refusait d'apprendre à devenir une bonne épouse, disant que son mari l'aimerait comme elle était. Elle prenait la défense de sa jeune soeur, moi donc, quand nos parents s'énnervaient et voulaient me frapper. Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle devait épouser le fils d'un riche marchand, elle s'était enfuie avec son meilleur ami, qu'elle avait épousé ensuite. Et ça, mes parents ne lui ont jamais pardonné. Il se disaient déshonorés. Quelques temps après, alors que Lila était une excellent cavalière, meilleure que certains hommes, elle 'avait mal contrôlé son cheval et s'était rompu la nuque en tombant'.

Après ça, mes parents avaient continué leur vie, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu qu'une seule fille, qu'ils abandonneraient par la suite puisque celle-ci était folle.

Je souhaitais de toutes mes forces qu'ils n'aient jamais d'autre enfant, parce que lui aussi risquerait de souffrir d'avoir des parents comme ils le sont. Et puis, lui aussi serait sans doutes abandoné. Mes parents étaient des lâches, ils préféraient la solution de facilité.

Je me demandais parfois s'il pensaient à nous, leurs filles. Mais j'en doutais, et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

Au fond, je me plaignais souvent de ma misérable vie, mais je n'étais pas si à plaindre que ça, si ?

Après tout, mes premières années avaient été relativement heureuses, j'avais eu une soeur extraordinaire, j'avais appris à me débrouiller seule et c'est ce qui avait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Alors évidement, personne ne m'aimait, mais j'étais presque heureuse. J'étais habituée aux moqueries et à la solitude. Peut-être que si, enfant, j'avais passé du temps avec les autres, la solitude aurait ensuite eu raison de moi.

Je m'assis dans un coin, et repliai mes jambes contre ma poitrine en les enlaçant de mes bras.  
J'étais heureuse, sauf que maintenant, j'avais un mari, et qu'il était en train de mourir, et dans les bras d'une autre en plus. Mais j'avais la chance d'aimer mon mari. Pourquoi l'avais-je tant hais, déjà ?

...

Oh. C'était vrai. Il m'avait pourri la vie quand je n'étais qu'une gamine.

Au contraire de ma soeur et moi, Jasper était l'enfant dont tous les parents rêvaient. Beau, intelligent, brillant dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, charismatique... il était parfait, il avait un avenir tout tracé. Il se marirait avec une riche jeune fille, et aurait une toute aussi brillante que lui carrière de militaire, sur les traces de son père.

J'avais commencé à le détester sans même le connaitre.

Il avait tout ce que je rêvais d'avoir et que je n'aurais jamais ! Des amis, des parents qui l'aimaient et qui étaient fiers de lui... Jamais un enfant n'avait jamais autant aimé ses parents qu'ils ne l'avait fait. Evidement, son père était sévère, mais c'était son model, son héros, il l'admirait. Et sa mère, si belle... elle était si douce. La meilleure des mères. Qu'avait-il fait de plus que moi pour avoir cette mère ?

Et puis... ce fut le drame. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de ma vie que quand sa mère est morte. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'ai pleuré. Je ne connaissais que très peu cette femme, et Jasper n'était pas mon ami. Cependant, il était si malheureux, si triste, et son père si incompréhensif !

Jasper, lui, n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, alors je pleurais pour lui. Si j'avais eu cette mère pour maman, alors j'aurais pleuré à sa mort jusqu'à être vide de toute eau.

Et... à force de refuser ses sentiments, de refouler sa tristesse, Jasper était devenu le pire individu qu'il soit.

Avec ses 'amis', il a commencé à devenir franchement _méchant_. Et comme j'étais la _fille bizarre_ du village, c'est évidement à moi qu'ils s'en sont pris. Comme ma soeur me défendait, ils ne me faisaient pas du mal directement, mais ils se moquaient toujours de moi, me rejetaient toujours.

Après que je sois partie, c'est la future fiancée de Jasper qui a lancé la rumeur que j'étais partie en asile.

Entre temps, le père de Jasper était mort. Son comportement envers les gens n'avait guère changé. Gentil, gentleman, attentioné avec les adultes, méprisant, insupportable et méchant avec les autres enfants que ses amis.

Et ça avait continué pendant des années. Bizarrement, Jasper était aimé de tous. J'en avait déduit que c'était uniquement avec moi qu'ils étaient méchant.

Et puis... ses nouveaux parents avaient rompu les fillançailles avec Maria qu'ils avaient organisé quelques temps avant et finalement, ça allait être moi, son épouse.  
Ca, je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard. Ce furent les derniers mots de mes parents quand ils sont partis alors que j'avais 17 ans : '_on t'a trouvé un mari, tu es contente ?_'

Et ce fut une semaine avant que je reçu ma robe, et une lettre de mes parents qui me disaient que c'était avec celui qui m'avait martyrisée des années durant que j'allais passer le reste de ma vie.

J'avais voulu m'enfuir, mais c'était innutile, je n'avais nulle part ou aller.

Je me relevai. Comment avait-il pu être gentil avec moi après ça et faire comme si de rien n'était? Comment avais-je pu prétendre l'aimer après ça ? Comment...pourquoi... mais pourquoi ?

Oh, je me souvenais parfaitement pourquoi je le haissais ! Mais d'un autre côté... Mon Dieu ce que je l'aimais. Peut-être qu'il faisait semblant, qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de moi, que dans son esprit il était toujours celui qui regardait les autres me lancer des oeufs dessus sans rien faire pour m'aider, et juste hausser les épaules. Mais peut-ête, je dis bien peut-être, que d'un autre côté, il ne se forçait pas à être comme il était avec moi.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Déjà, virer cette... immonde chose qu'était Maria de chez moi !

Le jour était déjà bien avancé quand j'arrivai devant chez moi.  
J'entrevis Jasper en train de dormir par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas le laisser comme ça. Parce que... je l'aimais, pour de vrai de vrai.

Je poussai la porte d'entré fébrilement, avant de me rendre compte que Maria n'était pas là. Elle le laissait seul en plus ? Quelle peste ! Et le mot était bien faible à mon goût.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Comment allait-il réagir ? Et s'il croyait vraiment Maria ? Je soupirai et m'approchai discrètement de lui.

-Alice ?

Je sursautai.

-je le savais.

-je vous ai réveillé?

-pas du tout. Où étiez-vous ? Comment avez-vous pu-

-je vous jure qu'elle vous a menti !

-non, je veux dire... Il fronça les sourcils. Je voulais dire, comment avez-vous pu me laisser une journée entière seul avec elle ?

-oh.

Je lâchai mon sac et me précipitai vers lui.

-je suis désolée ! Vraiment désolée, je ne recommencerais pas, je-

-je plaisantais Alice. Rétorqua-t-il en refronçant les sourcils.

-oh. Mais... vous allez mieux !

-hm. Il parait. Le docteur Black dit que dans mon cas, on a un éclair de lucidité et qu'on va beaucoup mieux juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

-chut, je vous interdit de dire ça ! Regardez !

Je me relevai et allai chercher le sac tombé au sol.

-j'étais allée voir Irina. Vous vous souvenez ? Irina Denali ! Eh bien, elle m'a donné de quoi vous guérir. Au début, je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais finalement, j'y ai cru parce que Leah s'était blessée à la cheville, et Irina m'a donné quelque chose et sa cheville s'est guérie exactement comme Irina l'avait prédit !

-mais... Irina vit bien loin d'ici, comment êtes-vous allée aussi vite ?

-eh bien... vous me promettez de ne pas vous mettre en colère?

-bah, de toute façon, je ne risque pas de vous effrayer dans mon état...

-eh bien.. je, euh...comment dire? Je... j'ai demandé à votre mère si je pouvais emprunter un cheval.

-oh. et...pourquoi me mettrais-je en colère ? Mais...vous savez monter à cheval, vous ?

-ben justement... c'est Leah que j'ai montée. Et elle a tout fait toute seule. Enfin, presque.

Il écarquilla tant les yeux que je cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

-_ma _Leah ?

-je suis désolée ! Je vous en suplie, ne vous énnervez pas !

-ce n'est pas ça, mais... vous avez réussi à monter _Leah_ ? On parle bien de la même ?

-ben... oui, pourquoi ?

-mais... _personne_ n'a jamais réussi à ne serait-ce que s'_approcher _d'elle sans moi à ses côtés !

-oh. Eh bien, il faut croire qu'elle m'aime bien ! Elle a du sentir que je tenais à v... j'ai rien dit !

-que vous teniez à quoi ?

-rien du tout ! Maintenant, il faut que je prépare votre futur traitement pour que vous guérrissiez !

Mince ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait dit déjà ? Quel tube, quelle fiole ? Meeeeerde !

Si je me souvenais bien... La fiole violette, la poudre puis le flacon jaune !

Alors... Ca dans un verre, ça à mélanger avec le petit déjeuner, et puis ça sur la blessure.

Toc, toc, toc, c'est fait !

-voilà. Alors, d'abord, il faut que vous buviez ça. Attendez, je vais vous aider à vous redresser.

Il se redressa sur les coudes et je l'aidai à se maintenir, parce que malgré son aspect revigoré, il restait très...Faible. C'était étrange de dire ça. Jasper et faible, c'était un oxymore.

-pouah, mais c'est dégueulasse ! Y'a quoi dedans ?

-euh... je sais pas. Mais si j'étais vous, je ne chercherais pas à savoir.

Oui après tout, qu'y avait-il dedans ?

-maintenant il faut que vous mangiez ça.

-je n'ai pas faim.

-m'en fiche. Vous mangez.

-eh Alice, ce n'est pas à vous de me donner des ordres !

-bon, ben mourrez tranquille alors, moi je vais-

-bon, d'accord, je vais manger, mais restez avec moi !

-oui oui.

Il mangea sans grand enthousiamse, et j'allai chercher la fiole jaune.

-c'est bon, vous avez fini ?

-hm.

-bon..

Je repris le platau et allait le poser un peu plus loin.

-maintenant... Enlevez votre t-shirt !

-euh, je ne suis pas sûr que-

-tut, tut, c'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui ! Enlevez-le.

-mais je-

-il n'y a pas de mais.

Il detourna le regard.

-vous ne devriez pas regarder...

-et pourquoi ça ?

Il soupira et retira son t-shirt.

Oh. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !

Je me retournai pour vomir tout ce que je n'avais même pas mangé. Oh mon Dieu, c'était juste...horrible !

-je vous avait prévenue, hm.

-je... je suis désolée !

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

-je, je...

Je partis en courant dans la cuisine me rincer la bouche et m'appuyer contre le bord du plan de travail. Ce que j'vais mal au coeur !

Je me pris le visage entre les mains et respirai un grand coup.

-je... vous pouvez rebaisser les draps. Je...vais le faire. Je peux le faire.

-c'est innutile Alice !

Son ton était un peu agresif, mais c'était peut-être mon imagination.

-vous êtes vexé ? Oh, et peu importe, il faut vous soigner. D-désolée pour... enfin, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je déglutis difficilement.

-euh... Ca risque de faire mal, mais il faut impérativement que vous ne bougiez pas !

-bah, j'ai l'habitude.

-je vous préviens. Attention, j'y vais.

Je laissai tomber une, puis deux, puis et enfin quatres gouttes sur la blessure après l'avoir essuyée du mieux que je pouvais sans vomir sur Jasper. C'était... très infecté, et...pas très appétissant.

-ben, ça ne fait pas ma-

Il écarquilla les yeux et serra les dents à s'en faire exploser la machoire.

-vous allez bien ?

Je pris sa main mais il la repoussa violament pour attrapper les draps et serrer sa main de toutes ses forces autour. Il ferma les yeux très fort et commença à gigoter.

-stop, ne bougez pas !

-mmmh !

-je vous en prie, ne boug-

-foutez-moi la paix !

Je me renfrognai. Ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il avait mal, si ?

Il resta tendu au maximum pendant environ 2 minutes, évitant de se tordre de douleur et d'un coup, il se relâcha, laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et se mit la main sur le front.

-désolé, ce n'était pas contre vous. La vache, il y avait quoi dedans ?

-je... n'en sais rien ! Je pense que vous devriez vous reposer maintenant.

-bof. Ca fait des jours que je reste allongé sans rien faire. Je déteste ça. Et je suis assez reposé, vous ne croyez pas ?

-non ! Mais cette fois je reste avec vous !

-qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous allez rester ?

Peut-être n'avait pas voulu être méchant, mais je le soupçonnais de vouloir, au fond, me blesser comme je l'avais bléssé. Je baissai les yeux.

-je vous le promets.

-j'm'en fous de vos promesses. Venez là.

Il attrappa ma main et m'attira vers lui.

-je peux rester avec vous alors ?

-bien sûr.

Je mis ma tête sur son épaule.

-oh, zut ! Vous n'avez plus mal à l'épaule ?

-plus du tout, le docteur Black me l'a replacée.

-oh, tant mieux.

Je remis ma tête dessus, sans lâcher sa main.

Je crois que j'ai fini par m'endormir, et ce qui me réveilla, c'est la porte d'entrée qui claquait. Il n'était pas partit quand même ?! Oh, non, Jasper était toujours là. Alors...

-Jasper ? Je suis rentrée ! Comment tu vas ? Eh mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

Elle s'approcha de nous.

-je pourrais vous poser la même question, hm !

-Jazz ! Tu sais bien qu'elle-

Elle avança encore et marcha dans... dans quoi au juste. Oh ! Mais bien sûr, ce que mon estomac avait rendu toute à l'heure.

-mais... euuuuurk !

-bien fait, hm !

-Maria, vas t'en.

-mais je...Jazz, tu...elle...

-tu crois que je suis vraiment stupide à ce point ?

-elle t'a laissé pendant plus d'une semaine, alros que tu étais mourrant !

-et elle est revenue. J'ai bien vu comme elle s'est comportée avant de partir. Et ce n'étaient clairement pas des adieux.

-mais tu... tu avais dis que-

-Maria, Maria, Maria... Si j'ai fais semblant de croire et d'accepter tout ce que tu disais, c'est pour la simple raison que si tu partais, il ne restait personne pour s'occuper de moi, et me nourir, entre autres.

-mais je... tu ne peux pas me laisser! Tu m'as mise enceinte après tout !

_Pardon ?_

Je me redressai et les regardai tour à tour, horrifiée.

-tu sais, peu de temps avant que tu ne partes. Tu sais bien... Cette journée-là... Tu avais dit à Alice que tu partais, mais en réalité, ton départ n'était programmé que le lendemain et nous avons passé la journée ensemble. Eh bien voilà le résultat, je porte ton enfant maintenant, Jasper !

* * *

_Pas tapper ! Si vous me frappez, vous n'aurez pas la suite, ou alors je ferais mourrir Jasper dans un incendie et je marirait Alice à Maria ! Ou plutôt à James. 'tention, hein ! C'est moi la patronne, héhé !_

_Prochain chapitre : _à la reconquête de la vie

_Eh, si vous oubliez les reviews, je noie Leah, je tue Carlisle (tiens, on en entend plus parler, de celui là :p z'en faites pas, il revient dans deux chap's), je remarie Jasper avec Maria, je laisse Alice dans la dépression la plus profonde, et je finis par égorger le jeune (re)marié, et il se videra de son sang dans d'attroces souffrances ! (quoique étrangement, ça risque de ne pas déranger certaines personnes vu la fin du chapitre :D)_


	22. A la reconquête de la vie

**Blabla :** _et voici la suiteuh ^^ vous l'attendiez tous, la voilà ! Héhé :D_

**Blabla 2 :** _who... je n'ai JAMAIS eu autant de reviews que depuis que j'ai balancé ces menaces stupides.. ... *tilt* ... ... MOUAHAHAHA, je ferais donc ça plus souvent :p_

* * *

_A la reconquête de la vie_

* * *

Maria était enceinte ? Et de _mon _mari ? Mais quelle salope ! Et lui alors !

Mais comment avsi-je pu...enfin, plutôt, comment avait il... avaient _ils pu_..

Mais... Non, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait...

-Dites Maria...

-hm ?

-si vous êtes enceinte depuis avant le départ de Jasper... cela fait au moins 4 mois !

-et ?

-eh ben, vous n'êtes pas très grosse pour une femme enceinte de 4 mois.

-je-

-même si une femme n'est pas énorme à seulement 4 mois de grossesse, on voit quand même la différence, vous ne croyez pas ?

-mais il-

-après tout, 4 mois...c'est la moitié d'une grosses, non ?

-vous-

-et puis, qu'est-ce qui dit que c'est mon mari le père de ce _futur_ bébé ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez de relations sexuelle qu'avec lui et votre propre mari. Vous en avez déjà eu avec votre mari, d'ailleurs ? Il serait peut-être temps, si vous êtes _enceinte_, non ?

-il-

-et puis quelle idée de le dire, de _me _le dire ? Vous savez que vous pourriez être arrêtée pour adultère ? Bon, Jasper aussi, mais ça... mais non, même pas, lui est un homme !

-je vous-

-si c'était pour me blesser, cela est stupide. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas l'épouse dont tout le monde rêve. Et je sais bien que mon coureur de jupon de mari à eu de très, très, trèèèèèès nombreuses relations avant moi. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? C'est sa vie.

-Jasper, tu-

-Maria laisse tomber, Alice est plus intelligente qu'elle n'en a l'air.

...

-euh, attendez... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, ce n'était pas méchant !

-mouais. Bon, toujours est-il, Maria, que je ne vous crois absolument pas.

-je vous assure que-

-faudrait peut-être arrêter de me faire passer pour un connard tout le temps, hein, je fais des efforts pour être gentil moi.

-mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous m'en voulez vraiment, ma parole ! C'est quoi votre problème ?

-j'ai pas dis que je faisais des efforts pour être gentil avec vous...

-vous règlerez vos problème de couple plus ta-

-oh ferme-là Maria. Tu sais, avant je t'appréciais beaucoup, vraiment, mais ce n'est plus du tout le cas ! Alors fous-nous la paix, à Alice et à moi, une bonne fois pour toutes. Je suis heureux avec elle, d'accord ? Alors peut-être que c'est un concept difficile à comprendre pour toi, mais c'est le cas. Et je ne compte pas me séprarer d'elle, vu ? Et même si elle me déteste, je trouverais un moyen pour qu'elle me pardonne. Alors arrête d'essayer de l'éloigner de moi, parce que jamais, jamais je ne la laisserais pour toi.

-... raah, m'énnerve !

Elle partit, rouge de rage, en remarchant dans ce que j'avais... 'rendu'. Re-bien fait !

-eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt.

-vous le pensiez vraiment, ce que vous avez dit ?

-hm ? Bah oui.

-sait-on jamais. Je vais nettoyer le sol. Oh, et... ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas une seconde. Si vous allez voir une autre femme, je vous achève aussi tôt.

-non, attendez, restez encore un peu avec moi.

-mais je... oui, d'accord. Avez-vous froid ?

-au contraire, je meurs de chaud.

La journée passa bien sagement. Jasper dormit une grosse partie de la matinée et de l'après midi. J'avais hésité avant de le réveiller à midi, mais il le fallait, il fallait continuer son _traitement_.

Il fallait savoir qu'il éait de très très TRES mauvaise humeur quand on le réveillait et qu'il n'avait, à son goût, pas assez dormit.

J'avais rangé et lavé la maison, ce qu je n'avais pas fait depuis un bout de temps et cela commençait à se voir.

Puis j'étais allée chercher de l'eau, de quoi préparer le repas pour la semaine suivante, car les réserves commençaient à sérieusement diminuer.

Le soir, Jasper s'était réveillé. Il devait être sept heures passées. Alors j'avais lavé sa blessure du mieux que je pouvais, versé ce qu'il fallait dessus, et refais un bandage avec ce que le docteur Black m'avait donné.

Jasper m'avait demandé ce qui m'avait fait penser que ce que m'avait donné Irina pourrait le guérir, et si j'étais sûre de moi. Je lui avait répondu en toute honnêteté que je n'en savais strictement rien, qu'au pire il se transformerais en crapud* et qu'au mieux la semaine prochaine il serait de nouveau sur pieds, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien eu.

Même si au début, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal avec l'odeur de sang séché et du reste, je m'y étais rapidement faite. Parce que le matelas était toujours le même, et le canapé gisait toujours dans le salon, tâché de sang sur une grandre surface.

Honêtement, à force de vivre dans le sang, de laver le pue des blessures (su-per) et avec la moiteur de la pièce, c'était presque, non pas agréable, mais...normal. Enfin, habituel plutôt.

Et puis, il y a eu le lendemain. Et il fut... terrible.

Le matin, tout allait bien. La blessure de Jasper avait une couleur un peu bizarre, violacée, mais sinon, tout alliat pour le mieux. Il était en meilleure forme, n'avait plus de fièvre et son ventre cicatrisait à vue d'oeil.

Et puis, il y a eu la retombée. La blessure ne 'est pas rouverte, mais sa fièvre était montée en flèche. Il était brûlant.

Je crois qu'il aurait été judicieux de le transporter dehors et de le plonger dans la neige.

La _neige_. Je n'en avais jamais vu mais Lila m'en avait beaucoup parlé.

Si j'étais née dans le Sud de l'Amérique, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Lila.

Elle, était née 10 ans avant moi, en Europe. A 4 ans, elle a eu deux petits frères, des jumeaux. L'un s'appellait Seth et l'autre Tyler. Il étaient tous les deux roux foncés, presque auburn, et aux yeux marrons. Le premier avait subi une mort subite du nourisson avant son premier mois. Un an après la mort de leur enfant, mes parents sont partis en Amérique du Nord, avec Lila et Tyler. Leur dernier garçon n'a pas survécu au voyage en bateau. Il étaient restés dans le Nord jusqu'à quelques jours avant ma naissance. D'ailleurs, je suis née sur le trajet. Lila avait dix ans quand je suis née, au bord d'un champ. Ma mère a perdu beaucoup de sang ce jour-là, d'après ma soeur. Celle-ci a été traumatisée et depuis à toujours détesté la vue du liquide rougeâtre.

Si j'ai survécu, pendant le voyage en voiture, c'est parce que ma mère s'est montrée très protectrice envers moi. Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup duré. Et puis nous avons emménagé au Texas, dans un village que je n'ai jamais quitté depuis, sauf pendant une période sombre de ma vie dont je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir.

Tout ça pour dire que lorsqu'elle était en Europe et dans le Nord, Lila a vu la neige, la vraie, de ses propres yeux ! Ici il faisait chaud en plein mois de Décembre. Les seuls moments où il faisait froid, c'était quand il y avait des tempêtes, ou des grands vents, ce qui arrivait assez souvent. Mais il ne faisait jamais assez froid pour que les flocons glacés ne pointent le bout de leur nez.

Donc finalement, il était même stupide d'avoir pensé à couvrir mon mari de neige pour le refroidir.

Mais j'étais presque contente d'avoir trouvé le temps de repenser au passé. Je me demandais comment auraient été mes frères. Beaux, sûrement. Est-ce qu'ils se seraient montrés gentils et protecteurs avec moi, comme Lila l'était ? Ou alors se seraient-ils fiché de mon sort ? Peu importait, je ne les avais même pas connus.

Les jours passèrent, et l'état de Jasper empiriat. J'hésitais vraiment à tout laisser tomber. Il souffrait, vraiment, et je m'en voulais terriblement.

-Jasper ?

-...

-vous allez bien ?

Pas de réponse. Il ne répondit à aucun de mes appels, alors j'allai le voir.

Il était aussi pâle que les draps, plus même, parce qu'ils n'étaient plus très propres. Il avais les yeux clos et sa respiration était lente et difficile, mais au moins, il respirait.

-Jasper ? Répondez-moi !

Il ne répondit pas, et pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la fin.

Avais-je fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ? J'étais persuadée que non pourtant.

Et j'avais raison. Le lendemain matin, il ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête comme si quelque chose était différent.

-tiens...

-Jasper ? Vous allez bien ?

-étrangement... oui.

Je m'approchai de lui et mis ma main sur son front.

Sa blessure était déjà guérie depuis 2 jours. Complètement cicatrisée, c'était complètement fou ! Et ce matin, d'un coup, plus vite qu'il n'en avait fallu pour ne serait-ce que le penser, sa fièvre était complètement retombée.

-vous...vous-vous pouvez vous lever ?

Il me regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Rien n'avait pu laisser penser que son état se serait amélioré de la sorte. Je lui tendis la main et il s'en empara.

Il se mit debout, secoua un peu la tête et regarda autour de lui.

-je... ce n'est pas un rêve ?

Il lâcha ma main et essaya d'avancer, mais il perdit l'équilibre avant même d'avoir fais deux pas et je me jetai sur lui pour le rattrapper. Honnêtement, c'était totalement stupide. Il devait faire le double de mon poids, et tout ce que cela me valu fut de m'écraser lamentablement sur son torse en tombant avec lui. Par chance, il était tombé sur le matelas.

-oh, eh bien on dirait que ce n'est pas encore ça.

-après un mois à rester allongé, c'est plutôt normal, il me semble.

-et je ne compte pas continuer à rester immobile à longueur de journée.

Je me relevai et m'assis à côté de lui.

-vous pourriez arrêter de râler deux minutes et vous réjouir d'être en aussi bonne santé tout à coup, non ?

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

-b-bien sûr !

Ses yeux brillèrent.

-et tout ça, c'est grâce à vous ! Je ne vous remercirais jamais assez !

Je détournai les yeux.

-ce n'est rien...

-vous plaisantez ? Regardez moi ! Allez, levez les yeux vers moi.

Il écarta les bras et je fis la moue.

-vous voyez ? Je suis comme... comme neuf ! Comme si je n'avais jamais été bléssé ! Et sans vous...ça ne serait pas le cas.

J'hausai les épaules.

-j'ai fais mon devoir, c'est tout...

-vous croyez ? Je ne pense pas du tout moi. Vous avez l'air distante et insensible d'un coup, mais même si j'étais dans le cirage complet, j'avais conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Et je m'en rappelle très bien.

-ah ? Tant mieux pour vous.

Il se mit à genoux et me donna un petit coup sur l'épaule  
-eh, oh, faudrait arrêter de me prendre pour un con, hein. Vous teniez à moi. Sinon, vous n'auriez jamais réagi comme vous l'avait fait.

-et modeste avec ça ?

-vous êtes une mauvaise menteuse.

-et puis... je ne vois pas du tout de quelle réaction vous parlez.

-ah non ?

-non.

-pas du tout !

Trop vite pour que je n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, il me poussa sur le matelas et se mis à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Au secours ! J'allais mourrir d'un arrêt du coeur dans la seconde.

-vraiment pas ?

-non, je...

Il approcha son visage du mien.

-vous êtes sûre ?

-absolument.

Il se pencha encore plu, et au moment où mon coeur allait exploser, il se releva, s'assit sur mes jambes et regarda par la fenêtre, à sa droite, l'air pensif. Il se retourna vers moi et me fixa dans le blanc des yeux.

-'je vous interdits de mourir. Sinon, je vous traquerais en Enfer pour vous montrer ce que j'en pense.'

-j'ai pas-

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres.

-'si vous mourrez, je trouverais un moyen de vous rammener à la vie pour vous tuer de mes propres mains, espèce de lâche ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça'.

-vous n'avez pas le d-

-et mieux, durant votre sommeil. 'Jasper, ne me laissez pas toute seule. Je vous en supplie, ne m'abandonnez pas, j'ai besoin de vous. S'il vous plait'.

Je rougis violament. J'étais...pétrifiée de honte.

-mais...

-ça ne vous dit toujours rien ?

-vous divaguiez sûrement, à cause de la fièvre sans doute.

J'essayai de le pousser pour me dégager mais il attrappa mes poignets.

-vraiment ? Alors, vous ne tenez pas du tout à moi ?

-bien sûr que si ! Sans vous je n'aurais nulle part où aller ni de quoi vivre.

-votre gentillesse me touche énormément Alice...

-mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je-

-pourquoi m'avoir soigné dans ce cas ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-je... parce que... parce que je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir, c'est tout. Il fait encore nuit, vous devriez dormir.

-hors de question ! J'en ai marre de ce lit. Je sors.

Il se leva, tira sur mon bras et me posa à ses côtés.

-et vous venez avec moi, des fois que je ne me retrouve comme un abrutit, les quatre fers en l'air dans la rue parce que j'ai un sens de l'équilibre aussi aiguisé que celui d'une vache sur une branche d'arbre mort.

Il se dirigea en titubant un peu vers la porte.

-euh, excusez-moi mais-

-quoi, encore ?

-vous faites comme vous voulez, hein, mais vous êtes en caleçon et moi en pull long... De quoi aurions-nous l'air dans la rue ?

-je... Tiens, c'est vrai ça. Eh, mais c'est mon pull que vous portez !

-ben... la quasi totalité de mes vêtements ont été utilisés pour vos pansements. Et les autre sont sales. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les laver.

Il baissa les yeux vers mes jambes.

-vous êtes vraiment minuscule pour que ce pull vous arrive au niveau des genoux.

-pfff, n'importe quoi ! C'est vous qui êtes trop grand.

-ben voyons.

Argh, mes aïeux, on dirait un vieux couple !

-euh, allons nous habiller alors...

Il se redirigea vers les escaliers mais écarquilla les yeux et chuta, se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait à la porte.

-rah putain de bordel de merde de mes deux, fais chier !

Ce fut à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

-euh... vous n'avez rien entendu, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête, un peu abasourdie.

Il se releva, pris ma main et m'attira contre lui. Il me serra longument dans ses bras alors que j'étais aussi figée qu'une statue de pierre.

-je vous doit tout Alice. Merci pour tout. Il aurait été bête de mourir alors que j'avais une aussi parfaite épouse.

Je redevins pivoine alors qu'il me lachait et me regardait avec, au fond du regard, une sorte de...passion ?

* * *

_Pas tapper, pas tappeeeer ! (oui, oui, je dis ça à chaque fin de chapitre... j'ai quelque chose à me repprocher à chaque fois, donc ? Aie, à la longue je serais obligée d'accpeter vos coups)_

_Oui, je sais, on est Mercredi...mais, euh, pour ma défense, mon inspiration était à peu près la même que celle d'un...euh...ben, d'une vache, le regard vide, admirant les trains passer quoi... (oulà, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ce que je raconte là -)_

_Dites vous que je devrais travailler, et qu'au lieu de ça, je vous ai gratté trois pages et demi de texte supplémentaire, rien que pour vous (comme si ça me génait ^^)._

_Chose promie, chose dûe, si vous ne me laissez pas une eptite review, je fais revenir les parents d'Alice, qui la prendrons avec elle pour la rammener en Europe, où elle deviendra prostituée, et Jasper...ben il sera prostitué aussi, na :p (oui, bon, j'ai pas de menace plus intelligente pour l'instant...)_

_J'ai remarqué que dpeuis un petit bout de temps, je m'éclate à faire passer Jasper pour le connard de service, et je m'amuse encore plus à lire vos réactions :3_

_*merci à cette fille géniale qui se recconaîtra pour li'dée :p (roh, toi non plus pas tapper. Ok, j'ai pas demandé ta permission, mais j'm'en fous :p 'est moi qu'est-ce que je décide)._

_Prochain chapitre : _Notre amour...


	23. Notre amour

**Blabla :**_ je ne vous le dirais jamais assez, mais... merci mille fois pour vos reviews :3 Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent, et qui aiment mon histoire. J'en suis déjà au chapitre vingt, et j'en suis très contente. C'est vos gentils mots qui m'inspirent chaque jour et qui me donnent envie d'écrire, et c'est cette histoire qui me permet de tenir les cours ^^ Pour une fois, je suis vraiment fière de ma fiction ^^_

**Blabla 2 :**_ eh oui, c'est la fin des fins sadique et qui vous tiennent en haleine jusqu'au chapitre suivant ! Enfin, pour un petit bout de temps, ne rêvez pas :p Cependant, je n'abandonne pas le sadisme pour autant ! Enfin, vous verrez tout ça :)_

**Blabla 3 :**_ on arrive maintenant dans une partie de l'histoire que j'ai en tête depuis cet été, depuis le début de la fiction. Enfin, seulement les grandes idées. Certes, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment, mais je tiens le coup ! 'ne lecture ^-^_

**Oups :**_ Bon...c'est genre la 3ème ou 4è fois que je relis ce chapitre, j'en ai raz-les-bottes... et donc, ce matin je le relis une dernière fois, je corrige deux trois fautes, j'enregistre et BIM, plus d'internet. autant vous dire que maintenant, ce chapitre me sors par les trous de nez, alors j'ai la flemme de retrouver mes erreurs, alors déolée pour les '' remplacés par des 't' et vice et versa, enfin, vous voyez quoi..._

* * *

_Notre amour..._

* * *

-vous êtes prêtes ?

-vous êtes sûr de vouloir sortir ?

-aussi sûr que 2 et 2 font...euh... ça fait combien déjà ? Ben ça, j'ai le cerveau aussi consistant que votre pain de la dernière fois.

...

-allez mourir, mari indigne !

-allons-y, je-... ah non, hein ! Hors de question que vous ne sortiez comme ça !

-ben...pourquoi ?

-non, non, non. Je refuse.

-mais pourquoi ?

-vous êtes bien trop belle pour que les autres n'aient le droit de vous voir.

...

-pardon ?

-j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

-b-bien trop... _belle_ ?

-j'ai dis ça ?

-mais vous moquez-vous de moi ?

-mais non ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai mal au crâne, je raconte n'importe quoi.

-... très bien, sortez tout seul.

-je suis désolé, j'ai la tête sans dessus dessous. Bien sûr que vous êtes très belle ! Mais il serait égoiste d'empêcher les autres de vous voir. Bon... nous y allons ?

-vous êtes...complètement aux fraises.

-oui, je, oui...je...

Et d'un coup, il s'évanouit.

... quoi ?* Mais, mais, mais... c'était quoi ça encore ? On aurait dit qu'il était complètement saoule. Et pourquoi il s'était évanoui ?

Toute la matinée passa sans qu'il ne se réveille et je commençais à m'inquiéter quand il ouvrit un oeil.

-j'ai un de ces mal de tête... ouch.

-ne vous relevez pas trop vite. Tenez, voilà de l'eau.

-merci.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres en me regardant de ses grands yeux bleus, et d'un coup, il recracha toute l'eau en s'étouffant.

-Jasper ! Vous allez bien ?

-Alice ! Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ?*

-oh, ça. J'avais presque oublié.

-mais... mais... mais...

-arrêtez d'imiter la chèvre et finissez votre verre.

Il secoua négativement la tête et posa le gobelet à côté de lui. Il se leva et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, me faisant frissonner étrangement.

-mais quand...

-il y a environ une semaine et demie.

-comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

-vous n'étiez pas vraiment en état, il faut dire...

-ça vous va bien. Mais j'avais tort. Vous avez l'air toujours aussi ridiculement petite.

Je plissai les yeux et le regardait méchament.

-je vous déteste, Maj... eh, mais au fait... félicitations pour votre promotion !

-hein ? J'ai été promu ?

-vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

-ben... non. Je suis Major donc ?

-oui ! Je suis très heureuse pour vous !

-hm... Dites...

-oui ?

-est-ce que...

Il garda un regard dans le vide et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-que voulez-vous savoir ?

-est-ce que vous m'... non, rien.

-s'il vous plait, dites moi ! Vous avez éveillé ma curiosité !

-rien, je vous assure. Allons-y, j'aimerais aller voir Leah.

-oh, moi aussi !

Il était déjà tard et il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Jasper me tenait la main et me trainait derrière lui. Alors que lui marchait plutôt lentement, j'étais obligée de trottiner derrière lui pour ne pas me faire arracher le bras.

-atten-attendez moi ! Vous allez tro-trop vite pou-pour moi !

Il se tourna vers moi, me jaugea de haut en bas et me mis sur son épaule, comme un...sac à patates.

-eh ! Et, depuis quand remarchez-vous aussi aisément, vous ?

-aucune idée. Mais je en vais pas m'en plaindre.

Il continua comme ça, jusqu'à ce que je commence à avoir froid au cuisses. Je tournai la tête et commençai à devenir toute rouge. Plus que rouge. Cramoisie !

-euh...dites..  
-hm ?

-je, enfin, ma...euh...il y a ma robe qui remonte sur mes fesses, là... Et, euh...elle ne cache plus...du tout... ma culotte. Vous pourriez la baisser s'il vous plait.

-bien sûr

-euh, pas la culotte, hein !

-merci. Prenez-moi pour un imbécile.

-sait-on jamais.

Il me fit glisser devant lui et me regarda d'un air dépité.

-mais qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter ça?

-qui, moi ?

-oui, vous !

Et il me rebalança sur son épaule.

-quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

-pourquoi ?

-j'ai mal au coeur.

-vous voulez descendre ?

-non, c'est bon... mais dans combien de temps arrive-t-on ?

-nous y sommes. Attendez-moi là, je vais chercher la jument.

Il me reposa et revint quelques minutes après avec Leah.

-c'est donc bien de _cette _Leah là que vous avez monté ?

-ben...il y en a d'autres ?

-non, c'était pour être sûr.

Leah fonça droit vers moi et me donna un coup de museau sur le haut de la tête.

-et, si je puis me permettre, comment être vous montée dessus ?

-elle s'est baissée.

-Leah, quand t'es-tu ramolie de la sorte ?

Elle souffla, mécontente de la réflexion et tourna royalement le dos à son maitre.

-je...vais chercher sa... sa selle. Annonça-t-il, abasourdi.

Il m'aida ensuite à monter sur Leah et s'installa derrière-moi

-voyons-voir où Leah nous entrainera... Avez-vous besoin que je vous tienne, ou alors c'est inutile ?

Honnêtement, c'était innutile. D'un autre côté, j'avais envie d'être sérrée contre lui. Oui, c'était stupide, mais... maintenant qu'il allait mieux, je n'avais plus aucune raison d'être aussi proche de lui ni de dormir collée à lui chaque nuit, ou encore, tous ces petits gestes qu'il était normal de faire lorsqu'il était blessé.

-euh, je..je préfererais que vous me teniez.

-alors laissons Leah nous emmener là où elle le souhaite.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me serra un peu contre lui. Oui, oui, je me servais bel et bien de lui, mais c'était parfait, à mon goût.

Je frissonai.

-vous avez froid ?

-eh bien, un peu. C'est-à-dire que ma robe remonte sur mes cuisses.

Il pencha sa tête par dessus mon épaule et regarda mes jambes.

-effectivement...

Il fit ralentir Leah et me mis debout dessus.

-allez hop, demi tour.

J'obéis et il me rassit, face à lui cette fois.

-hm, si vous n'êtes pas assez confortablement installée, passez vos jambes derrière les miennes.

En effet, assise comme ça, je remontais sur le haut de la selle, et cela faisait plutôt mal.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai collée contre Jasper, l'enlaçant de mes jambes et la tête collée contre sa poitrine, ses mains sur mes hanches.

Ca y étais, je pouvais mourir heureuse. Je sentai son coeur battre contre mon visage. En comparaison du mien, qui battait à tout rompre, il avait un rythme très régulier et lent.

Il ressera sa prise sur mes hanches et monta une main dans mon dos.

-c'est bon, vous n'avez plus froid ?

-moins. Merci.

Je déclai ma tête de manière à voir le paysage défiler devant moi. Je voyais le village qui s'éloignait, de plus en plus vite lorsque Leah repartit au galop. C'était beau, les lumières qui semblaient danser dans la nuit déjà noire alors qu'il n'était pas encore sept heures.

-vous pleurez ?

-pardon ? oh...

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et s'écrasaient sur la chemise de Jasper.

-pourquoi ?

-pourquoi quoi ?

-pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ?

-je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Trop plein d'émotions peut-être.

-est-ce que... est-ce que vous êtes heureuse ?

-quand ? Là, tout de suite maintenant ?

-non, de manière générale.

-oh... oui, plutôt... je crois.

-si vous deviez changer quelque chose à votre vie pour que vous la trouviez plus belle, qu'est-e que ce serait ?

...  
C'était une très bonne question.

-n-notre mariage.

Sa main se crispa sur ma hanche.

-je m'en doutais.

-parce que... je déteste rendre les gens malheureux. Et vous, vous n'êtes sûrement pas heureux avec moi comme épouse !

Il me tira en arrière pour le regarder dans les yeux, l'air horrifié. Mes cheveux, bien que courts, me cachaient en partie le visage, et il les dégagea.

-vous vous entendez parler ?

-ben, oui, pourquoi ?

-et vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?

-il me semble...

-alors vous êtes stupide et aveugle ! Je crois ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux que depuis que nous sommes mariés.

-vraiment ?

Il posa une main sur ma tête et ébourriffa mes cheveux.

-bien sûr que oui.

-pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé pour...

-je sais bien. C'est le simple fait de vous avoir près de moi, j'imagine.

Je crois que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Au début, j'ai failli répondre 'et vous alors', comme s'il m'avait insultée. Et puis, l'information est arrivée, lentement mais sûrement, jusqu'à mon cerveau.

J'écarquillai les yeux, sûre de mal avoir compris.

-q-quoi ?

Il me serra contre lui et posa son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne.

-là, par exemple, je suis plus qu'heureux.

Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler l'information, et je tremblais de tout mon être. Qu'essayait-il de me dire ?

-mais alors... vous...

-pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revenir sur notre mariage. Sauf s'il vous rend vraiment malheureuse. Quoique... non, je suis trop égoiste pour cela !

Le sang battait très fort à mes tempes, ma vue était trouble et mes pensées sans queue ni tête.

Il était heureux, avec _moi_ ?

Leah s'arrêta subitement, et Jasper sauta à terre, l'air totalement normal même après sa déclaration, et me tendis la main pour m'aider à descendre à mon tour. Seulement, j'étais trop abasourdie pour ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Le vent rammena mes cheveux devant les yeux et je restai dans la même position, trop choquée, incapable de bouger.

-mais...

-Alice ?

-vous... il...elles... nous...enfin, je...

Leah se secoua violament, ce qui me projetta par terre.

-aah !

J'attéris droit dans les bras de cet homme que je n'arrivais pas à regarder en face.

-rien de cassé ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

-hm... décidemment, Leah, tu aimes bien cette colline.

Oh, nous étions sur la colline où Jasper m'avait emmenée avant son départ.

Il laissa Leah partir dans les environs, avança un peu, posa sa veste au sol et m'invita à m'allonger dessus. J'obtempérai, et il s'allongea à mes côtés.

Je regardais le ciel étoilé depuis dix minutes déjà, quand ma stupie bouche décida de parler à ma place.

-vous savez...

-oui ?

_Non, ne dis rien !_

-je crois que je suis amoureuse...

Raaaaaaaah ! Non ! Je n'avais pas dit ça !

-oh.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes.

-depuis longtemps ?

-quelques semaines.

-c'est pour ça que vous avez été si attentionnée avec moi ?

-j'imagine...

-hm. Et... de qui ?

Ce fut à mon tour de me redresser, et de le regarder, ébahie.

-quoi ?

-mais... mais de vous, bien sûr !

Je fus presque heureuse de constater que je n'étais pas la seule à bloquer sur des paroles : Jasper resta figé dans la même position, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche bée.

-euh, vous allez bien ?

-de m-m, de m-m-, de m-m-moi ? Mais, mais, mais...

-je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas, enfin, je...

Il se leva, m'attrappa le bras et me traina derrière lui.

-on rentre.

...

J'avais tout gâché. Vraiment tout, et je me détestais. Je crois que j'en voulais à Jasper aussi, parce que tout avait pu me laisser croire que lui aussi m'appréciait, un tant soit peu.

Le trajet du retour me parru beaucoup, beaucoup plus court, et surtout très tendu.

Jasper n'avait pas lâché mon poignet et tenait les rennes de l'autre main.

Il laissa Leah dans un champ, me fit descendre et me traina derrière lui jusqu'à la maison.  
Une fois entré, il claqua la porte et se retourna vers moi.

Je m'attendais à tout, vraiment à tout. Sauf à ça.

-depuis le temps que j'attends ça, furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais, ou alors très rarement, été aussi bien qu'en ce moment même.

Je veux dire, ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il m'embrassait, mais c'était tout comme.

Et ses lèvres, mon Dieu, es lèvres... si douces ! Et ses bras, mon Dieu, ses bras, qui me serraient dans le dos et la taille contre son corps, mon Dieu, son co...

Alors là, c'était bon, je pouvais définitivement mourir comblée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux ? Je veux dire, visiblement, mes sentiments étaient partagés. Et l'homme dont j'étais complètement folle était en train de m'embrasser, alors que j'avais cru qu'il ne m'aimait pas le moins du monde.

-vous en avez mis du temps, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

Il se décolla subitement de moi, et je me rendis compte que je commençai à sérieusement manquer d'air. Je pris une grande inspiration et me pinçai les lèvres.

Et cette fois, j'en étais certaine, c'était bel et bien de la passion que je voyais se refleter dans ses yeux.

* * *

*_(j'avais comme l'étrange impression d'être le personnage central d'un mauvais roman écrit par un auteur complètement stupide et avec autant d'inspiration que 7 et 3 font 14). ^^ Désolée, le début est pourri._

_*vous noterez qu'il a mis deux chapitres à s'en rendre compte. Plus d'une semaine en fait..._

_Re-merci pour tout :3 hé, hé, cette fois vous n'avez pas de raison de me frapper ! Par contre, après... héhéhé, je n'en dis pas plus ! A bientôt le amis._

_Prochain chapitre :_ Si je vous dis le titre, ça gâche la surprise ^-^


	24. a été étouffé dans l'oeuf

**Blabla :** _je sais, je sais, je recommence avec le retard, c'est mal... Ma seule excuse, c'est que, d'une part j'avais du mal, mais d'autre part, j'avais pas envie d'écrire ce chapitre :3 Pourtant, je l'ai prévu depuis le tout tout début ! Et puis, je me suis dit, de toute façon, vous allez tellement me frapper pour ce qui va suivre, que si vous me frappez en plus pour mon retard, ça ne changera pas grand chose..._

**Blabla 2 :**_ Cependant j'ai élaboré un planning, et je m'efforce de le tenir. J'ai séparé mes chapitres en trois grandes parties, chacunes séparées en trois sous-parties. Oui, oui, comme une compo, une dissert' ou un commentaire composé ^^ mais ça m'aide, en fait! Et chaque jour j'essaye d'écrire au moins une ou deux sous partie... C'et hyper pratique. Evidement, c'est juste un modèle, des jours je suis très ispirée et j'en écris 5 ou 6, des fois je ne le suis pas du tout; et je préfère ne pas me forcer à écrire, sinon, c'est pourri (pire que d'hab'). Bref, bref [racontage de vie off._

**Blabla 3 :**_ AVIS A LA POPULATION ! J'ai besoin de véritables avis sur le contenu de mon histoire, quelle direction vous voudriez qu'elle prenne, c'est innutile parce que j'ai tout prévu ^^ mais des idées, des choses que vous aimeriez voir apparaître, etc...'voyez ? C'est important, hein !_

**Blabla 4 :**_ eh oui, beaucoup de blabla, mais comme ça c'est fait ! Bon, deux choses : de un, pendant les vacances je ne posterais pas, donc je mettrais sans doutes 2 chapitres le 21 (pour célébrer la non-fin du monde :p héhé)... mais vous commentez les deux, hein ? *bouille adorable à laquelle vous ne pouvez pas résister*. De deux...euh, 'jai déjà oublié -' ah si ! J'ai prévu 30 chapitres et m'arrêter après. Enfin, au numéro 30, hein, pas trente supllémentaires. J'avais des idées pour une suite, mais pour le moment, je ne me sens pas trop de les développer. J'entammerais ensuite _Ma Chère Alice_ (j'y tiens :D)... Cependant, je dis pas qu'après, c'est fini, je la reprendrais sûrement un jour, mais peut-être pas... Voili voilou, c'est tout :)_

**Blabla 5 **_: je crois que je vais péter un câble... j'ai eu un moment d'inspiration, pouf, trois pages et demi en 15 mns... et bim, mon ordi plante. J'en ai presque envie de pleurer, j'étais assez contente de ce que j'avais écrit... Et je viens de perdre la moitié de mon chapitre (eh non, j'avais pas pensé à sauvegarder) environ... J'ai essayé de réecrire au plus proche de ce que j'avais perdu._

* * *

_... à été étouffé dans l'oeuf_

* * *

J'étais comme dans un rêve, le plus beau qu'il soit. J'étais allongée, collée contre Jasper, sur le lit, enfin, le matelas qui n'avait toujours pas été remis en place. En revanche, les draps avaient été changés, eux. Malgré la température de la maison plutôt fraiche pour le Texas, j'avais la peau qui brûlait, chaleur alimentée par la peau tout aussi bouillante de Jasper.

J'étais au Paradis, sur mon petit nuage. Si après mon mariage j'avais tant redouté ce moment, maintenant, j'étais comblée, totalement...comblée.

Jasper, que je pensais endormi, se retourna vers moi et me regarda longuement.

-vous êtes réveillée ?

J'avais failli lui répondre 'quelle perspicacité, dites-moi', mais je n'avais pas du tout envie de casser la magie du moment.

-depuis une demie minute environ.

Il m'entoura de ses bras et me colla un peu plus contre lui. Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne et glissa sa tête dans mon cou.

-vous êtes merveilleuse. Et vous sentez si bon...

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de mon corps, puis remonter, et enfin releva la tête pour m'embrasser.

Jamais une femme n'avait été aussi heureuse que je l'étais en ce moment. C'était le plus extraordinaire des réveils, la plus splendide des nuits et le plus merveilleux des maris que j'avais là.

-j'en suis sûre maintenant, je suis définitivement amoureuse de vous.

Malheureusement, je baillai.

-rendormez-vous, nous avons le temps.

-non, je préfère rester avec vous, je-

-chhht, ne vous en faites pas, nous aurons tout le temps qu'il faut dans quelques heures.

La matinée était bien avancée quand je me réveillai pour la seconde fois. J'étais toujours aux anges, perdue dans mes pensées. Jasper n'était plus dans le lit, alors je me levais, enfilai ma robe de la veille et descendis, en me frottant les yeux. J'arrivai dans le salon et croisait le regard de Jasper.

Et... je crois n'avoir jamais vu un regard aussi noir et meurtrier que celui qu'il m'envoya à ce moment là. Je déglutis difficilement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

-euh...bonjour ?

Il grinça des dents.

-comment allez-v-

-comment avez-vous pu ?

-pardon, mais qu'est-ce que-

Il s'approcha de moi à grand pas et m'attrappa le poignet.

-aie, vous me-

-pourquoi ? Hein ? POURQUOI ?

-mais pourquoi q-

-je vous déteste.

Les larmes comencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Mais que ce passait-il ? C'était encore un cauchemar ?

-mais vous...qu'est-ce que... Je vous en supplie, dites-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal. S'il vous plait...

-pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dis ?

-dis quoi ? Mais lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal !

Je tirai sur ma main mais il resserra encore sa prise.

-Ethan. Hein, Ethan ! Vous ne pensez pas que vous auriez pu me le dire ?

-mais... Je ne savais pas, je...

Il me lâcha la main et ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

-pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-mais...quand vouliez-vous que je vous le dise ?

-a-

-c'est vrai ça ! Commençai-je à m'énnerver car il était injuste. Quand est-ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de vous le dire ? Quand vous êtes rentré en vous éffondrant, couvert de sang ? Alors que vous étiez en train de mourir ? Ou alors hier soir, quand je vous ai aimé comme je ne vous ai jamais aimé... Ou sinon ce matin, quand j'ai eu le plus parfait des réveils à vos côtés. Vous ne croyez pas que c'était ça, le bon moment ?

-taisez-vous ! Vous auriez du me dire que mon père était mort. Ce n'était pas à ma mère de le faire.

Oh. c'était donc Joséphine qui le lui avait dit ? Cela pouvait expliquer pa mal de choses : Joséphine me détestait, elle aurait pu empirer les choses...

-mais peut-être qu'elle a un peu exage-

-parce que vous voulez remettre ça sur le dos de mère en plus !

-non, bien sûr que non !

Je voulu prendre sa main dans les miennes, pour l'apaiser, mais il me repoussa.

-ce n'était absolument pas mon intention !

Je soupirai et posai ma main sur son avant-bras.

-je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Vous savez, je dois vous avouer que ça m'était un peu sortit de la tête. J'étais bien trop paniquée à l'idée que vous mouriez à votre tour pour penser à ça. Je suis désolée, mais c'est la réalité. Je sais que vous étiez très attaché à Ethan, mais... Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de vous le dire, de toute façon.

Il enleva son bras et se dirigea vers la porte.

-je vais voir Joséphine.

-attendez ! Je veux venir avec vous ! S'il vous plait.

Il était toujours en colère, ça se voyait, et il me regarda de haut en bas.

-allez vous habiller d'abord.

Je hochai la tête et me précipitai dans la chambre pour changer. Je balançai ma robe sur le lit encore défait et la colère s'empara de moi. Il avait vraiement gâché le plus beau souvenir que j'avais. Et pour ça je lui en voulait énormement. Je rabatis rapidement la couverture sur le matelas et descendis en trombe.

-dêpechez vous.

_Et vous, allez vous faire foutre._

Nous marchâmes rapidement jusqu'à chez Joséphine. Elle était encore dans son lit, très pâle avec de grosses poches sous les yeux.

-c'est toi Jasper ?

-oui, c'est moi.

-tu es déjà de retour ? Qu'a dit ta femme ?

-demandez-lui vous-même.

-bon-bonjour, bégayai-je

-oh, tu es là. Hm. Elle n'est pas bien grosse ta cocotte, Jasper. Elle va tenir l'hiver au moins ?

-mère !

-oui, oui... Dis-moi ma petite, cela fait déjà 5 mois que tu es mariée, non ?

-euh...oui.

-et tu n'es toujours pas enceinte ?  
Je rougis.

-euh, je, euh...

-alors Jasper, ta femme n'est même pas capable de te faire des enfants ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils et me prit par la taille.

-ne parlez pas comme ça d'elle. Elle en est tout à fait capable, j'en suis sûr.

-à son âge j'avais déjà deux enfants.

-sauf qu'elle est mariée depuis moins d'une demie année. Et deux enfants, en la moitié d'un an, sauf si ce sont des jumeaux prématurés, c'est totalement improbable, et même impossible.

-mouais. Enfin, tu aurais été tellement mieux avec la rousse là, hm... Marine ? Maurine ? Maria !

-vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de parler de cela devant Alice ?

-oh, j'avais oublié sa présence. Tu peux partir, s'il te plait ?

-non, elle reste avec moi, rétorqua-t-il en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-voyons, tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à ta vieille mère en fin de vie ?

Il soupira.

-vous savez, je peux-

-c'est bon, vous pouvez rester. Joséphine...vous savez que je vous adore et je ne veux pas que vous mouriez, mais vous savez, même si j'ai souvent envie de l'étrangler, je tiens beaucoup à Alice.

Eh !

-n'es-tu pas en colère ?

-pour ?

-parce qu'elle ne t'as rien dit sur ton père.

-si. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre. Josie, je suis venu pour vous tenir compagnie, mais si vous réagissez comme ça, je m'en vais.

-non, attends. Reste avec moi. Tu vois bien comme je suis. D'après les médecins, je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps... J'aimerais vraiment te parler. Seul.

-je..je rentre. A toute à l'heure, je vais vous préparer le déjeuner. Je suis désolée. Je vous aime.

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et trottinai jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Décidemment, cette femme me détestait.

Il revint environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Eh bien, le regard de ce matin n'était rien en comparaison de celui qu'il m'adressa en rentrant. Mais il ne me parla pas, il fonça directement dans sa bibliothèque. Il avait l'air vraiment contrarié. J'hésitai : devais-je aller le voir ou non ?

Je poussai la porte de son bureau, l'appréhension de ce qui m'attendait me nouant le ventre.

-euh... quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Il leva les yeux de son livre et je tremblai. Une sorte d'aura meurtrière se porpageait tout autour de lui.

-euh...

-hm. N'avez vous pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Il se redressa sur sa chaise. Quelque chose à lui dire ? Ben...

-euh... je... vous aime ?

J'allai me mettre à côté de lui.

-vous savez, j'ai enfin réussi à accepter mes sentiments pour vous, et j'ai même réussi à les avouer... alors ça serait bête de tout gâcher maintenant. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Si c'est le cas j'en suis sincèrement désolée et je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner. Vous êtes toujours en colère pour... la même raison que ce matin ?

Il soupira et me tendit une main que je m'empressai d'attraper.

-c'est moi qui suis désolé. je... Joséphine m'a avoué quelque chose d'assez désagréable et cela m'a mis de mauvaise humeur... veuillez excuser ma réaction.

-je peux?

-quoi?

Je poussai son bras droit et allai m'asseoir sur ses genoux, me blotissant contre lui.

-je déteste les disputes et les malaises qui en résultent.

Il soupira et m'enlaça.

-merci.

-pourquoi me remerciez-vous ?

-merci de m'aimer.

* * *

Carlisle était rentré depuis le début de soirée de la veille. Et j'avais été trop... _occupée_ pour aller le saluer. De toute façon, il valait mieux que j'aille le voir le lendemain de son retour. Il était partit en Amérique du Nord, avec la famille de son épouse, Esmé.

J'étais presque heureuse de ne plus être la seule personne qui ne venait pas d'Amérique du Sud. Mais j'étais triste pour Carlisle : juste avant de partir se marier il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas épouser une inconnue. Et qu'en plus, une femme le génerait plus qu'autre chose dans ses études. Mais il était partit quand même. Esmé était issue d'une famille aristocrate et Carlisle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, vu qu'il avait toujours vécu dan un petit village du Texas. Les bonnes manière et cetera, c'était très peu pour les habitants du village. Enfin...sauf pour les Withlock, et deux ou trois autres familles. Personnelement, comment marcher, me tenir à table et encore parler, je m'en fichais un peu...

Je frappai à la porte.

-oui ? A-Alice ?

-bonjour ! Souris-je.

Il ne répondis pas.

-hm... Et alors, euh, votre voyage ?

-je...je reviens.

Il rentra et ferma la porte. Sympathique.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard, une veste au bras, et pris ma main pour m'entrainer à sa suite.

-hééé !

Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, derrière sa maison et je m'assis à côté de lui.

-je n'en peux plus, soupira-t-il. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ces dernière semaines ont été dures pour moi. Quelle famille insuportable et prétencieuse !

-à-à ce point ?

-vou n'imaginez même pas... Le père d'Esmé est médecin. Il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions, mais pas gentilment. Plutôt du genre...

Il prit une pose et une voix snob.

-savez-vous faire ça, ci, et cela ? Moi à votre âge, je faisais déjà tout ça et même bien plus !

Je souris. Ca ne lui allait pas du tout, de se comporter comme ça. Il soupira et se rassit, la tête entre les mains.

-je suis maudit.

Il se redressa.

-enfin, heureusement il y a Esmé. Elle n'est pas du tout comme le reste de sa famille !

-vous vous entendez bien avec elle ?

Il rougit.

-elle est merveilleue.  
-oh, je suis si heureuse pour vous !

-c'est gentil. Et vous, avec votre mari ?

-oh, c'est mieux !

Je souris. Mais était-ce réèllement mieux ? Autant au réveil j'en étais persuadée, autant depuis ce matin j'en étais de moins en mois sûre, peut-être même que cela empirait. Mais l'affaire était réglée, et j'ésperais qu'on repartirait du bon pied dès ce soir.

-et avec votre belle, famille, comment ça se passe ?

-oh, euh...

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.  
-hm, eh bien.. Ethan, enfin, le Major Whitlock est décédé au combat il y a de ça un mois...

-je suis désolé !

-je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je savais de lui c'est qu'il était sévère, et qu'il avait été un des plus jeunes majors de la région, mais qu'il avait du quitter l'Armée, à cause d'un souci de santé. C'était la première fois qu'il retrounait au front depuis plus de vingt ans.

-c'est stupide... Et du côté de-

-son épouse ? C'est horrible, elle me déteste. Elle est persuadée que je suis le Mal en personne et que je m'en prends à son _fils_.

-je suis désolé aussi, dans ce cas. Nous devrions former le groupe des victimes des belles-familles terribles.

-c'est une idée.

-et...et...

-oui ? l'encourageai-je en voyant qu'il hésitait à poser sa question.

-et...votre famille ?

-oh.

Ma famille...

-ma seule famille maintenant, c'est mon mari. Et nos futurs enfants.

-vous êtes enceinte ?

Je rougis.

-euh, non, enfin, je ne crois pas.

-c'est peut-être indiscret, mais c'est parce que vous n'y arrivez pas ou parce-que-

-euh, j'en sais rien.

-bon, bon, désolé.

-ce n'est rien...

-Carlisle ! appela une voix féminine.

-je...je vais vous laisser, revenez me voir. Personnellement, je préfère ne pas m'aventurer chez vous.

-pourqu- oh... c'est à cause de Jasper ?

-j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas.

-eh bien il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque. A bientôt.

Il rentra chez lui et je repartis vers chez moi.

-bonsoir !

Personne ne répondis. Peut-être Jasper était-il dans son bureau. Je frappai à la porte, et j'entendis râler de l'autre côté. J'entrouvris la porte et passai ma tête à l'interieur de la pièce.

-je vous dérange ?

-allez-vous en.

-pourquoi ?

Au moment même où il leva les yeux vers moi, je compris que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de suivre son conseil en m'en allant.

-vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me dire ?

Oulà, y aller avec des pincettes... Je m'approchai de lui, entourai sa nuque de mes bras et me blottis contre son épaule. Même assis, il était plus grand que moi. Enfin, presque.

-euh, que je vous aime ?

Dans ses yeux, je vis passer de la tristesse, mais surtout beaucoup, beaucoup de colère. Mon coeur se serra quand il se défit de mon étreinte et me repoussa.

-comment pouvez-vous dire cela? Je vous déteste.

Mon coeur se brisa. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ? Il devait s'agir d'un énorme mal etendu.

J'allai préparer le repas, de toute manière, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Je frappai trois légers coups à la porte du bureau, passai la tête dans l'entrebaillement et annonçai un timide :

-le diner est prêt.

Ensuite, je servis ce que j'avais préparé dans les deux assiettes, allai reposer la casserole et m'assis en face de Japser, qui venait d'arriver.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, trouvant le silence trop pesant, je me risquai à poser une question.

-pourquoi m'en voulez-vous ?

Il leva ses yeux, d'habitudes si bleus foncés, vers moi. Il étaient presque aussi noirs que mes cheveux. Il articula, en me fixant dans les yeux :

-con-nasse.

Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être clair sur ce qu'il pensait de moi.

Je dus attendre le lendemain, aux alentours de midi pour comprendre la raison de sa colère.

* * *

La veille, j'avais vraiment eu peur, bien que je sache parfaitement que Jasper n'était pas violent avec les femmes, de me prendre une gifle. Têtue comme j'étais, j'avais mal réagi et ennervé mon mari encore plus. Depuis, il me fuyait totalement, ne m'adressant pas une seule fois la parole. Enfin, vers midi, j'étais allé chercher de l'eau. Etant très maladroite, j'avais laissé tomber une chaussure derrière moi. En me penchant pour la ramasser, j'entendis parler de moi :

-_au moins, on a jeté un froid entre la Brandon et son mari._

J'étais cachée par le mur d'une maison. Je me plaquai contre et prêtai une oreille plus attentive à la discution.

-_c'est Maria qui va être contente !_

_-tu m'étonnes !_

_-c'était trop facile._

Les troi sfemmes avaient une voix haut perché et un rire ridicule et agaçant.

-_mais je dois dire que je suis assez fière-han._

_-tu as fait comment, au fait ?_

_-oh, c'est bien simple-han. Comme Jasper ne fait plus confiance à Maria-han, elle m'a demandé de faire ça à sa place-han. Alors je suis allée chez Joséphine-han, et je lui ai dit qu'Alice avait une relation plus ou moins tumultueuse avec l'étudiant en médecine-han. Et elle est allée lui répéter-han._

_-ah ouais ? Et il l'a cru ?_

_-ben au début, nan. Mais hier-han, je l'ai vu, la folle, parler avec Carlisle. Alors je suis aller appeler Jasper-__han. Bon, au début il voulait pas me croire-han. Il lui faisait confiance à sa petite Alice-han. Mais je l'ai emmené, et par chance il étaient encore en train de parler-han, et la naine, quand on est arrivés, elle était toute rouge-han. T'aurais vu la colère dans laquelle il s'est mise, le Major, ça faisait peur à voir !_

_-ce n'est pas un peu méchant ?_

_-parce que tu te soucies d'elle maintenant ?_

_-tu veux pas rendre Maria heurese-han ?_

_-mais si, mais-_

_-Nettie, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_-j'ai juste-_

_-tu veux aller l'aider, peut-être-han ?_

_-mais non, je-_

Ce fut plus fort que moi, je sortis de ma 'cachette', et vidai le contenu du seau sur les trois dindes.

-désolée, m'expliquai-je, vos voix m'étaient trop insuportables.

Je retournai chercher de l'eau, en marchant le plus dignement possible et en détournant la tête des trois jeunes femmes trempées, restées bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas du tout à me voir là.  
Mais au moins maintenant, je savais pourquoi Jasper était en colère, et nous allions pouvoir régler ce malentendu plus que tordu.

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa rancoeur. Il m'ignorait totalement, et les rares fois où j'arrivais à mettre la main dessus, son regard meurtrier me dissuadait de tenter quoique ce soit.

Et ce froid entre nous continua, encore et encore... Jasper refusait catégoriquement de m'adresser la parole et de me laisser m'expliquer. C'était un peu stupide, s'il voulait que les choses aillent mieux, il fallait se parler, non ? Mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait simplement pas que ça aille mieux. Il me détestait, ça se voyait. Et moi, quoique je fasse, quoi que j'essaye de faire, j'étais toujours désesperement, et irrévocablement, amoureuse de lui. Tellement que ça m'en faisait mal, et pas seulement parce qu'il m'évitait tout le temps. A chaque fois que je le voyais, mon coeur se déchirait, mon estomac se nouait et mes yeux me brûlaient. La chute avait été terrible : j'étais montée au septième ciel pour m'écraser violament au quatrième dessous. J'avais le don de continuer à creuser à la cuiller quand j'avais touché le fond. Et je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à mon époux : il croyait vraiment que j'avais eu une aventure avec Carlisle. Il ne m'accordait donc aucune confiance ? Entre Carlisle et moi, il n'y avait jamais rien eu si ce n'est une amitié sincère. C'était mon seul ami. Alors, oui, peut-être que j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps avec lui quand Jasper était absent, mais nous ne faisions rien de mal ! Vraiment rien.

Enfin, je me plongeai de plus en plus dans cette déprime malsaine. Je n'arrivais plus ni à manger ni à dormir. Voir mon assiette pleine d'aliments et le lit conjugal me rappelait, pour une mystérieuse raison, ô combien ma vie était pitoyable. Et puis... innocente et naïve comme j'étais, j'avais vraiment cru que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Mon stupide cerveau s'était mis en tête que Jasper aussi m'aimait. Mais c'était sans doutes faux : de toute façon, il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Evidement, il ne s'étaient pas écoulées vingt quatre heures entre le moment où nous avions partagé notre amour (enfin, le mien) et le moment où tout s'était écroulé. Mais s'il m'aimait, il me l'aurait dit à ce moment là, non ? Enfin, dans ces cas là, on pouvait bien avouer nos sentiments, il me semble... J'avais beau avoir reçu tous les compliments de la Terre sur le fait que j'étais merveilleuse, magnifique, exceptionnelle et cetera, pas à un seul moment je n'avais eu le droit 'je vous aime'. Et ce n'était que maintenant que ça me turlupinait. Sur le coup, je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention. Peut-être que ça aussi ça l'énnervait; j'étais égoiste et je ne me rendais même pas compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Pourtant, mes parents me répetaient sans cesse que je n'étais qu'une sale enfant égoiste.

* * *

Cela faisait environ une semaine que j'était plongée dans le malheur le plus profond. Les choses n'allaient pas mieux, pas le moins du monde, et n'iraient jamais mieux, à ce train là. Je n'avais jamais été si proche et si éloignée de Jasper à la fois. Surtout la nuit. J'avais un sommeil agité, et parfois, je me retournais et me collais à lui, sans le vouloir. Eh bien à chaque fois, il se dégageait et me repoussait, ce qui avait tendance à me réveiller et à me replonger dans le désespoir. Heureusement, Maria n'arrivait toujours pas à le récuperer.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'aller voir Joséphine, de lui demander pourquoi elle avait été raconter ces mensonges à son 'fils.' La réponse fut peu concluante.

-pour le protéger?

-le protéger ? Vous plaisantez ? Lui aussi est malheureux ! C'est comme ça que vous le protégez ?

-malheureux ? A cause de vous ? Mais laissez-moi rire, pour qui vous prenez vous ? La modestie ne vous manque-t-elle pas trop ?

-oh, je ne prétends pas que je lui ai brisé le coeur parce qu'il m'aimait. Loin de là, mais ce n'est agréable pour personne, de savoir que son époux, ou sa femme en l'occurence, va voir d'autres personnes.

-eh bien, c'est peut-être dur, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer que vous êtes une catin.

Moi ? Une catin ? Elle n'y allait pas de main morte !

-attendez...vous voulez dire que...vous croyez vraiment que je l'ai trompé ?

-ce n'est pas le cas ?

-non !

Il y eu un court silence.

-vous êtes donc encore vierge ?

-euh, ben, enfait, non, mais ce n'est... Mais c'est quoi cette question, en quoi ça vous concerne ?

-je protège le fruit de mes entrailles.

-ce n'est même pas votre vrai fils.

Elle eu une mine triste.

-peut-être. Mais je l'aime tout autant, peut-être même encore plus. Vous savez, cela fait bientôt quatre mois que la Mort me hante, et je n'en ai vraiment plus pour longtemps. Et avant de mourir, je veux faire tout mon possible pour préserver mes enfants.

-je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais vous faites Jasper souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Il faut vous faire une raison : je l'aime. Jamais je ne serais aller voir ailleurs, je vous en fais la promesse. Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plait. Moi aussi je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste, et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste à cause de moi ! Qu'il soit heureux avec une autre, non plus. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je sais, c'est égoiste, mais je veux qu'il soit heureux, mais seulement avec moi. Je n'essaye pas de l'éloigner de vous... Vous, c'est différent.

Elle soupira.

-je sais bien... ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas, ce n'est pas contre vous... mais je n'arrive pas à vous faire confiance. Même s'il ne le montre pas, Jasper est sûrement le plus sensible de mes enfants. Il a beaucoup trop souffert pour son jeune âge, et..j'ai peur qu'il ait à subir d'autres catastrophes... Alors je suis peut-être surprotectrice, mais... je veux juste que sa vie soit parfaite. Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas trompé, alors ?

-vraiment pas.

Je restai encore une heure avec elle. Elle me demanda d'appeler Jasper, mais je n'arrivais pas à le contacter. Alors j'écris un mot, à ce moment là je bénis Lila de m'avoir appris à écrire, et le coinçai dans la porte de son bureau. Joséphine déceda dans les bras de ses enfants quelques heures plus tard. Et là aussi j'ai pleuré. Nous avions longuement parlé, et toute la colère que je ressentais envers elle s'était envolée. Je l'avais enfin comprise, du moins du mieux que je le pouvais, même si cela m'avait rendu longtemps malheureuse. Maintenant, Jasper avait perdu ses deux parents. Enfin, ses quatre parents. Et je ne pouvais pas le réconforter comme je l'aurais voulu.

* * *

Pendant trop longtemps, je suis restée à me renfermer sur moi même, et finalement, las de dépérir à petit feu, je suis allée voir Carlisle. Je savais que ce n'était pas chose à faire, puisque Jasper croyait toujours qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre nous deux, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à lui dire la vérité. Et lui n'était pas tellement en meilleure forme que moi. Je ne sais pas si Jasper s'en rendit compte, mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet.

Et ce soir encore, malgré les protestations de ma tête, mon coeur agit de lui même, et comme chaque nuit, je me mordais les lèvres en regardant celui que j'aimais dormir d'un sommeil en apparence paisible. Il ressemblait à un ange. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, sa bouche était légerement ouverte. Et moi je restais comme une idiote à le regarder, avec une folle envie d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes et de pleurer. Au lieu de ça, je me retournais tout le temps sans trouver le sommeil.

J'en suis tombée malade. Le matin, dès que je me réveillais, j'allais rendre le peu que j'avais manger dans les toilettes. J'étais tout le temps fatiguée, et maigre comme un fil de fer. J'étais encore plus blanche que d'habitude, le teint grisâtre et des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Mais pire que ça, j'étais d'une humeur excécrable depuis une semaine ou deux. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Joséphine était morte, et la aison semblait vide et il y régnait une aura malsaine. J'y éouffais. Jasper appela le docteur Black, qui me dit ce que je savais déjà : je ne mangeais ni ne dormais assez. Comme j'étais très petite, il ne fallait absolument pas que je me malnourisse. Mais je n'arrivais tout simplement plus à manger. J'avais oublié comment faire. C'était comme sourir : je ne savais plus comment sourir, ni sincèrement, ni du tout.

Quelques jours après, les médecins m'apprirent que j'allais mourir. Je n'avais même pas 19 ans, et j'allais mourir. C'était étrange : Jasper prenait soin de moi, il me donnait à manger, une sorte de traitement qui devait me faire vivre un peu plus longtemps, restait veiller sur moi quand je dormais, m'aidait à me laver, m'aidait pour tout, passait de l'eau sur mon front quand je brûlait de fièvre, mais il avait l'air si loin, il était si distant... Moi je profitais de chacune de ces secondes. Mais à chaque fois que je voulais parler, il m'intimait le silence en posant son idexe sur mes lèvres, et en répetant toujours : "seulement si c'est important."

Et à chaque fois, je n'ajoutais rien. Une semaine passa encore, et j'allais mieux. Peut-être parce que je mangeais enfin. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, Jasper me forçait, même quand je n'avais pas faim du tout du tout. Et j'avais enfin repris du poids. Peut-être même un peu trop, mon ventre commençait à dépasser très très légèrement, mais quand même.

Je vomissais moins, mais ça m'arrivait quand même. Mes maux de crâne et de coeur se dissipaient peu à peu et j'allais mieux. Alors, et seulement alors, les médecins de dirent que j'étais peut-être sur la voie de la guérison.

Alors que Jasper prenait ma température, je me décidais à parler.

-seulement si c'est important.

Je hochai la tête, alors il retira son doigt.  
-qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-je ne vous ai pas trompé !

Il me regarda bizarrement.

-ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important.

Je me redressai sur mes coudes.

-si !

Il me plaqua les épaules sur le matelas et se détourna, attrapant le linge mouillé.

-restez couchée.

Il était si...détaché, c'en était insuportable.

-je vous dis que je n'ai pas eu d'aventure avec Carlisle.

-oui, je sais.

...

...  
Quoi ?!

* * *

_Et voili voilou ^^ que les choses soient claires : ce n'est pas parce que Jasper sait qu'ils vont se réconcilier, non. Ne croyez pas que tout s'arrange comme ça è_é_

_Sinon, que dire... bon, je le répète, j'ai du réecrire et ça me saoule . Enfin, vous pas tapper, je vous ai promis une fin heureuse, la fin sera heureuse._

_Je veux savoir toutes vos supositions, même les plus farfelues, sur ce chapitre et sur le prochain :D S'il vous plaiiiiiiiit ! ^^_

_M'enfin bon... voili voilou :D_

_prochain chapitre : _Malgré tout je l'aime encore.


	25. Malgré tout je l'aime encore

**Blabla : **_Alors que l'esclavagisme est supposé être aboli depuis longtemps, du moins dans notre beau pays, les professeurs de mon lycée se sont dit que non, on n'arrêterait pas de faire trimer les élèves. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai masse de contrôles (le même jour et d'affilé, sur...ben tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant. Plus les devoirs donnés par les autres profs qui n'en ont rien à faire des autres matières, plus mes mangas et animés à finir (ouiiii, je suis une véritable otaku è_é), plus je déprime parce que je viens de finir un animé trop bieeeeeeeen . . Enfin, le cumul de toutes ces choses plus ou moins importantes (les mangas passent évidément avant les contrôles, hein :p), je n'ai plus ni le temps, ni l'envie d'écrire. Mais je vous jure que je me force le plus possible. Du coup je pond un truc passable, et encore... Donc bon, sachez que je fais des efforts pour vous satisfaire :)_

**Blabla 2 **:_ ben tiens, du coup j'en ai oublié le sujet de mon débit de paroles. Tout ça pour dire qu'au lieu de faillir à ma parole (admirez la tournure de la phrase) je vais changer mon planning ! Je détèste le retard or j'en prend de plus en plus. DONC, je ne posterais plus qu'une fois par semaine. Et voilà :3 Je ne sais pas trop quel jour par contre :/_

**Blabla 3 :**_ alors, je m'adresse maintenant à _**Chahinez :** _déjà, merci pour ta review et tes suggéstions (euh...comment on écrit ça ? u_u). Alors, je te le dis tout de suite, pour l'histoire du gamin enlevé par la méssante Maria, c'est pas possible parce que je lui ai déjà réservé un autre sort ^^ En revanche, je note ton autre idée, qui me semble plutôt bonne :D Elle devrait faire son apparition d'ici le chapitre 25 (je peux difficilement le caser avant sous une autre forme qu'un rêve)._

_Sinon pour répondre à la question d'autres lectrices : oui, oui, Alice et Jasper ont fait... des choses \o/ Entre le chapitre précédent et celui d'encore avant. Disons que c'est...implicite. Du moins subjectif. Ouais, c'est assez subtile. Disons que je ne suis pas capable de détailler ce genre de truc ^^_

* * *

_Malgré tout je l'aime encore._

* * *

J'étais enfin guérie. Après une semaine à rester dans mon lit, j'en avais par dessus la tête et j'avais du mal à tenir debout. Je commençais à comprendre la lassitude de Jasper quand il avait du rester couché plus d'un mois. Ledit Jasper cachait totalement ses émotions : il ressemblait à un bloc de pierre, sans sentiments. Après tout, il venait de perdre sa mère pour la seconde fois, et son mariage était un masacre total. J'avais du mal à le comprendre. Il me détestait, pour une raison du coup inconnue, mais il avait préféré rester avec moi et me soigner plutôt que d'aller avec ses frères et soeurs. Evidement, il s'était rendu à l'enterrement de sa mère, il n'était pas un monstre, mais il n'avait pas passé la semaine chez elle avec le reste de sa famille. D'ailleurs, son frère ainé le lui avait reproché. Il avait simplement haussé les épaules et avait continué à veiller sur moi.

Une fois que j'allais mieux, et que je pus parler en toute tranquillité sans qu'il me demande si c'était important, je lui avait demandé pourquoi il me détestait et se comportait comme ça. Il avait tourné la tête vers moi, fais un sourir triste et dit : "ce n'est pas vous que je déteste, c'est moi."

J'en avais déduit qu'il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir cru Lucy-han, et d'avoir réagi ainsi. Et maintenant qu'il savait que je ne l'avais pas trompé, il refusait de me parler parce qu'il avait honte et il disait que je ne devrais pas l'aimer. Et donc la situation était encore pire : je ne pouvais rien faire. Tout aurait du rentrer dans l'ordre mais non, la situation restait presque identique : il me fuyait, ne m'adressait pas la parole, restait cloitré dans son bureau à longueur de journée et me repoussait la nuit quand je me collais contre lui, sous pretexte qu'il ne méritait pas mes sentiments. Mais quel être borné ! En fait, maintenant, il m'en voulait de l'aimer. Quel comble.

Donc je continuais dans ma deprime, seulement, cette fois je mangeais et je dormais.

J'avais fini par -enfin- me mettre en colère contre lui. Il était vraiment trop injuste et stupide : comment pouvais-je ne pas l'aimer ? Vraiment, il y avait quelqu'un là-haut qui s'amusait avec ma vie. Quelqu'un de très sadique qui prenait un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir.

Cependant, Jasper n'aimait pas plus Carlisle pour autant. Il savait que j'étais vraiment très amie avec lui, et il continuait de le voir comme un... non pas rival mais... je ne trouvais pas le mot. Et je savais qu'il détestait, et que ça le rendait triste quand j'allais chez lui, mais je m'en fichais. Tant pis pour lui. D'une part, il ne me l'avait pas interdit, et d'autre part, s'il n'était pas d'accord, il avait qu'à le dire et faire quelque chose. Après tout, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je resterais toute la journée à me lamenter parce que je n'avais personne à qui parler. Si Jasper refusait ma compagine, alors j'irais en chercher ailleurs. Et même si chaque soir en rentrant je voyais dans ses yeux de l'appréhension et qu'il grimaçait, je continuais chaque jour à rendre visite à Carlisle et Esmé. Carlisle n'avait pas mentit : quelle femme extraordinaire ! Moi aussi j'aurais pu être ne bonne épouse, si on m'en avait laissé la chance. Enfin, je savais parfaitement que Jasper souffrait de la situation autant, voir plus, que moi. Peut-être que je lui donnais l'impression, à force d'être invisible, que j'allais finir par vraiment aller voir ailleurs. Souvent, on aurait dit qu'il allait me dire quelque chose, et il se ravisait au dernier moment. Je commençais à vraiment me lasser de la situation.

J'avais déjà été dans une situation similaire un milion de fois, mais je n'arrivais tout de même pas à comprendre. Oui, parfois, on fait une connerie, on ose pas la réparer, donc on laisse passer, et au fur et à mesure, on ne fait rien et le temps passe, passe, passe... Dans le cas présent, le temps passait trop à mon goût. Je me levai.

- Je vais chez Carlisle, annonçai-je. Il ne répondit pas mais je savais qu'il avait entendu.

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose aujourd'hui. Parce que je détestais vraiment, vraiment cette situation.

- Bienvenue Alice, comment allez vous ?

- Mieux. Et vous ?

- A merveille, je vous remercie.

- Alice !

- Esmé !

- Regardez, je vous ai préparé des gâteaux !

Je lui souris.

- C'est très gentil.

- Entrez, je vous en prie.  
Carlisle referma la porte derrière moi et Esmé m'invita à m'asseoir sur le sofa du salon.

- Je suis ravie que vous vous sentiez mieux. Du thé ?

- Euh, non merci.

J'adorais Esmé. Elle était très gentille et très douce. Elle ferait une très bonne mère, j'en étais sûre.

Une mère comme j'aurais aimé avoir.

Esmé revint de la cuisine avec une assiette pleine de biscuits ronds.

- Et alors, comment va votre mari ?

Elle était comme ça, Esmé; toujours à se soucier des autres.

- Il...fait aller, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours.

- Et vous, vous vous remettez de votre maladie ? Au fait, qu'était-ce ?

- Ee ne sais pas trop, personne n'a vraiment réussi à diagnostiquer ce que c'était.

- Pas même Carlisle ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, à vrai dire. Je crois que Jasper ne l'aprécie toujours pas.

- Justement, je me demandais, que s'est-il passé entre ces deux là pour qu'il y ai une telle tension quand ils sont à côté l'un de l'autre ?

- Euh...

Carlisle sortit de la cuisine pour aller dans son bureau et nous nous tûmes en le regardant passer.

- Euh...

- Peu importe. Vous aimez mes biscuits ?

J'en pris un et croquai dedans.

- Ils sont délicieux.  
Et ils l'étaient vraiment. Enfin, d'un autre côté, à côté de ma cuisine, tout paraissait succulent. Je n'avais jamais été douée pour ça, la cuisine. Mais je m'en sortais quand même suffisament bien pour que ce que je fasse soit mangeable.

L'après midi passa sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'avais rarement autant rit qu'aujourd'hui. Décidement, les Cullen étaient vraiment d'une compagnie plus qu'agréable. J'ignorais comment était la famille d'Esmé, mais elle était une femme extraordinaire.

- Souhaitez-vous manger ?

- Avec plaisir mais Jasper...

Après tout, il y avait des restes de ce midi, il pourrait se débrouiller et, ma présence ne lui manquerait pas, de toute manière.

- Hm, j'accepte volontier.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur. Comme toutes les nuits depuis deux semaines, j'avais fait un horrible cauchemar. Evidement, ce n'était jamais le même, sinon je m'y serais fait. Je me frottai les yeux et baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le Soleil perçait derrière les fenêtres. Je me retournai pour voir si Jasper était réveillé avant de me rendre compte que je n'étais pas dans mon lit mais sur un canapé. Et ce n'était pas celui de mon salon. Je m'assis et vis que j'étais encore habillée. Je fis tomber un drap en essayant de me relever. Où étais-je ? Ma vue était encore troublée, et j'avais la tête qui tournait. Puis d'un coup je me souvins. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais je compris où j'étais en tous cas. J'étais chez Esmé et Carlisle. J'avais dû m'assoupir la veille, après le dîner, et ils n'avaient pas osé me réveiller.

Je partis à leur recherche au rez-de-chaussée, en les appelant, mais ils ne répondirent pas. Mon oeil fut attiré par un petit bout de papier blanc plié sur la table de la salle à manger. Il m'était adréssé.

_"Nous sommes désolés de ne pas vous avoir réveillée hier soir, mais vous aviez l'air si paisible. D'après Esmé, vous n'aviez pas du aussi bien dormir depuis logntemps donc nous avons préféré vous laisser dormir. J'espère que cela ne vous causera pas d'ennuis. Nous partons pour la maison de campagne des parents d'Esmé. La clef de la maison est dans l'entrée. Pouvez-vous fermer à double tour et garder la clef jusqu'à notre retour ? Merci et à bientôt, Carlisle."_

Le Soleil était déjà levé. Vu la période de l'année, il devait être aux alentours de dix heures. Peut-être un peu moins. Je savais bien que Jasper savait que je ne l'avais pas trompé, et qu'il ne se fâcherait pas pour ça, mais tout de même, je n'étais pas rentrée de la nuit, sans le prévenir. J'allais mourir à coup sûr. J'hésitai : devais-je repousser le moment fatidique (de ma mort par strangulation, donc) ou bien y aller le plus vote possible.  
Dans le premier cas, je pourrais profiter un peu de la journée avant de subir la colère de mon mari, mais il serait encore plus en colère à mon arrivée, et dans le second, il serait déjà énnervé, certes un peu moins, mais ma journée serait foutue.  
J'avais appris, à mes dépends, qu'il valait mieux ne pas repousser la difficulté au plus tard mais plutôt l'affronter dès le départ, sinon, on ne s'en sortirait pas.

Je fermai la porte à clef comme me l'avait demandé Carlisle et fonçait chez moi. Je dus m'arrêter devant la porte, pour reprendre mon souffle et réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire.

Peut-être que je pourrais prétendre avoir voulu aller chercher de l'eau, et que je m'étais endormie. Ou perdue dans la nuit. Ou alors que je m'étais évanouie. Je savais ! Je n'avais qu'à dire que la maladie était finalement revenue, et que me sentant mal j'avais du rester là-bas ! Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais je tenais trop à ma tête, et notre relation était déjà suffisament houleuse comme ça.

Très bien. Hier, j'ai été prise de vertiges, et Carlisle à découvert que j'avais encore de la fièvre. Vu comme j'avais courru, malgré la température fraiche du mois de Février, j'étais chaude. Ca devrait le faire. J'ouvris tout doucement la porte et serrais les dents, prêtes à me défendre en cas d'agression verbale.

- Bonjour.

Je m'apprétais à débaler mon lot de mensonges, mais Jasper, qui était assis sur le nouveau canapé, ne broncha pas et continua sa lecture. Quoi ? Je m'étais donc stréssée pour rien.

- Je suis désolée de-

- Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez déjà mangé ?

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre de ne pas rêver. J'avais passé la nuit chez un autre homme -et sa femme, d'accord, mais un homme quand même- et il me demandait simplement si j'avais mangé ?

- Oui. Enfin non, mais je n'ai pas faim.

- D'accord. Et il replongea dans son livre. Je m'approchai de lui et lui posait tout de même la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas en colère ?

- Non.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Vous n'avez pas passé une bonne soirée ?

- Si...

- Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Oui..

- Vous avez été triste ?

- Euh, non, mais je-

- Vous vous êtes amusée ?

- Oui, mais-

- Vous êtes encore malade ?

- Mais non, mais je-

- Alors tout va bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais en colère, si vous êtes heureuse.

- Avez-vous bu quelque chose ?

- Pas du tout.

Je m'assis en face de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Eh bien... tout va bien.

- Vous ne m'interdisez pas de retourner voir Carlisle ?

- C'est votre ami, non ? Et puis, si vous êtes heureuse en sa compagnie.

- Pas de crise de jalousie ?

- Absolument pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien du tout, je vous dis. Et puis, il ne me servirait à rien de vous interdire d'aller voir le docteur Cullen, vu que de toute façon, vous ne m'écoutez jamais et n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Et puis, je repars bientôt.  
C'était donc ça, il part... QUOI ?

- Quoi ? Mais qui, où, comment, quand, qu'est-ce que-

- Calmez-vous. Les batailles de la guerre civile de Mexico* ne sont pas terminées, et maintenant que j'ai retrouvé toute ma forme, je dois y retourner.

- Mais non !

- Vous n'allez pas dire que je vous manquerais ?

- Mais s...

Non. C'était faux. Il ne me manquerait pas. De toute façon, je n'avais même pas l'impression qu'il était réèllement présent. Qu'il soit physiquement là ou non, ça ne changerait rien.

- Non, vous avez raison. Que voulez vous manger ce midi ?

Il pinça les lèvres.

- Ce que vous ferez. Tout m'ira.

J'allais me laver, me changer et allai chercher de l'eau -il avait évidement fallu que je renverse les deux sceaux pleins qu'il me restaient dans la cuisine la veille.

Je n'étais pas beaucoup sortie depuis la guérison miraculeuse de Jasper, si bien que presque personne ne savait que j'avais les cheveux courts. Comme l'avait dit Irina, ici, les cheveux courts étaient très mal vus chez les femmes. Mais je ne regrettait pas de les avoir coupés. Irina avait sauvé mon mari, et si mes cheveux permettaient de fabriquer je ne sais quoi qui pouvait sauver d'autres vies, alors je les couperais volontier à chaque fois qu'ils repoussaient. Il était pour le coup très courts par rapport à avant. S'ils m'arrivaient il y a quelques semaine au creu des reins, à présent ils ne touchaient même pas mes épaules et partaient en pointes un peu dans tous les sens.

La journée passa lentement. Comme d'habitude, aucun mot ne fut prononcé à table. L'après midi, Jasper la passa dans son bureau et moi à laver les vêtements sales qui commençaient à s'accumuler.

Aucun de nous deux n'avait faim le soir, alors je partis me coucher directement. Jasper me rejoins plus ou moins une heure après. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Vous risquez de vous refaire blesser ?

- Sans doutes.

- Vous risquez de mourir alors ?

- Certainement.

- Et ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid ?

Il encra son regard dans le miens.

- Il n'y a personne qui m'attend de toute façon.

J'allais retorquer que moi, si, je l'attendrais, quand je me rendis compte que non, je ne l'attendrais sûrement pas. Après tout, pendant son absence, la vie continuerait comme d'habitude. Je serais seule, je ferais à manger, la vaisselle, le ménage, les course, j'irais voir Carlisle, je m'occuperais de Leah... J'étais habituée à vivre seule. Evidement, c'était mieux avec Japser, mais comme de toute façon il se comportait comme un fantôme, je n'avais rien à perdre.

- Hm. Vous n'avez donc pas peur de mourir.  
Il grimaça. Je ne savais pas trop si c'était par rapport à l'idée de quitter définitivement la Terre ou parce que je ne l'avais pas contredit.

- Vous savez, j'ai souvent été confronté à la mort. Alors...

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je m'en fiche un peu. Bonne nuit.  
Il me tourna le dos et éteint la lampe de la table de chevet.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais toute courbatue. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où venaient ce courbatures mais elles étaient bien présentes. Jasper était déjà levé.

Je descendit, en chemise de nuit, en me frottant les yeux et l'apperçus dans le salon.

- Bonjour. Marmonnai-je.

Il me regarda assez froidement et me répondis comme si c'était une simple formalité. Et il passa la porte sans me dire au revoir. Bah, je le comprenais, je lui avais laissé comprendre que ça mort ne m'affecterait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

Pfu, je n'avais pas besoin de lui de toute façon. Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule.

Une heure passa. Puis deux, puis trois. Merde, il me manquait déjà ! Non, tout ce que j'avais pu dire ou penser la veille au soir était faux, archi faux ! Bien sûr que je l'attendrais déséspérement et que sa mort me tuerait moi aussi. Peut-être que nous étions en froid, mais je l'aimais toujours come une folle, et j'ésperais sans cesse qu'on se réconcilie qu'on en reprenne là où nous en étions arrêtés.

Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour que je ne le rattrappe. J'ésperait sincèrement qu'il ne fasse pas grand chose pour survivre. Il fallait qu'il vive. Peut-être que si je lui écrivait une lettre... Non, elle mettrait trop de temps à arriver. Ou si j'allais le rejoindre... Non, c'était stupide. Je me frappais la tête contre le mur. J'étais idiote, définitivement idiote ! Je soupirai.

J'étais en train de me lamenter sur mon sort quand quelq'un frappa à la porte.

C'était une femme d'un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans. Elle était brune, aux yeux entre le vert et le marron, et habillée en blanc. C'était une infirmière.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour madame. Je m'appelle Carmen. Je suis infirmière au service de l'armée.

- Souhaitez-vous entrer ?

- Ce ne sera pas nécéssaire. Je voulais savoir, avez-vous quelques compétences en médecine ?

- Euh, oui, enfin, pas beaucoup.

- Suffisament pour soigner une blessure par balle ou arme blanche ?

- Sans doutes, je l'ai déjà fais, mais...

- Parfait. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les pertes sont lourdes, à Mexico...

Ah tiens, non, je ne savais pas ça !

-... Et c'est en grosse partie à cause de l'incapacité du service médiacal à gérer tous les blessés, qui meurent ensuite parce qu'ils n'ont pas pu être soignés à temps. Nous accompagnerez-vous sur place pour nous aider ?

Si je l'accompagnais à Mexico pour l'hôpial militaire, je devrais sans doutes réussir à voir Jasper. Je n'eu pas à réfléchir plus d'une demie seconde, le temps que l'information parvienne jusqu'à mon pauvre petit cerveau torturé.

- Oui, je viendrais.

* * *

_*bon, y'a sûrement pas eu de guerre civile à cet endroit à ce moment, mais mes connaissance en géographie se limitant aux capitales et aux régions française, et en Histoire à la Première et Seconde Guerres mondiales, et éventuellement les Révolutions Françaises et Russes, on va dire qui si n_n_

_Héhé ^^' je sais, j'ai été looooooongue, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit (enfin, je crois), l'inspiration, ça va, ça vient, mais ça va surtout... Enfin, très étrangement, dès que j'ai eu à faire mes devoirs de vacances, elle est revenue d'un coup, héhé. Enfin, hier (par rapport au moment où j'écris ça, vu que je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais ce chapitre n_n), j'ai écrit deux chapitres de Ma Chère Alice après être réstée plantée dix minutes devant ce chapitre-ci. Après j'ai du me coucher, parce que "j'empêchais mon frère de dormir", mais l'inspiration est bien restée au chaud dans un coin de ma tête cette nuit et j'ai pu écrire 4 pages d'OpenOffice. Enfin ! :D_

_Prochain chapitre : _et je ne veux pas le perdre


	26. et je ne veux pas le perdre

**Blabla : **_Je devrais être en train de faire mes devoirs ou de réviser, mais c'est plus interressant de poster un chapitre. Je trouve. Pas vous ?_

* * *

Et je ne veux pas le perdre.

* * *

Maintenant que j'étais sur la route, je me rendis compte à quel point je m'étais montrée naïve. D'une part, il n'était presque pas sûr que je tombe dans l'hôpital de la base de Jasper. En plus, _ils _étaient tout à fait capables de me mettre du côté du camp ennemi (ça c'était déjà vu). Et puis, certes j'avais déjà guérri Jasper, mais j'avais été, grandement, aidée par Irina. Alors, oui, je savais me débrouiller seule quand je me blessais, mais ce n'était sûrement rien comparé à ce que j'allais voir. Et puis, j'avais honte, parce que contrairement à toutes les autres femmes ici présentes (où en tout ça 99%), je n'étais pas venue juste pour aider le pays, ou sauver des vies. Moi j'étais égoiste et j'avais accepté uniquement pour sauver mon couple, et mon mari plus précisement. Parce qu'on pouvait très bien interpreter ses propos comme étant suicidaires. "P_ersonne ne m'attend de toute façon"_. Non, mais je rêve ! Idiot, va !

Seulement, maintenant que j'avais déjà trois heures de routes dans les jambes et neuf dans les fesses (puisque j'éais restée assise dans la voiture presque un demi-jour), je commençais à regretter d'avoir répondu aussi vite. Mais au mois, j'allais me rendre utile, non ?

Après avoir voyagé en voiture encore trois heures, avoir dormi sur un matelas pire que celui que j'avais avant mon mariage, refais six heures de voitures et encore quatre à pieds, nous arrivâme, enfin ! A la première base. Carmen donna le nom de six autres femmes qui seraient postées ici. La plupart des femmes présentes venaient d'autres villages que le mien. Seule Tanya, Kate et Angela, que je connaissais très peu, avaient répondu à l'appel.

Il fallu encore marcher, encore prendre une voiture, puis une charette, ce qu'on ne nous faisait pas faire !, et remarcher avant que Carmen ne prononce mon nom.

- Alice et Jessica, c'est à vous. Il ne manque pas beaucoup de monde ici, mais deux femmes peuvent faire toute la différence.

Nous descendimes et je faillis tomber tant le sang circulait mal dans mes jambes. Les deux voitures restantes repartirent et Jessica me regarda, un peu hautainement.

- J'imagine qu'on est les meilleures, si nous somme là. C'est ici qu'il y a le plus de mort.

- Sans doutes...

- J'ai entendu dire par le soeurs Denali que tu avais sauvé ton mari d'un mal que même les médecins n'arrivaient pas à soigner ?

- Avec l'aide de leur dernière soeur, oui.

- Parfait. Nous devrions donc faire l'affaire.

Un soldat vint nous chercher et nous guider jusqu'à la base. Une odeur de sang me prit tout de suite à la gorge. Pouah, j'aurais du mal à tenir, moi ! Vu comme je m'étais sentie mal devant l'nfection de la blessure abdominale de Jasper, qu'est-ce que ça serait avec une jambe en moins et la tête à moitié décollée ?

Bon, quand Carmen avait dit qu'il y aurait peu de femmes ici, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous soyons que deux : Jessica et moi. Tous les médecins présents étaient des hommes. Autant dire que tous les garçons qui n'avaient pas vu une fille depuis près de quatre mois nous regardèrent comme si nous étions un morceau de viande. Charmant. Je pouvais peut-être encore m'enfuire si je... Non, il fallait que je reste. Tout le monde s'arrêta dans sa tache et tourna les yeux vers nous quand nous allâmes jusqu'à l'entrée de la clinique de fortune. Au bout de quelques secondes, ceux qui s'apparentaient à des statues humaines reprient vie et firent des blagues, sans doutes salaces vu leurs têtes, en se donnat des coups de coudes et en affichant des sourirs en coin. Je soupirai. D'un coup, quelqu'un se saisit de ma taille et me souleva. Je laissai s'échapper un petit cri et battis des jambes.

- Hé ! Râla Jessica. Qu'est-ce que vous faites.  
La personne ne me reposa qu'une fois dans une des salles -les salles étaient seulement un rectangle de quatre mètres sur trois avec un lit et une planche sur deux trépieds délimités par des rideaux bleus clairs- et me retourna vers lui. J'hésitai entre mourir de peur ou sauter de joie.  
Jasper me prit par les épaules et me secoua comme un prunier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Aaah !

Il me lâcha et son regard me glaça le sang.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en danger, ici ?

- D'après Carmen nous ne risquons rien par rapport aux ennemis.

- Evidement, elle n'allait pas vous dire que vous risquiez de finir en petits morceaux, déchiquetée par un canon !

Je pinçai des lèvres.

- Je sais bien que j'ai été stupide, pas la peine de vous énnerver.

Il secoua la tête et soupira.

- Mais puisque vous êtes là, je tenais à m'excuser de...

- J'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses. Dépêchez-vous de ficher le camp d'ici !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Mais je dois-

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous avoir dans les pattes alors qu'il y a tant à faire.

Il était vraiement en colère.

- Je ne compte pas trainer dans vos-

- Vous serez plus utile loin d'ici, croyez moi. Maintenant allez-vous en.

Je soutins son regard.

- Hors de question. Je lui tournai le dos et allai rejoindre Jessica en trotinant. J'avais le dos, les jambes et les fesses en miettes à cause de ces deux foutus jours de voyage, et voilà que je me faisais remballée à l'arrivée. Pfu !

- Qui c'était ?

- Mon mari.

- Ah ? T'as d'la chance de retrouver ton mari.

- Des miettes, je viens de me faire engueuler !

- Ah. Oh, il avait peur que tu ne succombes aux charmes de tous les soldats présents ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je n'en sais rien. Allons-y, il y a le première classe Eric qui nous fais signe de le rejoindre.

Trois jours passèrent, et j'étais trop occupée pour me soucier de mes problèmes personnels. Carmen ne mentait pas quand elle nous disait qu'on aurait du pain sur la planche. Heureusement, j'étais meilleure pour panser les blessures et faire des piqûres que pour faire cuire du pain.

Le quatrième jour, le Major en chef vint nous féliciter, Jessica et moi, pour le travail qu'on faisait. Le nombre de morts avait diminué d'un quart, en seulement soixante-huit heures.

Le cinquième jour, alors que je m'affairais à changer les draps sanglants d'un lieutenant qu'on avait réussis à sauver de justesse, Jasper refit surface.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous voir Alice.

Je me tournai en fronçant les sourcils. Il faudrait savoir, soit il me crie dessus, soit il se montre gentil, et en l'occurence sarcastique.

- Mais pour répondre à votre question, oui, j'étais à la recherche de quelqu'un. Mais comme il s'agit de vous, le problème est réglé.

- Vous avez un problème ?

- Pas vraiment, je-

A mon tour de lui couper la parole sans arrêt !

- Vous savez, je suis très occupée, alors si vous n'êtes pas blessé, je vous prierais de me laisser.

- C'est une journée particulièrement calme aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucun blessé en urgence actuellement. Les médecins et Jessica s'occupent de tout. C'est bien pour ça que vous faites les lits, non ?

- Si vous n'êtes pas blessé, vous pouvez partir. répétai-je

- Hm. Ah, tiens, regardez, je me suis cassé un ongle, et ça saigne.

Je soupirai en souriant à moitié.

- Bon, vous voulez me parler ?

- Exactement. Je voudr-

- Asseyez-vous.  
Il me fussilla du regard mais s'assit.

Je lui nettoyai la main pour la forme, il n'y avait que quelques égratinures et deux ou trois entailles superficielles, et l'écoutai.

- Je dois avouer que je me suis comporté comme un crétin avec vous.

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

- Vous, vous m'en voulez toujours.

- Et perspicace avec ça !

Il soupira. Et referma sa main autour de la mienne. Il attendit ainsi jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux vers lui.  
- Je suis désolé. D'abord, je n'étais pas dans mon meilleur jour, et autant dire que j'avais une humeur de chien, Lundi dernier, quand vous êtes arrivée.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et puis, j'avais peur que vous ne vous fassiez blesser.

Il se tut.

- Je regrette de vous avoir parlé ainsi, reprit-il. Et puis, vous êtes vraiment très efficace, bien que je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute là-dessus. Et vous remontez le moral des troupes.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Néanmoins, je ne vous cache pas que je préfèrerais que vous soyez laide, en ce moment. Toutes les discussions tournent autour de vous et Jessica. Si je ne me contenais pas, je crois que la moitié des effectifs aurait tragiquement périt. Non pas qu'ils soient incorrect envers vous, mais vous êtes l'objet de tous les fantasmes.  
Je rougis.

- Ah, euh, eh bien...

- D'un certain côté je comprends. Enfin, les chances d'avoir une aussi jolie infirmière étaient minuscules. D'autant plus que l'autre n'est pas trop mal non plus.  
Il me fis un grand sourir narquois et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- D'un autre côté, je pense que seules très peu de personnes ont compris que vous étiez mon épouse.

Il lâcha ma main et se releva.

- J'espère que vous êtes moins fachée maintenant. Que vous me pardonnerez un jour.

- Je vous ai déjà tout pardonné.

Il me fit un sourir triste, que j'interprétai comme étant 'je ne suis pas prêt à vous laisser me pardonner pour la dernière fois'. Il tourna les talons et je le rattrappai alors qu'il allait passer le rideau.

Je lui pris la main et, surpris, il se retourna vers moi. Alors je suis sautait au coup et écrasai mes lèvres contres les siennes, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il bascula sur le lit et je lâchai ses lèvres pour lui faire un énorme sourir. Il me regarda, ayant l'air de ne pas avoir assimilé ce qu'il venait de passer puis il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous pardonnais, tout, tout, tout !

Il pinça des lèvres, regarda vers le bas, puis me regarda de nouveau et me rendit mon sourir.

- Bon, mais c'est uniquement parce que c'est vous.

- Normal, ça ne peut arriver qu'à moi ce genre de situation.

Il enlaça ma taille et appuya son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux.

- Personne n'a besoin de vous ?

- Pas maintenant. Et puis, il se passeront de moi, j'ai plus interessant à faire.

Je souris et resserrai ma prise sur son cou.

J'étais à genoux sur ses propres genoux, assise sur mes talons.

- Et vous, personne ne vous attend ?

- Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est une journée calme, soufflai-je

Je recollai mes lèvres aux siennes. Ca faisait du bien de le retrouver. Il m'avait bien plus manqué que ce que je ne l'avait cru. Là, tout de suite maintenant, je n'avais pas envie de le lâcher. Il faudrait une pluie de bombes pour me le faire lâcher.  
- Quand rentrez-vous ? Demandai-je contre ses lèvres.

- D'après les prévisions, dans deux ou trois mois tout devrait être fini.

- Je vais devoir attendre trois mois avant de pouvoir vous retrouver entièrement ?

- J'en ai bien peur. Mais là, nous avons quelques minutes, non?

Il mis fin à la discution en m'embrassant de nouveau passionément.

Encore une fois, rien n'aurait pu nous arrêter à part l'arrivée en trombe de Jessica qui hurlait en m'appelant.

- Alice ! Alice ! Vite, le Général à reçu une balle dans l'abdomen !

Je me défis de l'étreinte de l'ange qui me tenait jusqu'alors dans ses bras et lui lançai un regard d'excuses.

Il secoua la tête, pour me montrer que c'était normal et il se leva pour repartir une fois que j'eu quitté ses genoux.

Soigner le Général prit toute le reste de la journée. Jasper était repartit sur le champ de bataille lorsque nous eumes fini. Il était près de vingt et une heure. J'ésperais qu'il ne lui arriverais rien. Je m'endormis le sourir aux lèvres en pensant à tout ce qui allait changer maintenant. J'étais trop heureuse pour avoir peur pour lui.

D'ailleurs, heureusement que je ne m'en suis pas trop fait, parce que cela aurait gâché ma nuit, pleine de rêves merveilleux, et un peu trop fleur bleue, peut-être. Le lendemain, il n'était pas là. D'après Jessica, qui savait toujours tout sur tout, il rentrerait dans deux jours. Deux jours, c'était énorme quand on venait de retrouver l'homme qu'on aimait.

Cependant, les quarante-huit heures qui me séparaient de mon amour passèrent vite, les blessés revenaient par dizaines, si bien que je n'eu pas le temps de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre que soigner les soldats.

Le Général, qui était de nouveau sur pied, annonça aux soldats restées sur place que les autres ne reviendraient que le surlendemain. Encore deux longs jours d'attente. Le temps passa trop, beaucoup trop, lentement à mon goût cette fois.

Trois jours avaient passé, et nous n'avions pas de nouvelle des troupes.  
J'eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. C'était Jasper qui en était à la tête, et c'était lui qui transmettait les messages. Si aucun message ne parvenait, c'était qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, non ? Le bilan des cinq derniers jours étaient terrifiants. Un quart des hommes avaient perdu la vie ou étaient en trop mauvais état pour combattre.

J'avais peur pour Jasper. Mis je finis par m'endormir, d'un sommeil trop agité pour être réèllement reposant.

Le lendemain matin, j'avais chaud. Trop chaud. Ce n'était pas normal. Je voulus me retourner et sentit une entrave au niveau de ma taille. Je me tordis le cou pour regarder derrière moi et découvris avec un soulagement non dissimulé Jasper qui dormait, la bouche entr'ouverte, comme d'habitude.

Je réussis à lui faire face sans le réveiller et à enfouir mon nez dans son torse. Il sentait bon. Enfin, il sentait bon, sous l'odeur du sang séché et une autre que je ne saurais analyser. Mais son odeur à lui était toujours présente. Malgré mes efforts, il se réveilla peu après. Il avait besoin de dormir, après tout, il était rentré après que je me sois endormie, donc après minuit et demie. Quand il vit que j'étais réveillée, il me sourit.

- Vous ressemblez à une sorcière avec vos cernes et vos cheveux en bataille.

- Oh vous ! Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il s'étira et je me rapprochai encore de lui. Un peu plus et j'étouffais.

- Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas quitter votre campement.

- J'ai soudoyé mes chefs.  
- Mais...pourquoi ?

- Pour être avec vous, quelle question !

Je le poussai pour pouvoir poser ma tête sur son épaule et entourer l'autre de mes bras. Il fixa le plafond. Il soupira et passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

- Vous me promettez de ne pas vous mettre en colère ?

- Pourquoi me mettrais-je en colère ? Demandai-je, suspicieuse en m'asseyant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de vos parents.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite. J'avais mal entendu, c'était évident.

- A-a-aah... Bien. Que voulaient-il ? Demandai-je d'une voix tremblante, refusant de croiser son regard.

- De l'argent apparement. Et que vous retrouniez vivre chez eux pour quelques mois. Il me demandaient mon autorisation.

- B-bon... j'imagine que vous-

- J'ai accepté.

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

- Vous avez fait _quoi _?

Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Mais j'en ai parlé avec des gars du régiment. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que c'était une bonne chose pour vous. Il fallait que vous mettiez les choses au clair avec eux. Sinon, vous aller continuer à vivre dans le passé. D'après Jim, qui a suivi des études de médecine avant de s'engager dans l'armée, si vous restez...pas grande, et que vous avez toujours le physique d'une fille de quatorze ans, c'est parce que vous refusez inconsciement de grandir. Vous n'avez pas eu l'enfance ni l'adolescence que vous méritiez et votre corps ne se développe pas parce que vous ne le _voulez_ pas.  
J'étais trop en colère pour écouter ses arguments. Ils auraient pu être les meilleurs du monde, rien ne justifiait sa décision. Je détestais mes parents, je voulais les oublier une bonne fois pour toutes et maintenant j'allais être obligée de vivre avec eux ? On venait de se réconcilier et il me mettait déjà à la porte ?

Je refusais de le regarder, pas même pour l'assassiner du regard. Je repoussai sa main avec colère, attrapai ma robe de la veille et l'enfilai rapidement. Il réagit rapidement, se levant à son tour et enfilant rapidement son uniforme qui était plié sur la chaise qui me servait de table de chevet et me suivi alors que je sortais de la chambre, vers je ne sais trop où. Je sortis de l'hôpital et traversai la sorte de cour qui était étonnament déserte. Mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir, et comme je mourrais de chaud, je décidai de prendre l'air. Puis d'un coup, Jasper hurla mon nom :

- Alice, non !

Je me retournai pour faire face à un homme habillé en noir et gris foncé, une arme à la main, tirer dans ma direction. Tout se passa vraiment au ralentit. Je vis Jasper se jeter entre le tireur et moi pour prendre la balle à ma place, qui aurait transpercé sa poitrine s'il n'était pas arrivé trop tard. Je vis presque la balle arriver vers moi. Tout aussi doucement, je sentit qu'elle s'enfonça dans mon front, vers ma tempe droite. Ca brûlait. Et puis je suis tombée. Mes pieds décollèrent du sol, je voulus battre des bras pour rétablir mon équilibre mais je réagis trop lentement. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de mon visage. Je m'écroulai par terre alors que Jasper criait et arrivait vers moi en courrant. Il se retourna et vis l'autre predre la fuite. Il me regarda, hésita une seconde et courru à la pousuite de l'homme. Mon dos et mon poignet me faisaient mal, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douleur de ma tête. Ma vue commença à se troubler et puis d'un coup, alors que quelqu'un accourait vers moi et prenait ma main, me parlant sans que je ne comprenne un traitre mot, ce fut le noir complet. Au début, j'entendais comme si j'étais sous l'eau, puis mes oreilles cessèrent de fonctionner. Alors j'allais mourir comme ça, maintenant ?

* * *

_C'est stupide, mais je suis trop fière. J'écoutais, vers la fin du chapitre, une musique du Profeseur Layton (ce jeu est génial n_n). Ending Theme. C'est un peu triste et calme. Eh ben, ça collait tout à fait à la fin du texte. Et j'ai tappé le point final pile poil en même temps que la derinère note, sans faire attention. C'est totalement futile, mais j'avais envie de vous en faire part :D_

_Prochain chapitre : _comme une renaissance


	27. Comme une renaissance

**Blabla :** _moi qui pensais être jusqu'alors imprévisible, j'ai tout faux, y'a des personnes qui s'éclatent à trouver la suite =_= M'enfin, à la base, j'avais prévu (c'est resté dans mon esprit jusqu'à l'écritudre) qu'Alice fasse semblant de perdre la mémoire pour se réconcilier avec Jasper. Il va sans dire que quand il l'aurait découvert, parce qu'il l'aurait découvert, ça aurait créér un ennième malaise et tout et tout. Mais bon, au moment de l'écriture, ça ne s'est pas fait, ils se sont réconciliés tout seuls (oui, c'est les persos qui décident eux même ;) ) et puis voilà. Mais je tenais quand même à vous en faire part... Allez savoir pourquoi :)_

**Blabla 2**_** :**__ Aidez moi . Je n'ai aucune inspiration, aucune idée. Vraiment, zéro, le néant... Je suis en train d'écrire, ou plutôt j'étais en train d'écrire, le chapitre 26, mais là je bloque. J'ai écris tout ce que j'avais en tête jusqu'à maintenant, sauf la fin, qui me semble pas à mon goût finalement. Bon, vous pouvez pas faire grand chose, mais...qui sais, p'tet que vous êtes dotées de pouvoirs télépathique qui vont me faire revenir quelques idées :D (ouais, ouais, je sors)_

* * *

_Comme une renaissance_

* * *

Ouch, ma tête me faisait un mal de chien.  
J'essayai de me relever sur mes coudes. Il faisait complètement noir. Peut-être faisait-il nuit. Je cherchai Jasper à côté de moi dans le lit et me souvins qu'il était partit au combat. Mais j'étais allée le rejoindre. Je me remémorai vaguement les derniers incidents. Juste avant de m'endormir, je... Oh. C'était vrai. Je marchais, assez agacée, et puis quelqu'un avait tiré et j'avais été touchée. Mais alors...pourquoi est-ce que j'étais encore vivante ? J'étais peut-être morte après tout... Rien ne me prouvait le contraire. Je me frottai les yeux et secouai la tête. Non, je ne voyais toujours rien. Je décidai de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un. Difficulté : je ne connaissais pas DU TOUT l'endroit où j'étais. alors je tâtai le bord du lit et vacillai en me levant. Boooon... Je marchai, bras tendus en avant, en cherchant à sortir de la salle dans laquelle j'étais. Je marchai sur quelque chose qui me fit tomber. Je me relevai et pris le tranchant de la porte dans le nez. Aie ! C'est que ça faisait très mal, ça ! Je me pinçai le nez d'une main et fut contente, en un sens : ainsin, je n'avais pas à chercher désespérement la porte en me frottant sur les 4 murs. Dieu savait quelle taille faisait la pièce. Je sortis. Raté, c'était un placard. Je ressortis et passai ma main sur le mur en le suivant. Et évidement, la sortie se trouvait juste à côté. Sauf que moi j'étais partie dans le mauvais sens et j'avais fait tout le tour de la chambre - ça devait être une chambre, s'il y avait un lit, non ? Enfin, je sortis enfin. Ici non plus, il n'y avait pas la moindre once de lumière. Je marchai à taton sur quelques mètre, très, très, trèèèèès lentement, et je rentrai dans quelqu'un.  
- Ah, euh, oups, pardon !  
- Madame Withlock ?  
- Euh, oui..  
Comment m'avait-il reconnue ? Oh, j'étais sûrement encore sur la base militaire, dans l'hôpital, et il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de femmes. quoique si, toutes les infirmières, et..  
- Vous êtes réveillée depuis longtemps ?  
- Non, à l'instant, je... Je viens de me réveiller.  
Je tournai ma tête un peu dans tous les sens. pourquoi ma vue ne s'habituait-elle pas à l'obscurité ?  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, madame ?  
- Ce n'est rien. Pourquoi n'allumez-vous pas la lumière ? Dans quelle salle me trouvé-je pour qu'il fasse aussi sombre ?  
- Ah ? Attendez-moi ici un seconde, je reviens.

J'attendis, il ne fut pas long à revenir.

- Vous, vous venez avec moi.

- Jasper ? Demandai-je, étonnée, en reconnaissant sa voix.

Il m'attrappa par la taille et me porta comme on porte un nouveau nez. Il marcha dans le noir avec une aisance qui me décontenaça un peu. C'était peut-être un truc de militaire, se déplacer dans le noir aussi facilement... Un entrainement où je ne sais quoi. Il me posa sur un lit, sûrement sur celui duquel je m'étais levée il y a quelques minutes.

- Levez la tête.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh merde, c'est quoi ce regard vitreux ?

- Quel regard vitreux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est peut-être du au choc.

- J'en ai rien à foutre du choc. Alice, vouyez-vous ma main ?

- Quelle main ? Il fait noir, je ne peux pas voir, moi !

Un silence pesant s'en suivi.

- Quoi ?

Jasper noua ses doigts aux miens.

- Il y a un problème. Dit l'autre homme. Je me présente, Docteur .

- Bonjour, bonjour, mais quel est le problème dont vous parlez ?

- Il fait grand jour, Alice, m'apprit Jasper.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors le soleil innonde la pièce ! S'emporta-t-il

- Mais alors... pourquoi je ne vois rien, dans ce cas?

Sa prise se ressera sur ma main.

- Madame, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous avez perdu la vue.

Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi ?

- Non !

- Vous devriez vous réjouir plutôt : vous avez été touchée en pleine tête par une balle. Les chances de survie sont infiniment minces.

- Me réjouir ! Mais pour -

- Calmez-vous, Alice, m'intima Jasper. Je reviens. Quoique...non. Docteur, pouvez-vous demander au chef de venir, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr. Je me dépêche.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi dire. Je ne verrais donc plus jamais rien ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.  
- Jasper.  
Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues.  
- Ne me laissez pas ! Ne m'abandonnez pas une fois de plus !  
Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de rester, hein ?  
Pourtant, il prit ma main et la serra.  
- On va rentrer.  
Ah ?  
Soudainement, il lâcha ma main et se leva. Enfin, si j'en croyais le mouvement du lit.  
- Major, que se passe-t-il de si important que vous ayez besoin de oi ?  
- Je veux rentrer.  
Une fois de plus, le silence imposa sa lourde présence.  
- Rentrer... comment ça ?  
- Je souhaite retourner chez moi.  
- Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ?  
- Je savais bien que vous serriez réticent.  
- Réticent ? Le mot est faible. Votre devoir de militaire est de rester ici, surtout aux vues de votre rang.  
- Je le sais bien. Seulement, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ma femme, ici présente, à été touchée par une balle à la tête. Elle s'est miraculeusement réveillée, et est encore en vie.  
- Félicitations..  
Son ton était sarcastique. Mais quel co-  
- Mais elle a perdu la vue.  
- J'en suis désolée pour elle, mais ce n'est pas mon problème actuel.  
- En revanche c'est le mien. De toute façon, je suis obligé de l'accompagner. Nous ne pouvons décement pas la garder dans la base. Elle est incapable de rentrer seule. Et puis, comment va-t-elle pouvoir faire pour vivre seule sans ses yeux ? De plus, il est hors de question que je ne la laisse seule dans cette...épreuve.  
- La pauvre chérie. Elle trouvera bien quelqu'un pour l'aider, vous ne croyez pas ? Regardez-la.. Elle est mignonne, elle n'aura pas de mal à vous trouver un remplaçant si vous mourrez ou si elle s'ennuie. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter le champ d'honneur comme bon vous semble. Si je ne vous y autorise pas, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous restez. Et tant que vous êtes dans l'armée, vous suivez MES ordres.  
J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner.  
- Très bien.  
Je perçus un déchirement. Quelqu'un arrachait un bout de tissus, qui tomba au sol avec un petit 'poc'.  
- Voilà mon insigne. Je rennonce à l'armée.  
Quoi ? Non ! C'était toute sa vie !  
- Vraiment ?  
Après tout, pour un militaire, l'armée passait toujours avant la famille non ?  
- L'armée passe avant la famille, vous le savez autant que moi, Major.  
- Eh bien je fais passer mon épouse avant. Et si je ne peux pas, je fais mon choix. Et c'est elle que je choisis.

Je sursautai en sentant des bras enlacer ma taille et me soulever du lit. Mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. C'était trop pour moi, il me semble.  
- Attendez !  
Jasper, j'imaginais que c'était lui, me relâcha et je retombai molement sur le lit.  
- Ne...ne partez pas ! Nous avons besoin de vous ici.  
- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fais mon ch-  
- Je sais. Rentrez chez-vous si vous le souhaitez. Mais ne quittez pas l'armée.  
- Vous savez, je pense que je vais tout laisser tomber, pas seulement l'armée. Il va falloir du temps à Alice pour qu'elle ré-apprenne à vivre seule. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas la laisser seule chez nous. Donc je ne peux pas repartir au combat.  
- Qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver ? Ne partez pas !  
Jasper me reprit dans ses bras et commença à marcher, vers je ne sais trop où.

- Adieu, mon Général.

- Non, attendez.

Tiens, mais qui était cette femme qui venait de parler ? Ah, eh mais, c'était moi ! Tant pis, je me lance.

- Il a raison. Personne ne sait ce qu'il peut arriver. Imaginez que je vienne à mourir, vous n'aurez plus besoin de vous occuper de moi ! Ne quittez pas l'armée, s'il vous plait. Je sais bien à quel point elle compte pour vous. Vous risqueriez de le regretter.

Il me frappa doucement le front.

- Vous êtes vraiment une idiote quand vous vous y mettez. Mais comme vous deux le dîtes si bien, personne ne sait ce qu'il se passera. Peut-être que je reviendrais. Ou peut-être pas. En attendant, il faut se dépêcher, on a du chemin à faire.

Il marcha assez longtemps, 10 minutes peut-être, sans qu'un seul mot ne fut prononcé. Je m'accrochais désespérement au cou de mon mari. Comment j'allais faire moi ? Je levai la tête vers lui. Mais c'était stupide. Je ne le verrai pas, de toute façon. Je ne le verrai plus jamais.

Le retour se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Aucun de nous n'osait prononcer le moindre mot. Mais nous n'avions rien à nous dire. Je crois qu'il n'arrivait pas plus que moi à se rendre compte de la situation. C'était tellement impensable, irréel... J'avais _dormi_ pendant plus d'une semaine, et par un miracle auquel personne ne croyait, je m'étais réveillée. Mais sans rien voir. Plus rien, plus jamais. Les larmes recommencèrent à recouler le long de mes joues. Jasper essuya mes larmes du bout des doigts, et je sursautai, ne l'ayant pas vu venir. Je cherchai son cou pour me blottir contre lui, mais je ne le trouvai pas, ce qui me fit pleurer encore plus. Je n'allais jamais m'en sortir. Il prit mes bras et les guida. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'assit sur ses genoux. La voiture bougeait beaucoup et mes sanglots passaient innaperçus. Mais Jasper les sentit et me serra dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne et me berça.

- On va s'en sortir, ne vous en faites pas.

- Mais comment ? Pleurnichai-je

- Je vous promets qu'on y arrivera. Il me serra encore contre lui et posa son menton sur ma tête.

Je me blottis encore plus, si c'était possible, contre lui et me laissai aller. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre la vue.

- Nous y sommes.

- Chez nous ?

- Non, nous y serons demain. Mais en attendant, nous restons dormir ici.

J'entendis les chevaux repartir au trot et Japser me prit le bras pour me guider. Mais sans mes yeux, c'était une réelle épreuve, même collée contre mon mari.

Je trainai des pieds et serrai les dents. Je savais que c'était stupide, que Jasper ne me laisserait pas me cogner, mais c'était des reflexes. Il du sentir mon malaise car il passa ses bras sous mes genoux après m'avoir prévenue pour que je ne sois pas effrayée, et me porta comme une princesse.

Nous mangeâmes dans la chambre, et ce fut encore une preuve. D'une part, il fallait que je trouve les aliment dans mon assiette et que j'arrive à les piquer avec ma fourchette. Mais d'autre part, c'était sûrement psychologique, mais j'avais comme perdu toute ma coordination. Une fois que j'avais réussis à attrapper quelque chose, je tremblais trop pour arriver à le mettre dans ma bouche. D'après ce que j'entendais, Jasper avait déjà fini de manger plusieurs minutes auparavent quand je jetai ma fourchette en râlant que j'abandonnais.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas d'aide ?

- Il faut que je m'en sorte toute seule, comme j'ai toujours fait ! Si je n'arrive pas à manger, eh bien je ne mangerais pas.  
Il tira ma chaise, ce qui me fit lâcher un petit cri. Il prit mon meton dans sa main et émis une petite pression pour me faire ouvrir la bouche.  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous avez refusé de manger, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me fit manger comme on faisait manger un enfant en bas âge.

- Allez, faîtes 'aaaaah'.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous moquer de moi !

- Je ne me moque pas. Je vous taquine gentiment.

Une fois que j'eu fini, il me repris dans ses bras et me lança sur le lit.

- Who, c'est étrange de ne rien voir. J'ai l'impression que vous m'avez lancée de l'autre côté de la pièce !

- Seulement trois mètres en réalité.

- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je. Et si j'étais tombée par terre ?

- Ca ne serait pas arrivé.

- Je vous trouve un peu trop confiant !

- J'ai confiance en moi, c'est vrai. Et j'aimerais qu'un jour vous finissiez par m'accorder la votre.

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai peur de me cogner que je ne vous fais pas confiance.

- Je ne parle pas particlièrement de ça. C'est un reflèxe, et vous êtes humaines, aux dernière nouvelles. Vous êtes humaine, non ?

- Il me semble.

Je baillai.

- Vous êtes fatiguée ?

- Un petit peu.

Je me frottai les yeux et chechai la main de Jasper. Il prit la mienne avec douceur et se coucha à côté de moi. Il me fit basculer sur lui et je nichai ma tête dans son cou.

- On va vraiment s'en sortir alors ?

- Evidement. Bien sûr, il vous faudra du temps, pour vous y faire, mais une jour je vous redeviendrai aussi innutile qu'avant.

- Ne dites pas ça. On dirait que vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point vous comptez pour moi.

- J'imagine que non, et la réciproque est vraie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous plaire, alors compter pour vous...

- Nous sommes donc dans le même cas.

Je m'assis sur son ventre et fis glisser mes mains de sa poitrine jusqu'à son visage. Je les fis glisser le long de sa gorge, son menton, et en passai une sur chacune de ses joues. A la base, je cherchais juste son visage, mais si je pouvais en profiter, alors j'en étais d'autant plus heureuse. Il frissonna. Je m'arrêtai en sentant quelque chose d'anormal sous ma main droite.

Je repassai ma main pour être sûre et Jasper la repoussa avant de se redresser. J'imaginais que c'était sur ses coudes vu l'angle que son torse observait par rapport à ses jambes sur lesquelles je venais de glisser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je, intriguée.

- Rien du tout, répondit-il d'un ton évasif. Il faut dormir maintenant.

- Ah non, hein ! Arrêtez de fuir mes questions sans cesse ! Si vous ne me répondez pas, je ne vous adresse plus la parole jusqu'à se que vous cédiez.  
Il soupira et je devinai qu'il se pinçait l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête comme il le faisait à chaque fois que je me montrais têtue.

- Quand celui qui vous a tiré dessus s'est enfui, je l'ai suivi.

- Je sais, je vous ai vu. C'est d'ailleurs la dernière chose que j'ai vue.

- Donc la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez, c'est moi en train de vous abandonner ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le voyais.

Je me rallongeai sur lui, en laissant ma jambe gauche pendre dans le vide, à côté du lit.

- Enfin, continuez, je vous en prie.

- Eh bien, vous imaginez bien que je ne l'ai pas laissé s'en tirer comme ça. C'était un espion ennemi, qui avait pour mission de déstabiliser les troupes. Il s'est avêré que vous étiez la cible parfaite. Premièrement, vous souteniez le moral de tous les soldats de la base. Et puis, surtout, il savait bien comment j'allais réagir si je venais à perdre ma femme. Et comme je suis chef de troupe, mon moral et mon humeur auraient déteint sur tous les soldats que j'avais à diriger. Ca n'a pas loupé d'ailleurs. Le seul moyen qu'ont trouvé mes supérieurs pour que je reste stoïque et professionnel, c'est de faire la promesse de vous soigner et de vous garder jusqu'à ce que vous vous rêveillez. Ils m'ont plusieurs fois mentit à votre sujet, disant que vous aviez ouvert les yeux mais que vous n'étiez physiquement pas capable de me recevoir. Ils ont aussi du me menacer de vous achever pour que je fasse correctement mon travail. Evidement, quand le médecin qui était chargé de vous m'a laissé entendre que vous aviez fini par nous rejoindre, leurs menaces et leurs mensonges, je m'en fichais pas mal.

- Vous changez de sujet.

- Vous n'avez pas tort. C'était inintentionel, je vous assure. Enfin, toujours est-il que je me suis battu contre le tireur, et il ne s'en est pas sortit.

Je frissonnai en imaginant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à cet homme. Connaissant Jasper et ses sentiments, j'eu presque pitié de lui. Presque. Il avait gaché ma vie te tenté de me tuer.

- Mais j'étais tellement en colère, contre lui pour vous avoir tuée -je vous croyais morte- et contre moi pour ne pas avoir su vous protéger, et déstabilisé que je n'étais pas dans mon meilleur état pour me battre.

Il frissonna.

- Sur le coup, je n'avais pas envie de l'achever directement. Et je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fais.

Je devinais qu'il regardait le plafond et non pas moi. Il soupira.

- Je voulais qu'il souffre comme moi je souffrais de votre perte. Malheureusement, à vouloir trop en faire, j'ai finis par me retrouver en mauvaise posture. J'ai retourné la situation et lui ai planté son épée dans le ventre. Il est mort en se vidant de son sang, ou des suites de sa blessure, comme j'ai failli mourir, mais je m'en fiche. Ca a été lent et douloureux.

Je frissonnai. Il pouvait vraiment me faire peur lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

- Mais durant la quarantaine de secondes où il menait le combat, il ma assené un grand coup d'épée. Il voulait me transpercer la tête, mais j'ai esquivé son coup et il m'a seulement touché à la joue gauche. Ce qui a ajouté une cicatrice à la longue liste. Et une autre aussi, sur l'arcade sourcilière, à droite.

Je repassai ma main sur sa joue en essayant de ne pas lui crever un oeil en faisant un mauvais mouvement.

- Elle est immense !

- De ma tempe jusqu'au coin de ma bouche. Dans un certain sens, je suis content que vous ne puissiez pas me voir.

- Ne dites pas ça, je suis malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir voir votre visage. Je regrette de ne pas en avoir plus profité.

Il passa ses mains derrière ma tête et détacha le fin bandage qui recouvrait mes yeux. Le docteur m'avait dit de mettre ça, pour plusieurs raison. D'abord, je pourrais ouvrir les yeux à mon aise, puisque les garder fermés était déagréable. En effet, si j'ouvrais les yeux, j'avais un risque de les abimer en regardant trop le Soleil, ou quelque chose du genre. Il disait que cela pourrait entrainer des cloques. Ou empêcher l'infime espoir qu'un jour je revois. Et d'un autre côté, les gens seraient ainsi au courrant de mon infirmité, et apparamant, cela me faciliterait la vie.

- Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ?

- En dormant, vous risque de bouger et d'emmêler vos cheveux dans le noeud. ... Non, vous avez raison, c'est nul comme argument. J'avais juste envie de voir vos yeux. Quoique cela me peine de les voir si vides et sans expression.

J'essayai de regarder dans sa direction, là où j'entendais sa voix, et ne rien voir me peina encore plus.

- A quoi ressemble la chambre ?

- Pardon ?

- Quand on voit, on ne fait pas attention à ce genre de détail. Mais maintenant que je vis dans le noir, j'ai cette soudaine envie de savoir ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

- Eh bien...elle doit faire six mètre sur quatre. Elle est en majeur partie occupée par le lit. Il y a une table de chevet avec une lampe à huile de chaque coté et une commode en face, près de la porte. A droite du lit, il y a une porte qui mène à la salle de bain. Et puis, il y a aussi un grand tapis rouge entre la porte d'entrée et le lit, et une descente de lit plus claire de chaque côté du...ben du lit.

Les rideaux sont du même rouge que le tapis et le dessus de lit. Et les oreillers. C'est du rouge sang. Pour changer.

Mais il marmonna ces derniers mots si bas que je ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

Ma nuit fut encore agitée par de drôles de rêves où des sortes de monstres, qui ressemblaient à mes parents, m'arrachaient les yeux. Ce fut donc naturellement que je me réveillai en sueur et terrifée.

Je ne savais pas si Jasper dormait encore ou non, mais en tous cas, il me serra un peu plus contre lui. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer. Je l'aimais tellement que j'avais envie de pleurer. Je l'aimais à en crever, à me sacrfier pour lui, mais surtout, je l'aimais tellement que mon coeur allait finir par exploser. Ce n'était pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un comme je l'aimais. J'aurais voulu le voir dormir, admirer son visage paisible, admirer son torse qui, bien qu'il soit scarifié, restait plus que parfait. J'aimais ces cicatrices. J'aimais tout chez lui. Ces petits défauts me faisaient me sentir plus à l'aise. Forcément, sans, il était trop parfait. Et la perfection m'était inaccessible. S'il était juste un peu en dessous de parfait, alors j'avais peut-être une chance de lui convenir, et c'était le cas. Je l'aimais trop, suffisament pour nous deux d'ailleurs, et il m'aimait trop, ma modestie naturelle due-t-elle en souffrir, pour que cette espèce de force mystérieuse et sadique qui s'amusit avec moi là haut n'y puisse quoique ce soit. Cette fois, rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Pas même cette perte de vision, qui, j'en était sûre, était destinée à me gâcher la vie. Tout avait été soigneusement orchestré, mais personne n'avait pris en compte la puissance de notre, ou au moin du mien, amour.

Le lendemain, nous voyagâmes aussi en silence. Le simple fait de tenir sa main dans la mienne, enfin, qu'il tienne sa main dans la mienne plutôt, suffisait amplement à mon bien-être.

Mais bon, si je pouvais en avoir plus, alors je ne dirais pas non. C'est pourquoi je passai la majorité du voyage à califourchon sur les genoux de Jasper à l'embrasser à pleine bouche en me colant contre lui le plus possible. Je n'étais même pas sûre que l'air avait la place de circuler entre nos deux corps. Entre nos vêtements à la limite, et encore, j'avais des doutes.

* * *

_Quand je vous dis que ce sont les personnages qui dirigent l'histoire et non moi ! Ou alors c'est juste parce que j'avais envie que ça avance entre ces deux là. Faut leur donner un petit coup de pouce, ils ne peuvent rien faire sans aide (alala, je vous jure !). Et p'is voulà ! A la prochaine (:_

_(au fait, vous savez pourquoi parfois le site me fout un espace dès que je vais à la ligne (pas tip top pour les dialogues), et parfois non ? Parce que là par exemple, y'a toute une partie où ça le fait pas... tss tss)_

_Prochain chapitre : _Visite surprise !


	28. Le retour des parents

A ce moment, un énorme bruit se fit entendre, et tout le monde mourrut, écrasé par une météorite géante.

**Blabla :** _Je plaisante, mais ça m'arrangerait vraiment . Je suis bloquée comme jamais. J'arrive vraiment pas à écrire le chapitre suivant... Pour l'instant je suis plus inspirée pour Tendre et Cruel, voyez-vous. Malgré la grande aide de Monsieur Suzuki, qui est supposé m'inspirer :x M'enfin, au moins il y a celui-ci, de chapitre, et je suis, sincèrement, désolée pour toute cette attente._

_Ce sont vos reviews et PM qui m'ont poussée à poster ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand son petit frère arrivera :x je ne m'engage donc à rien. Mais promis (tout à fait logique après ma phrase précédente), je la terminerais. Un jour ^^_

* * *

Je ne me laissais pas d'embrasser mon mari. J'avais l'impression que nous venions e nous marier. Comme je ne voyais rien, je sentais, physiquement, beaucoup plus de choses. Et là, là... Embrasser Jasper décuplait mon bonheur. Ses lèvres étaient parfaites, douces, pleines...

J'allais finir par mourir asphyxiée, mais je ne pouvais pas me défaire plus de quelques secondes de ses lèvres. J'avais besoin de ses baisers, il m'étaient maintenant indispensables, vitaux.

- Eh bien Alice, je ne vous croyais pas comme ça ! Vous m'avez déjà étonné la dernière fois quand-

- Tss, taisez-vous, et embrassez-moi plus.

- A ce train là, je vais finir par m'épuiser.

- Bon. D'accord, je vous laisse respirer dix minutes. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez incapable de me satisfaire.

- Mais vous n'en avez jamais marre ?

- Pas pour l'instant. Et vous ? Faites attention à ce que vous dites ou je me vexe.

- Vexez-vous si ça vous chante, mais vous reviendrez vers moi en vous trainant à mes pieds.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincue.

Je voulus me relever pour retourner m'asseoir sur la banquette d'en face mais je perdis l'équilibre et Jasper me rattrapa de justesse.

- Il vous faut redoubler de vigilance. Hm. Vous êtes coiffée comme un porc épique.

- C'est parce-qu'ils sont courts.

- Non, pire que d'habitude. Attendez, j'essaye de remettre un peu d'ordre là dedans.

(DEBUT DE LA 100ème PAGE OPEN OFFICE DE MCM ^^ Ahem)

Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux de manière à les remettre à peu près droit, ce qui fit glisser mon bandeau sur mon cou.

Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ma tempe, de ma joue, et de mon menton. Il remonta sa main et caressa ma joue.

- Vous êtes vraiment magnifique.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

- Ce n'est rien à côté de vous. Et puis...

Je devinai qu'il pinçait les lèvres. Il dénoua la bande et me la remis sur les yeux.

- Je déteste ça. Ca m'empêche de voir vos yeux.

- Je ne peux pas voir les vôtres non plus. Rétorquai-je

Je finis par m'endormir, et ne me réveillai qu'une fois arrivée chez nous, quand Jasper me prit dans ses bras pour me sortir de la voiture.

- Oh, je vous ai réveillée ? J'en suis désolé !

- Nous sommes arrivés ?

- Oui.

Il me posa sur mes pieds et je chancelai.

- J'ai dormi longtemps ? J'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton.

- Quatre heures.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé ?

- Un peu. Mais j'ai passé le temps en vous admirant.

Je rougis un peu.

- Bon, nous allons faire un test. Vous vous souvenez de la maison ? Êtes-vous capable de vous diriger seule ?

- Vous m'en demandez trop.

- Essayez. S'il vous plait.  
Il lâcha ma main et se mit derrière moi.

- Je vous promets que je vous préviendrais si vous vous dirigez vers un mur ou quelque chose du genre.  
Je me concentrai et essayai de visualiser la maison. J'aurais tellement du y faire plus attention quand je voyais encore. Bon, d'abord, il y avait l'entrée. Ensuite, il y avait environ deux ou trois mètres et les escaliers sur la gauche, le salon en face. A droite, il y avait la porte de la cuisine.

Quelque mètres après les escaliers, il y avait la porte du bureau de Jasper.

- Où dois-je aller ?

- Essayez la chambre.

J'avançai tout doucement, craignant à chaque pas de me cogner. Je mis ma min sur le mur à ma gauche pour vérifier quand tourner. Quand le mur disparu, je cherchai la rampe. Je voulu directement monter les escaliers mais je calculai mal la hauteur des marches et trébuchai. Jasper voulu me retenir mais je me redressai et l'en empêchai :

- C'est bon. Je veux réussir seule.

Alors je fis glisser la pointe de mon pied droit jusqu'à trouver le haut de la marche, puis ramenai le pied gauche, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dix-septième marche. C'était long, mais j'avais réussi.

Maintenant, juste en face, il y avait la chambre. J'entrai dans la pièce après m'être débattue avec la poignée. Je pinçai les lèvres. A gauche, il y avait la fenêtre, et en face le lit. A droite du lit, à côté de la table de chevet, c'était mon armoire. Juste à gauche de la porte c'était la commode de Jasper, et sur le mur de droite, au centre, il y avait la porte de la salle d'eau. J'avançai lentement. J'étais déjà nulle pour évaluer une distance avec mes yeux, mais maintenant, c'était une catastrophe. Aussi, je me cognai le genou sur le bord du lit et m'étalai dessus.

- Bon, ce n'est pas si mal, si ?

- C'est un bon début.

- Vous savez, vous allez devoir ranger la maison à partir de maintenant, ne pas laisser les chaises n'importe où ou trainer vous vêtements par terre. Sinon, je risque de me faire mal ou de glisser.

-Hm. Sinon, je peux aussi vous imposer de rester dans la chambre, et je pourrais continuer à être désordonné. En attendant, il va falloir vous habiller autrement. Votre robe est tâchée par du sang et de la poussière de terre.

Je mis près de vingt minutes à m'habiller. Encore une fois, j'avais voulu le faire seule, parce que j'avais été habituée à toujours compter uniquement sur moi même. Mais peut-être faudrait-il que j'accepte enfin le fait que non, je ne pouvais plus vivre seule.

- On va avoir un souci pour la cuisine.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas amélioré depuis la dernière fois ?

- Parlez pour vous, vous non plus vous ne vous êtes pas améliorée.

- Oui mais au moins, ce que je fais, moi, c'est mangeable !

- Arrêtez de râler ou je ne vous fais pas à manger du tout.

- Ah, vous avez entendu ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.

- Vous avez entendu quelqu'un frapper ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui.

- Vous m'épatez, on entend très mal, d'ici. Vous venez avec moi ou vous souhaitez rester ici ?

- J'imagine que le fait de ne rien voir aide à entendre. Je crois. Je préfère rester ici, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pas le moins du monde. Je reviens vous chercher si c'est pour vous.

Il raccrocha le bandage autour de de mes yeux et je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers. La porte claqua presque aussi tôt, et je n'entendis plus rien. Peut-être que c'était Carlisle, et que Jasper lui avait claqué la porte au nez. C'était assez probable, dans le fond. J'attendis qu'il remonte pour lui dire qu'il exagérait, mais il ne revint pas. J'en déduis alors qu'il était sorti. Mais dans quel but ? Avant que je ne puisse étudier la question et me demander s'il était réellement sortit pour que je n'entende pas la conversation, il rentra et remonta. Je le sentis rester planter à quelques mètres de moi.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

- Le médecin m'a dit que vous auriez peut-être des troubles de mémoire.

- Et alors ?

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que vous ne soyez bléssée ?

- Euh, eh bien j'étais venue en temps qu'infirmière et puis vous étiez là, et puis vous êtes partis et...

Mon cerveau décida de me lâcher.

- Vous vous souvenez de la raison de votre départ précipité de votre chambre ?

- Ils sont là ? Je les DETESTE ! C'est de LEUR faute ! S'ils n'avaient pas décidé de revenir, je ne serais jamais sortie en courant, et -_et voilà que mes yeux rejouaient les fontaines- _et, et, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Nous serions encore là-bas, vous n'auriez pas quitté l'armée et même si à cause de ça j'passerais moins de temps avec vous, au moins je pourrais vous voir et je ne serais pas un poids, et-

- Chut, m'interrompit-il d'un doigt sur les lèvres. Ils attendent en bas. Si vous ne voulez pas les voir, je leur dis de partir.

- Ils savent ? Pour mes yeux ?

-non. Je ne leur ai pas dit, je n'ai pas osé. Je me suis dit que si vous ne vouliez plus jamais les voir, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, et que si vous vouliez descendre, vous leur montreriez vous même.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

-ah ?

Il semblait surpris. Ca se comprenait.

- Oui. Je vais leur faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'ils ne sont plus les bienvenus dans ma vie. Mais d'abord, je déteste ce truc !

J'enlevai rageusement le bandeau qui me couvrait les yeux. Décidément, ceux qui se faisaient appeler mes parents avaient le don de m'exaspérer rien qu'à entendre parler d'eux.

Jasper me prit la main mais me porta complètement pour descendre les escaliers. Il me posa et me repris la main.

- Prête ?

- Qu'on en finisse, soufflai-je

Il serra ma main et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Par réflexe, je cherchai mes parents des yeux, mais évidement, je ne les trouvai pas.

- Alice.

Je dirigeai mes yeux vers la source du son.

- Papa.

- Alice !

Je soupirai. Je détestais cette femme.

- Maman...

Je les entendis s'approcher et je reculai par réflexe.

- Vous n'avez qu'à entrer.

Je me retournai et avançai vers le salon. J'essayai de me remémorer la place des meubles. Jasper me suivit, et m'attira vers lui, me chuchotant que je fonçais droit vers une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ?

- Tu nous manquais.

- Ben voyons ! Et puis moi je suis devenue comtesse ! Comme si vous pouviez éprouver le manque de ma présence. Ha ! Vous ne m'avez jamais aimée de toute façon.

- Oh, Alec* ! Elle recommence !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Jane*, c'est sûrement passager. Elle se souviendra.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? Je vous rappelle que je suis ici.

Je les fusillai du regard, tant bien que mal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ma chérie ?

Merde. J'avais visiblement fusillé du regard un simple mur.

- Ne m'appelles pas _ma chérie_. Jamais.

- Mais ! 'Licette ! Tu te trompes, nous t'aimons ! Très fort ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'on dit les médecins ? Tu transformes souvent la réalité. Tu crois que nous ne t'aimons pas, mais c'est faux.

Ils essayaient de m'embrouiller, j'en étais sûre. Ah, il était sûr que c'était facile de dire que j'étais folle et que je modifiais la réalité. Ils s'en tireraient bien. Ces gens étaient des manipulateurs.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, ma petit Alice, tu te souviendras, avec le temps. Avec tous les efforts et l'argent que nous avons mis dans ton traitement, il le faut bien.  
J'étais en train de rêver ! Dites-moi que c'était un simple stupide rêve ! Elle disait ouvertement que j'étais folle et un poids pour eux, et qu'ils me reprochaient de leur avoir coûté de l'argent alors qu'ils n'avaient pas dépensé plus d'un demi-mois d'argent gagné en plus de quatre ans ? La bonne blague !

- Et alors ? Vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser sur le bord d'une route, ça ne m'aurais pas plus déplu.

- Ne dis pas ça, mon ange !

- Oh, arrête avec tes surnoms stupides !

D'abord, l'ange ici, c'était Jasper, non mais ! Dans leur bouche, ce mot perdait toute sa beauté, et à cause d'eux je ne pourrais plus qualifier mon époux ainsi. Bah !

- Et puis, vous venez faire quoi au juste ? Gâcher ma vie un peu plus ? Me montrer à quel point elle est minable et que je la déteste ?

Je crois que je me suis trop emportée, parce que j'ai sentis Jasper se tendre à mes mots. Et mince. Je ne le pensais même pas ! J'adorais ma vie.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas ! Figurez-vous que pour une fois, une fois, vous avez fait quelque chose de bien pour moi. Parce que vous voyez, je suis heureuse. Oui, HEUREUSE ! Grâce à Jasper, je sais enfin ce qu'est le vrai bonheur ! Même celui que Lila m'apportait, vous le gâchiez.  
J'eus l'impression que le nom de ma soeur me déchira la gorge quand je le prononçai.

- Qui est Lila, Alec ?  
- Je n'en sais rien Jane.

- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! Vous savez à quel point ça m'a fait souffrir quand vous avez commencé à faire comme si elle n'existait pas ? J'aimais sincèrement ma soeur ! C'est la seule personne que j'aimais !

J'essuyai mes joues d'un revers de manche agacé et mis mon menton au creux de ma main, le coude posé sur ma cuisse, le dos courbé.

- Et puis, si vous êtes venu me pourrir l'existence un peu plus, sachez que vous l'avez déjà fait.

- Que veux tu dire, ma prince-

- Oh, arrête, veux-tu ! Tu vois mes yeux, hein, tu les vois ?!

Je pointai mes yeux en me redressant et en me levant d'un coup.

-hein ? Regarde les ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un problème ? Eh ben, c'est qu'à cause de VOUS, ils ne fonctionnent plus ! Si vous n'aviez pas décidé de revenir me voir et de m'entrainer avec vous, je verrais encore.

- Alice, calmez-vous, vous parlez à vos par-

- Ah, vous aussi vous vous y mettez ? Hein ? Vous aussi vous voulez me gâcher tout ce que j'ai ? Ne vous en faîtes pas, vous êtes aussi doué que mes parents pour ça !

Il lâcha ma main et je devinai qu'il se renfrognai. Je savais que j'avais été dure et injuste avec lui. Peut-être un peu trop parce que je sentis son malaise se transformer en colère froide. Mais j'étais dépassée par ma propre colère envers les deux personnes qui m'avaient conçue. Ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir ce jour là. Je ne me gênai pour le leur dire et me levai pour chercher les escaliers. A mon grand malheur, je ne pus pas monter rapidement et en furie comme je l'aurais voulu, mais j'arrivai en haut sans trop trébucher et m'enfermai dans la chambre après avoir crié à mes géniteurs de ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette maison.

Je soupirai et pris un coussin. Je le plaquai sur mon visage et hurlai dedans pour exorciser tous les sentiments contradictoires qui m'assaillaient. Je reposai le coussin, et je soupirai de nouveau alors que mes épaules s'affaissaient. Il fallait que j'aille m'excuser auprès de Jasper. Mais j'avais trop peur pour descendre seule.

- Dites ? Appelai-je, sur le pallier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Grogna-t-il. Il était vexé.

- Vous pouvez monter ? J'aimerais vous dire quelque chose mais j'ai peur de descendre.

- Alors ça attendra, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Et voilà, encore une fois mes parents étaient venus semer la pagaille dans ma vie. Il fallait vite que Jasper et moi arrêtions de nous disputer et nous réconcilier après, parce que c'en devenait agaçant.

Et cette fois je ne ferais pas la bêtise de laisser passer trop de temps. Je pris une grande inspiration et commençai à descendre en me cramponnant à la rampe.

- Eh, non, ne faites pas ça !

Je descendis deux marches de plus, très mal à l'aise.

- Arrêtez, je viens vous chercher.

Une, et encore une, et encore une de plus.

- Alice, vous m'écoutez ? … Eh, Alice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Pourquoi vous ne- héééééé, attention !

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Une soudaine et lancinante douleur me prit au ventre. La douleur me prit tellement par surprise que je lâchai la rampe pour plaquer mes mains sur mon ventre. Le résultat fut peu concluant : d'une part le mal ne s'atténua pas le moins du monde, et d'autre part je perdis l'équilibre et tombai en avant.

Je savais que Jasper avait tenté de me rattraper, mais il n'y parvint pas, si bien que je me cognai violemment la tête sur le mur. Je fus alors complètement sonnée. Je tombai allongée par terre après avoir heurté le mur et arrêtai de respirer. J'avais extrêmement mal à la tête, c'était terrible. Mais ce n'était rien, non, rien, par rapport à mon ventre. Celui-ci se nouait, se tordait me brûlait. Alors je criai en me débattant. Je voulais que ça cesse.

- Ah, stop !

-Alice, vous saignez... m'annonça Jasper d'une voix blanche.

- Je me fous de ma tête ! J'ai mal au ventre !

- Non, pas de la tête. Vos jambes, elles sont recouvertes de sang. Sans parler de la marche et des escaliers.

- Je me fous pas mal d'avoir mes règles, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai mal !

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-il, septique. Il y a trop de sang pour que ce soit ça. Arrêtez de gigoter et laissez-moi voir.

Il écarta mes bras et ne soucia pas de mes protestations, ni physiques ni orales. Il posa ses deux mains sur mon ventre. La douleur s'atténuait peu à peu. Mais très lentement. Je sentis le tissus de ma robe remonter sur mes jambes.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que... Je vais chercher un médecin.

Il me souleva sans se soucier de ce que je ressentais et me posa sur le canapé.

- Je reviens. Ne bougez pas, même si vous allez mieux ou avez envie d'aller au toilette, ni pour vomir. Faîtes sur place.

Il était drôle, lui. Je me rendis compte que je serrais très fort les paupières depuis tout à l'heure et je commençais à saturer. Je les détendis un peu, m'allongeai sur le ventre et enfoui ma tête dans un coussin. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça ?

J'eus ma réponse quelques minutes plus tard. Contrairement à toute attente, Jasper était directement allé voir Carlisle. Il avait dit que si j'étais à l'aise avec lui, autant que je me sente le mieux possible. Carlisle me demanda si mon ventre tirait encore. Oui, c'était le cas, mais c'était moins pénible. Il demanda à Jasper de poser ses mains sur mon ventre et il continua à me poser tout un tas de question. Puis il demanda à Jasper d'aller dans une autre pièce. Ils me laissèrent seule. Longtemps. Dix minutes peut-être. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire** ?

Je m'étais habituée à garder les yeux fermés, mais j'eus soudain envie de les ouvrir. Effectivement, il y avait une marre de sang dans les escaliers. Je baissai les yeux sur mes jambes. Des perles de sang ruisselaient un peu partout. Je me frottai les yeux. La lumière était trop forte pour mes yeux qui...minute. Je redressai vivement la tête. Je n'étais pas folle, je voyais ! Je voyais les escaliers beiges rougis, ma robe café sanglante, mes mains blanches aux ongles cassés, le canapé sur lequel j'étais allongée. Mais comment ?

Jasper choisit ce moment pour revenir. Carlisle s'éclipsa.

- J'ai quelque chose d'incroyable à vous dire.

- J'ai quelque chose de difficile à entendre à vous dire.

Nous nous étions exprimés en même temps.

- Allez-y.

- Allez-y.

- Non, vous d'abord.

- Non, vous d'abord.

- J'ai retrouvé la vue !

- Vous avez fait une fausse couche.

* * *

*_ouais, ouais, je sais, ça fait incestueux comme relation MAIS, on va dire qu'ils ne sont pas frère et soeur n_n je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme nom :D_

_**vous auriez trouvé ça bizarre si je les avait faits amants ? ^^'_

_Muahaha, je m'adore, alala. Je trouve toujours un moyen de projeter mes personnages encore plus bas è_é Eeeh, me regardez pas comme ça . Elle est pas restée aveugle très longtemps (en fait ça me saoulait :D) Bon, je vous annonce dès maintenant que j'arrive pas à écrire le chapitre d'après n_n je beugue dessus depuis plus d'une semaine ou deux. Surtout qu'en ce moment, mes journées sont chargées (sans vous raconter ma vie, je vous dirait que celle-ci suit le rythme des contrôles, du bac et tout ça :D)_


	29. Il aura suffit d'un mot

**Blabla :** _Eh ! Regardez ! Je l'ai fait ! JE L'AI FAIT ! J'ai écrit la suite de Mon Cher Major ! Je suis contente, haha ^^ SI je ne l'ai pas fait avant, ce n'était pas par flemme (cette fois) mais bien parce que je n'avais plus d'idées du tout !_

* * *

- J'ai retrouvé la vue !

- Vous avez-fait une fausse couche.

- Pardon ?

- Pardon ?

Mais... C'était impossible. Une aussi bonne nouvelle ne pouvait pas en entraîner une aussi mauvaise. C'était juste impossible. Et puis, pour avoir fait une fausse couche, il fallait que je sois enceinte. Donc que je porte un bébé. Dans mon ventre. Qui n'avait pas poussé d'un millimètre. Ce qui voulait dire que j'avais perdu une enfant dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Donc il devait me haïr, cet enfant. J'avais enfin la possibilité de réaliser mon voeux le plus cher, mais je n'avais même pas cherché à le savoir et en plus, ce qui était de plus merveilleux à mes yeux venait de mourir. Je l'avais abandonné ! Il se sentait abandonné alors il s'était laissé mourir, c'était l'unique raison possible ! Ou alors, le Ciel me faisait passer un message : je pouvais porter un enfant, mais je n'en était pas digne. Physiquement, c'était possible, mais ça n'arriverait pas. Je tombai à genoux.

- Je suis désolée.

- Quoi ? Mais ! De quoi êtes vous désolée ?

- Tout est de ma faute !

- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ? Vous n'êtes responsable de rien du tout !  
Il se dirigea vers moi et me serra contre lui.

- Carlisle m'a dit que ce serait dur pour vous. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous penseriez que ce serait de votre faute.

- J'ai été une mauvaise mère avant même d'en être une. Vous vous rendez compte ? Tout ce que je ne voulais pas.

- Vous n'avez pas été-

- Mais si ! Bien sûr que si ! Vous saviez, vous, que nous devions avoir un bébé ? Eh bien moi non ! Il était là, et je ne le savais même pas !

- Moi non plus je ne pensais pas que-

- Vous c'est moins grave, il n'était pas dans votre ventre ! Mais surtout, surtout...il n'est plus là et on n'y peut plus rien.

Il pinça les lèvres. Il avait l'air soucieux, mais je n'osais pas trop lever la tête vers lui.

- Je suis sûre que c'est un signe ! Un signe pour me dire que je ne dois pas avoir d'enfants, jamais ! Alors je n'en aurais pas !

- Alice ! Vous racontez n'importe quoi. Vous dites tout le temps que ce qui compte le plus pour vous, c'est d'être mère.

- Mais si je ne peux pas être une bonne mère, alors je renonce. Il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de mère du tout plutôt qu'une mère comme a été la mienne.

- Vous ne serez pas comme elle.

- Ni avec un père absent.

- Je suis là.

- Oui mais...

Je fixai le sol, sur ma droite.

- Maintenant que je peux voir de nouveau, vous allez pouvoir repartir.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser dans cet état-là ?

Il soupira

- C'est le choc, j'imagine, qui vous fait dire toutes ces bêtises. Vous irez mieux dans quelques temps.

- Peut-être. J'en doute. Je vais me coucher.

- Il n'est que treize heures, objecta-t-il. Vous êtes levée depuis seulement quatre heures.

- Oui mais je veux me coucher.

- Je viens avec vous.

Il me tendit la main, et je la pris, sans toutefois le regarder. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu son visage en entier, et même si j'en mourrais d'envie, quelque chose m'empêchai de le regarder.

Mais dès que je du me relever, je ne pu réprimer un petit cri.

- Vous avez encore mal ?

- Un peu, mentis-je, car j'avais encore très mal en réalité.

Il me prit dans ses bras et ne me reposa que dans notre lit. Il m'aida à enlever ma robe et je me roulai en boule sous les couvertures.

Il s'assit, dos contre le mur, à ma droite.

- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout quoi vous dire. Mais euh...si ça peut vous rassurer, nous pourrons toujours en avoir d'autres.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas doué. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à dire. C'est comme renoncer, tourner la page, l'oublier !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais bien.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

- Non, restez. S'il vous plait. Parlons d'autre chose.

- Comme vous voulez. Alors vous voyez de nouveau ? C'est miraculeux.

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui me joue des tours en me faisant croire que je vois. Pourquoi reverrais-je ?

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux se réjouir et ne pas trop se poser de questions.

Je me tournai vers lui et je me figeai. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment regardé depuis que je voyais à nouveau ce qui m'entourait. Il m'avait prévenue pourtant, j'étais au courant, mais je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé et je ne m'y attendais pas. Il vit ma gène et tourna la tête. Je me relevai, me mit à genoux et prenait son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde. Son regard me semblait dur et fuyant.

- Désolée si je vous ai vexé ou vous avoir fait comprendre quelque chose que je ne voulais pas, ne pensais pas et ne comprends pas moi même. Et quoique vous puissiez penser que je pense, croyez-moi, je ne le pense pas. Et quoique vous puissiez penser à propos de ma réaction, vous avez tort.

- Vous savez, vous faites assez peur quand vous faites ça.

Il dégagea mes mains de son visage, révélant à nouveau sa longue cicatrice.

- Quand je fais quoi ?

- Quand vous parlez pendant plusieurs minutes sans respirer, que vous êtes la seule à comprendre ce que vous dites, et encore, pas toujours.

Je me renfrognai. Je savais que souvent je parlais toute seule. Mais ça me vexait à chaque fois qu'on me le faisait remarquer.

Il me sourit, me souhaita de bien dormir et m'embrassa sur le front.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. Jasper était encore là, il lisait. Il me regarda avec bienveillance et me demanda si j'avais bien dormi. Pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être reposée. Je ne me souvenais plus de si j'avais rêvé ou non. Il ne me semblait pas, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi, mes rêves, s'ils avaient existé, devaient être des cauchemars dans lesquels on m'arrachait un enfant joufflu et souriant, qui ressemblerait à Jasper.

Il soupira.  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que vous avez fait quelque chose de mal ? Non, je me demandais si je devais vous faire croire que vous aviez rêvé ou non. Ca serait mieux pour vous, psychologiquement parlant. Mais vous auriez fini par le découvrir et vous m'en auriez voulu. Et puis, c'est à vous de décider de ce genre de chose, vous avez le droit de savoir.  
Je mis mes mains sur mon ventre. Je me sentais vide.

- Si je l'avais su avant, qu'il était là...je l'aurais aimé. Beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup. Et je serais encore plus mal. Autant ce matin je me sentais comme un monstre parce que je ne connaissais pas son existence, autant là, je me sens comme un monstre parce que je ne veux pas la connaitre. Après tout, j'ignorais tout de lui, alors... c'est comme si c'était un inconnu qui était mort. Je m'en fiche.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Vous ne pouvez pas vous en ficher.

- Faisons-en un autre !

- Vraiment ? Imaginez que vous veniez à le perdre celui-là aussi. Vous tiendrez le choc ?  
Je déglutis difficilement.

- Sans doutes pas. Mais si je me remettais de cette fausse couche, pour en revivre une quelques mois ou années après, le résultat serait le même. Donc... je ne veux jamais avoir d'enfant finalement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y renoncer aussi facilement !

- Je préfère me dire que je n'ai pas d'enfant par choix, plutôt que parce que je suis incapable d'en avoir.

- Vous ne me demandez même pas ce que j'en pense ?

- Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, de toute manière. Vous ne pourrez pas me forcer à avoir un enfant.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Je déteste quand vous vous montrez bornée comme cela. C'est stupide.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Stupide, il me trouvait stupide ? Eh bien qu'il aille au Diable, j'étais tout à fait capable de me morfondre au fond de mon lit toute seule. Je replongeai sous la couverture et ne quittai pas la chambre de toute la fin de l'après midi. Bizarrement j'étais totalement éreintée, et ce, assez tôt dans la soirée. Aussi, je dormais déjà quand Jasper vint se coucher à son tour.

Je n'aimais pas le reconnaitre parce que je détestais avoir tort, mais Jasper avait raison, j'étais stupide. Non pas que ce soit une nouveauté, loin de là même, mais il était vrai que j'agissais comme une enfant. Mais il fallait me comprendre. Je m'étais toujours accroché à l'espoir de devenir mère un jour, et une bonne mère de préférence - c'était mieux, tout de même, vu ce que ma mère avait fait de moi. Encore une fois, ma nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars. Cette fois, ce n'étaient pas mes yeux qui m'étaient arrachés, mais mon ventre. Décidément, il m'arrivait plus de chose incroyables et horribles en quelques jours qu'à certaines personnes en tout une vie. Peut-être que j'étais maudite. Non. J'étais maudite, c'était certain. Mais je m'en fichais, je m'en sortirais comme je m'en étais toujours sortie. Cela avait toujours fonctionné jusqu'à présent, alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi maintenant ça ne marcherait plus

Il fallait donc que je tourne la page ? Eh bien, je le ferais. Je ne laisserais jamais rien ni personne se mettre en travers de l'amour que je portais à mon mari, et celui qu'il me portait pour l'instant. Jamais, jamais, jamais ! Pas même un bébé mort. Eurk, c'était horrible dit comme ça. De toute façon, je n'avais même pas eu conscience de sa présence, alors... même si j'avais ce réflexe bizarre de poser mes mains sur mon ventre, finalement, ce bébé ne me manquait pas tant que ça. C'était juste le fait que j'aurais pu avoir un enfant, mais non. J'étais un monstre. Je n'avais qu'à me dire qu'en fait, il n'y avait pas de bébé, qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu. Il y en aurait. Plus tard. Oui, c'était cela, il y en aurait, un, ou peut-être même plus. Mai plus tard. Et si je venais à le perdre, alors y il en aurait un autre. Et s'il ne survivait pas, alors il n'y en aurait pas. Il ne fallait pas que je pense en temps que mère, ou même qu'humaine. Il fallait que je pense...comme mes parents. Non ! Jamais ! Je devenais folle. J'étais déjà folle. Ahh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? C'était peut-être ce que m'avait donné Carlisle, pour calmer ma douleur te mon angoisse. Je le détestais. Je détestais tout le monde. Je divaguais totalement, ce que je pensais ne rimait à rien, à RIEN !

J'avais mal au ventre mais pour une autre raison cette fois. Je me sentais mal, stressée, coupable... J'eus un autre réflexe très étrange. D'un coup, je me jetais presque sur on mari étendu de dos, à côté de moi. Je l'enlaçai de mes bras et collai ma joue contre son coup. Comme il dormait encore jusqu'à présent, il se réveilla en sursaut et se retourna, me plaquant sur le matelas, au dessus de moi et un bras sur ma gorge. Vieux réflexe de militaire.

- Aïe.

Il soupira, soulagé et s'assit à côté de moi, la main sur le front.

- Je suis désolé Alice, vous m'avez fait peur.

- Je sais. J'avais besoin de vous sentir contre moi.

Il fit la moue et se tourna vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras et m'attirant contre lui.

Deux heures passèrent, puis nous décidâmes de nous lever. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me demander comment j'allais, et si je me sentais de faire la cuisine où si je voulais qu'il s'en occupe.

Je lui répondis que c'était bon, que j'avais suffisamment mal pour que ce ne soit pas la peine d'en rajouter avec sa cuisine.

Après avoir mangé, je ne sus que faire. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire. Ou plutôt, j'avais trop de choses qui ne m'intéressaient pas, à faire. Comme, laver le linge, étendre le linge déjà propre mais mouillé, laver le sol, ranger la cuisine... Faire le lit. Acheter à manger aussi. Je soupirai. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de faire tout cela.  
Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte, armée d'une bassine pleine de linge, quelqu'un frappa à la porte frénétiquement.

Jasper me regarda, semblant se demander qui pouvait bien venir, et alla ouvrir la porte à ma place.

Et à ma plus grande surprise, dès qu la porte fut ouverte, quelqu'un se jeta dans les bras de mon mari, se pendant à son cou. Mais encore ? Je reconnus cette tignasse auburn. Je la reconnaitrais entre toutes. Maria. Evidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- Ja-Ja-Jaspeeeeeeeeer ! Pleurnicha-t-elle

Ce dernier me jeta un regard abasourdi.

- J'ai besoin de toiiiii !

Je failli avoir pitié d'elle une seconde avant de me ressaisir. Je détestais cette femme.

Elle ne lâcha pas Jasper et je dus me racler la gorge pour rappeler ma présence.

- Euh, Maria, tu m'étouffes là.

Elle releva vers lui, sans me prêter la moindre attention, un regard mouillé ressemblant à celui d'une biche suppliante.

- Ja-Jasper, je te jure que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre d'implorer les gens.

Elle affichait un air malheureux et semblait être au bord du désespoir. Mais Jasper n'était pas stupide, il ne se ferait pas avoir, et moi non plus ! Enfin, moi non plus je ne me laisserais pas avoir, si j'étais stupide, c'était un autre problème.

- Euh, je...

Allez, rejette là !

- Alice...

Oui, je suis là, j'arrive ! J'avais retrouvé mon énergie et j'étais prête à jeter cette peste dehors.

- Tu...tu pourrais nous laisser ? J'aimerais être seul avec Maria un instant.

C...connard ! Imbécile, idiot, crétin, lâche, traître, abrutit, triple idiot !

- S'il te plait...

- Hmph...

Je fronçai les sourcils, pris mon air outragé, et au lieu de monter dans la chambre comme semblait l'imaginer mon mari (mon traitre et foutu imbécile de mari), je me dirigeai vers la porte que je claquait violemment derrière moi. Finalement, il était définitivement idiot et il allait se laisser avoir. Pourquoi ne pas être restée espionner ? Parce que Jasper s'en serait rendu compte et se serait fâché contre moi. La dernière chose que je voulais. D'autant plus que Maria allait en profiter. Si jamais ils faisaient des choses louches, je ne le pardonnerais jamais, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Et un certain mari militaire d'une certaine Alice finirait certainement pendu par les baloches à une branche d'arbre. Na ! Je partit bouder dans un coin, les bras croisés, assise sur un banc derrière une maison marron.

Je gardai mon regard noir et frustré pendant dix minutes avant que des larmes ne commencent à couler sur mes joues. Dieu savait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en train de se raconter...ou de faire. Et puis, j'avais besoin de réconfort moi, en ce moment. Il pensait à moi au moins? Etait-il encore amoureux de cette fille ? Pourquoi est-ce que je doutais maintenant? Pourquoi avait-il accepté aussi facilement ? Avait-il déjà oublié ce qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois ? Je le détestais en ce moment... Il était cruel et sans coeur. Pourquoi étais-je toujours la seule à m'inquiéter ? Pourquoi étais-je toujours la seule à être jalouse ? _Parce que tu es la seule à avoir une raison de l'être, idiote._ Et voilà que je me reparlais à moi même. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé... La faute à qui ?

Mon ventre me fit comprendre qu'il ressentait le besoin d'être rempli. Et si je rentrais à la maison, je devrais passer devant le salon où discutaient mon mari et cette...saleté, et je me ferais enguirlander. Sauf s'ils étaient dans la chambre, et... mais non, mais non, je me faisais des idées. Il n'empêche que j'avais faim. Je soupirai et me redirigeai vers la maison en trainant des pieds. En passant devant la fenêtre, je vis quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à voir : un Jasper embarrassé et une Maria larmoyante, plongés dans un grande discution, appuyés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Je poussai un long soupir et fit demi-tour. J'allai voir Carlisle et Esmé. Pareillement, je passai devant leur fenêtre et les aperçus en train de s'embrasser passionnément. Peu désireuse de les déranger, j'allais m'éloigner mais Esmé me vit et ouvrit la fenêtre, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

- Alice, Alice ! Vous n'allez pas le croire ! Je suis la femme la plus heureuse de la terre ! J'ai un mari extraordinaire, je suis amoureuse et je suis en...

- Esmé, non ! Essaya de la couper Carlilse.

-...ceinte ! ... Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je reniflai et essayai de ravaler les larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux.

- Esmé, ma chérie...Alice, elle...vient de perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Esmé écarquilla les yeux et partit en courant. Elle apparut à côté de moi quelques secondes après et me pris dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Oh non, oh non Alice, je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne savais pas ! Je suis stupide, vraiment stupide.

- Mais non, vous ne pouviez pas savoir...c'est normal que vous soyez heureuse. Je suis contente pour vous.

Je m'écartai d'elle et lui sourit. Evidement ce sourire était faux, mais j'avais appris à masquer mes sentiments et à sourire à la perfection en presque n'importe quelle situation.

- Mais alors, qu'es-ce que vous faites ici ? Et où est votre mari ? Ne devrait-il pas être en train de vous réconforter ?

- Il est...occupé. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

- Venez au moins manger avec nous !

- Je n'ai pas très faim, je-

Mon ventre s'occupa de révéler la vérité.

- Bon...j'accepte avec plaisir alors.

Elle me sourit et me prit la main, m'entrainant à sa suite. Elle était différente depuis qu'elle était l'épouse de Carlisle. Je ne la connaissais pas avant, mais je savais qu'elle était moins amicale, ouverte et joyeuse. Finalement, c'était moi qui devait avoir mauvaise influence sur elle, car elle parlait de plus en plus comme moi.

Je restai jusque vers dix sept heures chez eux. Ils m'avaient vraiment remonté le moral, je les adorais. C'étaient mes seuls amis, et j'en avait besoin. Je repartis, de bien meilleure humeur et j'étais prête à faire face à ma fausse couche. Je poussai la porte et vis Jasper, le visage impassible, assis à la table de la salle à manger.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oh, vous êtes rentrée. Où étiez-vous ?

- Encore de mauvaise humeur, n'est-ce pas ?

J'allais me mettre derrière lui et enlaçai son cou et ses épaules.

- J'étais chez monsieur, et madame Cullen. Désolée de ne pas avoir fait à manger, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il faut dire que je suis tellement bien là-bas... Avec vous aussi, ne vous en faites pas. Je vous aime.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?

Je le lâchai et m'écartai de lui, les lèvres pincées.

- Je n'étais pas la bienvenue chez moi, et je suis passée devant chez eux. Esmé, _qui a remarqué que j'avais le moral à zéro_ m'a invitée chez eux, lui répondis-je d'un ton agacé.

Il soupira.

- Je trouve que vous passez trop de temps là-bas. Vous avez conscience que Carlisle est marié, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais ! On ne fait rien de mal ! Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation.

- Alors pourquoi passez-vous tant de temps avec lui ?

- Parce que c'est mon ami ! Et que_ lui_, il essaye de me comprendre quand je vais mal. Et puis, je vous rappelle que vous aussi, vous êtes marié, et à _moi_ ! Et pourtant, vous passez du temps avec Maria !

- Maria n'a rien à voir à dedans.

- Bien sûr que si ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous m'agacez, je monte dans la chambre.

- Non, attendez ! Maria y dort, vous allez la réveiller, et puis, parlez moins fort.

- C'est la meilleure ! M'écriai-je

Il se leva et me toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Laissez-la dormir !

- Si elle veut dormir, qu'elle aille chez elle ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici, dans mon lit de surcroit !

-A lice, elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer, elle a beaucoup pleuré.

- Mais je m'en fiche ! Je m'en fiche de cette fille ! Qu'elle ne vienne pas me prendre mon lit...ni mon mari. Je la déteste. Je préfèrerais qu'elle soit morte ! Et quand vous allez vous rendre compte qu'elle vous manipule, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous réconforter ! Si elle vous fait du mal à nouveau, ce sera bien fait pour vous, vous n'êtes qu'un idiot !

Il me fixa, avec son air en colère. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me taise. Sauf que je n'y arrivais pas, le mots sortais tous seuls.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Maria venait de passer sa tête au dessus de la rampe des escaliers, l'étage. Elle avait les yeux gonflés et affichait une mine triste. Manipulatrice !

- Oh, Maria, je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui prend Alice... Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va faire moins de bruit maintenant. N'est-ce pas Alice ?

- Certainement pas !

- Jasper...je...je me sens trop seule, tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?

- Vous voyez ? Cette fille n'est qu'une-

Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte et que je ne finisse ma phrase, la claque était partie. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, et je fus sonnée sur le coup. J'imagine que ce geste eu l'effet escompté parce que je me tus immédiatement. Je regardai Jasper, abasourdie. Il était vraiment en colère à présent.

- Maintenant Alice ça suffit ! Excusez-vous !

Je ne dis rien, toujours sous le choc. Il m'avait frappée...vraiment, pour de vrai. J'avais mal, ma joue de brûlait. Il me saisis le bras et me secoua.

- Depêchez-vous, Alice !

Les larmes jaillirent aux coins de mes yeux et dévalèrent mes joues à toute vitesse. Je dégageai mon bras te sortis de la maison en courant.

Mais qu'est-ce que cette femme avait-elle pu faire, qu'avait-elle pu dire pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Je l'avais déjà entendu plusieurs fois : il avait tiré un trait sur eux deux. Il disait même m'aimer, moi ! Pas elle ! C'était de _moi_ dont il devait amoureux, c'était à _moi_ qu'il appartenait, c'était MON mari ! Jasper était à moi et à personne d'autre. Alors pourquoi Maria venait-elle encore tout gâcher ? Pourquoi se comportait-il comme un imbécile ? Et surtout...pourquoi m'avait-il frappée alors qu'il m'avait promis qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal...? Je voulais partir loin d'ici à présent. Sauf que je n'avais nulle part ou aller, ni personne à qui me confier. Je ne voulais pas encore embêter Carlisle et sa femme. Puis soudain, j'eus une idée...

-Irina...soufflai-je

* * *

_C'est rigolo, parce que je vais sur mon ordi, sans grand motivation, mais bien décidée à avancer ! En plus, comme j'ai des devoirs important à faire, je suis inspirée (forcément). Enfin bref, j'avais en tête mon p'tit plan et tout...et puis je l'ai pas du tout suivis ^^ Tout est venu de lui-même. J'ai même été un peu triste pour Alice..._

_Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas comment Maria a réussi à convaincre Jasper d'être gentils avec elle ^^ Alors, je continue à l'aveuglette, mais j'y arriverais ! Nah !_


	30. Meurtrière

**Blabla : **_Me revoilà ! J'ai écrit plein beaucoup ! (Enfin, trois chapitres quoi) Et du coup... Voualà :3_

**Blabla 2 :**_ Han ! Vous savez, dès qu'on passe à la ligne, sur FF, ça en saute une. J'ai ENFIN compris comment faire pour que ça ne le fasse pas ! (parce que j'ai enfin lu le petit truc en bas à droite en gris clair dans Doc Manager n_n)_

* * *

Meurtrière

* * *

Oui, c'était une bonne idée ! J'allais voir Irina. Pourquoi ? Je n'en savais rien. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Je n'en savais rien non plus. Comment allais-je y aller ? Certainement pas à pieds. Il n'étais même pas encore dix huit heures. Comment allais-je me procurer un cheval ? Hm... J'en vis un, dans un champs, broutant tranquillement. Désolée, mais je vais devoir t'emprunter et perturber ta tranquillité !

Je m'approchai de lui prudemment, je n'avais pas encore approché de cheval autre que Leah depuis la mort de Lila. Cependant, il se laissa faire de façon très docile alors que je le pensais farouche. Alors je pu monter dessus aisément, et même s'il n'était pas équipé pour être monté, j'allais m'en sortir. J'avais juste un peu mal aux fesses à cause de sa colonne vertébrale. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de mon coeur. Je le fis partir au galop et pris la direction de la forêt qui m'amènerait à la grotte où vivait Irina. Le trajet fut assez long, et j'arrivai dans la montagne vers onze heures. J'avais le dos en compote. Et j'avais envie de me verser des produits nettoyants dans la cervelle et devenir une pomme de terre tellement je souffrais de ma dispute avec Jasper. J'avais eu cinq longues heures pour y penser et retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Hors de question que je ne m'excuse, je n'avais rien à me reprocher, moi. Il devrait faire le premier pas, un point c'est tout. Certes, il ne savait pas où me trouver pour l'instant, mais je retournerais là-bas dans quelques jours. Et s'il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses, alors tant pis, j'attendrais. Et s'il ne faisait jamais rien, alors je m'en irais pour de bon.

J'arrivai devant le mur de feuilles et branchages et respirai un grand coup.

- I...Irina, vous êtes là ?  
- Alice !

Elle se jeta littéralement à mon cou. Mais...eh ?

- Entre vite !

Elle me tira derrière le rideau de végétaux et je reconnus la grotte aménagée comme elle l'était la dernière fois. Des bougies étaient entreposées un peu partout et des formes lumineuses dansaient au plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Et par pitié, tutoie moi !  
- Je me suis disputée avec mon mari. Je suis partie, et je ne savais pas où aller. Et il était hors de question de rentrer présenter mes excuses. Et puis, comme j'avais des question à v...à te poser, j'ai pensé à toi. Tu es toujours médecin, pas vrai ?  
- Eh oui ! Et la meilleure de tous les temps ! Tu es malade ?  
- Non...mais récemment, j'ai perdu la vue.  
- Vraiment ?  
-oui. Mais je l'ai retrouvée. Et...je ne comprends pas comment.  
- Moi non plus... Pas comme ça en tous cas. Explique-moi tout en détail. Assieds toi ici.

Je m'assis sur le banc de roche, recouvert de coussins de toutes les couleurs. Cette pièce me faisait penser à une chambre orientale.

- J'étais sur une base militaire, en tant qu'infirmière, pour aider les soldats, mais surtout pour voir mon mari. Et alors que je marchais, agacée par quelque chose qu'il venait de me dire, quelqu'un m'a tiré dessus avec un pistolet. Jasper a bien essayé d'empêcher la balle de me toucher en faisant rempart de son corps, mais il n'a pas réussi. J'ai prit la balle dans le front, ici, regarde.

Je soulevai la mèche qui me cachait le front pour lui montrer la trace plus blanche que le reste de ma peau déjà pâle, laissée par la balle.

- Par je ne sais quel miracle, je ne suis pas morte. D'après les médecins, la balle n'aurait pas touché mon cerveau mais aurait endommagé le système visuel.  
- Et tu es restée longtemps aveugle ?  
- Non, pas du tout. Quelques jours.  
- Quand as-tu vu de nouveau pour la première fois ?  
- Après une fausse couche. Oui, j'ai fait une fausse couche hier. Et...sous le choc, à cause de la douleur, j'ai chuté dans les escaliers et je me suis violemment cogné la tête contre le mur. En ouvrant les yeux, peu après, j'ai remarqué que je voyais de nouveau ce qui m'entourait. Au début j'ai pensé que j'étais sonnée et que c'était simplement mon imagination. Comme j'étais chez moi, mon cerveau aurait pu juste me faire me souvenir de la disposition des meubles et du salon. Mais non, je voyais pour de vrai ! Rends-toi compte, c'était un miracle.  
- Quelle est la raison de ta fausse couche ?  
- Aucune idée. D'après mon mari, j'ai beaucoup saigné et puis...ce fut tout.  
- Il me semble pouvoir comprendre la raison du retour de ta vue.  
- Vraiment?  
- La balle. Elle n'a pas endommagé tes yeux ou le nerf optique.  
- Le nerf quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?  
- Euh..rien, ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, à mon avis, elle a plutôt décollé un petit bout d'os de ton crâne. Vu l'endroit où elle a pénétré dans ton front c'est très probable. Et ça a appuyé sur le dit nerf o...ce qui te relie ton oeil au cerveau. Enfin, pas tout à fait, le morceau à du se bloquer à l'endroit où se relient les deux nerfs qui relient ton cerveau à tes yeux.  
-...J'ai rien compris. Mais en gros, c'est un minuscule bout d'os qui m'a fait perdre la vue ?  
- Exactement. Je pense qu'il était même assez fin. Peu importe. Ton coup, sur la tête, ça a du le déplacer, "libérant" les nerfs optiques.  
- Mais c'est quoi, un nerf ?  
- Que...ben...ce qui fait que tu ressens des choses physiquement. La douleur par exemple.  
- Donc...le nerfs optique...c'est ce qui me fait mal aux yeux ?  
-... Non. Bon, oublie, ce n'est pas important. En ce déplaçant, le bout d'os n'empêchait plus ta vision. Reste à savoir où il est, maintenant.  
- C'est dangereux ? J'ai un morceau d'os qui se promène dans la tête ?  
- Dangereux, non, je ne pense pas. Il ne se "promène" pas. A mon avis, il est allé se loger sur l'os, et il n'y a pus de problème.  
- Bon... Je ne sais toujours pas clairement pourquoi je vois...mais c'est vachement chouette. Merci.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ?  
- Parce que tu m'as écoutée. Que tu as bien voulu de moi. Et que malgré ma stupidité, tu as essayé de m'expliquer. En vain, certes, mais tu as essayé !  
- Irinaaaaa, où te caches-tu ? Je sais que tu es là...

Nous nous figeâmes. La voix était proche. Beaucoup trop proche, vu le ton menaçant de l'homme.

- Alice, vite ! Me chuchuota-t-elle en me prenant le bras.

Elle m'entraina au fond de la grotte. Mais...n'y avait-il pas un rideau de perles, et une salle adjacente ici ? A la place, il y avait une grosse pierre. Irina la poussa - elle était en fait fausse - et me jeta presque dans ce que j'appelais le "laboratoire".

- Surtout, tu ne bouges pas. Pas un bruit, sous aucun prétexte !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Adieu Alice, je sens que c'est la fin.  
- Irina, non ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Viens ici te cacher avec moi !  
- Non. S'ils ne me trouvent pas dans l'autre salle, il viendront chercher ici. S'ils me trouvent là-bas, alors il ne chercheront pas ici, et tu seras sauve. Chut, je les entends arriver !

Elle poussa la pierre, ce qui m'enferma dans le noir.

- Alice !

Sa voix était très faible, affaiblie par la pierre factice.

- Tu as une allumette dans la main, je viens de l'y mettre. Tu as deux minutes, pour fermer le loquet de la pierre, et trouver une cachette au cas où ils trouveraient cette salle ! Après, il faudra l'éteindre absolument, où ils risquent de voir la lumière sous la pierre.

- Irina...

Je m'exécutai. Il y avait six petits crochets accrochés à la roche par des anneaux. D'autres anneaux étaient situés sur la fausse pierre. Je mis tous les crochets dans les anneaux : porte verrouillée. Je trouvai un petit coin, caché derrière une pile de boîtes et entre des étagères couvertes de fioles de toutes les couleurs. Je soufflai sur l'allumette, et une seconde après, j'entendis Irina crier.

Je compris qu'il n'y avait qu'un homme. Elle devrait pouvoir se défendre. Comme tous deux parlaient fort, leur voix résonnait et j'entendais tout.

- Lâchez-moiiii !  
- Haha, Irina, comme on se retrouve... Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, laissez-moi !  
- Alalalala. C'est parce que quelqu'un m'a demandé de te tuer. Et tu sais pourquoi, cette fois ?  
- Je ne suis pas une sorcière !  
- Permets-moi d'en douter. Enfin, peu importe. Tu te souviens de Caius ? Caius Volturi.  
- Oui, il avait commandé beaucoup de- Aïe !  
- Eh oui. Et tu sais pourquoi tu vas mourir ? Parce qu'il n'a pas envie de payer. C'est bête hein. Oh, si tu avais demandé de l'argent, cela aurait été la même chose. Caius est comme ça.  
- Alors laissez lui tout, je ne demande rien en échange, mais je – aaaaaaaaah !

Je l'entendis sangloter.

- Tu m'agaces.  
Puis plus un bruit. Je frissonnai. Qu'avait-il fait ? Où avais-je déjà entendu cette voix ? Que c'était-il passé ?

- Malheureusement pour toi, Irina, je suis déjà venu et tu m'as montré ta caverne au trésor. Derrière cette pierre, sûrement une fausse.

J'entendis la pierre remuer et l'homme pester. Puis un rai de lumière se projeta sur le mur à ma droite. L'homme venait de transpercer la porte de son épée. Il finit de la déchirer – c'était le mot, tant il s'acharna dessus - et entra. Il avait une sorte de torche à la main.

- Caius m'a dit que je pouvais prendre tout ce que je voulais...le plus possible. Voyons voir... Merde. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond tout ça. Et par là ? Oh ! Mais que.. Mais en voilà,une jolie demoiselle.

Je palis. Son visage était encore plus répugnant et effrayant à la leur de la torche qu'il tenait. James.

Je tremblai comme une feuille. Il approcha sa main de mon visage, le sien fendu par un sourire sadique et malsain. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai un flacon au dessus de moi et lui jetai le contenu à la figure. Il hurla de douleur, j'avais du lui brûler les yeux. J'eus le temps de me faufiler entre les cartons, mais il me rattrapa. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche, tenant fermement mes poignets d'une main.

- Sale garce, tu vas me le payer ! Cette fois, personne ne sera là pour voler à ton secours !

Il me jeta sur le bureau, maintenant toujours mes poignets brutalement. Il releva le bas de ma robe sur mon ventre et écarta mes jambes. Hors de question. J'essayai de lui assener un coup de pied mais il esquiva mon attaque.

- Haha, bien tenté, Alice, mais ça ne suffit pas. Je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois.

Je lui jetai un regard méprisant. Mais en réalité, j'étais terrorisée, je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m'offrit un sourire victorieux et se pencha au dessus de moi. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans aucune délicatesse. Il descendit ses mains sur ma taille mais m'immobilisait toujours. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Pourquoi ça m'arrivait toujours à moi ? Sans trop réfléchir, je nouai mes main autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser. Etonné, il recula.

- James...chuchotai-je. S'il te plait, fais moi tienne. Mon...mon mari me délaisse pour une autre...je voudrais me venger. Et puis...maintenant que je sais ce que ça fait de coucher avec quelqu'un, j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi.

Il me regarda, d'un air suspicieux, mais pour appuyer mes dires, je rapprochai son visage du mien et plaquai de ma propre initiative mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur et commença à caresser mon corps. Ses baiser, ses caresses, elle étaient tellement différentes de celles de Jasper. Plus rudes, sans douceur, seulement du désir. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son cou et me collai à lui. Il se détacha de moi, envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, posa son épée à coté et s'installa au dessus de moi, à genoux entre mes jambes. Je les nouais autour de lui et caressait son torse timidement. Comme la dernière fois, il s'en prit à ma poitrine (alors que je n'en avais pas franchement) et commença à me dénuder. Mon ventre se noua. Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Il m'embrassa dans le cou, sur les épaules, la clavicule, au dessus de ma robe. Il descendit cette dernière sur mes épaules et me poussa plus derrière, sur la table, pour embrasser mes seins sans avoir à descendre lui même. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, je saisis l'épée qui était à présent à ma disposition et la fracassai de toutes mes forces sur son crâne. Le sang me gicla à la figure et le corps déjà sans vie de James me retomba dessus.

- Idiot.

Je me relevai, et devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, je rendis tout mon repas. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, et le regard figé. Du sang coulait abondamment de son crâne fendu et j'appercevai des bouts de cervelles. Je le repoussai et il tomba mollement au sol. Je remis correctement ma robe et sortis courant. Je détestais l'odeur et la vue du sang. Je l'avais supportée pour Jasper, parce que j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais James c'était autre chose. J'avais été idiote. Heureusement qu'il avait posé son épée à côté de moi comme je l'espérais, sinon, j'aurais été contrainte de continuer à faire _ça_ avec lui. Beurk ! Mille fois beurk ! Je me sentais sale, à cause de ses mains sur mon corps. Je frissonnai. J'avais eu de la chance tout de même. Je m'essuyai les lèvres, sérieusement, ce mec ne savait pas embrasser, on aurait dit un escargot baveux. Puis soudain, je redescendis sur terre : Irina ! Je me précipitai dans la pièce où elle était et le spectacle acheva de me donner la nausée.

Elle était bel et bien morte, étendue au sol, gisant au milieu d'une énorme flaque de sang pâteux. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que James s'était acharné sur elle ! Elle avait la gorge tranchée et la tête au trois quarts décollée du reste de son corps. Ses cheveux dorées étaient rougis et emmêlés, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, tout comme sa bouche. Elle présentait aussi plusieurs blessures partout sur son ventre. C'était stupide, elle devait déjà être morte quand il avait continué à enfoncer sa lame dans le corps de la pauvre jeune femme. Sinon, je l'aurais entendu crier. Je sortis en courant en tombai à genoux au sol. Non, non, non ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! Je hurlai et me roulai par terre comme une enfant capricieuse, déversant toute l'eau qu'il me restait pour pleurer. C'était injuste. Trop injuste. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Elle n'aurait pas du mourir comme ça. Et qui allait prévenir ses soeurs ? Et... Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, seule et égorgée, près du cadavre de son assassin, au milieu d'une grotte perdue au fin fond d'une montagne.

Je trainai des pieds sur le chemins rocailleux, la main plaquée sur ma bouche, sans cesse prise de haut le coeur. Je n'avais jamais vu personne de mort autrement que part mort naturelle jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lila mise à part, mais les blessures physiques avaient été presque invisibles. Je m'en serais bien passée, la vue d'un cadavre déchiqueté était écoeurante.

Il faisait nuit, je ne voyais presque rien, si bien que je tombai dans un trou assez large et profond. Je n'avais pas le courage de me relever, et je fini par m'endormir dedans.

Le lendemain, ce fut la lumière du soleil sur mon visage qui me réveilla. Je me souvins de tout après avoir remarqué que j'étais dans un creux profond dans la terre. J'étais comme sur un lit de fleurs, c'était tout doux et ça sentait bon. Je ne voulais pas me lever. Cependant, je sortis et escaladai tant bien que mal la paroi terreuse et glissante. J'avais dévié du chemins pleins de cailloux et j'avais débarqué dans une immense prairie verdoyante, entre deux collines, parsemée de fleurs violettes et roses. Comme au paradis. J'aurais bien aimé me promener ici, main dans la main avec Jasper. Jasper...à quoi pensait-il ? A moi ? Etait-il en colère ? Enervé ? Angoissé, inquiet ? Ou heureux avec une autre que moi sans se soucier de mon absence ? Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus vraiment, dès que je fermais les yeux, les images des cadavres de James et d'Irina me revenaient en tête, c'était insupportable. J'aurais voulu retourner dans le trou, m'y coucher et m'endormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller. C'était un bel endroit pour mourir. ...

Je marchai en titubant vers le chemin et retournai à la grotte. Je me mis debout sur le banc en pierre, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le corps sans vie d'Irina. Je décrochai une des tentures colorées accrochée au plafond. Celle que je pris était argentée, avec des brodures aux formes étranges et dorées. Je l'étendis par terre et partit à la recherche d'un coussin. J'en trouvait un rouge grenat. Je pris la taie, la découpais pour en faire une longue bandes. Tachant de ne pas vomir, je remis la tête d'Irina dans l'axe de son corps et allait chercher un sceau d'eau à côté. Je lui vidai dessus et essayai de retirer le plus de sang possible, mais il avait commencé à sécher et cela ne rendait pas la tache facile. Ensuite, je découpai ses vêtements et les remplaçait tant bienque mal par une robe rouge également, qui s'accrochait avec des agrafes sur le côté, donc facilement. Je fis rouler Irina sur le tissu argenté en essayant de ne pas décoller sa tête et entourait son cou de la bande de tissu rouge. On ne voyait plus la blessure. Je pris une autre tenture et fit glisser la première dessus. Je trainai ainsi le corps d'Irina jusqu'à la praire pleine de fleurs. Arrivée devant mon refuge de la nuit passée, je soupirai. J'agissais comme une marionnette, sans vraiment réfléchir ni comprendre ce que je faisais. Je tirai encore une fois, presque à bout de force, Irina jusque dans le creux. Je pris et roulai en boule la seconde tenture et m'assit. Pourquoi était-elle morte ?

Je restai longtemps à côté d'elle, à nouer entre elles des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Elle était morte pour une question d'argent, ou presque. C'était stupide. Elle était si gentille pourtant. Bien qu'isolée, elle était pleine de vie, ouverte et...c'était mon amie. Pas tout à fait, mais je la considérais comme telle. Sans elle, Jasper serait mort depuis longtemps, à cause de l'infection de sa blessure, et je n'aurais rien pu faire. Elle n'avait pas hésité à m'apporter son aide. Elle était si jolie, comme ça. Je croisai ses mains sur sa poitrine et tressai ses cheveux dorés en une natte. On aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Je mis l'espèce de couronne de fleurs que j'avais faite dans ses cheveux et plaçai un bouquet de fleurs blanches dans ses mains. Et voilà : comme une fée, couchée sur un tapis de fleurs multicolores, couronnées et le teint blanc, les lèvres encore rouges et les cheveux en or, les yeux clos et l'air paisible. Je n'avais même plus la force ni le courage pour pleurer, et encore moins les larmes.

Je repartis non sans lui avoir dit adieu une dernière fois.

Je retournai à la grotte et soufflai toute les bougies. Je retournai dans l'arrière salle et eu encore la nausée. Je soupirai. Pouvais-je vraiment le laisser là ? Cet homme était un monstre, je le détestais et il avait tué Irina. Mais moi je l'avais tué. J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifiée : j'avais tué James, j'avais tué un homme. Avais-je seulement une excuse ? En cherchant bien, sûrement, mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait que j'avais pris la vie de quelqu'un. Il était encore affalé sur la table, l'épée enfoncé dans le crâne. Je fermai les yeux et la retirai, la lançant le plus loin possible de moi, faisant s'écrouler une étagère. N'y avait-il pas des gens qu'il et qui l'appréciaient sur cette planète ? Sûrement, et de la même façon qu'il m'avait enlevé Irina, je leur avait enlevé James. J'étalai au sol la tenture m'ayant servie à protéger la argentée sur laquelle Irina était allongée et je mis James dessus. Je le trainai sur une cinquantaine de mètres, vers le pied d'un arbre. La première fois que j'étais venue ici, Leah avait fait les frais de la terre sableuse qui s'était effondrée sous son poids. Je tapai du pied sur la terre et une partie du sol s'écroula. Je poussai le corps de James dans le trou formé, au milieu des racines et fis en sortes qu'il soit un minimum droit.

-... Repose avec toute la paix que tu puisses avoir après tout le mal que tu as fait autour de toi, vivant comme mort. Adieu.

Je le recouvris de terre et m'en allai. Le cheval que j'avais emprunté s'était enfui, mais par chance je le retrouvai non loin de là, à manger de l'herbe grasse. Je rentrai à la maison. Le trajet fut plus court qu'à l'allée, si bien que j'arrivai au village à seize heures – j'avais dormi longtemps dans la prairie. Je descendis du cheval et me dirigeai comme un mort vers la maison, où Jasper m'attendait, furieux.

- Alice, bon Dieu, mais où étiez vous passée ?

Je ne lui répondit pas, toujours vide de toute émotion et la tête vidée de toute pensée et me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

- Ah ? Alice ?

Je ne sais pas s'il vit l'état de mes vêtements mais il semblait sous le choc, et n'essaya pas de me retenir. Je me rendis dans la chambre, me déshabillai et me mis sous la couette. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Alors Maria avait dormi ici... Tant pis, je m'en fichais. Je fermai les yeux et attendit que le sommeil me gagne, mais il ne vint pas. Alors je redescendis et allait me rouler en boule sur le canapé.

* * *

_Je vous préviens : en dessous de 194 avis, je... bon, bon, je me contenterais de 130... Ok, ok, 32 ça ira... BON, BON, faites comme vous voulez. (mais j'en veux bien 194 quand même)_

_Prochain chapitre : _Retour à la presque normale


	31. Retour à la presque normale

**Blabla :** A vrai dire, j'aime de moins en moins ce que je fait è-é Heureusement, j'arrive à la fin n_n A propos, c'est marrant de voir que certaines n'aiment pas du tout ce chapitre alors que 'autres l'apprécient grandement !

**Blabla 2 : **_A propos de Ma chère Alice : j'ai un peu laissé cette idée de côté en ce moment, mais je n'y ai pas encore renoncé ^^_

* * *

Retour à la presque normale

* * *

Jasper, qui était jusqu'alors endormi comme un bébé sur la table de la salle à manger, se réveilla et vint me rejoindre. Il soupira de soulagement.

- Vous êtes saines et sauve... Je m'en suis voulu, hier, et quand je suis parti à votre recherche, il m'a été impossible de vous trouver. Parallèlement j'ai entendu dire qu'un cheval avait disparu. J'ai eu peur que vous ne fassiez une bêtise aussi... Alice, que s'est-il passé ? Avec qui étiez-vous ?  
- J. J. James.  
- James ? Mais?  
- Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué, Jasper, j'ai tué James.

Il me regarda, les yeux presque sortant de leurs orbites. Je me jetai à son cou et pleurai sur son épaule.

- J'ai eu si peur, Jasper, tellement peur. Alors...alors...il avait tué. Irina, épée, embrasser puis tuer et après, les fleurs...dans la forêt.  
- Alice, calmez-vous, respirez, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous essayez de me dire.  
- J'ai tué...quelqu'un...  
- Alice, j'ai tué des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes. Et souvenez-vous, c'est de James dont nous parlons. Il vous avait fait du mal ?  
- Comme...dernière fois. Du mal...

Il me regarda, l'air perdu et m'allongea sur le canapé, me recouvrant de sa veste.

- Allez-y, reposez vous, je vais chercher...Carlisle. Essayez de dormir, vous racontez n'importe quoi.  
- Non, restez avec moi !  
- Je n'en ai que pour un instant.

Dès qu'il fut partit, une chevelure rousse fit son apparition derrière le mur séparant les escaliers du salon. Maria avança et me rejoint, mais j'étais encore trop sonnée pour réfléchir.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. C'est bête, de devenir vraiment folle, maintenant que ton mari va te quitter et qu'il n'y aura plus personne pour te protéger.  
- Jasper partira. Pas. Il a dit qu'il reviendrait.  
- Ouais. Mais pas pour toi. Tu m'a facilité la tâche en partant, tu sais ? Il a bien fallu quelqu'un pour l'apaiser, puis le réconforter. Du coup, te faire baisser dans son estime a été facile.  
- Non... Jasper m'aime.  
- Haha, naïve que tu es. Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de moi pour lui. Un substitut. Tu vas voir...Il me préfère à toi. Mais c'est normal, nous sommes amis d'enfance, on se connait depuis la naissance. Forcément, ça créé des lien. Nous avons joué ensemble dès notre plus jeune âge. ... Même si les jeux ont évolué depuis. Mais à cause de cela, il ne peux pas m'oublier, tu vois ? C'est normal qu'il soit amoureux de moi.

Elle était bien sûre d'elle, mais j'étais tellement déstabilisée que je commençais à douter. Après tout, Jasper m'avait bien frappée alors que j'allais dire du mal de Maria. Il avait pris sa défense en s'en prenant à moi. Mais d'un autre côté, il s'était inquiété pour moi, non ? Je voulais qu'il revienne, et le plus vite possible. Comme ça, je pourrais montrer à cette peste qui comptait vraiment pour Jasper, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas elle. Mais je devais lui faire confiance, il m'avait déjà démontré par le passé qu'il tenait réellement à moi. Même s'il ne me disait jamais qu'il m'aimait (deux ou trois fois depuis notre mariage tout au plus), je savais que ses sentiments pour moi n'étaient pas mauvais, bien au contraire. J'aurais du lui dire plus souvent que moi je l'aimais sincèrement. A partir de maintenant, je serais la plus parfaite possible, et je profiterais de ma vie avec lui, le plus que je pouvais. S'il n'était pas trop tard. Je ne voulais pas mourir comme Irina, seule et fâchée contre mes proches; ou comme James - quoiqu'il y eu moins de risques.

Je me levai, titubai un peu et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

- Tu abandonnes déjà ? Petite joueuse... Finalement, Jasper ne compte pas tant que ça pour toi, hein ?  
- Tu es stupide Maria. Ne t'étonnes pas si tu finis comme James.  
- James ? C'est qui ça ?  
- Un imbécile, comme toi.

Je fermai la porte derrière moi et malgré le noir du soir, je me dirigeai vers chez les Cullen, à la recherche de mon mari. Je le vis, juste devant moi, prêt à frapper à la porte de la maison du docteur du village. Je courus pour l'en empêcher, m'agrippant à son bras qui se levait vers la porte en bois.

- Alice ? Mais, je vous avais dit de rester tranquille !  
- Je m'en fiche ! Je vous aime ! Pour de vrai, et plus que tout. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute avec Maria et que vous ne la préfériez à moi !  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je n'apprécie pas cette femme.  
- Elle a dit que c'était normal que vous l'aimiez encore. Parce que vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps. Et qu'elle est la première que vous ayez aimée et, et, et que ce lien entre vous était indestructible.  
- Quoi ? Alice... C'est faux, c'est de vous que je suis amoureux, n'oubliez jamais ça. Rentrons, j'ai deux mots à lui dire.

Je m'agrippai à son bras avec toutes les forces qu'il me restait, et salis sa chemise avec mes larmes par la même occasion.  
Jasper ouvrit la porte à la volée, furieux.

- Maria !  
- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air innocent et la voix mielleuse.  
- Dehors.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vas t'en. Maintenant.  
- Mais...pourquoi ? Alice t'as raconté des bêtises, c'est ça ? Je le savais ! Cette fille est le diable en personne, elle-  
- La ferme ! C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi. Tu crois vraiment que je peux aimer une personne comme toi ? Laisse moi rire. Je et déteste ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme j'aime Alice. Et tu 'étais pas a première, détrompe toi !  
- Je suis sûre que c'est la colère du aux mensonges de ta femme qui te font dire ça... Dans quelques heures ça ira mieux.  
- Loin de là. Tu as fait pleurer Alice encore une fois, alors qu'elle était déjà au plus mal, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Je n'ai plus peur de toi, je suis tout à fait capable de protéger Alice d'une pauvre fille comme toi, alors vas t'en, le marché ne tiens plus.  
- Qu-quel marché ? Demandai-je  
- Je vous expliquerai quand elle sera partie.

Maria fronça les sourcils, vexée, prit son sac plein de je ne sais quoi sur le bord du canapé et s'en alla en claquant la porte, frustrée et humiliée. Bien fait.

Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'un de nous réagisse. Jasper me prit la main, sans parler ou même me regarder. Mais ce contact me rassura. Quelque part, même si j'avais une vie de folie, totalement irrationnelle et parsemée d'embuches et de mauvais coups du destin, il y avais quelqu'un qui pensait à moi et qui me protègerait, quoiqu'il arrive. Et cette personne était l'homme que j'aimais. Il me tourna vers lui et me serra dans ses bras.

- S'il vous plait, n'écoutez plus jamais Maria. Plus jamais.  
- Mais vous-  
- Ne me croyez pas non plus quand je dis du bien d'elle ou agit en sa faveur. Venez, vous êtes couvertes de saletés, allez vous lavez.  
- Mais vous resterez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, si vous voulez, soupira-t-il

Il me prit dans se bras et me porta jusque dans la salle de bain.

- Vous faites vraiment peur comme ça, vous savez ? Petite fille adorable mais couverte de sang et de terre. On dirait une bouchère machiavélique.  
- Ah ? Je pourrais peut-être enfin me faire respecter, si j'adopte cette façon de me vêtir.  
- Peut-être. Mais je ne vous approcherai plus.  
- Alors ça, jamais.

Je nouai mes bras autour de sa nuque, et je me ravisai juste avant de l'embrasser. Il me regarda sans comprendre.

- La dernière personne à m'avoir embrasée était James, et je ne veux pas faire de même avec vous juste après.

Il serra les dents et les poings.

- Si vous ne l'aviez pas déjà fait, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'il sache dès maintenant si l'Enfer existe ou non, en l'envoyant de l'autre côté.  
- Vous vous seriez salit les mains. Mais n'en parlons plus. Pourriez vous, s'il vous plait, m'aider à décrocher ma robe ?

Il enleva toutes les agrafes qui fermaient ma robe dans le dos et me serra encore une fois contre lui.

- Ne partez plus comme ça. Je n'aime pas vous savoir loin de moi, seule, et fâchée qui plus est.  
- Vous avez intérêt à tout m'expliquer ensuite. Mais pour l'instant, admettons que je ne vous en veuille plus.  
- Merci.

Il fit glisser ma robe et la laissa tomber, puis coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Car oui, nous avions enfin une arrivée d'eau directe dans la baignoire ! En revanche, elle était froide. Mais de toute façon, j'avais l'habitude des bains glacés, dans la rivière. Je grimpai dans la baignoire et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Je m'installai entre ses jambes, le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine et commençai à somnoler.

- Eh, ne vous endormez pas maintenant !

Je secouai la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Alors, vous allez m'expliquer la raison de la venue de Maria ?  
- Honnêtement, je n'y tiens pas. Pas maintenant en tous cas.  
- Et si je boude ?  
- Boudez si ça vous chante, je suis fatigué de ces histoires.  
- Et moi donc.

Je soupirai. J'aurais aimé me faire lobotomiser maintenant... Mais ne rien oublier de mes sentiments pour mon mari.

- J'ai une idée.  
- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?  
- Déménageons !  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Vous n'avez pas de famille ici, et mes parents sont morts tous les deux... Et puis, nous ne verrions plus Maria, vous ne ferez plus de crises de jalousie plus ou moins justifiées. Et je n'aurais plus à la supporter. Et honnêtement, plus rien de nous rattache à ce village, si ? Je...il me semble que les gens ne vous apprécient pas outre mesure et que vous ne les appréciez pas beaucoup non plus en retour... Ce sera l'occasion de vous faire des amies, et de vivre dans un endroit où les gens ne se font pas de fausses idées pour vous.  
- Je trouve que j'ai mauvaise influence sur vous. Vous faites des phrases de plus en plus longues.

Je me retournai, et le regardais dans les yeux.

- Mais vous m'aimez quand même, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Alors pourquoi ne le dites vous jamais ?  
- Parce que c'est évident.  
- Pour vous peut-être. Mais vous ne me le dites jamais jamais jamais.  
- Et vous alors ?

Tiens, c'était vrai, ça.

- Bah...Je vous aime.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Parfait ! On fait un autre bébé ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?  
- Vous pensez pouvoir être plus directe, ou...?  
- Je ne sais pas faire dans la subtilité.  
- Oui, je vois ça. Mais dites-moi, vous allez beaucoup mieux, non ?  
- Moui. J'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ce qui pourrait me toucher serait lié à vous d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je serai imperméable au reste. Vous êtes la seule personne qu'il me reste. Outre Carlisle et sa femme, mais il me semble que vous ayez quelque chose contre eux. Surtout contre lui à vrai dire.  
- Vous voyez, cela aussi montre que je vous aime : c'est parce que je suis jaloux.

Je me remis dos à lui et m'allongeai à nouveau sur son torse.

- J'ai quand même une question. Maintenant qu vous n'êtes plus dans l'armée et que je vois de nouveau... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?  
- Hm, je ne sais pas... Vous imposer ma présence à longueur de journée ?  
- Oh, non pas que ce soit pour me déplaire, mais vous ne me supporteriez pas longtemps comme ça et vous dégouteriez de moi.

Il entoura mes épaules et ma poitrine de ses bras.

- Pff, comme si une telle chose était possible. Justement, si nous déménagions, je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire. Ici, je suis pour tout le monde le Capitaine Withlock. Donc je me vois difficilement faire autre chose.  
- Eh bien trouvez vite. Parce que si vous ne ramenez plus d'argent, moi je m'en vais.  
- C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une discussion avec vous.  
- Dans ce cas, arrêtons de parler.

Je me retournai à nouveau et allai me nicher dans ses bras. Il referma ses bras autour de moi et à force de me laisser bercer par sa respiration, je finis par m'endormir.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans notre lit. Jasper n'était pas à mes côtés, il devait sûrement être dans son bureau. J'hésitais à aller le rejoindre : il n'aimait pas trop être dérangé lorsqu'il travaillait ou lisait paisiblement dans son bureau. D'un autre côté, j'avais peur qu'il ne change d'avis et ne reparte trop vite au combat, alors je voulais passer du temps avec lui. Et puis, nous avions certaines choses à mettre au clair. Et une dispute à oublier. Je sortis du lit un peu à regret et me dirigeais vers la porte jusqu'à ce que le courant d'air me fit prendre conscience de ma tenue. Ou plutôt, de mon absence de tenue. Bon... J'enfilai une robe rapidement sans prendre la peine de l'attacher correctement – de toute façon j'avais les bras trop petits pour le faire seule - et descendit les escaliers tout doucement. Je frappai timidement à la porte et, n'ayant aucune réponse, je l'entrouvrit. Ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire, au fond, mais tant pis, c'était déjà trop tard.

- Bonjour.  
- Ah, bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ?  
- Comme un bébé, et vous ?  
- Moi je n'ai pas dormi, je vous rappelle qu'il n'est que sept heures. C'est vous qui ne dormez jamais à la bonne heure.  
- Moi ? Si. Mais je dors aussi quand je ne suis pas supposée le faire. Atcha !

C'était malin, j'avais attrapé un coup de froid.

- A-a-atcha !  
- Quelle élégance quand vous avez froid. Me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
- La faute à qui ?

Il fit la moue.

- Il aurait été dommage de vous réveiller, vous qui dormiez si paisiblement, en essayant de vous rhabiller.  
- Ben voyons.

Il se leva, me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Je ne vous avais pas dit bonjour correctement.  
- Hm. Vous avez déjà petit déjeuné ?  
- Non, non, j'attendais que vous le fassiez, j'avais envie de bien manger pour une fois.  
- J'y vais de ce pas alors.  
- Non, attendez, restez un peu avec moi. J'ai sérieusement l'impression que nous ne passons que très peu de temps ensembles.  
- Mais j'ai faim moi !

Il me regarda avec une bienveillance infinie.

- Bah quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez vous comme ça ?  
- Vous êtes tellement...insupportable et adorable à la fois. Je suis fou de vous.

Je fis la moue et le regardai avec ma "bouille mignonne".

- Moi aussi je suis follement folle de vous. Un peu trop à mon goût, ça ne m'apportera rien de bon à long terme. Mais pour l'instant...J'en suis heureuse. Mais j'ai faim.

Il secoua la tête et soupira, mais sans trop de crédibilité car il ne pu effacer son sourire joyeux.

Il me suivit dans la cuisine et entoura ma taille par derrière, pendant que j'essayais de préparer de quoi manger.

- Vous ne m'en voulez plus, hein ?  
- Mais non.  
- Vous être sûre, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais oui.  
- Vous m'aimez ?  
- Oui, oui.  
- Vous n'êtes pas très enthousiaste...  
- Mais si, mais- bon, mais comment voulez-vous que je me concentre ?

Ne se contentant pas de me faire avoir ma tête ailleurs en se collant contre moi, il fallait qu'en plus il m'embrasse la nuque, le cou, les joues en me câlinant. Sérieusement, mois aussi j'étais humaine. Je n'avais encore que dix-huit ans, et les hormones, comme disaient les docteurs, s'en donnaient à coeur joie et commençaient à me faire tourner la tête.

- Mais, mais, arrêtez donc !

Il me lâcha et recula, la tête penchée sur la droite.

- Vous n'aimez pas ?  
- J'ai, je, je n'ai pas dis ça !  
- Je peux continuer alors.  
- Mais...et ma nourriture ?  
- Rien ne vous empêche de continuer à cuisiner.  
- Mais comprenez que je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner quand vous faites ça !  
- Ah ? Et de quoi avez-vous envie ?

Je soupirai.

- Mais imaginez que nous nous embrassions, passionnés et amoureux et tout, et que d'un coup, mon ventre commence à se plaindre bruyamment...ça gâcherait tout.

- Bah, avec vous, j'évite de trop en demander.

Je lui donnais un coup de poing dans la poitrine, qu'il arrêta facilement en riant.

- Vous êtes adorable quand vous êtes faussement fâchée.  
J'aimais bien quand il riait. Non, j'adorais tout simplement lorsqu'il riait. Ses boucles blondes dansaient autour de sa tête, ses yeux brillaient et son visage s'illuminait. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussé, et comme techniquement il n'était plus dans l'armée, il n'était pas obligé de les couper. Il ne les aimait pas particulièrement longs, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Du moins, c'est ce que j'imaginais.

Finalement, le petit déjeuner attendrait, je préfèrerais nettement me prélasser dans les bras de mon mari pendant des heures à profiter de mon bonheur qui semblait infini.

Tout allait pour le mieux du monde depuis ces deux dernières semaines. Je ne pensais plus à ma fausse couche, je n'avais plus peur de James, et j'avais pu prévenir les soeurs d'Irina, pour qu'elles aillent voir une dernière fois leur soeur et lui disent adieu, avant de lui offrir un réel enterrement. Elles avaient décidé de la laisser dans cette prairie, qui était il est vrai, splendide. Mais le summum de la perfection : je n'entendais enfin plus parler de Maria. Jasper m'avait expliqué, un peu trop vaguement, la raison du pourquoi du comment. Apparemment, Maria lui faisait une sorte e chantage, qui impliquaient à la fois eux, James, moi, et la petite soeur -enfin cousine- de Jasper. Il s'était emporté contre moi car en réalité, il était en colère contre Maria, et qu'il avait peur que je fasse tout rater et que cela nous mettes, sa soeur et moi, en danger. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir tout bien saisi, mais au moins, il semblait honnête. Enfin, Maria s'était -enfin !- décidée à nous laisser en paix. Et ces deux semaines furent magnifiques. Pour la première fois depuis notre mariage, je pu réellement profiter de mon mari et lui montrer tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et à vrai dire, nous étions tous les deux très amoureux. Quand je repensais à ce que je pensais de lui au départ, je me trouvais stupide et injuste. Je l'avais trouvé adorable lorsqu'il m'avait fait des révélations sur le début de ses sentiments pour moi. J'avais honte : à cette époque alors que lui commençait peu à peu à tomber amoureux de moi, je me fichait éperdument de lui. Et après je lui en voulait énormément de me prendre ma liberté. Mais tout cela me semblait si loin maintenant.

Nous étions à présent en mai. J'allais fêter mon dix-neuvième anniversaire dans deux jours, et le surlendemain, Jasper en aurait vingt-deux.

Je bullais encore tranquillement dans les bras de mon mari mais des frappes répétées sur la porte d'entrée me firent me lever, à reculons.

- Dites, j'ai le droit de frapper le gêneur qui m'empêche de profiter de vos bras ?  
-Je vous en prie. Mais vu votre gabarit, vous risquez de vous faire mal. Ou pire, de vous casser un ongle.

Je lui fit une grimace et poussai la porte de la chambre en regardant mes mains. De toute façon, je les rongeais, mes ongles.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, j'arrive !

Encore le sourire idiot et heureux collé aux lèvres, j'ouvris la porte. Une boule rousse en furie me fonça dessus et je reçu un coup de poing en plein dans la figure.

- Salope ! Je vais te tuer, et tu vas souffrir !

Tout commençait à tourner autour de moi et je voyais trouble. Et double. Bien vite, un goût de sang m'emplit la bouche. J'essayai de m'asseoir mais je retombai, me fracassant une nouvelle fois la tête sur le sol. Alerté par les cris de la fille qui m'avait assommée d'un coup de poing, Jasper arriva, un peu perdu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que- eh, Alice !

Il se précipita vers moi et me secoua. Il eu pour réponse tout le sang que j'avais dans la bouche au visage. Un peu sortie de ma torpeur, je finissais de vider ma bouche du liquide rouge et épais sur ma robe et essuyai mes lèvres. A en juger par la douleur due à mes doigts dessus, j'avais la lèvre supérieure entaillée. Sans prendre le temps de râler ou de s'essuyer, Jasper s'en prit à la jeune rousse, dans une rage noire apparente, qui m'avait frappée. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'écouler plus de deux semaines sans qu'un incident bizarro-bizarre qui n'arrive qu'à moi survienne ? Jasper la saisi par le col et la plaqua au mur sans aucune douceur. La fille ne broncha pas, se contentant de me fixer avec une haine évidente. Mais je ne la connaissais même pas, cette gamine ! Gamine plus grande que moi tout de même. A vue d'oeil, elle devait avoir quinze ans. Mais Dieu savait à quel point l'apparence pouvait être trompeuse sur l'âge, j'en étais la preuve.

- Eh, t'es qui, toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à ma femme ?  
- La tuer, ça semble évident, non ?

Elle cracha dans ma direction. Hé ! Ca allait encore être à moi de nettoyer ! J'étais stupide ou quoi ? Penser à cela dans un moment pareil. N'empêche que...

Jasper la recogna sur le mur avec une colère immense reflétée dans ses yeux.  
-t'as pas intérêt à la retoucher. Ni à t'approcher d'elle, allez, dégage et ne reviens pas. Je n'ai pas envie de passer deux heures à discuter avec une folle de ton genre. Et puis d'abord, tu lui veux quoi, à Alice ?

La fille profita de la demie seconde durant laquelle Jasper relâcha la pression sur son col pour lui filer entre les doigts et se reprécipiter sur moi.

- Crève !

Jasper la rattrapa par le cheveux et la tira en arrière. Il se pencha vers elle et plongea son regard dur dans les yeux presque jaunes de la rousse.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Tu n'arriveras même pas à la toucher une nouvelle fois. Pas entière en tout cas, tu risque d'y perdre des membres. Alors je te laisse une dernière chance : fiche le camp d'ici et laisse ma femme en paix. Et ne t'avise pas de recroiser mon chemin.  
- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser tranquille, Alice ! Ton mari ne sera pas éternellement là pour te protéger. Et dès qu'il ne sera pas possible pour lui de te sauver la peau, pouf ! Plus d'Alice. Ne m'oublie pas, ou ta mort sera trop rapide puisque par surprise. Je suis Victoria. N'oublie pas ce nom, car c'est celui de celle qui mettra fin à tes jours, comme tu a mis fin à ceux de-  
- Ca suffit !

* * *

_Alala, on s'approche de plus en plus de la fin :3 Et à vrai dire, j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée pour une troisième fiction (je vous laisse deviner quels en seront les persos principaux). Oui, encore. Je sais pas exactement ce que ça va donner : c'était très bien dans ma tête, mais couché sur papier, enfin, sur ordi...ze sais pô. JE peux vous dire qu'il n'y aura aucun, mais AUCUN rapport avec mcm ou tec, qui seront quoiqu'il arrive achevée -'fin, sauf si je claque avant quoi- ^^)_


	32. Ceux qu'on laisse derrière nous

**Blabla** : _Petite note pour plus tard, écouter une chanson triste lors de l'écriture du dernier chapitre, c'est pas une bonne idée quand on ne veut pas tuer ses persos principaux n.n_

* * *

_Ceux qu'on laisse derrière nous_

* * *

Je me figeai. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir Jasper crier de la sorte. Il jeta littéralement Victoria dehors et ferma si fort la porte que j'eus peur qu'elle ne tienne pas le coup. Je crachai encore une fois du sang, mais il n'en restait que très peu. Je m'étais mordu la langue en tombant et ma lèvre était ouverte. Je me levai et titubai pour m'effondrer dans les bras de Jasper.

- Dé-désolée. Mai le sang...j'en ai eu ma surdose ces derniers temps.

Ils s'essuya le visage et m'entraina dans la salle de bain.

- je peux marcher...  
- Non.

Il était encore énervé et cela se ressentait dans son ton et sur son visage crispé. Il m'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et m'essuya la bouche avec une serviette mouillée.

- Non mai qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? Il ne se passe pas plus de quinze jours sans qu'une catastrophe ou quelque chose 'étrange vous arrive !  
- Je le sais bien, je me faisais la même réflexion. Moi aussi cela me semble bizarre, vous savez. Aie !  
- Non mais sérieusement... Si votre lèvre ne guérit pas d'ici deux jours, comment puis-je célébrer votre anniversaire en bonne et due forme ?

Je mis deux secondes à réaliser ce qu'il racontait.

- Pff, il n'y a que vous pour me sortir des choses pareilles. Mais je me demande ce que cette Victo- ah ! Mais je sais qui elle est !  
- Et vous voilà de nouveau couverte de sa- hein ?  
- C'est elle, dont Riley parlait !  
- Riley ?  
- Mais oui, Riley, euh...Finsbury ? Non, aucun rapport. Riley Biers. Il était seconde classe dans votre régiment. Mais si, il parait que vous lui aviez parlé de moi.  
- Euh oui. Oui, c'est vrai, je vois de qui il s'agit. Mais...quel est le rapport avec cette Victoria ?  
- C'est sa fiancée ! Il a dit qu'il avait une fiancée de quatorze ans, qui était amoureuse de James. Elle doit m'en vouloir, parce que j'ai tué James. Mais...comment peut-elle savoir que c'est moi ?  
- Qui est au courant ?  
- Moi, vous, et euh...c'est tout je crois. Ah non, il y avait Maria à la maison quand j'en ai parlé. Vous croyez que...?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Bah, ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça. Cette femme est une vraie vipère.  
- Vous avez vraiment été amoureux d'elle ?  
- Ce...ce n'est pas vraiment important pour l'instant. Il vaudrait mieux en savoir plus sur cette Victoria pour éviter qu'elle ne se rejette pour vous.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas moi, hein ? Il avait bien changé de sujet en détournant les yeux ?

- Et si on demandait à cette chère rouquine qui est prète à tout pour vous récupérer ?  
- Ne dites pas de bêtise. Mais c'est une bonne idée, je vais la voir.  
- Je viens avec vous.  
- Pas la peine. Restez ici, mais faites attention à ne pas recroiser le chemin de cette fille.

Je plissai les yeux, suspicieuse.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en êtes plus amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit. Bon... C'était sûrement pour éviter que je me jette à la gorge de Maria si elle disait un mot de trop. Sûrement.

Je me tournai les pouces en attendant le retour de Jasper, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je l'ouvris du bout des doigts, me tenant le plus loin possible de l'ouverture. Mais ce n'était pas Victoria qui attendait de l'autre côté. Non. C'était son fiancé, Riley. Ok, ok...qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?

- Ah, mademoiselle Alice !  
- Euh, c'est à propos de votre fiancée, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui m'dame. Elle est partie en furie, jurant de vous tuer, hier soir. 'fallait que je l'arrête, d'autant plus que je ne savais pas si votre mari était avec vous.  
- Si. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je ne serais sans doutes pas là pour vous le dire.  
- Ah, j'arrive trop tard ? Je m'en doutais. C'est à dire que je me suis perdu, et...enfin, ce n'est rien. Désolé de vous avoir dérangée alors...je vais y aller. Ah, est-ce que le capitaine Whitlock va revenir ?  
- Au camp ? J'en doute. A propos, il n'est plus capitaine mais Major. Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment d'ailleurs, enfin...peu importe.

A ce moment, ledit Major revint. Mais accompagné.

- Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Dit Maria d'un air sûr d'elle

Riley eu soudain l'air heureux et pétillant.

- Capitaine ! Enfin, Major !

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

- Première classe Biers, qu'est-ce que...  
- Jasper, pourquoi est-elle ici ?  
- Parce que je voulais prouver à ton mari que Riley, qui t'avais déjà rendu visite et qui avait même dormi ici alors que Jazz n'était pas là, et toi étiez relativement proches.  
- Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Cap'taine, c'est faux ! Vous savez que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous et que jamais je ne ferai une telle chose, et-  
- Du calme. Oui, je le sais. Néanmoins-  
- Tu vois, Maria ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que Jasper me fait confiance et que- quoi, "néanmoins".  
- Néanmoins, je disais donc, je voulais prouver à Maria ici présente que ce n'était pas le cas. Enfin, ça n'explique pas ce que vous faites chez moi.  
- Mais si voyons, Jasper ! Je vous ai dit qu'il était le fiancé de-  
- Victoria, oui, c'est vrai. Mais si tu la chercher, elle n'est plus là. Ah, et, tu sais que je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais si jamais elle essaye de retoucher à mon Alice, peu importe qu'elle soit ta fiancée, elle ne s'en sortira pas. Pas entière tout du moins.

Je frissonnai à l'idée du traitement qu'elle recevrait si une telle chose arrivait.

-euh, je... M'assurerai que cela ne se reproduise pas. Sur ce, Major Whitlock, Madame Whitlock, au revoir. Et Madame Maria, bah...au revoir et à jamais j'espère. Eh ! Mais ! Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes venue parler à Victoria ?  
- Oh, non. Maria m'a assuré que non tout à l'heure. A moins que tu ne m'aies menti, évidemment.

L'intéressée rougit et bafouilla.

- Non, mais non, je t'assure que...

- Bon, quand vas-tu comprendre que j'en ai vraiment assez de toi et de tes manigances pour me séparer d'Alice ? Tu n'en as donc pas assez de te heurter à un mur à chaque fois ?

Elle prit son visage fâché et partit en fulminant.

- Eh ben, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Première classe Riley, au revoir. Passez le bonjour au Général pour moi. Et dites lui que...qu'il peut de nouveau compter sur moi à compter de demain.

Je dis à mon tour au revoir à Riley et il partit.

- On peut espérer qu'il n'arrive rien durant une semaine ou deux. Et- attendez, QUOI ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Vous-vous-vous-vous allez réintégrer l'armée ?

Il soupira.

- J'étais étonné aussi, que vous ne réagissiez pas. Rester inactif comme ça, à batifoler toute la journée, ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Ca ne me rend pas heureux.  
- Donc être avec moi ne vous rend pas heureux, c'est bien ça ?  
- Ne déformez pas mes propos !  
- Mais c'est ce que vous venez de dire, je n'ai rien déformé du tout. On a ENFIN un peu de répit, et vous, et vous, et vous vous décidez de repartir, comme ça, du jour au lendemain sans même m'en parler !  
- Parce que je ne l'avais pas prévu.  
- Mais vous avez décidé de ça sur un coup de tête ! Vous n'avez même pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que vous préférez aller vous battre que de passer du temps avec votre femme, que vous êtes supposé aimer. Mais allez-y si ça vous chante, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Par contre ne comptez pas sur mon soutient.

Vexée, blessée et surtout attristée, je soulevai le bas de ma robe -tomber n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire après ce que je venais de dire- et partit m'enfermer dans la chambre. Jasper n'essaya même pas de venir se faire pardonner. Je ne le vis d'ailleurs pas de toute la journée.

Mais c'était quoi, cette idée de partir, comme ça ? C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très épanoui, mais tout de même. Il avait pensé à moi ? J'allais faire quoi, moi, sans lui ? C'était faux, quand j'avais dit que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Théoriquement, je me débrouillais très bien seule, mais j'avais besoin de sa présence pour me sentir heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de vouloir l'être, lui aussi, mais j'aurais aimé qu'on discute de ça avant qu'il ne décide tout d'un coup de se réengager dans l'armée. Et s'il mourrait, hein ? Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec lui, et encore moi qu'il ne parte fâché, et encore encore moins de gâcher nos, peut-être, derniers instants ensembles avant qu'il ne reparte.

* * *

Finalement, quatre mois s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne reçoive aucune lettre de l'armée. Autant dire qu'en deux mois, nous avions eu le temps de nous réconcilier. Tout allait pour le mieux entre nous maintenant. Nous avions décidé d'effectivement déménager, d'ici quelques semaines. Nos anniversaires respectifs avaient été parfaits, nous les avions passé, rien que nous deux. Ma vie était à présent normale, autant qu'elle pouvait m'être, ordonnée et heureuse. Je n'eus plus de nouvelles de Victoria, Riley avait du réussir à la résonner. Mieux : Maria ne nous embêta plus une seule fois. Malheureusement, Jasper perdit sa jeune soeur, enfin, sa cousine, Rosalie. Cela l'avait vraiment beaucoup affecté, mais maintenant, il essayait de ne plus y penser, de faire comme si elle était encore en vie, puisque à ce moment là ils ne se voyaient pratiquement jamais. Pour ma part, j'avais reçu une lettre m'indiquant le décès de mes parents. Forcément, j'ai été triste. Cela m'a même affecté plus que je ne le pensais. Mais à mon avis, c'est parce qu'au fond de moi j'espérais qu'ils deviennent un jour de bons parents, mais ils étaient morts avant. Tant pis. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, une semaine après je fis une seconde fausse couche. Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, et je ne l'appris par Carlisle que six semaines après, alors je m'en remis rapidement. Mais pour le reste, tout était merveilleux. Seulement hier matin, Jasper reçu la lettre que je redoutais tant. Pourtant, quand il l'ouvrit, ses yeux brillaient. Il était heureux et cela se voyait, l'armée lui manquait vraiment. Je le comprenait, à présent. C'était toute sa vie, et même si maintenant il m'avait moi, il ne pouvait pas renoncer à cette partie de lui si facilement. Il nous restait donc une semaine avant qu'il ne reparte.

Aujourd'hui, il était partit aux aurores avec Leah. Elle était toujours aussi fougueuse et pleine d'énergie, mais nous nous entendions vraiment bien, pour un cheval et une humaine. J'espérais sincèrement que ma vie serait plus calme, du moins resterait la même qu'en ce moment, une fois Jasper partit. Parce qu'en y repensant bien, il m'étais arrivé plus de choses en moins d'un an de mariage avec lui qu'en dix huit ans de vie avant lui. Et s'il n'était pas là pour m'aider à affronter tout cela, je courrais à ma perte. Mais je voyais mal ce qui pouvait m'arriver maintenant, alors je restait positive. Et puis, il serait de retour dans trois mois au grand maximum, avait-il dit, ce qui signifiait qu'en théorie, il serait là pour notre anniversaire de mariage. S'il respectait les "délais", je n'avais aucune raison de lui en vouloir.

Il ne rentra qu'à vingt heures passées, l'air fatigué. Néanmoins, il ne manqua pas de me saluer et de passer une heure juste en ma compagnie.

Puis finalement, la semaine suivante fus la plus rapide de toute ma vie, si bien que le départ de Jasper était prévu pour le lendemain matin.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. La dernière soirée que je passai avec lui fut très dure, parce que justement, c'était la dernière.

_Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais, il n'étais plus à mes côtés. Je descendis pour le rejoindre mais il n'était nulle part. Je regardais l'heure. Neuf heures et demies. Oh non ! Mais pourquoi diable ne m'avait-il pas réveillée? Je remontais dans la chambre, la mort dans l'âme, ayant encore du mal à me rendre compte de la situation, et trouvait un bout de papier plié sur le lit._

Ce ne fut pas la dernière fois qu'il m'écrivit. Nous parlions le plus possible par courrier. Mais les coursiers se faisaient rares dans la région où il combattait à cause des ravages provoqués par la guerre. Sans parler du temps de trajet. Je reçus une dernière lettre, peu de temps avant sa supposée permission disant que finalement, il ne reviendrait pas, mais que comme prévu, il reviendrait avant la fin du sixième mois. Mais il avait mentit, parce que désormais, cela faisait plus de huit mois qu'il n'était pas revenu. Je le détestais, parce qu'il ne m'avais donné aucune nouvelle depuis, et parce que cela voulait dire qu'il était...mort. Et il n'avait pas le droit.

Me remémorer tous ces moments, depuis notre mariage jusqu'à son départ, cela m'occupa pendant près de quatre mois. Entre les corvées ménagères, mes balades à cheval, le temps passa assez vite. Je n'avais plus que deux mois à attendre. Ce fus le mois suivant que je reçu la lettre annonçant son retard. Et depuis, plus de nouvelles. J'essayais de ne pas trop m'inquiéter, de faire passer le temps. Entre temps, j'avais appris – par la taille de mon ventre - que j'étais enceinte, enfin. Mais je n'eus pas l'occasion de me réjouir : Jasper ne revint pas comme promis au cinquième mois. Il ne revint pas non plus au sixième, ni au septième. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il était partit, et trois que je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Déjà trois mois que je déprimais, et j'allais finir par toucher le fond, en m'y écrasant violemment. J'avais parlé avec Carlisle, de nombreuses fois. Lui et sa femme avaient essayé de me soutenir. Comme j'étais enceinte et presque à terme, je ne pouvais pratiquement rien faire, et Esmé m'apportait souvent de quoi manger, elle faisait le ménage, la lessive et quand j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs douloureux, elle faisait même à manger. Mais je touchais rarement à ce qu'elle me préparait, parce que j'avais l'estomac trop noué. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour me faire manger était de me faire culpabiliser en me faisant penser au bébé à naitre. J'allais finalement avoir un enfant. Mais j'aurais voulu que Jasper soit là pour partager ma joie. Lui ne savait même pas qu'il aurait été...papa. Carlisle m'avait annoncé que je n'aurais pas un, mais deux enfants. Deux enfants à gérer, seule, et sans revenus, avec des économies qui s'épuisaient trop rapidement. L'armée était trop occupée en ce moment pour offrir au veuves le dédommagement de la mort de leur mari, mais c'était mieux comme ça. J'avais encore un infime espoir que le mien ne soit pas mort comme ça. Enfin, pas un espoir. Une illusion. Un jour, Esmé m'a dit que je devrais écrire à mon époux, pour lui dire ce que je ressentais, quel effet me faisait sa mort. C'était stupide, il n'allait pas la lire, cette lettre. Mais au point où j'en étais, je ne risquais rien, au pire d'être soulagée. Je me trainait difficilement jusque dans le bureau de Jasper. Ca sentait le renfermé et il y avait de la poussière partout. Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis plus d'une demie année. Je toussai et protégeai mes yeux des particules grises qui se soulevaient et virevoltaient dans le courant d'air provoqué par l'ouverture de la porte. Il faisait sombre, il n'y avait aucune lumière. Une araignée avait tissé sa toile entre la chaise et le bureau, parfaitement rangé. On aurait dit une maison hantée; un peu plus et je voyais le fantôme de Jasper, l'air passionné, en train de lire un ouvrage d'Histoire. J'ouvris un tiroir récalcitrant et en sortit une feuille et pris un crayon sur le bureau. J'allumais la lampe à huile et passai mon bras sur le bureau pour enlever la poussière. Je m'assis difficilement, car mon ventre était vraiment énorme. A tous les coups, ces enfants avaient hérité de la taille de leur père, alors tout les deux, il m'avait fait quadruplée de volume. Je soufflai. Vivement qu'ils sortent. Je mordillai le crayon. Que pouvais-je bien dire... Bon, déjà, la date, le lieu, le nom. Jasper ? Non. Enfoiré ? Bof. Espèce de lâche ? Non plus... Ah !

_Mon cher Major,_

Voilà, c'était un bon début. Hm... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'inspirait ? Qu'est-ce que son absence m'inspirait ?

_Je te déteste._

Au moins, c'était clair.

_Oui, je te déteste de toutes mes forces, Jasper._

Là ça l'était encore plus. Et si je lui expliquais pourquoi ?

_Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Oh, et ne prends pas tes grands airs, oui je te tutoie, mais tu es __mort de toute façon.  
Tu m'avais promis... Tu m'avais promis que tu resterais en vie, au moins pour moi ! Mais non, Môôôsieur n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et s'est fait tuer.  
Tu sais ce que tu laisses derrière toi? Hein? Une veuve, à 19 ans à peine. Et deux enfants, sur le point de naître.  
Oh, toi qui est partit il y a presque 9 mois, tu ne le sais pas. Mais voilà, égoïste !_

C'était comme si ma main écrivait d'elle même. Je le revoyais, devant moi, souriant et heureux. C'était horrible, et j'avais envie de lui crier d'arrêter de sourire. Il n'avait pas du se soucier de la situation dans laquelle il m'avait mise.

_Comment vais-je faire moi? Sans mari, sans revenus, sans rien. Me remarier? Hors de question ! De toute façon, qui veut d'une fille comme moi - à part toi, et avec deux enfants qui plus est ?  
Personne. Toi même tu me considérais comme une calamité, un mauvais coup du destin, au départ.  
Tu ne m'as pas épousée par choix mais par obligation, par devoir.  
Alors maintenant que je n'ai plus de parents pour m'arranger un mariage, qu'est-ce qu'il me reste à faire?_

Comme si j'avais envie de me remarier... C'était lui, mon mari. Le seul que j'acceptais comme tel. Comment pourrais-je être heureuse avec un autre ? C'était inconcevable, tout bonnement inconcevable.

_Oh, et ne crois pas que j'ai fini de me lamenter !_

Oh non, trois mois de frustration, de colère réprimée, de tristesse infinie, il allait s'en prendre plein la figure ! J'étais loin d'avoir terminé.

_Oui, je te déteste, je te hais, mais avant tout, je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et ta mort, je vais la pleurer, oh oui._

_Il fallait être honnête. Oh, il l'aurait deviné s'il avait lu cette lettre, puisque le papier devenait transparents à certains endroits sous mes larmes, mais il fallait que je dise. Il fallait que je dise tout, j'avais besoin de tout faire sortir, cette rancoeur, cette peine, tout !_

_Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis seule face à ce drame. Personne n'est venu me prévenir. Aucun de tes hommes, aucun chef, personne. C'était la moindre des choses, non ?  
Aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer, aucun bras dans lesquels se lamenter, aucune oreille pour m'écouter._

Ils auraient quand même pu penser aux veuves. Peut-être que toutes n'avaient pas eu la chance de tomber amoureuse, mais dans tous les cas, le laisser seule dans cette épreuve était inhumain. Et tout ça c'était à cause de Jasper, parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, après qu'il était trop parfait, parce que... parce qu'il était mort maintenant !

_Je te déteste Major, je te déteste de tout mon être.  
Notre mariage est un échec car finalement, la déception est trop grande._

J'aurais voulu ne jamais te connaitre, ne jamais t'aimer. Jamais je n'aurais du me résoudre à t'épouser, j'aurais du partir loin, m'enfuir ! Certes, je n'aurais pas connu ces instants d'intense bonheur, mais je n'aurais pas non plus été totalement détruite. Je n'avais même plus le courage d'en écrire plus alors je finis la lettre.

_Alice__ ._

J'avais hésité à mettre 'Ton Alice' mais non, plus rien ne lui appartenait. Encore moins moi. Je sortis, laissant la lettre sur le bureau, soufflant sur la flamme de la lampe. Aie, aie aie, contraction ! Ok, ok, que m'avaient dit Carlisle et Esmé ? M'asseoir, souffler. Une deux, une, deux. AIE ! Souffler, souffler. Bordel, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Ok, ok, ça passe. C'était bon, c'était passé. J'espérais que cela ferait moins mal lors de l'accouchement. Oui, oui, j'étais naïve et pleine d'illusion. Non. Je savais parfaitement que la douleur serait mille fois plus intense que là, et je tremblai déjà. Par la fenêtre, je vis quelqu'un habillé en noir passer et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de ma maison.

Effectivement, j'entendis des coups secs à la porte. Alors ça y étais, finalement. On venait m'annoncer la mort de Jasper.

* * *

_J'ai peur d'être allée un peu vite en besogne... mais JE suis l'auteur, J'AI le pouvoir, et vous avez le droit de me féliciter u de vous taire. C'est tout._

_Prochain chapitre : _La fin de tout


	33. La fin de tout

**Blabla :** _Je...je...je... Aujourd'hui j'ai...j'ai...j'ai fini MCM ! :o C'est fou...LA première fiction que je termine. Elle m'aura accompagné un peu moins d'un an et pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années. Et avec mon esprit de contradiction, je me souviens que, que..qu'i peine cinq minutes ce n'était qu'un petit chapitre tout juste écrit sur mon portable, à la va vite, un soir dans un lit -mais je ne sais plus lequel ^^ Elles grandissent si vite ! Snif...*émue*_

**Blabla 2** : _J'ai été une mauvaise mère, euh, auteure. J'ai choyé cette fiction au maximum au début, puis je l'ai peu à peu délaissée et négligée...Honte à moi ! Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que l'aventure prend fin :D ... Oiiiiiiiiin T-T_

* * *

**La fin de tout**

* * *

Encore un jour d moins qui me séparait de la mort. Parfois, je me demandais si le plus vite n'était pas le mieux. Mais je pensais à ces pauvres enfants, qui n'auraient déjà pas de père. Lui n'était pas comme le mien, il aurait été un père drôlement chouette. Si j'allais le rejoindre en mourant à mon tour, il y avait un risque que nos bébés se retrouvent avec des parents comme l'avaient été les miens. Sans coeur, injustes, cruels, horribles...

Je woupirai : j'étais maintenant enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et il m'était de plus en plus dur de me déplacer, sans parler des contractions qui me prenaient à l'improviste, comme il y avait un instant. Je train mes pieds lourdement jusque dans l'entrée pour ouvrir à celui qui allait m'apprendre ce que j'avais deviné seule : la mort de Jasper.

- J'arrive, j'arrive. Si c'est pour mon mari, ce n'est pas la peine. Il est mort. Si c'est pour m'annoncer sa mort, c'est trop tard. Et si c'est pour -  
- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je vais bien.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage fatigué de Jasper. Choc.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
- Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir, Alice.

Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. CHBAF ! Il ne paraissait pas s'attendre à recevoir une telle gifle et à se faire claquer la porte au nez. Je m'assis au pied de la porte et essayais d'entourer mes genoux de mes bras, mais mon ventre m'en empêchait. Il n'était pas mort...Il n'était pas mort... Il n'était pas mort et il était là ! Je le détestais d'autant plus ! Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas donné de nouvelles s'il était en vie ? Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé croire qu'il était mort ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé plonger aux tréfonds du désespoir ? Il frappa doucement à la porte.

- Alice ? S'il vous plait, ouvrez moi. Je sais que vous êtes en colère, mais j'aimerais parlez avec vous.  
- Allez mourir, je vous déteste. Allez-vous en, je ne veux pas vous voir.  
- Mais, Alice...  
- Allez crever je vous dis, je ne veux pas de vous ! M'écriai-je

Quitte à avoir déversé toutes les larmes de mon corps et à avoir difficilement fait mon deuil, au moins que cela serve à quelque chose.

- Ecoutez moi au moins, je voudra-  
- Non ! Je ne vous aime pas, je ne vous aime pas ! Je veux que vous partiez parce que je vous déteste. Je vous hais !  
- Alice, ça suffit, arrêtez et ouvrez-moi cette porte.

En reniflant, j'obtempérais. En ses 9 mois d'absence, j'avais changé, évolué et grandi. J'étais devenue une autre Alice, plus faible dans un premier temps puis plus forte, plus insensible. Mais tout s'écroulait maintenant qu'il était revenu. J'avais aussi changé physiquement, outre mon ventre énorme. Déjà, j'avais grandi de dix centimètres, rien que ça. J'avais pris du ventre, des hanches et des fesses aussi. Mais surtout, j'avais de la poitrine, pour de vrai ! Même un peu trop, c'était bizarre. Sûrement parce que j'étais habituée à être une planche à pain. D'après Carlisle et le Docteur Black, que j'avais revu, c'était psychologique. Je ne voulais pas grandir, quitter l'enfance parce que je n'avais pas eu celle désirée, alors je m'étais bloqué dans mon apparence d'enfant. Mais grâce à Jasper, en faisant le deuil de mes parents, en renonçant à avoir les parents que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir et en allant de l'avant avec Jasper, je m'étais libérée de tout ça. C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux à mon avis, mais c'était plausible. Que je grossisse et prenne de la poitrine parce que j'étais enceinte était plus logique. Mais comment expliquer les dix centimètres ? Heureusement que je les avais pris, d'ailleurs. Sinon ma grossesse m'aurait tuée.  
Je me relevai difficilement et ouvrit la porte à Jasper, les joues trempées car inondées de larmes.

- Je, j'ai, je, j'ai cru que vous étiez mort. Alors, du coup, je...croyais que... J'étais tellement triiiste !

Je me jetai dans ses bras, trop contente qu'il soit là, et il recula un peu sous mon poids. Eh mais, il avait maigri ! Je sentais ses omoplates et il avait également plus de mal à me soutenir qu'avant. D'accord, mon poids avait presque triplé depuis la dernière fois, mais tout de même !

Je le lâchai et le pris par la main. Il avait la main chaude, comme avant.  
Nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé et aucun de nous deux ne parla ou n'esquissa le moindre geste durant plusieurs minutes. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu...

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi, pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire que vous étiez mort ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Depuis que je vous ai annoncé que je n'avais pas ma permission comme prévu, vous avez totalement arrêté de me répondre ! Je vous ai envoyé des dizaines de lettres, mais vous n'avez jamais répondu ! J'ai compris que vous m'en vouliez, mais je n'étais pas certain de la raison. Après tout, rester muette pendant quatre mois à cause de ça... Comprenez que moi aussi j'ai été fâché ! Même quand je vous ai dit que je devais rester trois mois de plus, vous n'avez rien dit.  
- Evidemment puisque je n'ai rien reçu du tout ! Vous les avez rêvé vos lettres, parce que je n'en ai aucune !  
- Ca, c'est vous qui le dites !

Il se leva et me surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

- Que vous m'en vouliez, soit. Que vous refusiez de m'adresser la parole, admettons. Mais vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir pour _ça, _s'agaça-t-il en désignant mon ventre._  
_

- Mais puisque je vous dit que je vous croyais mort !  
- On ne met pas sept mois à se rendre compte de ce genre de choses.  
- Eh bien moi si ! Figurez vous que mon corps à beaucoup changé depuis que vous êtes partit ! Je pensais que ça allait avec le reste !

Il me toisa un instant, encore avec l'oeil noir puis se détendit et me pris, sans prévenir, dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

- Pardon, pardon, je suis tellement désolé. Désolé, désolé. Je vous demande de m'excuser. J'ai attendu ce moment tellement longtemps, je n'ai pas envie que nous nous disputions.

Ne savant pas trop quoi faire, au bout de quelques secondes j'enlaçai à mon tour son dos et je pleurai. Lui aussi il m'avait terriblement manqué. Jamais je n'aurais réussi à accepter sa mort.

- Alice...

Il ne me lâcha pas immédiatement mais continua à me garder contre lui.

- Je, je j'ai mal au ventre.

Il me lâcha aussitôt et posa ses mains sur mon ventre, les yeux brillants.

- Alors...je vais être...papa...

...

- C'est bien moi, hein ?  
- Mais bien sûr quelle question, ne prenez pas cet air suspicieux !  
- Dites, vous avez dit me croire mort... Qu'auriez-vous fait si ça avait été le cas ?  
- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'en sais rien.

Il s'assit au bord du canapé et je m'allongeai, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

- En fait... jamais je n'aurais pu, ni n'aurait voulu, tomber amoureuse une seconde fois. Du moins, pas autant que je l'étais, et suis toujours d'ailleurs, de vous. J'ai souvent voulu mourir à mon tour, mais j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, alors je n'ai pas pu. Et même si c'était la seule chose que je voulais, je ne pouvais pas éternellement faire comme si vous alliez revenir, en m'occupant de la maison en attendant votre retour. Non, j'aurais fini à la rue, avec deux enfants sur les bras.

- Deux?

Je hochai la tête en passant ma main sur mon ventre, que dis-je, la montgolfière qui me servait de ventre.

- Oui, ce sont des jumeaux. Alors non, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Comment j'aurais tenu, comment j'aurais survécu et comment gagner de quoi vivre. A cause de ça, je vous détestais autant que je vous aimais.

Il passait et repassait sa main dans mes cheveux et ne disait pas un mot. Au bout d'un moment, ma voix enrouée brisa le silence.

- Avez-vous faim ?  
- Non.  
- Soif ?  
- Non.  
- Nous avez les traits tirées. Vous voulez dormir ?  
- ... Non.  
- Alors de quoi avez-vous envie ?  
- De vous tenir dans mes bras.  
- Racontez-moi. Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui vous a mis si en retard.  
- Une explosion.  
- U-une explosion? Mais...?  
- C'était terrible. Je ne sais pas si vous avez envie d'entendre ça.  
- Je veux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé. Et j'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin d'en parler.  
- Elle a tué vingts hommes et en a blessé autant. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. D'un coup tout est devenu rouge et orange, nous étions aveuglés par un flash lumineux. Il y a eu un énorme souffle brûlant qui a projeté tout le monde en l'air. Je n'ai pas vu grand chose par ce que j'étais plus éloigné de l'origine de l'explosion, mais j'ai tout de même été entrainé dix mètres plus loin en roulant au sol. Il pleuvait des morceaux de gens, c'était vraiment ignoble. Puis d'un coup, il n'y eu plus de bruit : tout le monde était trop choqué pour hurler, de douleurs ou d'effroi. On essayait de trouver les survivants et les blessés, trop perdus pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Nous étions pourtant encore très près de la base, aucune bombe ou mine n'avait été signalée. En fait, nous fêtions l'anniversaire d'un lieutenant colonel. Il est mort parce qu'il était juste à côté de ce qui a explosé. La plupart des hommes ont été transportés le plus vite possible à la tente de secours par d'autres hommes qui n'étaient en guère meilleur état. Alors, vous comprenez que notre départ à tous a été repoussé. Déjà par respect. Puis aucun de nous n'avait envie de partir retrouver sa famille et être heureux après _ça._ Et du coup, nous manquions d'hommes. J'ai mis une semaine à vous envoyer une lettre, mais je n'ai pas parlé de l'incident. Enfin, je n'ai pas donné de détail, j'ai juste mentionné un problème. Après, je vous ai écrit presque toutes les deux semaines mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. J'ai cru que vous étiez en colère ou je ne sais quoi, mais j'étais un peu fâché, parce que vous choisissiez vraiment mal votre moment, j'avais besoin de vous. Mais je comprends maintenant... si vous ne receviez pas mon courrier...  
- C'est injuste. Ca ne devrait pas arriver ce genre de choses. Et je vais sans doute vous paraitre égoïste et monstrueuse, mais je suis heureuse que ce soit eux plutôt que vous.

Je me redressai et l'enlaçai.

- Je ne veux pas que vous disparessiez. Je veux vous avoir mour moi, et rien que pour moi, pour toujours. Ne vous avisez même pas de repartir ! Je vous jure que si vous repartez et que vous ne revenez pas en entier, je vous- AH !

C'était comme si on m'avait frappé le ventre avec une bêche. D'un coup ma robe se retrouva trempée. Oh non, de douleur je m'étais uriné dessus. Et mais... non, c'était différent. C'était...c'était... oh, oh..

- Ja-Jasper !  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mais répondez moi !  
- A-a-aah ! Ils, ils arrivent !  
- Quoi? Mais de qui ? Qu'est-ce qui vous-  
- Aidez-moiiiiiiiiiii !  
- Mais.. Ah ! J'y suis !

Je plantai mes ongles dans sa main si fort qu'ils rougirent à cause du sang de Jasper.

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous manier l'arrière train et d'aller chercher un médecin !

Il acquiesça, m'aida à m'allonger sur le canapé et partit en courant sans même prendre le temps de fermer la porte.

Au bout de très longues et nombreuses minutes durant lesquelles j'avais hurlé jusqu'à ce que ma gorge me brûle, Jasper revint, non pas avec un médecin mais avec...cette chère Maria.

-Abrutit ! Ce n'est pas elle que je voulais ! Triple idiot, je vous déteste !  
- Calme toi, Alice. Pour une fois, je suis là pour t'aider. Le docteur Black est malade. Le docteur Cullen est absent, et nous n'avons pas de sage-femmes dans notre village. Mais moi, j'ai déjà assisté et aidé plusieurs accouchements.  
- C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que mes enfants naissent grâce à toi, je préfère encore me débrouiller seule !  
- Alice, ne dis pas de bêtise. Je te promets que je ne suis là que pour t'aider.

Je serrai les dents. J'étais complètement ailleurs, dans une sorte d'état second, voir troisième, un peu en dehors de la réalité.

- J'ai mal, j'ai mal, j'ai trop mal. Trop de-tropde-trop de contraction.  
- D'accord, alors écoute-moi. Ecarte tes jambes. Il faut te déshabiller. Essaye de te lever sur tes coudes.

Elle me prit la main mais je la rejetai, de la sueur me coulant sur le front.

- Me touche pas !  
- Alice, laissez-la faire...  
- Oh vous fermez-la ! J'ai besoin de perso- aaah, aidez-moi !

J'avais tellement mal que je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête, par n'importe quel moyen. J'étais prête à m'ouvrir le ventre moi-même et à en sortir les bébés. Dans un éclair de lucidité qui dura approximativement 5 secondes, je me résignai à écouter Maria et à lui obéir. Si ça pouvait calmer la douleur...

- C'est bien Alice. Alors maintenant, redresse-toi sur tes coudes, penche la tête en avant, souffle et dès que tu as une nouvelle contraction, tu pousses de toutes tes forces.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dis de faire. Cette fois-ci et toutes les suivantes. Je poussai, poussai, de toutes mes forces. La sueur collait mes cheveux partout sur mon visage et la douleur menaçait de me faire faire un malaise à chaque seconde. Mais j'eus raison de l'écouter, parce qu'à un moment, la douleur disparu.

D'après Maria, mon accouchement fut très rapide pour un premier, mais pour moi, il avait duré des heures et des heures. J'avais mal, beaucoup trop mal. Je sentais comme un vide dans mon ventre. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas fini : un seul enfant était sortis. Quand il n'y en a plus, il y en a encore...  
Mais l'autre ne manifesta pas l'envie de sortir. En fait, il ne se passait plus rien.

- Alice, Jasper...Regardez, c'est votre fille.  
- Et...et l'autre ? Réussis-je à articuler difficilement  
- Quel autre ?  
- L'autre bébé ! Le docteur. Il a dit qu'il y en avait deux.  
- Non Alice, tu te trompes, il n'y avait que cette petite fille. C'est peut-être sa taille qui a induit en erreur le médecin : elle tient plus de ton mari que de toi de ce côté là.

Maria enroula l'enfant dans ma veste qui était posée sur le canapé et ma la tendit. Mais je la repoussai. Je ne pouvais pas la tenir, je la ferais tomber. Tout autour de moi dansait. C'était noir, c'était flou. J'avais l'impression de me noyer. Les cris du bébé, de _mon_ bébé, se faisaient lointains.

- Alice, Alice ?  
- J'ai...mal.

Jasper serra ma main dans la sienne. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour encore être attentionné alors que j'avais littéralement charcuté sa main avec mes ongles, et son avant bras avec mes dents.

- Jasper, tiens la petite Alice est en train d'y passer. Alice, tu dois absolument rester éveillée.

Mais c'était trop tard, j'étais déjà noyée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, jusqu'à ce tout, tout disparaisse autour de moi. Les voix, les visages, les odeurs... Avant de perdre totalement conscience, je réussi à murmurer un nom.

- Ro-sa-lie...

Ce fut mon dernier souvenir, puis ma douleur disparu enfin et...tout fut fini.

* * *

_Désolée, hein, mais je n'ai jamais accouché alors à part ce que j'ai vaguement entrevu dans les séries, je sais pas trop comment j'étais supposée décrire ça, et encore moins ce qu'on ressent, alors pour faire passer ce qu'Alice ressent.. ^^' A Mardi, je posterai le chapitre final, le der des der ;)_

_Prochain chapitre : _Epilogue

_(notez l'originalité :3)_


	34. Epilogue

**Blabla 1**: _J'aurais été tentée de vous faire patienter un peu avant ce dernier chapitre, mais avec tout le retard que j'ai accumulé depuis le début, je vous devais bien ça ;) (d'autant plus que plus le temps passe, moins j'ai de lectrices T-T)_

**Blabla 2 :** _En tous cas un grand merci à celles (oui parce que je doute qu'il y ai beaucoup de garçons qui lisent ce genre de niaiseries ^^ Et s'il y'en a bah...tant mieux \o) qui m'ont suivie depuis le début, ou en tous cas qui ont lu jusqu'ici. Respect :p_

**Requête de fin de fiction :** Ah, et pour ce dernier chapitre, tous ceux qui sont restés muets, dan l'ombre et tout, comme des lecteurs masqués (oui, je m'emporte), z'avez intérêt à me faire un commentaire construit de ce que vous avez pensé de cette fiction :3 Ca s'ra mon cadeau d'fin d'fic. Parce qu'après, ça sera trop tard ^o^

* * *

**Epilogue (original, non ?)**

* * *

Trente ans, cela faisait à présent trente ans qu'ils étaient mariés; et ils s'aimaient toujours autant qu'au début. Et même s'ils s'affaiblissaient de jour en jour, ils le faisaient main dans la main, regardant avec émerveillement leurs petits enfants.

Alice avait accouché d'une adorable petite fille, appelée Rosalie en honneur de sa tante. Les moments suivant sont accouchement avaient été difficiles, mais au final, tout c'était plutôt bien passé. Rosalie, qui était plus grande que sa mère, s'était mariée à un artisan plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans, et avait donné naissance à deux merveilleux enfants. Alice avait d'abord cru ne jamais devenir grand-mère, car sa fille resta sans enfants pendant huit ans. Elle n'y arrivait pas, comme sa mère n'avait pu en avoir d'autres. Mais un sept septembre, il y a trois ans de cela, elle avait mis au monde un adorable petit ange. Quand elle avait appris la grossesse de sa fille, Alice avait pleuré. Elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'autre enfant que sa fille adorée, malgré son adoration pour les bébés, et à présent, sa fille lui offrait le bonheur de voir de nouveau un enfant grandir. Puis deux, puis un troisième à venir dans les mois qui suivaient. Elle était heureuse, comblée même.

Elle avait un mari extraordinaire et aimant, qu'elle trouvait toujours aussi beau. Après un retour dans l'armée lorsque sa fille eu deux ans, et une brillante carrière qui l'avait projeté au sommet, il vivait avec sa femme dans cette petite maison qui avait été la leur après leur mariage. Cette maison abritait beaucoup de souvenirs et ils avaient été heureux de retourner y vivre.

Certes, Jasper avait un air sévère et un caractère un peu difficile, aussi, il intimidait beaucoup les enfants. Mais il s'avérait être un grand-père gateux, parmi les plus gentils au monde. Henry, Lila et leur futur cadet avaient beaucoup de chance d'être nés dans cette famille rêvée. Leurs parents avaient fait un mariage d'amour, ce qui avait beaucoup fait râlé Jasper. Non pas qu'il soit pour les mariages organisés - bien que le sien ait plutôt réussi – mais parce que le père de son gendre n'était autre que Carlisle, contre qui il avait encore une dent à ce moment-là. Cela avait été dur à encaisser et à accepter. Décidément, les Cullen lui sortait par les trous de nez. Mais Emmett était un type bien, et Jasper l'appréciait. Et puis, les deux grand-pères s'entendaient bien à présent, à rivaliser de niaiseries devant Henry et Lila, qui avait respectivement trois et un an. Cette dernière ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à celle qui lui avait valu son nom; la soeur de sa grand-mère. Alice la regardait avec nostalgie et attendrissement, voyant sa soeur dans les traits de sa petite fille.

Alors oui, Alice et Jasper étaient plus heureux qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer, ensembles, et entourés par leur famille. Ayant perdu leurs proches il y avait déjà longtemps, ils avaient fondé la leur et ils ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux. Et même s'ils savaient leur fin proche, ils n'étaient pas effrayé le moins du monde. Dans leurs esprit, tout était clair : ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir main dans la main, un sourire collé aux lèvres, et laisser derrière eux une famille heureuse avec un bel avenir.

Jasper sourit et murmura à Alice qu'il l'aimait. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et ferma les yeux. De longues minutes passèrent dans le silence, parfois interrompu par les cris aigus des enfants.

- Jasper ?  
- Hm ?  
- Je t'aime.

* * *

_Et oui, je vous avait promis un "Happy end" ;) De toute façon, je commençais à trop aimer mes personnages pour les faire souffrir d'avantage et les tuer. Et puis, James était mort, alors je ne pouvais pas le marier avec Jasper, 'voyez ?_

_Prochain truc :_ Note de la fin (à lire, à lire, s'vous plait !)


	35. Le p'tit mot d'la fin

_Bonjour à tous ! Bonsoir aux autres ! (logique)_

** Blabla de la fin...**

_Et voilà, c'est une page qui se tourne, si j'ose dire. J'ai fini Mon Cher Major. J'AI FINI ! La première fiction que je termine. J'ai un petit élan de fierté, et de mélancolie aussi. Cette histoire m'aura occupée un peu moins d'un an. A ce propos, je m'étais dit que c'était une bonne idée de poster la fin le même jour que celui où j'avais posté le premier. Mais auriez-vous vraiment tenu jusqu'au 18 août ? Haha, je n'aurais sûrement pas conservé ma tête jusque là._

_Alors merci, merci, merci, MERCI à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de lire mes débilités à l'eau de rose._  
_Merci, et bravo, à ceux qui ne sont pas devenus fous à cause de mon perpétuel retard (moi qui déteste ça, c'est un comble !). Sans parler du fait que je m'amusais à arrêter mes chapitres à des endroits qui vous laissaient sur votre faim. En plus du sadisme dont j'usai tout au long de l'histoire. Mais merci également à ceux qui ont lu alors que la fiction était déjà bien entamée (ou finie, pour les futurs lecteurs (: )._

_Mais surtout, je trouve que cette fiction m'a apporté beaucoup de choses. J'ai d'ailleurs fait une petit liste ! (:_

_1) J'ai pu voir à quel point j'avais évolué, dans l'écriture et dans le fond de l'histoire, au cours de ce récit. Je vous jure, relisez les premiers chapitres, ça n'a rien à voir !_

_2) Ce a vachement flatté mon égo d'auteur ^^_

_3) Elle m'a permit de faire passer de longues heures un peu plus vite_

_4) J'ai pu fantasmer sur Jasper comme je voulais \o (passons...)_

_5) J'ai retrouvé une vieille camarde auteur, qui se reconnaitra, et qui a intérêt à continuer sa fiction à elle ! (N'est-ce pas, Miss Papillon :p)_

_6) Mon auteure préférée à lu - et même suivi - ma fiction, et CA, c'est un truc de malade !_

_7) L'auteure des première fictions Jaliciennes que j'ai lues a lu la mienne, et CA AUSSI c'est un truc de fou !_

_8) Ma 100ème review a été polluée par une amie stupide (mais que j'aime quand même ^^), ça m'était jamais arrivé._

_9) J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, et les...110-120 avis sur le contenu ? :D_

_10) Ca m'a conforté dans l'idée que le Jalice est le plus mignon des couples de Twilight \o_

_Et voili, et voilou. Bon, ne vous en faites pas, vous pouvez retrouver mes p'tites histoires d'amour dans mes autres fictions ^^ Tendre et cruel, par exemple (oui, c'est clairement de la publicité), ou une autre qui ne devrait trop tarder. Et je persiste à me motiver à écrire Ma Chère Alice._

_Pour finir, je voudrais faire une petite danse d'adieu :_

_\o\ /o/ \o/ ~o~ ~o~ _o_ .o. _o_ \o/ SoS ZoZ ~o~ \o\ /o/ .o. _o_ ZoZ (o) (o) \o/_


End file.
